The Accident
by Zion
Summary: Mustang sends Ed on a mission to find a missing chimera and ends up getting into a fight with it. Things were not suppose to happen like this. Was he set up? Secrets and lies are exposed. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Summary: Ed goes on a mission and winds up getting into a fight with a chimera. Things were not suppose to happen like this. Secrets and lies are exposed. Mpreg.

**The Accident chapter one**

On the outside of Hampton city their rested a small forest. Within the forest was a cave where scientist privately did their work, and experiments. In the cave behind two big metal doors was an old science lab that usually is off limits to any outsiders but, for some reason Ed, manages to chase his prisoner in there.

From inside the big room there were tables with needles and jars of different things. There were two big shelves up against the walls with different bottles of liquids. There was even a table with restrains on it where experiments were performed on people or animals.

Ed's lower back hit the table that was full of beakers and chemistry bottles and samples of different things. His golden locks were almost clinging to his face from sweat and blood. You could say the lab was just about torn apart from fighting. Ed moved away from the table slumped over a little bit because he hit his back. He straightens up and looks at the chimera that stood not to far from him. "Why won't you cooperate!"

"You leave me the hell alone!" She shouted with both fist balled up against each side.

Ed was staring at the chimera with a small strain of blood running down his forehead. Ed used his alchemy quickly by putting both hands together and touching the ground and the earth uprooted with the chimera, flying up in the air and she landed on her feet as on the other side of the room. Ed quickly ran and back handed her real fast with the back of his forearm as he pushed her up against the wall, on the front of her neck.

Ed was fighting with a female chimera that looked mostly human. A few inches taller than Ed. She had white tanned skin and two cat ears that sat on each side of her head. She had blonde white hair and wore a blue shirt with black pants. Her words were being choked as Ed had his auto mail arm pressed up against her neck.

"W-Why are you trying to hurt me?" She struggled.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just here to take you back to the lab where you escaped." She pushed Ed off of her. He stumbled back almost falling.

"I don't want to go back there! I'm just some prisoner and guinea pig." "Guinea pig?" He looked at her." "Yes, what did you think? I have a mansion with servants and I'm swimming in money! I'm their dam experiment you ignore fool!"

"Hey I'm not so ignorant!"

She snickered. "You're just a young baster who has no idea of what goes on down here in these science labs. Can't you look at me and tell what they did!"

"Look, enough of the talk! I don't want to send you back there but it's my job as a military officer to carry out my orders." He stated.

"You're nothing but a baster. You know nothing about what goes on down here."

"Enough of this," Ed charged at the chimera with his automail like a dagger but when he got close she kicked him really hard into another table that had a tray of needles sitting on it. Ed's arm ended up getting stuck with two big needles. "Aghh! Dam it! What the hell! Ed grabbed his left arm and pulled out the needles with trickles of blood following. Actually, Ed was all flesh except his right arm. He rubbed his arm in pain.

While he was distracted the female chimera ran up to him and grabbed and twisted his other arm. "It's too bad they sent a young teenager to do the job of an adult. But your cute I guess you'll do." Ed broke from her and turned around to strike and with her sharp cat nails she stuck him in his lower abdomen. Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

Coming up the hallways of the cave was Riza and several military soldiers who heard screaming. "Down here, this way!" Riza said as she ran with her pistol ready to fire. Ed hit the chimera in the face really hard knocking her over the table and hitting the wall. Ed fell to his knees with blood on both his hands holding his stomach. He was in too much pain to move. _I wish I never took this mission._

Riza and the other military officers come running through the door scattering. Hawkeye pointed her gun at the chimera which was knocked out. Then she saw Ed on his knees with blood dripping through his hands. "Ed!" She came to his side immediately.

He looked pretty bad with blood on his face and hands. "Ed, what happened here?" He was shaking a little as he turned his head slowly. I had her in handcuffs and she managed to break free then we got into a fight and she pushed me into this table with needles and she caught me off guard and stabbed me with her claws. I-I feel s-strange." Riza looked down at the blood on both his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't think soo…"

His words faded as he fainted and Riza caught him in her arms and notice blood on his stomach seeping from the wound through his shirt. "Ed?"

Mustang walked in quickly looking around. "What the hell happened here?" He walked toward Riza who had Ed in her arms passed out. Hawkeye what happen?" He saw Ed with blood on his clothes. He kneeled down and tried to shake Ed. "Ed? Wake up! Hey." He looked worried as he tapped his face.

"Sir, he passed out I believe we better get him to a hospital he seems to be in bad shape."

Mustang stood up. "You're right. Armstrong?"

"Yes sir." He approached.

"Please take Ed to the military hospital right away, he doesn't look good." Armstrong immediately took Ed from Hawkeye and left quickly.

A military officer came over. "Fuehrer Mustang we have the chimera in handcuffs." "Good, I need for you to escort her back to the lab with three of the other men."

"Yes sir." He saluted.

"Hawkeye, this place is a mess, there's blood and glass everywhere."

"That chimera looks a mess too." Said Riza.

"Yeah but Ed looks even worse they must of fought really hard." He said walking around the table.

Riza looked around and sighed. Fuehrer sir, Ed told me that he tried to escort the chimera back but she broke free of the handcuffs. They ran in here and a fight broke out between them. He said that he got stuck by some needles lying on the table and that's when the chimera caught him off guard and from the looks of it, she stabbed him.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like Ed got careless. I should have had him with a few soldiers to follow him instead of being on standby. Dam it! This doesn't look good." He sighed. "Hawkeye."

"Yes sir."

"See if you can gather some evidence here. I have some people I need to see."

She saluted.

I had to break this into the second chapter, because it was too long. But I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Thank you to all that reviewed and those that didn't. But I like to dedicate this chapter to those that did leave a review behind.**

**The Accident Chapter two. **

_Flashback:_

Ed came in Mustangs office and walked to the front of his desk. Mustang stood up and looked at Ed. "I have a mission I want you to handle, Lieutenant."

Edward smiled and folded his arms. "Another mission which I could defiantly, take care of in a day." Said the confident Ed. Mustang lean forward and stared straight in Edwards confident eyes. "Edward this is not some easy mission that…"

"Oh come on Mustang that last four missions have been a breeze. "Ed this might not be a breeze then it might but…

Ed was rude like usual. "Ok spill it! I don't have all day."

Mustang sighed as he turned to look out his window he knew Edward can be rude. Lately since Edwards been out on missions it seems that everything has been easy to him. Capturing criminals and manly becoming a big name among people and his ego as well.

"We have a problem concerning lab five."

"Lab five? I thought you didn't allow me to go into that place again."

"You're not going into lab five. You're going to help find the chimera that is missing from there."

Ed laughed and sat down on the couch and threw his hands behind his head. "A chimera, you have to be kidding."

Mustang walked from the window and stood in front of the couch with a plain look on his face. "Edward this chimera is quite harmless but they can be dangerous and they just need help finding it."

"I guess this will be a breeze like the other missions."

Mustang folded his arms. "Ed you need not to let this fame get to your head. Going out on a mission, is not suppose to turn you into a celebrity! Cause everyone has been praising you for saving their town doesn't mean you have fan clubs and all kinds of perks!"

Edward smirked as he looked at Mustang. "Do I sense jealousy?"

Mustang was getting angry and wanted to snap his fingers and burn Edwards butt for being a smart ass. "Ed, I'm not sending you out on a mission to become famous it's to help, and I'm not jealous."

"Then why are you complaining?" He said.

Mustang sat on his desk and crossed his legs. "Cause these missions are REAL."

"Ok, that's obvious."

"Ed this chimera escaped from the lab and was last seen going into one of the caves close by. So be careful and stay in touch. If anything goes wrong their will be immediate back up."

"Like, I need back up."

"This isn't a vacation, fullmetal." Mustang made clear.

Edward sighed. "Ok when do I leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Well that gives me time to say goodbye to Al and my girlfriend Winry tonight." "So you and Winry are dating?"

Ed got up and walked towards the desk. "Yeah we have been dating for three months now." "I'm surprised you have a girlfriend with all the girls flouncing at your feet. Shouldn't Winry be jealous?"

Ed looked at him weird. "I don't think she is, besides their just fans their not my girlfriends."

Mustang gave Ed a serious look. "Fullmetal, be cautious." Ed saluted mustang and left out his office.

Ed had to show some respect to Mustang since he is the Fuehrer now. Mustang was concerned for Ed's ego not consuming him. You could say that Mustang was like a big brother looking out for Ed and Al. Al didn't mind Mustang watching over him but Ed did.

He didn't like Mustang giving him orders like if he was a little kid.

Ed walked the streets of central thinking of a way he could trap this chimera and hoping that the Mustang wouldn't have to interfere. Ed didn't mind being famous but sometimes it would get on his nerves and sometimes he wouldn't have any privacy because girls would follow him and even guys, also.

Ed finally arrived at his apartment. Unlocking his apartment door he went in and closed the door and put his black jacket on the coat hanger. He went in his room and closed the door and threw off his shoes and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes.

Out of nowhere Winry jumped on top of him. "Hey handsome!"

Ed almost fell off the bed. "Ah! What!" Ed grabbed his heart panting as he laid their looking at Winry. "You scared me!"

"Don't be silly it's only me." She smiled.

Ed smiled as he bent his legs as she sat on top of him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh really," she leaned forward and kissed his lips, laying her head on his chest. "I thought you were busy today but I did want to surprise you." She said still laying on his chest. Ed couldn't help but smile. Then he signed. "Winry, theirs something I have to tell you."

She got off of him and sat next to him looking serious. Ed sat up on the side of the bed.

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"I have to go on another mission."

She sighed. "Another mission, you just had another mission five days ago."

"I know but Fuehrer Mustang is sending me out again and believe me I don't really like it. I had plans to spend some more time with you." She twirled her finger around his braid and tried to be understanding. "I know Edward but we can when you get back. Besides, you and I did spend a whole week going out."

He stroked the side of her hair with the back of his hand. "Yeah I know." Pecking her lips, they started kissing and Ed wrapped his arms around Winry and pulled her closer. Al walked in on them and Ed's eyes got big when he saw him. He stopped kissing Winry. "Dam it Al! Can't you knock?!"

He smiled. "Oh, sorry brother I didn't mean to walk in and catch you making out."

Ed threw his sneaker at him and missed, hitting the door. "How many times have, I told you to knock?!"

Being a smart ass like, sometimes he is. "Uh, about forty times already." Sometimes Al would get back at his brother for being mean. Al knew he would really hurt him if he was in his suit of armor but since he has his body back he would just ignore his brother. Ed gave him an angry look.

"Oh would you guys cut it out. You know your brother is taking sex education classes in high school so you know he has to get an idea of what goes on so, he can get a girlfriend." Winry smiled as she looked at Ed.

Al leaned on Winry's shoulder. "So brother, can I borrow Winry for class project?"

Ed stood up looking like he was going to blow his top. Joke about anything else but not borrowing his girlfriend. "Bastered! What the hell!"

Winry and Al started laughing. "I was just kidding brother don't fly off the handle."

Ed folded his arms. "Don't you have some homework to do?" "Alfonse, Ed is going to be leaving for another mission tomorrow." Winry inserted quickly to change the subject and Ed would calm down.

"Another mission, Fuehrer Mustang has you really busy."

Edward stretched his arms as he sat on the bed. "Yeah as a Lieutenant now, I really have a work load."

"I fixed us all some dinner so we better eat before it gets late." She said. Winry smiled at both of her two favorite guys as they all headed for the kitchen.

The next day in the morning Winry and Al said good bye to Ed as he got on the train and left. "Stay safe brother." Al said. "Be careful Ed." Winry waved at him as the train pulled off. Ed spoke through the window. "I'll see you guys soon."

_The present:_

The next morning at the military hospital it was business as usual. Doctors were talking to nurses about medications and patience's charts. Other nurses were wheeling patience's to their rooms. The hospital rooms felt like a freezer. In a private room on the fourth floor Ed, was starting to wake up. Wondering what was going on. He looked around as his eyes came into focus. He took notice that he had an I.V. in his arm and a light headache.

"Well good morning Lieutenant Ed, are you in any pain?" The nurse said as she stood by his bed. Ed didn't know what to say until he tried to move. "Ahh!"

"I take that as a yes." She said as she injected the I.V. with pain medicine.

He winced in pain. "The skin on my stomach feels like its being pulled."

"It's just your stitches and staples so it's going to feel uncomfortable. Being severely stabbed by a chimera with sharp claws didn't give you a few stitches either."

He looked under the sheet and lifted the hospital shirt to see his injury. The nurse leaned over and pulled the covers down. "Lieutenant Ed, I would suggest you don't look and just lay back and relax and don't move around."

"So when can I go home?"

"Oh Edward, don't worry about leaving just concentrate on getting better. Besides you just came in yesterday afternoon with a high fever and your injury was started to get infected."

Edward sighed with a worried look.

She touched his shoulder. "Look, don't worry Lieutenant, you'll be just fine. Just some rest and no lifting for the next few weeks will swing you back into health."

"I hope so."

"You had a few visitors last night that wanted to make sure you were ok before they left the hospital.

"Who were they?"

"It was the Fuehrer, and a blond lady.

"Oh."

"They were very concerned and worried."

Ed was sort of blown away. He never thought that Riza or Mustang was concerned and he never paid any attention either. Ed hated hospitals and wished he could leave.

"Well my name is Marcy and if you need anything, just push that button on the TV remote and I will come. Ed smiled as she left the room and closed the door.

Ed slowly sat up complaining and holding his stomach. "Ow! Dam it. I have to see how high I'm up from the ground." He groaned as he slid closer to the edge of the bed to get out.

Mustang walked in with a not so thrilled look on his face because he saw Ed getting out of bed. "Trying to see how high you're up so you can escape, Lieutenant." Mustang smirked.

Ed gasp as he was caught trying to get out of bed. Ed eased back up in bed groaning in pain.

He walked over to the side of the bed looking pissed. "You know, I suggested they put you up this high so I won't have to find your ASS missing from the hospital."

"Thanks FATHER I'm grateful, for your concern!"

Mustang got in his face. "You should be grateful because I don't like it when you check out of the hospital without a doctor giving you permission like the other times."

Ed looked away and covered himself up. "Just quit your bitching."

Mustang stepped back and took a deep sigh. He just wanted to strangle Ed. He ignored his stupid remarks. "So, how are you?"

"I'm in… pain." He said with gritted teeth.

"Maybe I can get the nurse to give you something." Mustang spoke calmly and concerned.

"She already did… before you came in." He winced.

"If you wouldn't get out of bed you wouldn't feel anymore pain."

Mustang really noticed that Ed looked weak. His hair was messy and barely a braid left. Ed laid their with his mind in another world.

Mustang knew Ed was snappy and didn't like hospitals. But, he seemed to be bothered by something and notice the space out look on his face. Mustang pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. "Ed, what's wrong?"

Ed folded his arms. "Nothings wrong."

"Your lying."

"What's wrong? Look, I know the mission wasn't…

"I failed the mission!" He said angry.

"Ed you didn't fail the mission. You just got hurt."

"But I failed! I was supposed to bring the chimera back to lab five after I handcuffed her."

"Actually it's my fault. I should have sent some backup right away and also you should have called." "Nothing like this ever, happen to me!"

"Sometimes things don't go the way we planned."

I know but I usually get the job done."

"Listen Ed, the chimera was very cunning and she just seemed to outsmart you. Also she is very attractive and beautiful at that." Mustang sighed and smiled, as he looked at Ed.

Edward gave him a pissed look. "Do you have to gawk about her looks!? That woman almost stuck her dam hands through my guts!" He winced.

Not fussing back at Ed, Mustang, notice how Ed was sweating. He got up and touched his head. "You feel ok Ed? You feel like you have a fever."

Closing his eyes he turned slowly on his side towards Mustang. "I don't know which… hurts worst, turning… or laying here."

Mustang looked down and saw blood on his hospital shirt. "Ed I'm going to get the nurse it looks like your wound is bleeding.

"No wonder… I don't feel good." He said slowly as the blond laid their sweating and in pain.

Mustang felt sort of responsible this time. He was going to go get the nurse when she walked in having shoulder length brown hair and a nice smile. "It's nice to see you again Fuehrer Mustang. "Hi, I was just about to come and get you. I believe Ed is not looking to well and he's bleeding."

She walked over to the bed quickly and saw how he was sweating. She lifted his shirt and saw blood seeping through the stitches and took his temperature. When the thermometer beeped she looked at it. "It looks like he's running a fever and his injury could be infected, I need to get the doctor. She left out the room.

Mustang sighed with worry as he looked at Ed and paced the floor with his arms folded. _Why did I let you go on your own? I should have had the other soldiers follow you more closely." _

That ends this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if theirs any grammar errors.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**The Accident Chapter three**

Riza walked in and saw a worried Roy and a not so good looking Fullmetal. "Fuehrer sir, what's going on?" Roy sighed as she came across the room. "He's running a high fever and he's starting to bleed from that injury. It's my fault Riza I made a promise and…"

Roy ran his hands through his hair. Riza pulled up a chair next to him and spoke to him as her friend as she touched his face. "Roy listen, it's going to be ok. Ed's a strong young man, he'll pull through."

He looked at her and hoped she was right. "Thanks Hawkeye I really appreciate your concern." He signed as he got up and walked over to look out the window.

Riza got up and went towards the bed to see Ed. "Hey Ed, how's it… going?" She smiled until she noticed the blood on his sheets. Ed clenched the sheets with his hand. "Dam, I wish I wasn't here in pain from that… dam Chimera."

Riza looked at him. "Listen, everything is going to be ok."

He signed and nodded with a painful look on his face to Riza then he looked over to Mustang looking out the window. Not having a lot of strength in his body but still managing to deal with the pain. "Mustang could you… do me a favor."

Roy turned around with his plain common look on his face. "What is it?"

"Could you please… not tell Al or Winry what happen to me?"

Mustang looked at him like if he was kidding. He walked closer to the bed. "Ed, you don't mean that! Do you?!"

Fullmetal nodded his head.

"I-I can't make that promise. What if something happens to you?"

"I don't want Al or Winry to see me like this."

Mustang became a little upset with Ed. "Lieutenant Colonel, that's not an acceptable answer. Besides, it's your family."

Ed grabbed Mustangs sleeve and raised his voice a little. "PLEASE, I don't want my brother to see me like this! He'll stress out!"

"Ed calm down your already in enough pain as it is." Hawkeye stated.

Mustang pulled from Ed's hand. "Fullmetal, I can't and I won't do it! Al and Winry have every right to know what happen to you!"

Marcy came in the room with three other nurses and the doctor. They quickly surrounded Ed's bed and immediately started attending to the injury. Ed looked at Mustang and spoke softly. "Just don't tell them, not now." Nurse Marcy told Ed to turn over on his back so they could tend to his injury. Ed did and the doctor lifted his shirt and all you heard was medical language from there on and Ed wincing and complaining. "It's going to be ok." The nurse said as she wiped his head with a cool cloth.

"I'm sorry Fuehrer but could you and the Misses step outside we really need to work here." Marcy said.

Riza and Roy stepped outside as one of the other nurses closed the door.

Roy was mad. "How in the hell, could he ask me something like that?!" He signed as he massaged the side of his temples. Hawkeye was right beside him. "Are you ok sir?" Hawkeye looked worried.

He sighed again. "No! Fullmetal can be a BRAT, and a pain in the ass! Dam it, I need some coffee! Maybe this headache will go away."

Riza started to worry about the Fuehrer. Ever since the boys became older Mustang would worry about them. Edward was seventeen almost eighteen and Al was almost seventeen. Now with their own apartment and more on their own and making older decisions, Mustang would still intervene when necessary.

"Sir, why don't I go down to the cafeteria and get us some coffee while you sit here in the hall." "It's ok I'm going with you. I need to cool down." They both walked to the cafeteria.

&&&

At Ed and Al's apartment in Central later that afternoon Winry, was sitting at the table with Al having dinner. "I wonder how my brother is doing. I haven't heard from him in three days."

"I'm pretty sure he's doing ok. Most likely he's busy with his military duties." Winry said.

"He usually calls." Said Al.

"I can't wait until he comes back so I can put my arms around him and tell him how much I've missed him. But, I have to leave in an hour, to get back to Resembol."

"I thought you were staying until Ed comes back."

"Well I have this person that had an emergency and they need their auto mail repaired right away and I need to be their so I can help grandmother."

"When I hear from Ed, I'll have him give you a call."

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear from him." Winry smiled. "He promised we go to the fair when he comes back."

"So when are you leaving to go home?"

"When I'm done eating dinner."

"I should get a call from my brother sometime this evening, hopefully." Said Al worried.

Winry changed the subject so Al could get Ed off his mind. "So how's school been going?"

"Uh…It's been ok."

Winry looked at him strange. "You sound like it's not going so well."

"It's going well when it comes to schoolwork and teachers it's just that girls stare at me a lot cause I'm the famous Elric brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Oh, fan club I presume."

"You could say so. The guys in school sometimes tease me about the girls staring and some of them say mean things."

"Well just do what I do to people when they say mean things." "What's that?"

"Ignore them." She said drinking some water.

"I thought you were going to say hit them with a wrench."

She laughed. "Come on Al you know I'm only brutal like that when I get really angry." He smirked at her strangely.

&&&&

Ed started to wake up groaning and complaining. "Ow! I hate hospitals!" Ed sat up slowly. "Dam Chimera! I'll kick her ass for doing this to me!"

Roy walked over to the side of the bed and pulled a chair. "Hey Lieutenant settled down you know what the nurse said." Roy spoke calmly.

Ed sat up winching from the pain in his stomach. "Don't tell me to be calm… when that THING, put me in the hospital!"

Mustang folded his arms. "I take it that your fever broke you sound like your old self."

"Don't start on me with that! I just can't wait to get the hell out of here."

"Remember, the doctor and nurses came in here earlier to redo your stitches because they came loose, I suggest you take it easy and lay down before you break them."

"Are you going to play doctor now?! Ow!" He rubbed his sore stomach.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

"What the hell kind of question is that!"

_I shouldn't have asked that question. _

"You know Fullmetal, I suggest you grow up and stop acting like a little boy."

"WHAT… Oww!!" He grabbed his stomach quickly because he raised his voice. Ed spoke through gritted teeth. "A-Are you trying to cause me more pain by calling me little?"

Mustang handed him the bed controller so it could prop him up. "No. I just want you to understand when I send you out on mission, I want you to take them seriously, and not calling Winry and Al is not a mature thing to do.

Ed knew Mustang was right. Going on missions is something he should take seriously and not telling his brother about his injury will really piss him off and Winry will be highly upset.

Ed managed to get the bed prop in a comfortable position and spoke softly as he laid there. "You think I want them to see me like this?"

"You should stop being prideful! There's no shame in being wounded and besides you should give your brother a call."

Ed signed. "Ok, Your right it is the right thing to do."

Mustang reached over and picked up the phone and handed it to Ed. He was surprised he didn't say anything smart to him.

He called and the phone ringed four times and soon the answer machine came on and Ed left a message and told Al to call this number. Then Ed hung up the phone. "Al is usually home at this time."

"Maybe he had to run some errands." Mustang put the phone back on the little table next to his bed. "I'll get in contact with your brother; you just lay here and rest."

Havoc walked in the door with a few military officers and stood by the bed. "Hey Ed, how's it going?! I heard a Chimera attacked you and left our little-blond-speechless." He laughed and so did the other officers as he patted Ed on the head. Ed immediately got angry with smoke steaming from his hair. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, THAT A CHIMERA COULDN'T FIND ME, YOU BASTERD! OW… DAM IT! Edward held his stomach because of the yelling.

Everyone looked at Edward with their eyes blinking.

Mustang spoke up. "Havoc, I think you need to shut up! This isn't funny!"

"Yes sir."

The door flew open and one of the nurses came running in. "What the HELL is going on in HERE! Who's yelling?!" Sweat dropped on the back of Mustang head feeling embarrassed and so did Havoc and the officers. Everyone pointed at Ed.

She folded her arms looking at Ed with fury.

Mustang signed with calmness. "Ok Ed I think you need to calm down before you get, another high fever."

"I think it's time for Mr. Elric's company to leave, so he can rest for now and get another injection of pain medicine." She stated.

Edward gasps.

Mustang put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Don't get scare Ed it will only hurt a little." He smiled as he got up.

"Just shut up." Ed muttered at Mustang.

Ed signed and winced a little as he layed back on the pillow.

"Sorry Ed, will talk later." Said Havoc, as he and the other officers left the room.

Mustang was leaving when Ed spoke up. "Mustang?"

He turned. "Yes, Ed."

"See if you can find Al."

"No problem Lieutenant Colonel." Mustang saluted.

Ed saluted and cracked a smile for the first time since he had been their in the hospital.

&&&

About a half an hour later Al walked in the apartment and put his jacket on the coat rack. He signed. "Brother why haven't you called me." He spoke out. "It's not like you to be gone for a while and not say anything." He started to unbutton his shirt when a knock came to the door. "I wonder who that could be."

Al looked through the peep hole and opened the door. "Hey Al!" "Hi Fuehrer, come in." Mustang came in and closed the door. I'm surprised you came by in the early evening. I thought you be somewhere else busy."

"I came by to take you to see Ed, he's… in the hospital."

Al's facial expressions turned to worry. "W-What happen?! Is he alright?! Was their an accident? Know wonder he didn't call me."

Mustang touched his shoulder. "Hey it's alright your brother is not really bad he just had a fight with a Chimera and she just stabbed him. Al put his palm to his forehead. "Stabbed him?! That doesn't sound good!" It's ok Alphonse, let's go see him." "Ok." Al grabbed his jacket and left with Mustang.

&&&&

Outside of Hampton city out in the woods sat an old two story dark green house. Downstairs in the basement was a huge lab. Two men dressed in white lab coats in their mid forties. One was looking under a microscope and writing down information of what he saw. The other was reading a newspaper. One man with blond hair and a ponytail and the other one just had short dark brown hair.

The one with the ponytail stopped looking under the microscope and turned to his partner who was reading the paper. "I heard our Chimera is back in her cell."

"Good, I hope she didn't kill anyone?" He said flipping the newspaper.

"I don't think she did, cause if it did happen, the Fuehrer would have said something." "Well if he got the right person liked we hope then our plan should be in motion." Spoke the scientist with the long hair. The scientist with the short hair lifted his coffee cup. "I'll drink to that." With that he smiled with an evil grin.

&&&&

Well I have to leave a cliffy. Sorry, I know a lot of people don't like it but if I don't stop this chapter it will be too long. I would like to thank all that reviewed. I really appreciate everyone's review. I hope this story keeps everyone interested to come back and read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters

The Accident Chapter 4

Both of them walked down the hospital corridor on their way to see Ed. Mustang couldn't help but see the worried look on Alphonse face. He loved his brother dearly no matter how much his brother at times could be a pain. Al knew deep down his brother was a loving and caring person. He just needed an attitude adjustment at times. Ok, a lot of the time.

Alphonse, Ed, and their dad used science, alchemy and some sorcery to close the gate on both worlds and keep their bodies. They wanted to stay in the alchemy world except for one thing... Ed's arm, it couldn't be redeemed after closing both gates. So much for equivalent exchange.

Mustang entered the room with Al following. The young blond had used the bed remote to keep his bed in a sitting up position. With his eyes closed and his hair loose Al looked at his brother as he pulled up a chair quietly next to him. He touched his flesh arm.

"Brother?"

Ed slowly opened his eyes. He smiled with tiredness in his voice. "Al."

"Mustang told me what happened. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm starting to feel a lot better. Where's Winry?"

"She went back home."

"Listen guys I'm going to step outside while you both talk." Mustang left, closing the door. "I thought Winry was going to stick around."

"One of her customers had an emergency and she had to help grandmother Pinako."

"So she doesn't know, right?"

"No she doesn't. I took her to the train station and when I got back home to retire for the night Mustang, was knocking on my door."

Ed noticed that his brother didn't seem too upset.

"Did you guys catch the Chimera?"

"Yeah, she's locked up."

"Great, you had me worried brother when I didn't hear from you."

"You worry too much."

"I couldn't help it. I didn't hear from you."

"Well I'm all here in one piece."

Alphonse smiled as they continue to talk until the nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over. Al told Ed he'll come by tomorrow and see him after school. He left with Mustang.

&&&

The next day Riza came to Mustang's office and knocked. She heard a voice say 'come in' as she opened the door. "Sir, I have the report of the incident of Lieutenant Colonel Edward." She approached his desk. He looked up as he stop leaning back in the black leather chair looking at Hawkeye with that sexy smile on his face. She loved when he looked like that. It just gave her chills all over. She couldn't help but stare as she handed him the folder.

"Is their something wrong Hawkeye?"

She came out of her thoughts. "Uhh! No sir!"

"Then could you let go of the folder." He smiled.

"Sorry sir, lost in thought for a moment."

He looked in the folder and started looking over the report. "Did you ever find out what was in those needles that was lying on the table?" Sir we haven't heard the analysis of that report yet. He said it may take a while for that." "Ok good I need for you to take your men and check out a few cities."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"In the city of Lamar several people have came up missing."

"Do you know how long they have been missing?"

"I heard it's been four days." I want you to find out what's going on."

"Fuehrer sir, how is Lieutenant Colonel Edward doing?" She asked.

"I was there last night with Al and he seems to be doing better and I'm not pulling my hair out."

"You do seem to be pretty calm and a little bothered." He looked at her. "Are you watching me, Hawkeye?" She smiled with a smirk. "Sir I'm always around you, how can I not be watching?" He smiled with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks Hawkeye."

Riza saluted and left his office. Mustang leaned forward and picked up the phone. "Hello! Yes, could I speak with the Professor Starks? Hello Professor, I'm fine. I need to have a talk with you about the Chimera that got out the other day."

&&&

Early that afternoon Winry walked in to Edwards's hospital room looking worried. He smiled as she walked in. "Winry!" She rushed to his bedside immediately. "Ed, are you ok? Alphonse explained what happen and as soon as I got done with my work I came." She looked at him with worry and almost tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Winry, just grab a chair and calm down." She pulled over the chair and sat next to his bed as she wiped her eyes. "I was sort of worried when we didn't hear from you."

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me." She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"That's what I miss." He said.

"You expect me to be calm, when I hear that my boyfriend has been hurt by a Chimera!? They can be dangerous."

"Oh, really, I didn't know that." He smiled.

"Edward, you are not taking me seriously." She folded her arms.

He touched her hand. "Winry, I know this is serious but I really am not trying to get worked up over this. I am angry, about it but… if I get too upset that nurse is going to come in here and give me a shot! I really don't want another one."

"You cry baby! Haven't you got use to it!?"

"Winry you know I don't like doctors, needles, or hospitals! If I could, I would walk right out that door and head home."

"I'm glad your not able to cause your too far up to leap out the window."

Ed made a pout looking face as he folded his arms. "Yeah that dam Mustang is responsible for this." She leaned over and kissed his lips as she touched his hair. "Just shut up Edward." He couldn't help but crack a smile a little for trying to make him feel better and not complain.

"Look at this hair!"

He looked at her innocently.

"You didn't brush your hair today did you?"

"Uh…Winry please be careful I have a few stitches up there."

"I'll be careful." She smiled."

"Ow! Winry!"

"Stop complaining and keep still." She said while brushing his hair. Winry stayed with Ed for a while until Al came by and then later some of his military comrades came as well.

The next following day the hospital decided to let Ed go home which, he was so glad about that. But the doctor and Mustang agreed that he needed to stay off of work for a few weeks.

While at home Ed received flowers and cards from some of the town people and fans that heard he was recovering from his injuries. Winry and Al made sure Ed followed doctors' orders even with threats. Ed didn't like being in the bed and not able to do anything but a lot of reading which, he did like to do that. But after a few weeks of bed rest, the third week Mustang let him come back to work.

&&&

A knock came to Fuehrer Mustang office. "Come in." Said Mustang, as he turned around. "Well good morning Lieutenant Colonel! Welcome back!" Smiled Mustang as his back, was to the window. Ed entered his office. Mustang went to his chair and sat down as Ed pulled up a seat in front of his desk. Ed wasn't feeling like himself but strange. He couldn't help but crack a smile to Mustang and pretend everything was ok.

"Well Fullmetal it's good to see you back to work."

"I'm happy to be back. I was bored at home."

"Well, I have a lot paper work I want you to be working on."

Ed looked surprised. "No missions."

"No… not this week."

Ed looked at Mustang strange and immediately got an attitude. "Ok… did I miss something here?"

"No you didn't I don't have any missions for you this week."

"Ok I see, you think I'm going to go out there and screw up and fail another mission, right!" Mustang sighed. "Ed it's not like that!"

"Then what is IT, then! Am I'm not old enough for this shit!"

Mustang came from the window and stood next to his desk. "Look, don't start with me! There are no missions this week! You just came back to work and you still need to recover some more!"

Ed got up out of his chair and stood in front of Mustang. "I'm fine DOCTOR MUSTANG! Dam it, if you want to know! I'm not a little boy who is helpless!"

"I'm not calling you a little boy I just said you need to recover some MORE!"

"Who the…!" Ed felt a wave of nausea hit him real fast and immediately he covered his mouth and ran out of Mustangs office leaving a trail of vomit.

"Dam it!" Rubbing the right side of his temple Mustang, started to get another headache and seeing what Ed left on the floor made it worse. He wanted to gag too. He quickly opened the window.

Hawkeye immediately came in because she heard arguing and saw Ed come flying out the office really fast. She came in and saw what was on the floor and made a face. "Sir! Is everything ok!? I heard you arguing!" Mustang was standing by the window catching his breath. "Please Hawkeye get a cleaning person in hear quickly." "Yes sir!" As she covered her nose and ran out the room.

Mustang decided to leave also. He went out the room and closed the door. He saw it on the hall way floor as well. He took a tissue out of his pocket and covered his mouth and went to find out which bathroom Ed went to_. What in the world made Ed go off like that? It's not like he doesn't go off but he sounded vicious this time! I hope he's ok._ He thought as he walked down the hall.

&&&

Sorry, I have to stop there. I hope you like the story. It's starting to unfold. Any questions or comments or confusions feel free to let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident Chapter 5

Ed was on the bathroom floor in the stall leaning up against the wall. _Dam it! What the hell is going on here!_ _I feel so strange. My stomach is in knots and I hate the smell of certain things. Why did I go off like that?_

Mustang walked in. "Ed? Are you in here?" He saw Ed's black boots and knocked on the bathroom door of the stall.

"Ed?" Ed tiredly spoke.

"Yeah I'm in here."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be ok Mustang you don't need to stay."

_As always acting stubborn as usual. _

Ed got up off the floor and flushed the toilet. He opened the stall door and passed by Mustang heading to the sink.

"Listen I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I was just concerned." Mustang hated when he acted like this and it would just piss him off more.

Ed washed his face and looked up from the sink and saw Mustang staring at him in the mirror with worry. "What the hell is wrong with you Mustang?! Haven't you seen someone throw up before?!" He said as he pulled some paper towels off the roll to wipe his face.

Mustang looked and calmly spoke with concern to him. "Ed, do you need another week at…!

Ed immediately turned and cut him off. "Hell NO!! Another week at home in bed with my brother and girlfriend bitching at me! Are you kidding me?"

"Fullmetal calm down, it's not the end of the world!" Mustang threw his hands up with frustration. "Ok then… get your ass in your office and get that paper work on my desk before the end of the day!"

"Oh, you're real sweet now!" He said sarcastically.

"You said you don't want another week home, so get to work! I don't want another minute wasted! Mustang turned and left.

"That bastard makes me sick!" He said as the bathroom door closed. Ed felt his stomach gurgling again. He quickly ran back to the stall and threw up. "I can't believe this, not again!" He groaned.

&&&

Mustang walked to his office and slammed the door. He was very steamed at Ed. He noticed his room smelled of mild bleach. "This smells better then earlier." He looked out the window at the streets of Central. _That Ed can be such a pain sometimes. _

Hawkeye knocked and walked in as she closed the door. Mustang turned around and stood in front of his desk. "Excuse me sir, but is Ed alright?"

"Yes he is. He should be in his office starting the work I assigned him."

"He's not going home?"

He folded his arms. "He doesn't want to." Mustang looked and noticed Ed's black bag in the chair. "Hawkeye could you take Ed's his bag?"

Hawkeye picked up the bag off the chair and another knock came to his door and Ed looked in. "Can I get my bag."

"Hi Ed, good to see you came back." Hawkeye said. Ed walked in and got his bag from Riza. "Are you feeling better?" She asked with concern.

Feeling embarrassed. "Yeah I think I'm over whelmed with excitement. Maybe that's why I got sick."

"Well here." Mustang walked over to his small refrigerator and handed Ed what looked like water.

"Oh thanks for the water but I usually get it from the cooler in the hallway."

"It's not exactly water but seltzer water."

Ed looked at him strange.

"It's for an upset stomach. I usually have it here when the cafeteria food doesn't agree with some of the other soldiers or maybe it's like you said, you're just too excited."

Ed rolled his eyes and took the water. "See you later." He said and left out the door.

"His attitude isn't too bad."

"I noticed." Mustang mentioned as he sat at his desk.

"I better go and finish up my report." She said.

"Are you talking about those missing people?"

"Yes sir."

"Just tell me this afternoon what went on because right now I have a few meetings I need to go to, and I'll be back at noon." Said Mustang as he stood up to leave.

Riza saluted and left the office.

&&&

It was five hours later and Ed was sitting at his desk doing his paper work which, he was almost done with. He sighed as he took a break to clear his thoughts. _I wonder why I got so sick this morning. I ate breakfast at home as usual and Al fixed it. I never get sick off of breakfast and now I'm sitting here drinking seltzer water and I skipped lunch, but I love to eat. Well at least the seltzer water settled my stomach. Ed rubbed his hand across his stomach. But I feel so strange. Maybe the breakfast was spoiled and Al didn't read the expiration date. No, that usually isn't the case because he's always cautious about food. Maybe I'm just too excited about getting back to work besides being coup up in the apartment all day._ He sighed again. _I don't know. _Ed came out of his thoughts and got back to work before the day was over.

&&&

Down in the basement where both scientists were working Donovan, the one with the short brown hair was reading on the human body. The other scientist Professor Starks with long blond hair came down stairs sipping coffee.

"So how did your meeting go, professor?" Donovan spoke.

"It went fine."

"Is our project going fine?"

"From what I can tell he seems ok, for now. I haven't heard anything else."

"I hope this project is going to work."

Professor Starks put his coffee on the table. "I hope so or, it's back to the beginning."

"I think we need to find a better way to keep our eye on our subject."

"Ok Donovan what do you have in mind." Donovan smirked with a sneaky look on his face.

&&&

The next morning, Ed woke up to the smell of Al making breakfast and a very quick trip to the bathroom before he leaves a mess on the floor like he did in Mustangs office. About forty-five minutes later Al was finish making breakfast he then went to sit at the table. He started eating sausages and pancakes then he looked at his watch. "I hope brother is done in the bathroom it's almost six." Al was reading an alchemy book that his dad gave him to perfect his skills as an alchemist.

Ed came out of the bathroom already showered and dressed. He wore his black pants and dark blue long sleeve shirt with buttons down the middle. He looked nice. "Wow brother you smell nice this morning." Ed rolled his eyes. "Don't I smell nice every morning?" "Of course you do it's just you hardly use the shower gel that I bought you."

Ed sat at the kitchen table and was hoping his stomach wouldn't turn at the smell of breakfast. "Al is their any oatmeal?"

He put his book down. "But I fixed pancakes and sausage… your favorite.

Ed didn't feel like it was his favorite. "Thanks a lot Al for fixing this but I think I'm going to have some oatmeal." He said getting up.

"Uh, brother their isn't any more cause we ran out last week when you were home."

He smiled. "Oh yeah right… then I'll just skip breakfast and grab a pastry on my way to work."

Al looked at him strange. "Brother, why are you skipping breakfast it's the most important meal to get you started in the morning. Besides you love to eat."

Ed looked at his watch to make an excuse for eating breakfast. "Oh dam, just look at the time. I'm sorry Al but I got to run." Ed quickly grabbed his bag and wave to his brother.

"Ed you're not going to…"

Ed closed the door before Al had time to finish his sentence. Al sighed. "That's strange, Ed loves to eat and missing breakfast is… odd." Al finished eating and cleaned up his breakfast dishes and put away the rest of the breakfast so it wouldn't go to waste. Then he locked the door and left for school.

&&&

Ed was walking down the street eating his pastry as he walked to work. "Umm…strawberry pastry one of my favorites. As he was walking he was being eyed by the girls and the guys. He just waved and said hello. As he was going up the stairs of Central Headquarters he was saluted by other officers passing by him. Ed went to his office and pulled off his black jacket and put on the blue uniform jacket that everyone wore. Only thing about Ed's jacket was it wasn't long just a little passed his waist. Actually he had it made like that. Ed sat down at his desk getting ready to read his paper work. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Ed, it's good to see you." It was Fuehrer Mustang.

Ed stood up from his desk and saluted as Mustang walked towards his desk. "Good morning sir, is their something I could help you with?"

"No, I was just wondering how you were feeling since, yesterday was not a good start."

"I'm feeling better." Ed smiled as he sat down at his desk.

_It seems like he's in a good mood and feeling better. I guess it must have been nerves._ Mustang turned to leave. "Well, I'll be going if you need anything just let me know." "Mustang?"

He turned around. "Yes Edward."

"I'm sorry about your office yesterday and for getting mad with you about the missions." "Don't worry about it we all have our days, but thanks." Edward looked down on his desk. "Are you alright Lieutenant Colonel? You seem bothered."

Ed started to feel that same strange feeling again then he looked up with a plain face.

"I'm fine."

"Well I'll see you later then since, everything's ok."

"Mustang?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for the seltzer water it really help."

Mustang cracked a smiled. "Sure, I'm glad it did." Mustang left out the door wondering what came over him to apologize.

Edward started to write when he felt a little nauseated. Ed put his pen down. "This can't be happening, again!" Edward took his uniform jacket off and quickly ran out his office past one of his co workers into the bathroom.

&&&

While in class Alphonse was writing notes from the board. He couldn't help but think about his brother not having breakfast as much as he loves to eat. _It's strange for my brother to skip breakfast. I shouldn't worry it's not like he never eats breakfast. He did act strange this morning like if he was hiding something. I better finish copying my notes before the teacher catches me daydreaming._

&&&

Ed was washing his face in the sink when he looked up in the mirror and wiped his face with a paper towel. _What the hell is going on here? I can't believe this. I lost my breakfast again. I must have some sort of stomach virus. But wait I never felt like this having a stomach virus before._ _This is all I need, to stay home again! _He walked out the bathroom and went back to his office. He sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair not feeling well. _Dam I've already taken an hour if I keep feeling like this Mustang is going to jump down my throat about my work. _A knock interrupted Ed's thoughts.

"Hi Ed!" Leana smiled as she walked in. A sexy pretty brunette who has always liked Ed. Sometimes Leana can be very aggressive. Always going after what she wants.

"Oh, shit! Not now!" Ed muttered under his breath.

She approached his desk. "Lieutenant colonel, are you ok?" She stared at him in his long blue shirt which had a three buttons unbuttoned and showed his white undershirt.

Ed became annoyed. "Why you ask."

"Cause I saw you quickly ran to the bathroom with your mouth covered."

He sighed. "Leana, don't you have something else to do besides watch me run down the hall!"

She came around his desk and leaned up against it, in front of him. "Just stop with the attitude you know I enjoy watching you run down the hall with those sexy biceps moving freely on your body."

She quickly leaned over and cupped his face and Ed flinched. "I heard you're going to be eighteen soon maybe we can go out and I can show you what it is to be an adult for the first time." She smiled. Ed smirked with a devious smile and placed his white gloved hand on her hand that had his face cupped. He didn't feel like dealing with her now but he had to think of something. She smiled at the enjoyment of Ed touching her hand.

"Leana you want to know what I was really doing in the bathroom."

She smiled sexy at Ed. "Yeah tell me."

Ed's eyes looked around the room to make sure no one was there. "I was meeting the Fuhrer in the stall because I wanted to confess my love for him."

Her eyes got big and she let go of his chin quickly. "You dam liar!" She back away from him and the desk looking angry. Ed had an evil look on his face as he leaned back in the chair. "It's true he even confessed his love for me so we kissed and made out in the stall."

She screamed holding her ears as she ran out of his office.

Ed laid back in his chair and laughed so hard he almost fell out the chair then he started to feel ill again. He stopped laughing and went in his little refrigerator to get the seltzer water he didn't finish. He slammed the bottle on his desk. "She pisses me off for being so dam noisy! Ow!" Ed rubbed his hands across his stomach as he sat down in the chair. He swallowed some more of his seltzer water.

Havoc walked with a not very pretty look. "Edward! What the hell did you do to Leana?"

"I didn't do anything. She was being noisy about me going to the bathroom!"

"She's very upset and crying! She said that you told her something horrible."

Ed didn't feel well and Havoc coming in the office complaining made things worse. Ed raised his voice. "Havoc would you get the hell out my office and tell Leana to stay away from me!" "Look Lieutenant you don't scare me with your big mouth!" Ed lowered his voice because he noticed that it would make him feel worse. "Havoc I'm not feeling well, ok! You know how Leana likes to chase me! So please just go!"

He sighed. "Edward, what is it that you said to Mrs. Leana."

"Excuse me, but what's going on in here?"

Havoc saluted. "Fuhrer, sir!"

Mustang closed the door. "I just happen to be in the hallway and I heard some commotion as I walked by."

"It was nothing sir we just had a misunderstanding with Leana." Said Havoc.

"She wasn't supposed to come in here and flirt." Spoke Ed. Ed looked tired and sounded like it also. Mustang came closer to Ed's desk and saw the seltzer water. "Are you feeling ok, Edward?"

He sighed. "No I don't."

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No please, no more doctors, I've had enough of seeing doctors I think I have the stomach flu."

"The stomach flu!" Said a surprised Havoc.

"So that means you're contagious." Said Mustang.

Ed got up to put his black jacket on. "I guess so. Fuhrer, can I…"

"Yes go home."

"Actually I was going to say go for a walk to get some air."

"Sorry Ed but catching the stomach virus and still working, is not going to work. You need to stay away for a few days."

"Mustang, how…"

"Don't argue with me Ed. You know you can't work here carrying a virus around. We would have to close Central Headquarters."

Ed sighed. "Ok."

"Come here Ed." Without hesitation he did and Havoc was surprised and thought he must not be feeling well.

Mustang felt his head. "You feel a little warm."

"I hope you didn't scare Leana with telling her you have the stomach flu."

Ed gave Havoc a look.

Mustang turned around. "Havoc don't you have some work to do like making sure Leana stays out of Ed's office. And let her know that if it's not work related to not come in here." "Yes sir." Havoc saluted and left.

Mustang turned to Ed who just wasn't having a good day. He looked now looked worn out." "I know you want to work but I don't want you like this Ed, it interrupts work." Edward went over to his desk and gathered up his things and grabbed his black backpack. "Ok Ed I'll see you in a few days."

Mustang left out of Ed's office going in another direction and Leana saw him coming up the hall. Then she saw Ed locking his doors of his office and leaving. He didn't see her because he was feeling too awful to pay attention.

_I can't believe what I've heard that perverted Mustang making out with a young boy._ She headed towards the cafeteria.

&&&

Edward walked in the door of his apartment and put his jacket on the coat rack. He put his backpack in his room and took his blue long sleeve shirt off and hung it up in his closet. He went and got a glass of water from the refrigerator and drank it. He went back to his room and groaned rubbing his complaining belly as he crawled in bed. "I hate feeling like this!" Ed complained as he laid on his back.

Two hours later Al walked in and put his red jacket on the coat rack and noticed. _Ed's jacket why is it here? I thought Ed took his jacket unless he's home. _Al went to his room and saw his bed empty and the covers pulled back.

He heard coughing coming from the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and knocked. "Ed, are you ok." He slowly opened the door and saw his brother sitting on the floor up against the wall with his knees bent looking pale. Al came and knelt beside him. "Ed what's wrong are you ok?" "I-I'm just sick…Al I don't know…" Ed fell to the side and passed out on Al. Al got scared. "Ed! Ed-d!!"

&&&

Sorry about the cliffy but if I don't stop I'll be at 3,200 words. It was suppose to stop at 2,000 but I needed a place to cut it off at. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Questions or confusions let me know and I will reply. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident Chapter 6

Ed started to wake up with his eyes adjusting to the two figures above him and to the sound of them speaking. "He's starting to wake up." Said Al. Both Al and Winry looked at him. Ed started to groan as he started to sit up and the small folded wash cloth that was on his head fell off. "Take it easy Ed." They both said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Spoke Winry as she massaged his shoulder.

"I think so. Did I pass out?"

"Yes you did and your last words were that you felt really sick. Ed, I think you need to go to the doctor. I don't even know what's wrong with you." Said a worried looking Al.

"What's going on for you to pass out like that? You just started going back to work." She said concerned.

Edward sighed. "I think I've been working too hard. Listen guys, I'm sorry but I'll be fine I just wasn't feeling well at work and Mustang sent me home because I told him I think I have the stomach flu."

"The stomach flu?!" Al and Winry said in unison.

"Quick Al, get the gloves and disinfectant spray."

Al was going to leave the room until Ed said something. "Hey wait, I said I _may_ have the stomach flu, I don't know if I really have it." Al turned around and sat on the bed and touched Ed's head. "You don't' feel as warm as earlier. Maybe you ate the wrong thing and it made you sick."

"Or maybe he's just eating too much."

Ed frowned. "I can't help it if I like to eat a lot." He protested.

She sat on the side of the bed looking at Ed worried.

"Please Winry don't look at me like that, I'm going to be fine."

Al interjected. "I hope so brother because you scared the hell out of me passing out like that."

"You guys are going over board."

"Ok Ed, I won't worry as long as you take care of yourself." Noted Winry as she smiled at him.

"I do take care of myself."

"Skipping breakfast is not a good thing, brother."

"I didn't skip breakfast I just had a breakfast pastry on my way to work."

"Ed you need more than just a breakfast pastry." Stated Al.

"I know, but I really didn't feel like having a full breakfast."

"That really is unusual for you Ed." Said Winry.

"Skipping out on having a full breakfast is not the Ed I know."

"It's really no big deal! So what is your point, Al?"

"My point is BROTHER! It's not normal for you to skip breakfast. Then you TELL ME THAT you feel really sick and pass out on me!"

"Ok guys let's not fight! Let's just over look this and forget about it and look at it as a bad bug."

"I agree with Winry." Said Ed, quickly.

Al sighed. "Ok I'm not going to try and worry about this." Al got in Ed's face. "But, if you pass out one more time, you are going to the doctor!"

Winry smiled at Ed. "I agree with Al."

"It figures." He muttered.

Winry smiled and ignored what he said.

"I think you need to relax brother while I bring you some chicken noodle soup." He said standing up. Ed didn't argue because he didn't feel too well but he didn't say anything about that to Al and Winry. Ed sighed as he laid back on his pillows, he knew they were right. Winry hated it sometimes when Ed would be stubborn but she was crazy about her blond.

&&&

Back at headquarters it was the end of the work day and Mustang was signing some papers until Riza walked in. "Fuehrer sir I received a report back from the city of Lamar and the missing people have returned."

"They have, that's strange, usually missing people don't show up."

"What's also strange sir they can't remember what happened when questioned."

Mustang rubbed his thumb under his chin. "Something's not right. I know who can do some snooping for me, since he's itching for a mission."

Hawkeye looked at him curiously. "I thought you said he wasn't going out right now."

"I wasn't but Ed has a way of finding out information for me. That's what I like about him. He can be very nosy when he wants to be."

"You want me to deliver the message to him now before he goes home."

"He's not here."

"He's not here? I saw him earlier."

"He said he was coming down with the stomach virus and I told him to go home and come back in a few days."

"He did look sort of pale today."

"Whatever he has, he should be feeling better in a few days. Thanks Hawkeye." She saluted and left his office.

&&&

The next few days passed by quickly for Ed. He had waves of nausea whenever Al fixed breakfast so he opened his bedroom window to get rid of the smell and hopefully it would keep him out of the bathroom. Winry was sort of baffled as to why Ed would feel sick around his favorite foods.

On the third day Ed decided to get up extra early so he wouldn't have to smell Al cooking breakfast. Winry had left last night so she could help her grandmother with all the customers that made appointments to get their auto mail serviced. She told Ed it will probably be a week or more before they could see each other.

Al came out of his bedroom all ready for school and to make breakfast. He walked in the kitchen and saw Ed sitting at the kitchen table. "Some one is up early."

Ed cracked a smile as he sipped on some tea. "I have some stuff I have to do at the office." "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I had some already."

"You must be feeling better."

"I am."

"Did you want any extra breakfast I'm about to fix?"

Ed smiled and sighed. "Sorry Al I'm full."

Al looked at him strange. "Are you feeling ok?"

Ed put his cup down harshly. "I'm fine AL don't bother me with that shit!" Then he threw his cup in the sink and it broke. Ed stood up from the table and sighed with silence. He tried not to get angry but he did. He wanted his brother to stop worrying about him.

"Brother…I- I'm just…concerned." Al swallowed hard, looking sad.

"I-I'm sorry Al I'm just not feeling like my self." Ed didn't say anything but quickly went to the sink and cleaned up the broken cup and then grabbed his backpack.

"Wait brother, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, it's just… unusual for you to pass on extra breakfast. It's…just you have been acting strange lately."

With his back turned and his blond locks hiding his face he stood there and spoke calmly. Ed knew he was wrong but he didn't want Al to worry about him. "Al I'm fine. I'm just going to pass on extra breakfast, ok."

"Are you leaving right now? It's really early."

Ed grabbed his jacket off the chair in front of him. "Yeah, I have to go and catch up on my work. I'll see you later." Ed turned to look at Al and left out the door.

"Ok brother, I think asking question's is getting to you. I better stop worrying." Said Al speaking out. Al made himself some breakfast before he left for school.

Ed was walking down the street thinking_. Sorry brother but I have to go. For some strange reason I can't stand the smell of breakfast._ _Maybe I'm losing my mind but when did I started hating the smell of breakfast and having nausea spells. _

Ed stopped by one of the grocery stores, and picked up some pain killers, and some pills for nausea. He arrived at Central Headquarters with Hawkeye stopping him before he went to his office. She smiled. "Good morning Ed. How was your two days off?"

Not to arouse any suspensions. "It was good and I feel a lot better." He smiled.

"Great! The Fuehrer wants to see you."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I hope he's not going to play doctor today." Riza laughed as Ed headed to Mustangs office. Ed knocked and came in. "Hi Edward have a seat." Roy came from around his desk and leaned on the front of it. Ed sat down as he looked at Mustang "You look better today and not with a pale look."

"Ok cut to the chase I've got a lot of work to do."

"Aren't we bitchy this morning? Oh, I forgot it's like that every morning."

Ed was silent.

"Anyway I have a mission."

"Huh… wait just a minute I thought you said I wasn't allow to go on any missions right now. You haven't been inhaling too much of that anesthesia in the infirmary, have you." "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, short man."

"Who the hell are…?"

Mustang cut him off and got a little angry. "I also know you didn't hear that either! Damit Edward! Would you take me seriously?" Ed didn't say anything but just sit there. He really didn't feel like going another round with the Fuehrer, and he knew it was wrong.

"Like I was saying I have a mission that's in Lamar."

Mustang went and sat at his desk. "There were some people missing and Hawkeye went down there and found little evidence. The townspeople didn't have too much information. But a few days ago the missing people showed up and couldn't remember what happen. I want you to go down there and find everything you can on, why these people disappeared and reappeared."

Ed smirked. "So when do I go?"

"You leave as early as tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

"Oh yes, I have to tell you that I have someone to team up with you."

"Team up with me? I really like going on my own unless my brother goes with me."

"Ed you and I know that Al's in school now and having someone travel with you is a good idea."

"So I'm a little kid now. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but if anything happens you won't be alone."

He sighed crossing his left leg over his right. "Who's coming with me?"

"Sergeant Gerald Atkins."

"Gerald…he sounds familiar."

"You have seen him before. He has black hair like me. He also is studying alchemy as well. He's been in the military for a year now and he's a few years older than you and taller."

Ed made a growl with clenched teeth. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

Mustang got up from his desk and folded his arms. "That MEANS Lieutenant Colonel if, you drink your _milk_ you would get taller!" "Why are you being so mean to me, Mustang? You know I hate milk."

"I'm not being mean to you Edward it's just every time I be nice to you I get the cold shoulder. Edward you're a very smart young man. Why do you treat me like this?"

Edward looked to the floor when he said that. "Is their something wrong Ed?"

He quickly got up off the couch. "Nothings wrong I have to go get my work done."

"Ed."

He turned. "Yes."

"I'll have Gerald meet you at the train station around eight."

Ed saluted and left and closed the door and Lena seen him come out of Mustangs office.

"Isn't it too early to be coming out of his office?" She said walking towards him.

Ed smirked. "Not for me it isn't. He looked at her. "I have to get my kiss early before I start the day. It makes me feel better."

"You are sick! How could you let him kiss you?"

Ed folded his arms. "Leana, what I do in my private life is my business. If it bothers you so much why don't you go in there and kiss him too."

"Ahh!!" She yelled as she ran off.

"That woman makes me…oh no!" Ed felt sick again and ran to the bathroom to throw up. But when he ran to the stall the nausea went away. He sighed leaning up against the stall door. "Good." He went to his office and took two pills for nausea. He sat in his chair taking a deep breath hoping, he can get through the day without going to the bathroom too many times and hopefully get some work done.

&&&

The next day Ed was up bright and early all dressed and packed to go. They were in the living room talking and Al looked worried. "Brother please… be careful, I don't want any Chimera beating you up again." "Ha! I wouldn't give the honor." He said putting on his long brown jacket.

"It's good you have someone to go with you."

"Yeah I know." Ed said as he stared at the window."

"What's wrong brother is someone outside."

"No, I forgot to do something right quick." Edward pulled off his jacket and got a pot of water and put it on the kitchen table and stuck his hair in it. He clapped his hands and stuck them in the water to dye his hair black."

"Brother, I thought you were going, as you are." "Sorry Al If I'm going to snoop I have to disguise myself. Everyone knows what the Fullmetal Alchemist looks like so I have to go undercover." He said drying his hair with the towel. Ed brushed his hair and braided it as Al smiled at him for his brilliant idea. Ed said bye to his brother and got his backpack and left to the train station.

When Ed arrived he greeted Gerald. He was a few inches taller than Ed with hair like Mustangs only thing the part was on the right side. Gerald was handsome and had a nice mild build like Ed.

He saluted Ed. "Good morning, Lieutenant Colonel Sir."

Ed saluted back. "Good morning, Sergeant Gerald, ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

They both got on the train and headed straight for Lamar. While on the train they had a private compartment together. Gerald was occupied with reading and Ed was slumped down with his feet elevated looking out the window while his stomach was making weird noises. Only thirty minutes into the ride and Ed started feeling weird again. He went to the bathroom twice to throw up and twice to use the bathroom. They barely had a chance to say anything for those several hours but Gerald understood.

They arrived in Lamar and Ed got off the train rubbing his stomach as he went and sat down on one of the benches at the train station. Gerald came to the bench and stood in front of him, looking worried. "Lieutenant Colonel, are you feeling ok?"

Ed lifted his head looking pale. "My stomach just hurts. It's nothing to worry about." "Listen, why don't I take your backpack and you can lean on me on our way to the motel." "Listen I'll be fine it's just the train ride."

"You don't look so good."

"Listen, dam it, I said I was ok."

"Gerald threw his hands back. "Ok, I'm just trying to help."

Ed got up. "Let's go."

Lamar was a nice big town about six hundred people populated it. A lot of grass and hills every where. Both men got to the motel and ordered separate rooms but next to each other. Gerald knocked on Ed's door and came in. Lieutenant Colonel Sir, can I ask you something?" Ed was sipping on some seltzer water standing by the window. "Yeah, what's up.?"

"Did you want to go get started searching for answers?" Ed ran his hand hair through his black locks as he sat on the bed. "Actually Gerald I'm sort of tired I think I rather start working tomorrow." "It's only four in the afternoon and I could get some information while you stay here. You do look like you could use some rest, sir."

He sighed. "Thanks, that train ride was a bad experience." Ed said as he rubbed his hand across his stomach.

"Ok, I'll see what I can find and I'll come back in about four hours." Gerald left and closed the door. Ed went and took two pain pills. He pulled off his pants and shirt. He turned the lights off and crawled in bed.

&&

Gerald walked over into town which was ten minutes away. He walked in the restaurants and called Mustang at the pay phone. Mustang was in his office filling out paper work and making a few calls here and there. The phone ringed and he answered. "Hello."

"Fuehrer Mustang Sir it's Sergeant Gerald."

"Hi Sergeant, what's going on?"

"We arrived in Lamar and we've checked into the motel Sir."

"Oh good I'm glad you guys arrived safe. So is anything suspicious?"

"Well it seems like everything looks normal but I'm about to get started."

"Good, so how's Ed doing?"

"Well…"

"Is he bitching already? Never mind I said that. It's a normal thing for him."

"No sir, he's at the motel."

"He's not with you?"

"No sir he's not feeling well."

"Not feeling well? He didn't eat too much on the train, did he?"

"No sir, I believe the train ride made him sick."

Mustang wrinkled his forehead. "That's unusual I thought he liked riding the train. Oh well, Ed just ate too much for breakfast and probably got sick. He'll be fine in a few hours it's just travel sickness."

"Yeah I guess so it could happen to anyone."

"Tell me what you find out when you get done."

"Yes sir."

Gerald hung up the phone and went to ask some of the townspeople some questions about what they knew about the people that reappeared. He walked around for a while getting little leads on what happen. So far it was three hours later and not really too much of anything. Gerald was now tired and ready to go. He went back to the motel and knocked on Ed's door. Ed opened the door and Gerald came in and sat at the table. Ed was up and had his clothes back on. He joined Gerald at the table. "So did you find out anything?"

"Actually… no it's like no one knows anything."

"Or they do and their just not saying. Tomorrow let's split up and see what we could find. I don't want to give away our cover."

&&&

That was another long one again. So it has to stop there. Please do review and ask any questions or if anything was confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

A/N: Thanks to the two people that reviewed and to those who do have this story on their favorites and alerts.

The Accident Chapter 7

Bright and early Ed was up and already showered and dressed. He was ready to walk out the door to get Gerald, when their came a knock on his door. He opened it and it was Gerald. "Hey, Lieutenant Colonel!" He came in and sat on the table a nice plate of breakfast biscuits with sausages and eggs with pancakes nice and hot.

Ed was looking and saw a nice delicious breakfast Gerald was putting out, his mouth watered at the site. Gerald smiled as he laid everything on the table for Ed. But Ed felt that wave of nausea hit him like the wind and with wide eyes he quickly covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Gerald looked at Ed run to the bathroom like if something over came him. He went to the bathroom door and wondered what the hell was going on. He heard Ed throwing up and coughing. Gerald wanted to close his ears.

He knocked when it got quiet. "Lieutenant, are you ok in there?"

Ed washed his face in the sink and dried it with towel. He was frustrated with his body for saying no. He threw the towel on the floor and sighed as he leaned his back up against the sink. _I can't believe this shit! Why do I keep getting sick in the morning when I smell breakfast? I thought I would never say this but as much as I hate doctors I think I need to see one._

"Lieutenant Ed?! Is everything ok?" Said a worried Gerald.

Ed spoke with a raspy voice. "Everything is ok. I'll be out in minute."

"Ok." Gerald walked over to the table and covered the breakfast and put it in the refrigerator. "I don't think Ed's going to be able to eat this."

Ed opened the bathroom door and covered his nose. "Gerald?"

He came to the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I need for you to take that breakfast and get rid of it."

"I did, I put it in your refrigerator for later."

"Could you just take it to your place and open the window. I'm sorry Gerald but I can't eat that right now."

"Ok sir." Gerald took the breakfast and opened the window as he left to his motel room."

Ed took his nausea pills as soon as he came back in the bedroom quickly before another accident happens. He sighed as he sat on the bed. "This is getting crazy I can't keep this up."

Gerald knocked and came back in Ed's motel room. He looked at Ed worried. "Sir, are you sure you're ready for this job today?"

"Gerald I'm going to be fine. I'm just getting over some of that train sickness."

"Are you sure sir that's train sickness? It's been over twenty four hours."

Ed got sarcastic and looked at him. "Ok Doctor Sergeant Gerald! What the hell is it then?! Cause I sure don't know what it is!"

Gerald just shrugged his shoulders throwing back his hands. Ed got up and put on his brown jacket. Ed was sort of irritated. "Let's go before I blow chunks again." He said grabbing his motel keys off the table.

The two young men left the motel room and set out to find some information. They both split up to ask questions about anything strange about the people that reappeared. Two hours passed and hardly any answers. Ed walked into a bar and sat at the bar instead of a table. The bartender was a chubby man with a long white apron on. He had short dark brown hair. Ed looked at the bartender and asked for a glass of seltzer water.

"You sure you don't want any gin? You look like your not having a good day." The bartender said as he put a glass on the counter and filled it with seltzer water.

Ed looked up at him. "Sorry, seltzer water is all I need."

"Are you from around here? I've never seen you in here."

"I'm just in town visiting. Just walking around and enjoying the sites." He smiled.

"We do get a lot of visitors around here."

"Oh, then why isn't your bar full instead of barely anyone in here."

"It's a slow day and also folks have been acting strange ever since those people disappeared and then reappeared."

Ed started to get nosy. "I heard someone talking about some people disappeared and reappearing." He said as he sipped on his seltzer water.

The bartender leaned over towards Ed lowering his voice. "Yeah and you know what's so strange? All of them were men."

Ed's eyes widen at what the bartender said. "Men? That's really weird."

"Listen just between you and me. The bartender looked around to see if anyone was listening. One of the guys that walked in here yesterday was one of them. His name was Patrick, and he told me, he barely remembers anything."

"What did he say he remembered?" Ed was now curious.

"He said one night he was walking real late and next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him and put something over his mouth. He woke up somewhere in a room still in a daze and said that they were taking, what look like blood from him and then he passed out again, when he awaken he was where he was at when it all started. It's weird but it's crazy. Some of the men are afraid it might happen to them. That's why I don't see too many men come in here late at night."

"That's some story. But did he see who they looked like?"

"If I can remember he said he saw two men in white lab coats but he couldn't make out their faces."

"Sounds like scientist or maybe some sort of doctors he saw."

"I don't know who they were but I wouldn't want to be caught and end up in some room with crazy people trying to take my blood. I suggest you be careful young man while you're here in town. I wouldn't want your vacation to turn into a nightmare."

Ed looked straight at the bartender. "Believe me I don't want to end up on someone's table."

The bartender leaned back. "Well I have to go count my shipment that came in this morning you have a good day."

"Oh Sir here's what I owe you for the water." Ed reached in his pockets.

"Hey it's on the house. By the way my name is Dean." Extending his hand to Ed's.

Ed shook his hand. "I'm Ed."

"It was nice talking to you Ed." "Yeah same here." Edward left out of the bar heading back towards his motel room. _This is good; it's about time I get some information on this assignment. I better call Mustang when I get back to the motel. _

&&&

Fuehrer Mustang was walking down the hall heading back to his office, when he noticed people saluting and looking at him strange. He just ignored it. Riza approached him. "Fuehrer sir, you have a call from Lieutenant Colonel Edward."

"I'll take it in my office." He went in his office and sat at his desk. He picked up the phone and pressed line one. "Hello! Ed."

"Fuehrer sir, I have some information that you would be very interested in."

"Oh good tell me what's going on." Ed explained everything to Mustang about what the bartender said. "That's great I knew I could count on you Lieutenant. I want the report as soon as you get back. I think that's all I need to do an investigation."

"Thanks Sir."

"Oh Ed, are you feeling better because Sergeant Gerald said you wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"I'm feeling better today sir."

"That's good then I'll see you in a few days."

"Yes sir." Said Ed as he hung up the phone and sighed. Ed got up and warmed up some chicken noodle soup. That was one of the foods that at least agreed with him. A knock came to the door. He got up and it was Gerald. "Hey Ed did you find out anything?" "Yeah sit down and let me tell you."

That afternoon and evening they discussed what each other heard. The next day they left the motel and got on the train back to Central. Ed took his nausea pills before he got on the train and he didn't feel too bad when he got off the train. Both men went their separate ways when they left the train station.

&&&

Ed walked in the door of his apartment, when a house slipper smacked him in the head. "OW!" He staggered and dropped his backpack. He looked up rubbing the side of his head and saw an angry Al with his arms folded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!"

"THAT was FOR not CALLING!"

Ed looked blown away. "Uh… Oh…I-I'm sorry Al. I completely forgot. I was so into the mission… I forgot to call you."

"Brother, you had me worried sick! It was good I called Mustang and he told me he spoke to you yesterday."

"I'm sorry Al. I-I forgot." Ed felt bad that he forgot. He always called Al whenever he went on a mission. Being ill also side tracked him.

Al sighed as he looked at him.

"Listen I'll make it up to you."

"You will, I wonder if bringing me breakfast in bed would pay off your debt." Al smirked with revenge.

"Ehh!" Ed didn't want to image that idea it would really be a disaster.

"Al listen why don't I take you out to dinner this evening."

His eyes lit up. "Really, Ok brother!"

"We could spend some time together and catch up on things." He smiled at Al.

Al hugged his brother with a big squeeze of excitement out of nowhere.

"Ow! Al?!"

Al let go of him. "Oh sorry brother, I hope I didn't hurt you."

He faked a smile quickly. "No it's just… I'm tired and sore from all the walking." Ed picked up his backpack and went to his room and closed the door and leaned up against it. He felt tired and a slight abdominal pain. Ed put his backpack by his bed and took off all his clothes except his white boxers. He was tired and in pain and aggravated, all at the same time. He took two pain pills and told his brother to wake him up at five then he went to bed.

&&&

Donovan was looking under the microscope and smiling. "Hmm… it looks like our sample here has given us the answers that were looking for. "Are you sure about that?" Said the Professor drinking his coffee. "I'm definitely sure about this." He smiled.

&&&

Later that evening Al and Ed were having dinner at one of the restaurants in Central. It was a casual place where some military would come or anyone. Ed and Al already ordered and they were just waiting for their food. "So Al you haven't told me lately how's schools been going?"

"It's fine, it's just been a lot of studying and now I have finals in a few days."

"I'm pretty sure it's no problem for you Al, as long as you study, you can ace it." "Sometimes its hard brother, all tests are not easy."

"Your absolutely right about that so, what's going on with the girls at school have you picked anyone to go out with?" Al sighed.

"Brother, I don't know if anyone wants to go out with me."

"I thought you said that girl you study with sometimes is real nice."

"She is but I don't know if she likes me."

"Why don't you ask her out, it's not like it going to hurt?"

"I don't know maybe I will."

The waitress brought both their meals to the table. Al had a nice sirloin steak smothered in green bail peppers and onions with corn and wild rice with mash potatoes on the side and Ed just had some chicken salad with lettuce and steamed rice on the side. They received a nice full plate of food and Ed devoured everything. Al wondered why Ed would order a salad and not a nice steak meal.

"Are you dieting Ed?"

He looked at him. "What are you talking about Al? I'm not on a diet; I just need to eat something different." He smiled to not give any suspension about his change in what he should eat. Also the steak made him sick when Al cooked it for dinner one night. Ed knew that the only way he was going to go out and sit in the restaurant was to make sure he take his pills for nausea so he won't embarrass himself or his brother. The two finished eating and paid, plus tipped the waitress before they left.

"Ah-h… that was filling!" Said Ed, rubbing his stuffed belly as they both walked the streets of Central. Al looked at his brother smiling. "That was a great meal I enjoyed myself." As they both were talking and laughing. Out of nowhere, a man in a black trench coat came out of a dark corner and pushed Ed out the way and grabbed Al and held a knife to his throat. "Ahh!! What are you doing?!" Yelled Al trying to get away.

The guy covered his mouth. "SHUT UP! Or I'll cut your throat!" Al felt the sharp blade next to his throat.

Ed got up off the ground. "Get your hands off of him!"

"Not until you hand me your wallet, Mr. Alchemist!"

"Ok, just don't hurt him." Ed reached in his pocket to get his wallet carefully.

"No brother, don't!"

"Shut up! Just for that I'm going to show you I'm not playing!" He cut a little bit skin on Al's throat. "Ah!"

"Please stop it-t!" Ed almost had tears in his eyes as he took his wallet out and at the same time, he wanted to kill the bastard.

"That's it. Drop the wallet and kick it over here!" The man smiled with clenched teeth.

Ed kicked it over. "Take it!"

While that was happening Al managed to draw a transmutation circle on the guy's leg without him noticing. Al touched the man's leg and blood splattered all over the ground and the thief let go of Al yelling and holding his leg. Al knocked him to the ground before Ed had time to get over to him.

Ed ran over and grabbed the guy and put his hands behind his back. "You son of bitch, your under arrest!"

The guy was struggling. "Let me go!"

Two military officers came running up the street. "Hey, what's going on?!" One of the military officers said.

This guy tried to rob us!" Said Al. Al rubbed the side of his neck and saw blood. "Lieutenant Colonel Edward, are you guys ok?"

Ed was looking at Al to make sure he was ok. "Yes. Al, are you ok?"

One of the military officers took over apprehending the thief as Ed walked over to his brother.

"Uh, yeah I just need a band aid." Al said touching his neck. Ed looked worried as he touched his brother's neck. "Al, are you sure you don't need stitches."

The two military officers handcuffed the guy and got him off the ground. The other military officer came over to look at Al. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" "No, its ok I have some first aid stuff at home. I'll be fine." Ed picked up his wallet. "Its ok officers I'll be seeing about Al, just make sure you lock up this asshole for trying to rob us!" The guy growled at Ed. "Come on let's get him out of here." One of the officers spoke as he pulled the robber along.

They both quickly got home and Ed immediately took care of Al's cut. "There." He put a medium band aid over the half an inch cut.

"Thanks Ed for helping me clean up the cut."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for." He smiled.

Al got up off his bed. "Say brother are you ok? That guy did push you down."

"I'm fine Al I wasn't hurt."

"Good, I'm glad. Well, I better study before it gets late. I have a few finals tomorrow." "Yeah I got to go and finish up my report so Fuehrer Mustang can have it tomorrow."

Ed got up and went to his room and Al went and put the band aids away. Ed went in his room and sat at his desk to finish typing his report about the mission. As one hour went by Ed finish his report and put it away in his backpack to take to work with him the next day. Ed looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was getting late and he was tired. He pulled off his clothes and slept in his black sleeveless shirt and blue boxers as he got into bed.

&&&

The next day Al got up showered and got dressed so he could fix breakfast. He walked in the kitchen and Ed was leaning up against the kitchen counter. He was sipping some tea looking sort of irritated. "Good morning brother, did you sleep well last night?" He smiled. Ed put his cup on the counter. He sighed. "Yeah I slept fine it's just my stomach hurts." "Did you stuff yourself with breakfast this morning?"

"I haven't eaten any breakfast. I'm just drinking this tea."

Al looked concerned. "You want me to get you some aspirin?"

Ed sipped on his tea. "No, I already have taken some pain killers. I'll be fine." He poured his tea out and went and grabbed his jacket and backpack. Ed wasn't very talkative and wanted to leave before he smelled breakfast and be questioned by Al. He smiled at Al and put his black jacket on. "Good luck on the finals today, I'll see you later. "Thanks brother, bye."

Ed left out the apartment and going down the stairs he walked down the street. He was almost about to pass the alley when a terrible sharp abdominal pain struck him. His right hand quickly grabbed his belly. He slightly bent over. "Ow!" He staggered a little as he dropped his back pack down and put his hand on the building in the alley. He closed his eyes. "Dam it! What's going on?" He said as he stood there.

He had to wait for the pain to ease up before he could start walking again. He picked up his backpack and then headed to work_. I can't believe this! I've never felt that kind of sharp pain before. I think I'm under stress._

Ed arrived at work and went to his office. He was glad no one was in the hallways. He really wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. He sat in his chair and that same pain came back and Ed groaned a little as he bent forward. _How am I going to deal with this today? I can't let anyone see me like this. Ok Ed let's pull it together here. I'll just take some pain medicine and I'll be ok. _Ed leaned back in his chair rubbing his painful belly.

Ed closed his eyes and to relax so the pain could go away. _What is wrong with me? I don't like doctors but I'm going to have to make an appointment. At this rate I won't get any work done today. _Ed took out his pain killers and took two more. He knew he had to get rid this pain or couldn't focus on his work. I need to relax for at least fifteen minutes and hopefully the pain will be gone.

&&&

Good morning Sir." Hawkeye saluted as she walked in Fuehrer Mustang office.

"Good morning Hawkeye." He said as he was sitting at his desk.

"Sir I wanted to thank you for dinner last night."

"It's the least I could do since you are such a big help to me."

"I'm glad you have leads on the case in Lamar. I hope we can find out who those people were kidnapped by and why."

Mustang tapped his finger on the desk. "I wonder do we have some doctors playing with peoples lives, especially if their taking blood."

"It sounds like it to me."

"Hawkeye, when you get a chance tell Ed to give me the report at the end of the day cause I have a few meetings with our government and I'll be gone for most of the day and will be back to get his report." He got up. "Now if you will excuse me my meeting starts in twenty minutes." Mustang got up and left the office.

Hawkeye smiled as she watched the door close. "That man is so sexy sometimes it just melts my heart." She sighed with a smile.

&&&

Later that day it was almost time for Ed to quit. He felt some what better for the last five hours. He got up from his desk and put his three books away on their shelves. He came back to his desk and put his jacket on and grabbed his backpack with the report to give to Mustang.

He closed his office doors and locked them. He walked down the hall and saluted some officers as they passed by. Ed wanted to go home and crawl in his bed. He knocked and entered Mustang office with a salute to him. "Hi Ed."

"Hi." He said calmly as he laid the report on his desk.

"Oh good, the report on Lamar is here." Mustang looked at the report while Ed went towards the couch.

Ed felt a sharp abdominal pain that made him jerk. _Oh dam it, not here._ He slowly sat on the couch and bent over.

"I'll just look over the report tomorrow and…"

Mustang looked over at Ed. "Ed, are you ok?" There was no answer. Mustang put the report down and got up. He came out from behind his desk and stood in front of him. "Ed what's going on, are you ok?" Mustang looked worried.

Ed looked up as he swallowed. "I-I'll be…ok Mustang. I just want to go…home. "Lieutenant you are not going home looking and sounding like that!"

The pain was going away and Ed started to sit up. "Mustang I'll be fine it was just a mild stomach ache."

"Mild?! How in the hell was that mild!? You look like someone one that was in severe pain. Ugh...the hell with this! You are going to the infirmary right night!"

"I'll just make a doctors appointment when I get home, I promise!"

"Ed, I would feel a lot better if they checked you out and if theirs nothing wrong, you can go home."

Ed got up from the couch with that stubborn look on his face. "Goddamit Mustang I said…"

The same pain out of nowhere grabbed him harder and brought him too his knees. "Ahh!"

"ED!" Mustang quickly got on his knees and looked at Ed grab his belly with everything he had. Mustang realized that something was seriously wrong and taking him home will leave him worried sick. Mustang had to help him up and take him to the infirmary. He took notice that Ed's pain was subsiding again. Ed put both his hands on the floor.

"Are you feeling ok, Ed?"

He sighed as he rubbed his hands across his stomach. "A little bit."

Mustang reached out his hand. "Let me help you up."

Hawkeye walked in and saw Mustang helping Ed up. "What's going on?" She said calmly. "I'm glad to see you Hawkeye I need for you to bring the car around. We need to take Ed to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir." Hawkeye quickly ran off. Mustang sat Ed on the couch and went and got a glass of water and gave it to him. "Here drink some water. Without hesitation or stubbornness he drank it. Mustang went and got his backpack. "Come on I want you to lean on me." He helped Ed up off the couch and they left the office and went out the building.

Hawkeye had the car door open. She took Ed's backpack as Mustang helped him get in the car. Everyone got in and Hawkeye drove. Mustang looked at Ed as his head was leaning back against the window. He spoke calmly to Ed. "Did you eat something wrong?" Ed sat up as he rubbed his stomach. "I haven't really eaten anything." The pain started to rise again. Ed bent over again holding his stomach groaning. Mustang was really worried now. "Hawkeye, don't go to the infirmary, just go to the hospital." "Yes sir." She said.

&&&

Another long chapter. I hope I didn't hurt Ed too much for anyone. It's just their going to be some seriousness to mpreg as the story unfolds Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters

The Accident chapter 8

At the hospital they took Ed as soon as they got there. With Mustang as Fuehrer and Ed as the well known Alchemist with those titles it sort of gave them top priority then too, it all depended on the place. The emergency room only had but four people waiting for word on their families and friends so it really wasn't too busy.

Riza went to get some coffee for herself because Mustang didn't want any he was really worried about Ed. He sat their in the waiting room wondering what could be wrong. Riza came back in the waiting room and sat next to Mustang. She noticed that Mustang had a worried look on his face almost worst than before when Ed got hurt by the Chimera.

"Sir, are you sure I can't get you anything?" She said concerned.

"No thanks Hawkeye, I really can't eat or drink anything right now." He sighed. "I just want to know why Ed is sick."

"Maybe it's food poisoning."

"Last week was the stomach flu this week I don't know."

"Fuehrer I don't think you need to worry yourself. Ed's a growing young man it's probably a puberty thing." He looked at Hawkeye weird. "A puberty thing? Hawkeye he was in severe pain. I didn't suffer when I was going through puberty."

"Hell, I did with all the bloating and cramps."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "That's different you're a girl with a period Ed doesn't have one." "He sure acts like it sometimes."

Mustang broke out laughing. Hawkeye sort of smirked and giggled a little. Mustang cleared his throat. "I know that is true but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be laughing about Ed."

"Sir were not laughing about him being sick were just laughing at how his attitude can be at times."

She was glad to see some laughter come from Mustang since he's worried about Ed. Now the waiting room was empty. Mustang got up and looked out the window. Hawkeye looked over at him looking out the window. "Why don't you come and sit down and look at a magazine to get your mind on other things.

"I really can't keep still right now I'm just too stressed."

"Well sir it's only been an hour."

"They should know something by now," Said a very stressed and worried Mustang.

&&&

Ed was lying in bed with three nurses surrounding him and a doctor. They were giving him and I.V. and at the same time examining him. Ed groaned and complained as the nurses and doctors worked on him. The doctors had Dave the radiologist come in and do an ultrasound on his stomach to find out, why he was in pain. They gave Ed some pain medicine intravenous so he could calm down. One of the nurses stayed in the room with the radiologist while everyone left.

Ed shivered a little. "T-That gel is c-cold."

"Don't worry Ed." The nurse said as she rubbed his blond hair with the back of her hand.

The radiologist told Ed that he would feel a little pressure. Ed sort flinched when he put that transducer on his stomach. "It's ok Mr. Elric I won't hurt." Dave said. As Ed laid there he wished none of this stuff was happening to him. _Why the hell was I in so much pain? I thought it would be gone before my work day was over. _

The Radiologist looked at the screen as he moved the transducer up and down on Ed's stomach, until he went below his navel and the machine made a loud beep and the radiologist eyes got big as to what he saw on the screen. The nurse heard it too and knew something was wrong. "What the hell!" He said after what he seen.

"W-What's going on?" Said Ed a little frighten about what Dave said. The nurse eyed him as to not upset the patience. She didn't know what he saw on the screen but test results are not given until the doctor looks over them.

Dave cracked a smile. "It's ok Ed I just thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

The nurse took Ed's hand. "It's ok Edward just be calm as the test is going on." Ed knew if he flew off the handle they might have to start everything over, he stayed calm until the test was finished. Dave couldn't believe his eyes. Out of all, the ultrasound test he has taken, this one was really abnormal. The Radiologist sighed and told Ed he was finished. The nurse took the towel and wiped the gel off of his stomach.

Ed didn't like what he felt he knew something was wrong and by the way the radiologist was looking, he knew he saw something.

Dave left the room with the machine. The nurse said that she will come back later to check on him. "Wait!" He sat up swallowing fearfully. She turned around. "Please tell me if theirs something wrong. I heard that machine go off and the way he looked." She came over to the bed and touched his shoulder. She could tell he was frightened. "Listen Edward it's going to be alright the doctor will come in and tell you about your test results, ok. I'll be back soon." She left out the room. Edward felt frighten. _What did he see on that screen that freaked him out? I wonder if it was a tumor or cancer. That shouldn't freak him out I'm pretty sure he's seen that stuff before. He sighed. I can't stress about this it's only going to make me feel worst._

&&&

The nurse caught up with the Radiologist as he was taking his ultrasound machine back. "Dave?" He stopped. "It would be nice if you would _not_ frighten my patience's while taking the test?!"

"Lydia, you would not believe what I seen?!"

She looked at him strange. "It doesn't matter what you _seen_ I don't like my patience's to feel scared after they have taken a test!"

"Lydia I'm sorry but if I tell you what I saw you would freak." He told her and her eyes got big. "You have got to be kidding. That's impossible!"

"Listen I'm going to go talk to the doctor about the test results and he is not going to like this."

She felt bad. "Oh no that poor boy how could something like this happen?"

"I like to know how he made it happen. Or… maybe he's a girl on the inside and a boy on the outside."

"Dave, there is no such thing. He is all male no one, isn't born like that. Maybe something happen to him when he was doing alchemy." She said.

"It could be."

"Please don't say anything about this to anyone. He was scared enough, the poor thing." Lydia felt bad for him as she walked away.

&&&

He sighed as he sat down. He put his head into his hands feeling stressed. Hawkeye walked back into the waiting room. "Roy, drink some of this, it will make you feel better." "He took the tea and sipped on it. He sighed. "Thanks Hawkeye I really appreciate you staying with me." "I know how you are sir when it comes to the Elric brothers."

Lydia walked into the waiting room and looked. "Are you Roy and Riza?"

Mustang immediately got up. "How's Edward?"

"He's fine right now. The doctor just ran some test on him and he is going to go talk with Edward now so I'll let you know when you can see him."

He looked at her name tag. "Nurse Lydia, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"That, I don't know right now. The doctor has his chart and he said he will come and talk with you as soon as he's done with Ed."

Mustang sighed. "That's very thin information."

"Sir, I'm sorry for very little information but he's not in any pain right now and he is talking."

"Thank you Lydia." Said Hawkeye, The nurse left out the room. Mustang went and sat down and Hawkeye followed. "Well sir at least you know he's not in pain like earlier." "That's good. At least that's off my mind."

&&&

The doctor walked in the room with nurse Lydia. Lydia came and sat on the right side of Ed's bed and the doctor came and sat on the left side. Ed looked at them wondering what was going on. Ed sat up. "Am I going to die?" "No Edward it's nothing like that. We have some questions plus we want to tell you about your test." Said the doctor, Lydia adjusted his bed so it was in an upright position. "Ok." He said calmly.

"First we notice that you had a little overdose in your blood from the over the counter pain killers and the nausea pills. Also we notice a high level of estrogen in your bloodstream."

"Ok wait a minute. I've heard of estrogen being in women."

"I don't know how it got into you but its there."

"Is all this causing me to have all this pain?"

"Actually I notice that you have an abdominal infection from the all pain killers you were taking and theirs no better way to say this but… your pregnant."

Ed's eyes became like saucers. Ed put his head down and started laughing. "Doctor, you have to be kidding about that last one you said." Ed looked up still laughing. "You are joking, right? He looked at Lydia who had a plain face and then he looked over at the doctor who also had a plain face. Ed stopped laughing. "Ok doctor I'm not laughing anymore. This has to be a joke!"

"Ed I'm not laughing." The doctor said.

Ed grabbed the doctor by his collar. "What kind of bullshit is THIS? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS!"

Ed calm down!" Said Lydia trying to get Ed to let go of the doctor's collar. Ed yelled as he had the doctor's collar still in his grasp. "TELL ME DOC! MY TEST GOT MIXED UP WITH A WOMANS!"

They both finally got Ed's hands to let go of the doctor's collar. "Edward if you don't calm down I will have to restrain you!" He said.

Ed was breathing heavy as he looked at him. "How can you expect me to be calm?! You're telling me that I'm going to have a baby! We both know that's impossible!"

"I knew you would be upset but I thought you… maybe you… did this to yourself some how."

"You think I would fuck around with myself and cause some bullshit like this to happen!" "Ed, by you being an alchemist maybe something happened…"

"You are a doctor of MEDICINE! When HAVE you seen male patience's come through here, finding out their PREGNANT?!"

"They don't, they never have! Out of all my practices of medicine I have never came across a pregnant male you're the first."

"Well I guess I made history, didn't I!" Ed bent his knees and put his head down. He was starting to stress. He looked up at them. "What the hell am I going to do?"

The doctor sighed. "Edward if you want I can take your blood to see if everything's correct…

Ed quickly interrupted the doctor. "Correct! I really would like for this to be a medical mistake!" Ed rubbed his stomach because of the pain again.

"Ed listen you need to stay calm. You have to remember you have an infection and a baby." Lydia said.

"Please don't tell Fuehrer Mustang or Riza about this. You can tell them everything else but not about the pregnancy."

"We won't say anything." Said the doctor as he left out with the nurse, Ed laid back on the bed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _This isn't real they got those test mixed up with another patience._ The other nurse came in and took some blood and left out.

_That doctor has got to be kidding! Pregnant, How in the hell could that happen? Men don't have babies. Was it my alchemy? Did something happen at the gate when we came back into this world? Dad did use sorcery and alchemy as we closed the gate. But, that was almost a year ago and it couldn't be because women only stay pregnant for nine months and by now I would be showing. He touched his stomach. That can't be, I would have had the baby by now._

"Hi Ed!" Ed stopped thinking and looked up as he saw his friends come in. Riza smiled as she walked in and pulled up a chair next to his bed. Mustang also did too on the other side of the bed. "So are you feeling ok?" Asked Roy,

"I feel like crap right now."

"The doctor did say you had an infection from some over the counter pills." Roy mentioned.

"Yeah I didn't watch how many I was taking and I ended up taking too many in a short time frame." He sighed.

"You had me worried! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Mustang, do I LOOK LIKE I'm on the VERGE of suicide?!" He snapped.

Mustang was sarcastic. "You want me to answer that? Oh, never mind about what I said I really don't want to argue now."

Ed put his head down.

"You're sort of quiet now. Is everything ok?" Hawkeye said as she looked at him.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know? It seems like their taking care of you." She smiled at him.

"Listen I'm sorry if I've caused you both any problems back there in your office I…"

Mustang interrupted him. "Ed you got sick. Don't apologize for being sick. It can happen to anyone."

Ed looked up and smiled a little at Mustang. Mustang was glad to know that Ed was ok but he noticed he didn't look too happy like something was bothering him. "Look, don't worry about work or anything it will be taken care of."

"Thanks guys I really appreciate you both taking me down here and waiting."

"It was our pleasure." Smiled Hawkeye as Ed's words sounded so surprising and sweet to her but also sort of sad.

"I'm sorry guys but I would like to be alone now I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh sure," Hawkeye said, as she looked at Mustang who was surprised too.

"You sure you don't need any company?" Mustang mentioned as to if he would change his mind. Hawkeye got up and went and pulled on Mustangs arm. "Listen Ed's not feeling well, ok. We need for him to rest." She hugged Ed. Ed felt he could use a hug from someone. "Oh guys don't worry about Al I'm going to give him a call." "Ok Ed." Mustang smiled as he left with Hawkeye.

As they left out the room she stopped Mustang. "Sir, forgive me if I was trying to pull you out of the room but Ed needs to get some rest. Also he's very bothered by something."

"I did notice."

"Roy, as a friend I think you need to get some rest also. You seem tired and stressed. I really don't want you getting a headache." Out of nowhere he hugged her. "Your right I need to get home." Hawkeye enjoyed the hug from Mustang and hopefully, he hugs her more often.

&&&

Al was sitting at home studying for another test in his biology book when the phone ringed. "Hello."

"Hi Al,"

"Hey brother, I thought you be home by now."

"Well I won't be coming home tonight."

"Are you on one of those emergency missions?"

"Actually no…I'm in the hospital."

"In the HOSPITAL, W-What happened?!"

"Listen Al I need for you to calm down. Please don't worry I'm alright."

Al sighed as he sat down on his bed. "Ok brother what happen? Did you get into a fight with someone?" "No it's nothing like that. I got sick before I left to come home and Mustang and Hawkeye took me to the hospital."

"Did you get food poisoning?"

"No I have an abdominal infection because I… sort of overdose on painkillers."

"You WHAT, OVERDOSE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAM MIND! ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE ON ME?!" Ed knew Al could get mad. But not like this. "Al, please, quit bitching in my ear."

"Bitching, I should be kicking your ass for doing such a stupid thing! Didn't you see what you were doing?"

"Actually I didn't pay attention because I was in pain."

"Listen I'll be down there to see you!"

"Ok Al, but please calm down." He got off the phone with Ed and walked around to count to ten so he won't strangle his brother.

Ed blew a breath. "That's all I need, for Al to jump down my throat!" He folded his arms. "How dare he get so out of control, doesn't he realize I'm in the hospital."

&&&

It was thirty minutes later and the doctor came back in the room with Lydia and closed the door. "Ok Ed we have your test results." "Good, I'm looking to hear some good news." Ed knew the test had to be mixed up with someone else's. Lydia sat next to him and cracked a smile. The doctor sat down and looked at Edward. "I'm sorry Ed but its positive. You are pregnant."

&&&

There you have it. Any questions about the story, just feel free to ask and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

The Accident Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews and those who did not review but put me on their favorite/alert list and those who just don't want to review. I hope you enjoy the story because I enjoy writing it. On with the story now.

Ed clenched his fist and grabbed the sheets with both hands this is not what he wanted to hear. "I don't understand… how I can be pregnant?! This is an impossible situation! I'm not a girl. This isn't real this can't be happening!"

The Doctor Lansdale looked at him. "Edward listen to me it is real! You are pregnant. I ran the test twice there isn't any mix up. I know it's hard to swallow but…"

Ed stared at the doctor. "You dam right this is hard to swallow! What the hell am I going to do? I'm not ready for a baby I'm only seventeen. I wasn't going to have kids until I get married!"

"Ed, please calm down. We don't want you to get highly upset." Lydia said.

"There are some things you should know." The Doctor said.

Ed put his head down and clenched the sheets with both hands again. "What more bad news do I need to hear?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you could have caused yourself to bleed to death if you kept taking those painkillers." Said Doctor Lansdale seriously,

He looked up. "How was that?

"Being pregnant you could have had a miscarriage and also harmed yourself too." Doctor Lansdale said.

"So, I could have lost the baby?"

"Yes." He said.

"That's great! At least I won't be pregnant anymore, right." Ed said sounding happy.

"That's true but being a male… it probably would have killed you."

"I know there's bleeding involved but come on Doc, can't they stop the bleeding!"

"Hopefully if they cut your stomach open in enough time."

Ed swallowed hard. "Huh! Cut me open?"

Lydia spoke up. "Yes Edward they would have to do that. It's not like you're a girl. Sometimes, not all the time when we lose a baby it would come out of our vaginal area. In your case you don't have any of that." Lydia explained.

Ed groaned with anger. "I don't believe this shit! How could this happen?! Is this what a woman, has to go through?' Lydia looked at him. "Yes it is but sometimes we have to have our stomach cut open too.

Ed had his head in his hands now. Hearing all this was scaring him. "How is this happening?"

"Ed, that's what were here to find out." He said as he looked at him. "Ed, I want to know did you have any symptoms like morning sickness or cramps.

"I had a lot of morning sickness I hate the smell of breakfast I would always be in the bathroom throwing up and then sometimes I would have cramps. I was wondering why I was throwing up all the time."

"What I want to know is how did this happen?"

"I thought maybe you could tell me." Said Ed looking at them both for an answer,

"Ed, that's the problem. Were you experimenting?" Asked the Doctor,

"No, I didn't do anything with alchemy."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Did you do any experimenting with her?"

"No! I wouldn't do anything to try and hurt Winry!" He said frustrated with all the questions.

"It's ok Ed we need to ask you questions cause were trying to help you." Lydia mentioned.

"The doctor sighed. "Only thing I could do is send you to a gynecologist."

"What's that?" He said looking at Lydia.

"It's a doctor that specializes in dealing with a females body and making sure you take the proper care and steps for your baby and also monitoring the baby as it grows."

Ed looked at both of them. "You two have got to be joking if you think I'm going in a clinic and sit with a bunch of women who are pregnant!"

"Ed! I know it sounds embarrassing and difficult but you have no choice! You know nothing about taking care of yourself while you are pregnant." Said Dr. Lansdale,

Ed was upset and worried. "How am I going to tell my girlfriend and even worse my brother and the Fuehrer? They are all going to freak! Ed had worry and fear in his eyes as he grabbed the Doctor and Lydia's hands. "Please they can't find out about this I don't even know how to tell them."

"Tell them what?!" Said Al standing at the door with his arms folded.

Ed looked up quickly and changed his look of worry and fear. "Oh, hi Al! This is my brother, Al." He said staring and shaking his head slowly at the doctor and Lydia not to say another word about his condition. She got up and smiled at Ed then she looked at Al. "Oh hi I'm nurse Lydia." Extending her hand as she walked towards him. The doctor looked at Ed and whispered. "Will talk later." The doctor shook Al's hand as him and Lydia left out the door.

Al smiled at them as they left. He closed the door and took that smile off his face as he walked in front of Ed's bed with his hands on his sides. "You can't get enough of staying out of the hospital. You must enjoy these nurses wiping your ass!"

"Oh, you're a real comedian, aren't you!? Well at least my ass is clean!" Ed snapped.

"Brother you know I am totally mad with you! How can you take so many pills and not say you were going through a problem, we could have gone to therapy!"

Ed got mad. "Al, I want you to come and sit next to me!" Said Ed, patting the chair and looking at him, Al grabbed the chair and sat down. "Ok let's hear it."

"I didn't do this on purpose. I was in a lot of pain and I took some pain killers and I took the right dose it's just… each dose was too close to each other."

"Brother why were you taking painkillers you had nothing causing your pain."

Ed had to lie to his brother. "Al I sort of ate the wrong thing and I didn't realize it was causing me to have a stomach ache all the time."

"So that's what happened."

"Yes Al! Do you think I would try and kill myself! I don't want to leave you and Winry behind."

"Lately you have been acting strange like if something was bothering you."

He sighed. "I wasn't feeling well. You know, I did tell you that this morning."

"Yeah you did." Al forgot that Ed did tell him that. "I'm sorry brother I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Said Al feeling bad,

Ed didn't like lying to his brother but he just really couldn't tell him about his pregnancy right now. He had a hard time believing it himself. Al talked for a while with his brother and then he left so he could rest.

Ed went back to his thoughts again. _How could something like this happen? I want to know how did this happen? Come on Ed think! _Ed was getting frustrated with himself. _I've got to find some answers and staying in this place is not going to get me anywhere. _He looked at the door and got out of bed. He got his clothes out of the drawer and changed into them.

&&&

"I wonder is our little project going to be ok." Donovan said. "He should be. We worked on this hard and worked the majority of side effects out of it." Professor Starks made clear.

"I say we need to monitor our little project more."

"Leave that to me." The Professor said.

&&&

Ed cracked the door of his hospital room. _I can't let anyone see me._ The hallway was clear and Ed made his move. He quickly got down as he passed the nurse's station. _Good, now to get on the elevator and get out of here._ He was going to turn the corner and Lydia was coming up the hall. _Dam it, why did she have to come up the hall?_ Ed sneaked in the hall closet until she passed by. Ed cracked open the closet door and saw her back turned. He quietly came out and closed the closet door. He slipped around the corner and saw Dave come up the hallway. He quickly ran back in the closet and that's when Lydia saw him closing the door. _It's never a dull moment with these people! _Ed thought.

She walked over to the closet with her arms folded and waited for it to open. Ed looked out.

"Going somewhere Mr. Elric!?"

"Ah!" He almost jumped! He held his chest. "You always go around scaring people like that!?"

"If only there sneaking out of the hospital!" She grabbed Ed and pulled him in the closet and closed the door. She lowered her voice. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving."

"No your NOT,"

"Lydia, theirs nothing you guys can do for me!"

"Ed you can't leave! Your in no condition to be leaving, you have an infection that needs to be treated and monitored and a baby!"

"Don't tell me that shit! I am not pregnant!"

"Listen let's keep our voices down before people start coming to this closet."

Ed lowered his voice. "Ok, but I'm not pregnant!"

"You are pregnant whether you believe or not!"

"Lydia I am not going to see a gynecologist, its ridiculous! Nobody can help me! I'm an unusual-case!"

"Edward listen you may not want to take this seriously but we can find you some help. The doctor is already looking into it."

"Please just let me go home so I can figure out what happen."

"Edward if you leave this hospital you could die."

What she said scared Ed. "Huh, what do you mean die? Is their something you're not telling me?"

"Ed, listen to me, you have an abdominal infection that could harm the baby…"

"I wish you wouldn't say that!" He interrupted her.

"Believe it or not Ed…if that infection gets worse you could cause yourself to bleed and it would harm you and the baby! Do you want to put your life at risk?!"

Edward was starting to feel scared. "N-No I don't…"

Lydia raised her voice but at a low tone. "Then listen to me and don't leave!"

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"Ed that's a mean thing to say, I wouldn't say anything to scare you I'm here to help you."

"Lydia, this is already scary. How am I going to find out what happen to me?"

She sighed and smiled at him and spoke warmly. "When you get better,"

He sighed and looked at her. He saw that she cared about him. He put his head down. "I'm sorry Lydia. I didn't mean to cause any problems for you or myself." "Come on Ed lets take you back to your room." He didn't want to go back to his room but he would be putting his life at risk if he didn't. "Ok." They left out the closet. "Oww!" Ed held his stomach and bent over.

"Oh no! Come on Ed, we better get you back to your room."

"Why does this shit have to hurt so much…oww?"

"Just breathe ok."

Ed breathed like she told him. She opened the door to his room. She helped Ed to his bed. "Are you ok?" She asked as she helped him sit on the bed. "N-Not really it…oww!" He winced, as he was holding his stomach. "Edward I want you to keep breathing slowly and stay calm." She went in the cabinet and got a top and bottom hospital gown." Ed sat up as the cramps went away. She handed him the hospital gown.

"Why am I'm wearing this?"

"Because when the doctor exams you, he could just lift your shirt, it's a like a maternity shirt for women. This one is just small because you do have a small body."

"Hey don't call me small!"

"Ed come on don't be like that." She looked at him sitting up. "I see you stop breathing heavy so, did your cramps go away?"

"Yes they did."

Lydia cared about Ed but she became a little angry with him. "Now, I want you to listen to me. Put this top and bottom on and get back into bed! If I catch you trying to leave this hospital or if I find out you left I'm telling the Fuehrer and your brother that you are pregnant."

"I thought you said you wouldn't say anything!"

"I won't, but if you leave this hospital I will let them know." He turned his head and folded his arms.

She sat on the bed next to him and touched his shoulder for him to look at her. He didn't want to look at her but he had no choice. "Ed listen, I care about my patience's. If you leave out that door the infection could get worse, if you don't take any medication for it. In your condition, and I know you don't like me saying this, but being pregnant and sick at the same time can be dangerous for you."

Ed felt sad. "Please Lydia I'm not ready for this information. I just want to know what happen and why and if I did this to myself."

"Edward that's another thing, I don't want you worried it's not healthy for you or the baby. You can search for the answer when you get well but in the meantime I want you to stay in the bed. Look I will be back in ten minutes to put the I.V. back in and see if you are ok. Now please just follow directions." Out of nowhere he just hugged Lydia she reminded him of his mom. Lydia knew he was scared and he wanted an answer, as to how this happen to him. She just wanted him well.

&&&

"What do you mean Ed's in the hospital?! What did that crazy boyfriend of mine get into now?" Winry complained with frustration. "I can't leave Central without him getting into trouble!"

"Calm down Winry he didn't get into a fight!"

"Thank goodness for that! Then why is he in the hospital?"

Al swallowed. "Well-l… he sort of overdose on painkillers."

"What! Painkillers?! What kind of crazy shit is he doing!? Is this his way of saying goodbye to me?!"

"Winry calm down I was upset too. He didn't do it on purpose. He just ate something wrong and had a real bad stomach ache from it. So he took some painkillers which were supposed to be every four hours and he instead was taking them every two hours."

"That dumb ass! I'm coming down their tomorrow to see him with my wrench to pound some sense into him!" "Winry please I don't want any trouble ok."

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up! I know exactly what I'm doing! Tomorrow!" She hung up.

"Dam it! She's pissed." Said Al,

"Who was that you were yelling at?" Pinako asked.

"It was Al! He said that Ed is in the hospital because he took too many painkillers at wrong times. Ughh! What was he thinking?!" Winry yelled with her screwdriver falling on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure Ed didn't mean it."

"Ed's been so busy with work lately grandmother, he probably didn't really take care of himself."

"I believe that's true Winry but Ed wouldn't do anything to end his life."

"Tomorrow I'm going to Central to see if he's ok."

&&&

The Next day at Central headquarters in Mustangs office, "How did you sleep last night?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang had his chin leaning in the palm of his hand. "Uh-h… it was ok."

"Are you worried about Ed?" He looked at her. He sighed. "Well yes, I was just wondering if he's under pressure with being a Lieutenant Colonel or is it too much for him." "I think he's just learning to be more responsible. You said that he is a good officer." "Yeah I did say that. Oh well I hope next time he will be careful with taking medicine." "Are you going to see him today?" "When I leave work," Hawkeye could tell that Mustang was worried especially last night when Ed acted strange.

&&&

The next day at the hospital, Lydia walked into Ed's room. "Good morning Ed, how are you feeling this morning?" She looked at him sitting up and daydreaming. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Ed?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh…oh Lydia, I was daydreaming."

"I could tell. You haven't eaten your oatmeal."

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Something's bothering you and I know what it is."

He sighed as She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Edward I know this is difficult but…it's going to be something you have to accept."

"Lydia I can't accept this. I just don't believe it. This is the most difficult thing I have ever had to deal with and what makes it so bad, I don't know how it happened? I know having sex is the only way but… it's not supposed to happen to me, but to Winry."

"Ed before you wrack your brain all morning with questions I really want you to eat so you can have energy. I recommended you oatmeal because you said that the other stuff makes you sick. I know you have questions but I want you to eat so you can take your medicine."

"Ok Lydia I won't try and wrack my brain over this." Ed started eating his oatmeal.

"I want to ask you something?"

Ed nodded his head as he was eating.

"Have you had sex with Winry?"

He swallowed his oatmeal. Ed didn't like telling his personal private business. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Ed, I'm a nurse. What you say is kept in your medical file and confidential. Also it could help us with an answer to your problem."

"No."

"Ok, then that rules out sex between you and Winry."

"So, are you saying I got pregnant another way?"

"Maybe or maybe not, I really don't know."

Ed ate all of his oatmeal while she was talking. He sighed as he wiped his mouth. "So it sounds like were back to square one." He said.

"I can't say that yet. Ed, something had to happen for you to get like this."

"Hello!"

Ed looked up and saw Winry walking in. She was wearing blue jeans and a short sleeve yellow shirt with her black jacket folded over her arm and a small brown picnic basket in her hand. "Oh, hi Winry. This is my girlfriend Winry." He said looking at Lydia smiling. Lydia shook her hand. "Its nice meeting you Winry, Ed, I'll be back later to give you your medicine." She smiled as she left the room and closed the door.

Winry please, come and sit on the bed with me and let me have some of what you got in the picnic basket." He smiled. She smirked and sat on the bed and pulled her small wrench out of the picnic basket and grabbed Ed by his collar and held it up against him. "What the hell is wrong with you overdosing like that?! I want some answers!" He swallowed hard.

&&&

Mustang was sitting at his desk when a knock at his door. "It's open." He said as he was reading some papers. "Fuehrer Mustang, how are you?" Mustang looked up and got up from his desk. "Hello Professor Starks, I'm glad to see you." Mustang shook his hand as Professor Starks smiled.

&&&

I have to end it here or I'll be at four thousand and we know fan fiction can only allow so much space. Sorry but I had to put the rest of it in chapter ten so you'll have to wait until then. Thank you for reading. Feel free for questions and comments. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 10

"Have a seat Professor I remember you saying you were stopping in town here." "I'm not here to stay but yes, the University asked if I would be a guest at their College for a few weeks and to give a lecture and maybe some at a few of the high schools as well."

"That's good, and when we have some time I'll introduce you to some of my staff."

"That will be great. So, where is the famous Fullmetal I've been hearing about?" He cheerfully asked.

"Oh, he's in the hospital right now."

"Your kidding, I hope it's not anything too serious?" Professor Starks asked with interest.

"The Doctor said he has a really bad abdominal infection from taking too many pain killers."

"He's pretty young to be dealing with something like that."

He sighed. "Yeah I believe he ate something and it caused him a lot of pain and he said he didn't know what it was so he took pain medicine for it and just took too many without keeping count."

"Poor guy he had to be in a lot of pain to not notice."

Mustang folded his arms. "Yeah, that's what makes me mad at him sometimes being sick and not saying anything. I do look out for him he's very smart young man, him and his brother."

"It was nice seeing you again, Fuehrer Mustang."

"Same here I'll stay in touch." Professor Starks left the office and Mustang went back to his work.

Professor Starks left the building with worry on his mind; He went down the street to use the payphone by the library.

"Hello." Donovan said as he picked up the phone and looking at his notes.

"Donovan listen we may have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Our blond Alchemist is in the hospital because of an abdominal infection!"

"You think he knows?"

"He might know!" Professor Starks said worried.

"That infection is not good with his pregnancy."

"Don't you think I know that?" Said the Professor.

"Calm don't I'm pretty sure it's not bad. You don't think they ended his pregnancy do you?"

"No I don't think so or the Fuehrer would of said he had surgery."

"Good, cause if they do we have to start all over again."

"I know and I don't want to do that."

"So are you going to see the Alchemist while he's in the hospital?"

"I don't know but probably when he comes back to work."

"That may be a while."

"Well I'll stay down here as long as it takes to find out how our project is doing."

&&&

"Come on Winry your not going to hit with that? I'm a sick man." He smiled.

She let go of his collar and gave him the wrench as he looked at it strange. "A toy wrench! You come in here and threaten me with a toy wrench!"

"I didn't want to hurt you while you were in the hospital and grandmother told me not to do it because she didn't believe you would overdose on purpose."

"You think I did."

"Ed, what do you expect? I get worried that you did a stupid thing! It scared me when Al said that it was an accident and I thought it was on purpose because." She sighed. "I thought I was pressuring you to go out or something else." She said sadly.

"Winry, why would I kill myself? Being pressured about going out… I would have told you that if that was the case."

She touched his hand. "Ed you scare me sometimes and lately as well.

"Winry listen I didn't mean to scare you but things have been weird. Listen, when I get well will have a nice dinner date just you and me." He smiled as he touched her hand.

She planted a kiss on his lips. "That sounds great. I can't wait." She said smiling.

He looked at her. "So what else is in the picnic basket besides…ah-h?!"

Winry looked at Ed as he rubbed his stomach with his left hand.

"What's wrong?" She said worried.

"It's just cram…owww!" He bent over holding his stomach.

Winry was really scared. "Let me get the nurse!

Winry got up and Lydia walked in with Ed's medicine. Winry almost ran into her coming in the door. "Thank goodness! It's Ed, he's in pain!" She said fear. Lydia went and injected the I.V. with Ed's pain medicine. She sat on the bed and told Ed to breath.

Winry stood their and looked at Ed in pain she felt bad. _Ed's really sick and I came down here with a wrench. How could I be so stupid as to threaten him?_ _Maybe I upset him._

Lydia rubbed his flesh arm. "It's going to be ok Ed just breathe." Ed hated this pain he wished he never miscounted in taking those pain killers. "Ow! Dam it I hate this!"

"It's going to be alright, just breathe and relax. I know you're in pain but getting upset doesn't help. The medicine should be working soon." Ed lied back with his bed positioned upright. He sighed. "How much longer do I have to put up with this?" He looked weakly at Lydia.

"Until the infection goes away,"

Winry walked towards the bed looking worried. She sat in the chair across from Ed. "Is everything ok?"

Lydia turned and looked at her. "He'll be fine." She said rubbing Winry's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better Ed?" Lydia asked.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"That's good. I'll be back in an hour to give you your other medicine."

"Thanks Lydia." Smiled Winry as she looked at him.

"Sure." She left out the room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She said with worry in her eyes.

"Just lean over and kiss me." Ed didn't want Winry to worry about him being sick, he knew she couldn't help it.

&&&

Al was sitting in the lunch room having his lunch. "Hi Al." Said Kira.

"Hi." Said Al smiling. "You want to sit down?"

"Sure, I thought maybe you like to study after school today." She said.

"Well I could for a while."

"That's good." She smiled. Kira was an inch less tall than Al. She had short black hair and brown eyes. Al always thought she was pretty and very smart. He sort of liked her. "Are you ok? You seem like your hardly eating."

"I'm just sort of worried about my brother."

"He's not in any trouble is he?"

"No he's in the hospital."

"Wow, I hope he's ok."

"He has this abdominal infection."

"That's not good. I heard that can be painful. My uncle had an infection like that once and he stayed in the hospital for a few days. But he was alright as long he took his medicine and rested."

"That's good."

"If I was you, I wouldn't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks for telling me I think I needed to hear that." He said as he looked at her.

&&&

Later that afternoon Winry left the hospital to go and see Al for a while. Lydia came in Ed's room to give him some medicine. Ed had his bed adjusted in an upright position, which was always. He had his eyes closed and his hair a little messy.

"Hey Ed, how are you feeling?" She said as she was putting medicine in his I.V.

"Does it always have to hurt?" He said sounding tired. She came over and sat on the bed next to him. She looked at him and touched his head. "Hmm…you seem pretty warm. She took her digital thermometer out. "I'm going to stick this in your ear to check for fever. Are you having cramps?"

"Yeah it's been hurting like that all day."

"All day, why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't really bad like this morning."

"Edward, listen, whenever you are in pain you have to tell me. Especially in your condition." She took out her stethoscope and lifted his shirt to check his stomach and saw the reading of one hundred and two, fever on the digital thermometer. He jerked a little. "That's cold and that hurts."

"Ed you have a high fever."

He looked at her. "Please Lydia not some more scary news."

"I'm not trying to scare you but Ed that's not good. We need to be very careful with this fever you could have a miscarriage and it's very painful."

He sighed. "Not again. How can I have a fever?" He complained.

"Ed, just relax and stay in the bed. Don't move I'm going to get the doctor. He'll probably give you something to bring the fever down."

She left out the room. "_God damit it's the same bullshit all the time. I have got to get the hell out of this hospital! Their going to drive me nuts with all the medicine I'm taking and now I have a high fever._ _It's killing me to not know anything I have GOT to find out how did this happen? Maybe this is a lie and their just keeping me here so they can pump more health insurance money out_ _of the company. _Ed grabbed the both sides of his hair. _What the hell am I'm saying she said she would tell if I left the hospital. I can't leave Lydia is been real nice in helping me and if I leave I will defiantly be sick I just need patience's._ Ed took a deep breath to relax.

The Doctor walked in with Lydia and another nurse. He examined Ed and ordered another ultrasound and the nurse gave him a shot in his rear for infection. Everyone left out the room except Lydia.

Ed was not happy after all that."Thanks a lot Lydia I really feel a lot better." He said sarcastically.

Lydia saw that he was mad. She sat next to him in the chair. "Ed listen I know you don't like any of this stuff but we want you to feel better."

"Feel better? That nurse just shot me in my ass with that needle and rough hands doctor just examined me like if he's making dough for a pizza! And now I have to take another Ultrasound and hopefully he doesn't kill me with that, that, THING! Can I just be discharged and recover at home, please-e." He batted his eyes.

She stood up and folded her arms. "NO!"

He jumped at her reaction.

Lydia got mad. "Mr. Elric, you tell me how are you going to get the treatment you need if you are at home?! I will not allow you to leave this hospital until your better! You are to take you medicine and do as the doctor says. Or I will tell your brother and the Fuehrer about your pregnancy!"

"Pregnancy? Who's pregnant?" Mustang spoke as he walked in smiling.

Ed put his head down and spoke under his breath. "Dam it."

Lydia turned around and smiled. "Oh, we were just talking about one of our nurses that work here, she is expecting."

Mustang giggled. "I thought at first you meant Ed was pregnant. If that happen my life would turn into chaos and Ed's life would turn upside down." He said with laughter escaping his lips that he tried to hold in.

Ed spoke under his breath. "Dam bastard!"

She looked at Ed and spoke under her lips to stay in bed or else. "Well if you will excuse me I have some work to do and also you can only stay for five minutes."

Mustang looked at her. "Huh… why so short?"

"Edward is running a fever, and right now the doctor wants him to rest and have no visitor's for the rest of the night." "Hey that's not fair! My brother was coming back today!" Complained Ed,

"Sorry Ed but I was going to tell you but the Fuehrer walked in. It's Doctor's orders."

"Doctors order's my ass!"

"Lieutenant Colonel where are your manners!" Mustang snapped with anger.

Lydia folded her arms. "I believe his manners are up his ass! Maybe I should bring some forceps in here to get it out of him!"

Ed glared at both of them with a mean look. "You guys really enjoy pissing me off!"

Mustang turned to Lydia. "Has Edward been giving you a hard time cause if he is…"

Lydia saw the look on Edwards face go from angry to 'please don't answer that' waving his hands. Mustang turned around quickly and Ed quickly put his hands down. "Were you doing…"

Lydia spoke quickly because it looked like Ed was going to get in trouble with Mustang. "No Fuehrer he hasn't been a brat or a problem maybe a little stubborn but me and Ed talk." She said smiling.

He turned and looked at her. "Ok that's good, cause if he was planning on being a pain or leaving the hospital. He was going to be punished!" He said turning towards Edward.

Lydia folded her arms smiling at Ed. "We haven't had any of those problems, have we Ed."

Ed swallowed and spoke innocently. "Nope."

"Glad to hear it." Said Mustang pulling up a chair.

"It was nice seeing you Fuehrer and I'll call your brother Ed." She smiled leaving the room.

"Well just look at you." Mustang smiled at him with sarcasm. "Got all these pretty nurses coming in here giving you all this sweet treatment."

Ed laid back with a light pink blush on his face as he folded his arms. "Go to hell."

&&&

Professor Starks was sitting in his apartment where they let him stay at the University campus while he was in town. He called Donovan. Donovan picked up the phone while stirring a yellow liquid. "Hello." "Hi Donovan. I'm in the apartment now on the campus." "Oh good, did you find out anything on our project." "No not right now but I don't want to raise questions if I go around asking too many." "That's true but sooner or later he has to come out of that hospital." "But make sure no one sees you." Donovan said as he wrote in his notebook. "Don't worry I'll be careful." Professor Stakes smiled.

&&&

I hope you like the story. I don't get that many reviews but it's ok. I just have the drive to still write it and finish it. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident Chapter 11

Winry and Al were having dinner when the phone ringed. "Hello. Oh hi Nurse Lydia. I'm fine. Is Ed ok?" Winry was looking at Al and the looks on his face as he talked with Lydia.

"Ok. Will tomorrow be ok? Ok then, thank you." Al hung up the phone with a little worry on his face.

"What's going on? Is Ed ok?"

"She said he was fine. He just has a one hundred and two fever."

"We have to go down there!"

"No we can't." He said sitting back at the table.

"Why not?" She looked confused.

"She said its Doctors orders and no visitors for the rest of the night, and I was going to see him. But the Doctor wants him to rest."

"Well remember I did tell you he got sick when I was there today."

"Yeah I remember you saying that." Said Al looking worried.

"Al? Let's do Ed a favor."

"What's that?"

"Let's not worry about him. He's being taken care of really well."

"Your right, there is nothing to worry about." Said Al.

&&&

The next day at noon inside Central headquarters lunch room, a lot of people were asking and talking about where Ed was. "Say Havoc where's Ed? I haven't seen him in the last three days." Asked Gerald sitting at the lunch table.

"I don't know, maybe he went on a mission."

Leana walked in and sat at the table with them to eat lunch.

"Hey Leana, have you seen Ed?" Asked Gerald.

"I'm not his keeper. He's probably in the Fuehrer office making out."

"Why would Ed be in the Fuehrer office making out? He can do that with his girlfriend at home." Said Gerald looking at Leana strange.

She looked at him. "Did I say his girlfriend?"

"You don't mean him and the Fuehrer…"

"Gerald, ignore Lena. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yes I do! Ed confessed it himself."

"I know what happen that day and Ed's probably pulling your leg! He isn't serious about that."

She gave a mean glare at Havoc. "You can believe what you want! He said that he was making out with him in the stall!"

"Your kidding, right." Said Gerald laughing.

"Lena, if I were you I wouldn't be going around saying stuff like that."

"Ed is the one that said it!"

"If he did you shouldn't be helping him spread rumors."

"So he's having sex with his girlfriend at home and making out with the Fuehrer at work?" Laughed Gerald.

"Probably or the other way around." Lena smirked sipping her soda.

"You guys are sick. If the Fuehrer finds out you said something like that he would have you both demoted."

"If they get caught making out there both going to lose there ranks." Said Gerald.

"Lena is just jealous because Ed won't go out with her."

"You are so…"

"Right!" Havoc said cutting her off and staring at her. She wanted to say something but Mustang was walking in the lunchroom.

"Hey there's the Fuehrer. We better keep quiet." Said Gerald.

Mustang came by the table where they were sitting. They all saluted. "At ease men and women. I wanted to ask you three how's the training coming along with the new recruits?"

"Fine Fuehrer, sir." Said Havoc.

"That's good because I would like to see how much they've learned at the end of the week."

"Yes sir." Spoke Gerald.

"Ok then I will see you later." They all saluted.

"Fuehrer sir, may I ask you something?"

"Yes Gerald."

"Where is Ed? I haven't seen him."

"You know I've been so preoccupied with work I forgot to tell you that he's in the hospital." "What?" Said Lena and Gerald.

"Again?" Said Havoc.

"Listen it's nothing to get alarmed about he just has an abdominal infection. He'll be fine."

"That's too bad." Said Gerald.

"The poor kid, he's been having it really bad for the pass month." Said Havoc.

"Just give him a call and wish him to get better." Said Mustang.

"We will." Said Lena.

"I have some paper work and a meeting to go to." Said Mustang saluting everyone as he left.

"I'll have to pay him a visit." Said Havoc.

"Me too." Said Gerald.

Leana rolled her eyes. "I don't know maybe I'll visit."

"I guess, this rules out Ed being in Fuehrer office." Said Gerald.

"If I were you guys I would keep my mouth shut about making jokes of Ed and the Fuehrer." Said Havoc grabbing his empty plate and leaving."

"It wasn't a joke." Said Lena eating.

&&&

"It looks like your fever has left and your back to normal." Smiled Lydia, as she put the digital thermometer away.

"I'm glad that's over with. I had a hard time sleeping last night."

She got up off the bed. "If everything looks ok for today and tomorrow maybe the doctor will let you go home."

"Great, finally," He said with excitement.

"But that doesn't mean you start running off to work. We still have some unfinished business to discuss about the baby."

"Please, not this baby stuff again!"

"Ed I'm not going to argue with you about that but it shows on the ultrasound that you are pregnant." Ed put his head down. "Are you ok Ed?"

"Yes and no."

"Are you having cramps again?" She asked concerned.

"No… it's just… this is confusing! I don't understand it!" Slamming both fist on the bed. Lydia sat on the bed.

"Ed we are doing our best to find out what happened and the doctor is checking resources as to who you can see during your pregnancy."

Ed put his head in his hands he was stressed and confused. "I don't understand Lydia how could this happen to me! I wish this was a joke or a bad dream."

Lydia didn't know what to do for Ed. It was just a very complicated situation. "Listen if I come up with any answers or questions I'll let you know or give you a call. In the mean time Ed, I want you resting. You also need to talk to your brother and Winry about this."

He looked up. "Lydia, I don't know how to tell them this."

"Ed your brother and girlfriend love and care for you. Not telling them anything is going to make them angry."

"That's true but..."

"Ed, I was sort of confused myself when I heard you were pregnant I couldn't figure out how it happen. Tell me something I never asked you how did you end up with an auto mail arm?"

Ed scratched the back of his head smiling. "Uh, well, I did forbidden alchemy."

She looked at him. "I've heard of forbidden alchemy while studying as a nurse."

"Well you know the consequences of playing god and it cost me."

"Who were you trying to revive?"

"My mother."

She gasped. "Ed I'm so sorry I didn't know your mom was dead."

"I tried to bring her back and it cost me. There's more to the story but I would have to tell you the rest one day."

"Yeah, my time is to short around here." She said getting up.

Ed laid back on his bed thinking of a solution or where would he start looking.

"Ed I want you to relax and not over work yourself with finding the answer. Let us work on it."

He sighed. "Ok."

Lydia walked out the room and took Ed's chart and sat at her desk. She went through Ed's chart looking at different test and she notice papers on him being hospitalized for being stabbed by a chimera. _This is new she thought. She read about his stab wound and the stitches he got. _She got up and went to talk with the doctor about this. She went down the hall and knocked on his door and called his name as she walked in. "Doctor Lansdale could I have a word with you about Ed."

"Sure."

He said. She closed the door and sat at his desk. "I looked at Ed's chart and it said that he was in here about a month ago with stab wounds from a Chimera."

"Yes he was he had stitches from that. The Chimera really got him good."

"This may sound crazy but do you think the Chimera had anything to do with it?"

"I don't think so. It's really impossible for him to get pregnant from being stabbed."

"I don't know it was just a lucky guess."

"Well I do have a doctor in mind that I've heard of for the last few years, he was doing some research long time ago on male pregnancies."

"Who is he?" Asked Lydia.

"He's a doctor now, because he and a bunch of others were also doing a study and the military found out and stopped the research. But he may be able to help Ed much more than we can."

"I hope so."

"Well I might have to talk with the Fuehrer about this."

"Why? Don't you have an idea where he's at?"

"Not exactly he's been in and out of this hospital a few times delivering babies. He has a practice somewhere here in Central. The last time I heard the military has been monitoring his whereabouts to make sure he stays practicing medicine and not research."

"Ed doesn't want the Fuehrer to know."

"Well sooner or later he's going to have to tell him and also he's going to need a doctor to monitor the baby."

"I suggest Doctor Landsdale, we have a talk with Ed."

"That was my intentions." He said.

&&&

Sir, I have the reports of what was in those syringes that Ed was poked by." Hawkeye said as she laid the report on the desk. Mustang picked it up and started reading it. "Hmm…what is estrogen doing inside a bunch of syringes?" He asked.

"That was a lab we were in."

"Yeah but that lab was deserted for the last year." Mustang said.

"Maybe they forgot about those syringes and left them there."

"The lab tables were cleaned off from what I remember. It sounds like someone has been working in there."

"I don't know sir it probably was."

"I guess it doesn't matter who it was as long as it doesn't hurt Ed."

"Speaking of Ed how is he?"

"He had a fever when I saw him last night and I was only allowed to stay for five minutes because the doctor wanted him to rest with no visitors."

"I hope he's going to be ok."

"He's as strong as an ox." Mustang replied as he leaned back in the chair. "He'll snap back." He said.

Hawkeye noticed that Mustang was not really worried as much anymore.

&&&

"I am not telling him right now!" Ed complained.

"Ed you have no choice but to tell the Fuehrer. He has a lot more insight of where the doctor is."

"Can't he be asked without you telling him about my condition?"

Dr. Landsdale was thinking. "Well-l…"

Lydia interrupted. "We could try but it's not guaranteed he'll start asking questions." Lydia said.

Ed sighed. "I'm not ready for this. I don't even know how to tell Winry or Al!"

"You tell them the truth." She said.

"I know I have to tell them that but…how am I going to tell them how it happened."

Lydia couldn't answer that one.

"You tell them you don't know." Said the doctor.

"You want to run that by me again? Look, you don't know my brother and my girlfriend. They will look at me and tell me that I'm under too much stress and I'm hallucinating."

"Don't worry about that Ed, there is proof that you are pregnant." He said.

Lydia and the Doctor explained the instructions on what Ed needed to do and the doctor he would be speaking with. "What is this doctor's name?"

"Dr. Reed."

"There's one problem." Said Lydia.

"What's that?" Asked Ed. "He's very hard to get in contact with and I believe the Fuehrer might know. The military was involved in keeping an eye on him for the next three years." Dr. Lansdale said.

"Well I have no choice but to talk with Mustang." Said Ed, not really wanting to tell him.

&&&

Mustang yawned as he got up to put some books back on the shelf. The phone ringed as he put the second book away. He went to his desk and picked up the phone. "Hello. Hi Dr. Lansdale, how are you?"

"I'm doing great just busy as usual. Fuehrer, I need to speak with you. Do you have time this evening to stop by the hospital and talk with me and Ed?" He said.

"Sure, I was getting ready to leave in a few minutes. You want me to come down right now."

"Yes that will be good."

"Ok I'll see you shortly." He hung up the phone. _I wonder what the doctor wants to see me about. I hope Ed's ok. It's probably nothing._ Mustang cleared his desk and got his keys and locked up his office and left.

&&&

Lydia walked in Ed's room and saw his knees bent and his head down. She tapped him. "Ed is everything ok?" He lifted his head and looked at her with worry and irritation written all over his face. She sat on the bed.

"What's going on?" She looked worried.

He sighed. "My stomach hurts and I'm tired of hearing about a baby that I have no clue of how it got there."

"Are you worried about this meeting?"

"Yes I am."

"Why Ed, the Fuehrer isn't a bad person, is he?"

"No he isn't its just…"

"Just what?" She said softly.

"It's just I don't want to be a problem to him. I try to prove to myself to have a better attitude and I've notice that he does care about me."

"Is the Fuehrer like a father or guardian to you?"

"He looks out for me and my brother and he seems like a guardian sometimes. I just don't want to disappoint him." He said rubbing his belly.

"Ed if he looks out for you then you shouldn't have to worry about anything."

The doctor walked in. "Hello Ed. Are you feeling ok?"

"No."

Lydia turned to the doctor. "He's sort of worried about this being a burden to the Fuehrer."

"A burden, don't make me laugh. Edward this is something that happen to you that none of us have a clue of how it got there."

"Knock, knock, I hope I'm not disturbing anyone." Said Mustang standing at the door. Ed looked up and saw a happy Mustang standing there.

"Come in Fuehrer your not disturbing us. We were expecting you anyway." Said the doctor as he closed the door and pulled up a chair for Mustang.

Lydia looked at Ed and how uncomfortable he was. "Don't worry Ed."

Ed sighed.

"Well lets not waste anytime but cut to the chase." Said the doctor looking at everyone. "We or I should say Ed has a problem that I really can't take care of and we need your help."

Mustang looked at the doctor strange. "Does Ed need blood or something I don't know if we match but I don't mind…"

"It's not that Fuehrer it's just that…Ed's pregnant." Said Lydia.

Mustang looked at everyone with a blank look. He started laughing.

Ed felt embarrassed.

"You guys called me down here to joke with me." He said laughing "I think I need a good laugh after all the paper filing and meetings I've had today." He wiped his eyes from laughing and looked up and saw some serious faces and stopped laughing.

"This isn't a joke." The doctor said.

Mustang cleared his throat. "Ok if this isn't a joke you guys can't be serious either."

"I'm sorry Fuehrer as much as it is a shock it's the truth." Lydia said. The doctor opened up Ed's file and handed him the ultrasound results.

Mustang read them and swallowed. "Edward, would you please tell me what the hell is going on here!" He spoke seriously.

Ed looked at him. "If I had an answer to your question I would..."

"Fullmetal, you better tell me something because this is bunch of bullshit! How is this possible?"

Ed looked at him strange. "It isn't possible."

The doctor looked at Mustang. "Listen we all know men don't have babies and…"

Mustang stood up. "Fullmetal, what the hell did you do to yourself! You didn't go about messing around with dangerous alchemy!" He said pissed.

"What the hell do I look LIKE?! Some fucking moron who didn't learn from the last time!"

"I don't believe this shit how did this happen? Do you realize this effects your job as a Lieutenant!"

"Don't you think I know that you bastard!"

"Ed, calm down, you need to relax." Said Lydia.

"Guys please, let's not argue about this! This is a serious matter and I wanted to know if you could tell us about Dr. Reed." Said the doctor.

Mustang felt like pulling out his hair. He looked at the doctor as he sat down. He sighed. "Dr. Reed is a gynecologist under military watch because of forbidden experiments. He is only allowed to deal with women who have babies not men."

"I know but didn't he work on men having babies as well." Asked Dr. Lansdale.

Mustang looked at him. "That's what got him investigated because of a research project like that. Listen, I don't want Ed becoming a research project."

"Fuehrer, we need to see someone about this! A normal gynecologist might not adapt too well with a male coming in the clinic."

"I say someone needs to go back and run some test over." Mustang said seriously.

"We already did that and we keep coming up with the same answer."

Mustang sighed. "I don't know. How can this be? Fullmetal, I would like an answer from you! Who did you sleep with or what did you do."

"You are being such a BITCH right now!"

"Show some respect, Edward!" Yelled Mustang.

"I will when you start listening! If you think that I would put myself into harms way and create some shit like this you have got to be out of your fucking mind!"

"Ed, please!" Lydia said worried.

"Lydia I have every right to speak to this son a bitch that believes I would screw myself over! I wanted your help but you know what, I don't want it! When they discharge me I'll find me a doctor that's going to help me!"

Mustang face turned worried. _What the hell did I just say? I know Ed can be a pain and irresponsible at times but I shouldn't have blamed him for this._ "Listen, I-I didn't mean to come off on you like that! I-I just want some answers as to how this happened." He swallowed hard and realized what he just did. "Listen Dr. Reed isn't allowed to do any experimenting right now."

"Listen Fuehrer, were not talking about experiments and guinea pigs. I'm saying if he has looked into male pregnancies and right now he's just seeing female patients then theirs a good chance he'll be able to help Ed."

Mustang didn't want to do this but if it would help Ed. "Ok then I will authorize it." He said looking at Ed who was looking away to ignore Mustang. Lydia was worried that Ed would get another fever after going off like that. She was surprised that Mustang would blame him for this.

&&&

I would have ended it when Mustang walked in Ed's room to talk but I decided to continue. Just to give my readers the ending conclusion for that. Anyway, just review.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters

The Accident Chapter 12

_How could he blame me for this it's not fair!? How could he think I would do something like this to myself and, how? He must still hold a grudge about the past. He thinks I'm irresponsible and…and… He sighed. I think he's right. I was irresponsible and careless with that human transmutation it cost my brother his body and me and arm and leg. But it's all fixed now. My brother has his body back and I have my leg back._ He sighed. _I hate when he comes off on me like that! I don't need his help, if it's my entire fault._

Edward had changed into his clean pajamas and had his soiled hospital pajamas in his hands as he came out the bathroom. He threw them in the hamper as he crawled in bed, not feeling well. Morning sickness had him in the bathroom a few times.

"Good Morning Edward are you feeling better today?" Lydia smiled as she walked in and sat his oatmeal on the hospital tray. He saw the oatmeal and turned his head as the feeling of nausea crept up his throat. He spoke with a gloomy tone as he laid on his side with his back facing her. "I'm not feeling well Lydia."

She sat on the bed and told him to turn over. He turned on his back. She looked at him. "You look pale. Are you in pain?" "No… I just threw up a few times."

"A case of morning sickness is what it sounds like."

"Something I really hate." He said rolling his eyes.

"I know that the Fuehrer went off on you, but I…"

He sat up quickly looking at her. "He was WRONG! THE IDIOT!" He snapped as he scared Lydia. She breathed a sighed as she looked at him. "Ed that is not nice to talk about your superior officer like that!" "I don't care! You saw what he did; he blamed me for the whole thing like if I did this to myself."

"Edward I don't agree with him blaming you. But are you an irresponsible person?"

He laid back on the pillows. "Sometimes,"

"I think the Fuehrer blames you for being experimental and careless."

"But I wasn't experimenting with anything! He could at least give me a chance."

"Your right I think you do deserve a chance."

He turned his head opposite of her. "I'm sorry Lydia I didn't mean to yell like that and scare you." "Ed I want you to take it easy and don't worry about what the Fuehrer said. I believe he will understand and he did apologize for faulting you." Ed wanted an answer as to this mystery and hopefully this Dr. Reed could tell him.

&&&

"Good morning sir." Said Hawkeye smiling as she walked in his office. She noticed Mustang leaning up against his desk with his back to her looking out the window. "Sir, are you ok?"

He turned around. "I screwed up Hawkeye."

"What happened? What did you screw up sir?"

"My relationship with Ed, I yelled at him and blamed him for this."

Hawkeye was confused as to what Mustang was talking about. "I know you both have argued but…" Mustang interrupted her. "He told me last night that he didn't want my help."

"Sir I'm really not following what's going on here."

"Have a seat and I'll tell you."

Hawkeye sat at his desk and listened to the words of Mustang. She laughed and assumed it had to be a joke when he said that Ed was pregnant. But she cleared her throat and took Mustang seriously when he didn't laugh. "Sir, how in the hell did that happen? That's supposed to be Winry's job. Do Al and Winry know about this?"

"I don't know. They probably don't." He sighed as he got up and sat on the window sill and held his head in his hands. "My mind is so confused today I can't even think straight I don't know whether to ask questions or to blame someone."

"Sir, if Ed is clueless as to how this happen then maybe it's not what he did. But maybe someone else did this to him."

He looked up. "You might have a point Hawkeye but Ed wouldn't let anyone do something like this to him. I really don't want anyone to know about this but I want you to get Dr. Reed on the phone and tell him I need to see him right away."

"Yes sir."

He got up and reached in his drawer and got a bottle of painkillers. She looked at him strange.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No I have a terrible headache that is bugging me since I got up this morning." He said as he swallowed the pills with water.

"Sir I think you need to go and apologize to Ed and do something nice for him."

He put the glass down. "I don't know if he really wants to see me."

"Ed's stubborn sir but I think he's starting to like you better."

"Hopefully I haven't ruined that."

"No, I don't think so. I think you should make up with him." She encouraged.

"I'll pay him a visit today probably and straighten things out."

&&&

Later that morning Dr. Reed showed up at Mustangs office with Hawkeye. He was a man in his late thirties with a little bit of grey in his hair here and there. He had light brown hair and brown eyes and a nice build with a handsome face to match. Dr. Reed is a very smart and bright man. Hawkeye thought he was handsome, but she has her eyes on Mustang. "Hello Dr. Reed, I'm glad you came."

"Hello Fuehrer sir it's so nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Have a seat."

"Well I'll leave you two alone so you can discuss your matters."

"Uh…Hawkeye could you stay I really need for you to listen in on this."

"Ok sir." She sat on the couch next to the Doctor.

Mustang didn't sit but stood as he spoke. He didn't know how to tell the Dr about Ed. "Dr. Reed I have a situation that could use your attention. Well you see…it's a sort of difficult situation."

"Fuehrer sir, are you sick in any way?"

"Oh no, I'm not sick I'm fine it's Edward Elric."

"Oh, I've heard of him, he's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Yeah and he's my Lieutenant Colonel that I'm worried about." Mustang folded his arms he felt embarrassed. He sighed. "Ed is pregnant."

"What!" Said Dr. Reed very shocked.

"He's pregnant. What other way can I say it." Mustang said again.

"Ok, are you setting me up to get my license revoked and thrown in jail."

"Dr. Reed this is not a set up to put you in jail."

"Look, you guys told me no more of this crazy research about male pregnancies. I'm shock! How could this happen? What did he do?"

"That's the problem. He doesn't know how it happened."

Dr. Reed looked confused. "Something had to happen. You don't become pregnant by breathing the air."

"Well that's where you come in. Maybe you can find out."

"Ok first of all how did he find out?"

Mustang explained what happen to Ed and about the ultrasound.

"Wow this is something me and the other scientist were trying to master and I guess this young man has made history."

"Ok Doc, don't get too excited here. I just want you to help Ed until we find an answer to this. We can't send him to a regular gynecologist with a bunch of women he'll be the talk of the town."

"No joke about that!" Said Hawkeye with sarcasm.

"Listen, Ed is not an experiment! If you use him as an experiment in anyway I will pull your license and you will never practice medicine or anything again."

Dr. Reed was offended. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Look I do enjoy helping people but this case is a hard one. Can we go see him because I really would like to get started?"

"Yes, I'll tell the doctor that we are coming." Mustang went to the phone to call the Doctor.

Hawkeye looked at the doctor. "Dr. Reed is this case really going to be that difficult?"

"Well yes because were dealing with a male. When I did research on male pregnancies it was difficult getting a male pregnant. I didn't succeed in doing it because the research was shut down." "So are you able to help Ed?"

"Yes, I'm gynecologist I deal with just females but helping Ed is going to be difficult but I've done research and experiments on males before. I'll show him how to take care of himself."

"Ok it's done. The doctor said we can come up." Said Mustang getting off the phone,

"That's good." Said the doctor.

A knock came to the door. Mustang looked at the door. "Come in."

"Hello Fuehrer sir." Said the Professor as he came in, closing the door. Dr. Reed looked up and was surprised. "Hello Dr. Reed. It's been awhile." Said the Professor surprised himself as he took notice of him.

"Yes it has I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you be somewhere doing class lectures."

"I'm here in town doing a lecture and I've stopped by because the Fuehrer was going to have me meet some of his staff." "Well thanks for stopping by but I'm really busy right now with some personal matters. Hawkeye could show you around if you don't mind." The professor was hesitant but quickly said yes. "That would be fine I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind."

"Ok great! Well, we better be getting along Dr. Reed. Lock up for me Hawkeye." Mustang smiled as he passed by her.

"Yes sir." She saluted.

&&&

At school Al was outside walking with Kira to sit at one of the picnic tables on school grounds. "So what's for lunch today?" She asked as she sat at the table. "Oh I just brought my ham and turkey sandwich." "I sometimes bring that for lunch but I like pastrami on rye. So… how's your brother?" "I talk to him last night. He said he's feeling much better." "See I told you everything would be ok." She smiled touching his hand as he blushed.

&&&

Dr. Reed and Mustang were coming up the hall and Lydia saw them. "Hello Fuehrer sir."

"Hi Lydia. This is Dr. Reed and this is Lydia, Ed's nurse." He extended his hand.

"Nice meeting you." Said Lydia shaking his hand.

"Same here."

"Fuehrer, could I have a word privately with you before you both go see Ed." "Sure, excuse us for a moment Dr Reed." "Don't worry about me I'll just sit in this waiting room over here until you come back."

Lydia took him into a small supply room where towels and supplies were and closed the door. "Fuehrer I just wanted to let you know that Ed was very upset last night. How could you blame him for this?" She said with a little fire in her voice. "Lydia I'm very sorry about last night. Blaming Ed was wrong. Ed has been irresponsible in his past and sometimes he shows that right now. I didn't mean to upset him." "He was upset this morning. But… he seems ok right now. I just want him to not lose his temper over this. You know, Ed is scared and confused about this whole thing and to be honest… he really doesn't want to believe it. The best thing we could do is help him right now."

Mustang knew he had to help Ed. Only thing that has him baffled is…how it happened. "Thank you Lydia for being concerned about Ed I know he means a lot to you. But I need a favor from you that would mean a lot to me." He asked. "Ok" She said. Mustang and Lydia talked for a bit and then left out the supply room to go get Dr. Reed. Mustang, Dr. Reed and Lydia all went into his room and closed the door.

"Hello Ed." Said Mustang.

Ed sat up. "Well if it isn't my judge. You come to blame me some more!"

Dr. Reed noticed. _Hmm… what a smart ass. I wonder what got on his nerves. _

Mustang looked at him. "Ed… I'm very sorry about last night I should have given you a chance instead of blaming you for this. But right now we have to focus on how to take care of this situation and find an answer to how you got pregnant. Mustang sighed with embarrassment. This is Dr. Reed that's going to be working on you."

Ed felt uncomfortable but he extended his hand. "Nice meeting you Dr. Reed." Said Ed cracking a smile and feeling embarrassed.

Dr Reed smiled. "I'm pretty sure you have a million questions going through your mind and I hope I can answer as many questions as I possibly can." Dr. Reed was excited about the male pregnancy but at the same time confused about how this young man could succeed at getting pregnant when he had a hard time finding the answer himself.

"So are you going to show me what to do about this situation?"

"Yes, but I have an office upstairs that I use sometimes and I would like for you to come up their tomorrow."

"You sure are quick about this." Said Ed.

"Well I would like to find out what's going on and run a lot of test and since…"

"Wait just a minute! What test are you talking about!? I took an ultrasound, isn't that good enough?!"

"In your situation were going to need more than an ultrasound. We need to take blood and check every detail as to how this happen. Also it might take all morning." Mustang looked strange at Dr. Reed and so did Ed. Dr. Reed saw the looks on there faces. "Listen, I'm not doing experiments I have to do these test to find an answer to how this happen. Or, you can just figure this out on your own."

Ed took a deep breath. He didn't want to take a bunch of test he just wanted a flat out straight answer.

"No, we have to find out what happen and I'm pretty sure Ed wants to know as much as any of us." Said Mustang.

"Are you ok with this Ed?"

"No, but do what you have to do."

"Ok I'll see you at eight in the morning on the twelfth floor." Dr. Reed said.

"Did you want to talk with Dr. Lansdale before you leave?" Said Lydia.

"Yes." Dr. Reed said.

Mustang asked to have a word with Ed alone. Lydia went to take Dr. Reed to see Dr. Lansdale. Ed looked sad, he hated this. "Ed I know this is confusing to you…

"You have NO idea!"

"Before you lose your temper, Hawkeye got the lab results back about those needles that you got stuck with."

"Was there anything in them?"

"They found estrogen."

Ed's eyes got wide. "That's the same thing Dr. Lansdale told me."

"So they did see it." Said Mustang.

"He told me that there was estrogen in my blood. So I guess the needles must have carried it, and what the hell are needles doing in an empty science lab?" "Ed were going to find out how did this happen. So make sure you follow the instructions of Dr. Reed." "Mustang could you not say anything to Winry or my brother. They don't know and I'll talk with them about this when I get out." "Sure I won't say anything." Mustang had a talk with Ed about work and not too much was said about the pregnancy.

&&&

It was another day at Central Hospital. Lydia had Ed up and on the twelfth floor in his wheel chair at Dr. Reed's office. Ed was sort of afraid as in what he was going to do to him. She wheeled him in Dr. Reed's office and a nurse with shoulder length black hair greeted them. "Ok Ed this is where I leave you."

"Do you have to say that, Lydia."

She smiled. "Don't worry I'll come back for you later." She saw the uncomfortable look on his face. "Ed it's going to be ok. You don't have to worry about anything." "

That's easy for you to say. You're not a male who's embarrassed about this."

"You're right it is embarrassing for you but not for us girls."

"I hope were not up here all morning."

"Just follow the doctor's orders and everything will be fine." She smiled as she patted his flesh arm. Lydia told Ed she will see him later.

"I'm sorry my name is Silvia. I'm Dr. Reed's nurse and I will be assisting you today." She smiled as she held out her hands to shake Ed's.

Ed didn't want any of this to happen and if he was on the first floor he would of love to sneak out the window. But that's a plan that's only a dream. Nurse Silvia wheeled him to a door leading to a large back room with a medical table that could convert into a huge large examining chair. The room had a large sink and different containers lined up and down the counter and a table with all kinds of examining instruments.

Ed wished Lydia would come and get him not later but NOW.

Dr. Reed walked in dressed in a greenish scrub. "Hello Edward I'm glad you're here." He smiled.

Ed forced a smiled with a swallow.

"Well the first thing I want you to do is, put on this gown that opens out to the back and leave nothing on under it." Ed wasn't too thrilled about this.

&&&

Sorry about the cliffy but I have to stop here. Here's a little preview for next time. "Edward, I'm going to need blood from your girlfriend." "But she doesn't know yet." Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or characters.

The Accident chapter 13

_It was one hell of a morning with all these tests I had to take. How could something like this happen? I fell like I'm in a dream that I can't wake up from. There has got to be an answer to this pregnancy if, there is one_. Ed was lying on the medical table waiting for the nurse to come back. _I wonder what is this doctor is going to tell me. Maybe he'll tell me I'm not pregnant and the test got mixed up._

Silvia walked back in the room. "Mr. Elric you can put your other gown back on so nurse Lydia can take you back downstairs." "Ok." He spoke calmly. _Good, that means he's through._ Ed got up and put back on his maternity gown. Lydia came in with his wheel chair. "Hi Ed,"

"Hi Lydia," He said as he was pulling down his shirt. He got into the wheelchair.

"Dr. Reed told me that he'll come down later to discuss the test with you." Said Silvia.

Lydia took Ed back down stairs to his room and had his lunch waiting for him on his hospital tray. He got in the bed. "I thought you be hungry so I made sure you had lunch waiting for you."

"Thanks, I'm starved."

"So did everything go fine upstairs?"

Ed looked at her swallowing a piece of his sandwich." "I don't like lying on a table naked and someone looking down your throat and up your ass for six hours."

"You don't sound too happy about that, but remember he's here to help you."

"I wished you didn't leave me."

"So sorry Ed but he had other nurses, there was really no need for me to be up there."

"I know it just felt a little scary."

"Well I may have some good news for you." "Oh good, I hope it doesn't require any more doctors having me undress again."

"I can't promise you that but Dr. Lansdale said that he may let you go home later today."

"Yes! I'm finally out of here."

"Ed I hope you know you have to follow up with Dr. Reed and have the baby…"

He raised his voice a little. "Lydia, will you PLEASE not talk about any baby! Once Dr. Reed tells me about this entire test he's taken, it will be negative."

She folded her arms. "Ed I know you hate talking about this but it's nothing you can't avoid."

"Lydia I have a hard time digesting this so call pregnancy. When do you hear guys announcing their pregnant and jumping for joy?! They only jump for joy, when the wife or girlfriend is carrying their baby."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're absolutely right it's not like that. I'm sorry Ed if I'm trying to get you to accept something that is impossible. But the truth will come out soon. I have some pills to pass out and patients to check up on. I'll talk later." She left out the room. _Ed is right about any man being pregnant he wouldn't be jumping for joy. I can't blame him for feeling like this it's not normal for this to happen._

&&&

"I don't know why he was with the Fuehrer? He said they were attending to some personal matters." "Do you think they know?" Asked Donovan. "How the hell I should know! I couldn't get anything out of his blond sidekick. She just said it was some personal matters that they had to take care of." "What about our undercover agent?" Said Donovan. "He doesn't know no more than I know." "Well, just stay on it." "Yeah sure like white on rice." He hung up the phone. Professor Starks was getting frustrated with not knowing what was going on made him even more frustrated.

&&&

Ed was putting on his clothes when Lydia walked in the room with the release papers. "Ok Ed here's the papers for you to sign and then you can go home." "Thanks Lydia." He said as he signed the paper. "So who's taking you home?"

"Mustang is."

"Have you talked with Dr. Reed?"

"Not yet but he suppose to be down here before I go home."

"Hello!"

"Hi Dr. Reed I was just asking Ed about you."

"I just wanted to talk with Ed before he goes and it would be nice if you stayed and listened."

"Ok." She said taking a chair.

Ed sat on the bed dressed in his black pants and regular dark blue short sleeve shirt. "I know this should be good news about me being not pregnant."

"If you're wondering about not being pregnant…it's not true, you are pregnant."

Ed's expression went from a calm look to a disappointed look and Lydia noticed it all.

"Ed I'm sorry but the blood test shows you are pregnant."

"Dam it! There's no escaping this!" He said looking at the floor.

"Ed I'm sorry." Said Lydia feeling bad for him,

"Ed in the next five days I want you to come to my office and…"

"And what?!" Ed snapped. "So you can go up my ass again! Look Doc, I really don't feel fond of anyone looking at my ass or really going up there! I'm really worn out with all the probes going across my gut and all this other weird shit that I'm doing. Can't I see you in a month?"

Dr. Reed didn't like Ed's attitude. "Hell no! Edward, I'm sorry you feel this way but you are pregnant. So you better get use to all the probes and people looking up your ass all the time because we Doctors do have to make sure are patients are okay!"

"Are we done yet?"

"No, were not done! What I want you to do is, bring your girlfriend with you."

"What! Your kidding!"

"Edward I'm going to need blood from your girlfriend."

"But she doesn't know yet."

"You have to tell her."

"Why do you need her blood?"

"So we can find out if she's the one responsible for this."

"I doubt that very much."

Dr. Reed sat across from him. "I notice also from running test you might not carry the baby for nine months."

"Why is that Dr." Said Lydia.

"Well it has to do with Ed being a male. You may get as far as eight months and because you have a small waist line you may not show that much."

"I'm not that small!"

"Also when you do have this baby I have to cut open your stomach to do this."

He sighed stressfully. "I was wondering about that." Ed put his head down he was scared. Lydia got up and sat next to Ed and touched his shoulder. "Ed come on it's going to be ok. Your not in this alone."

He looked up at Lydia with frustration in his voice. "I can't do this! It's too much!"

"Ed it's going to be ok. I'll be with you."

"How Lydia, you have your job here nursing."

"Yes I do but before you were going to leave I was going to tell you that Fuehrer Mustang hired me as your private nurse to check on you every week to make sure you take care of yourself."

"He what, he didn't tell me anything!"

"You're not ok with that."

"Yes I am its just… father Fuehrer didn't discuss anything with me!"

"Did someone say my name?" Mustang spoke as he stood at the door.

Ed stood up and came over to the Roy. "Why the hell you didn't tell me I was going to have a nurse." "I was when I got here today! What crawled up your ass!?"

"You! And I wish you stay out of it!"

Lydia got up and got between them. "Ok you two, cut out this stupid nonsense. We have some serious matters that we are discussing and it doesn't involve two military officers arguing."

Mustang was quiet and Ed sat back on the bed.

"Ed I am your nurse and I'm going to be helping you get through this pregnancy and we need to find out what else Dr. Reed has to say."

"Anyway what I want you to do is take care of yourself and follow my instructions. Make sure you don't eat too much or eat too less. As the months go by your appetite will increase."

"His appetite is already at maximum and this is before he got pregnant."

Ed ignored him. "Dr. I have a question?"

"Yes."

"What can I do about this morning sickness? It's really hard to deal with."

"I can give you some nausea pills that won't harm the baby and try to avoid foods that make you sick. Anymore questions?"

"No."

"I almost forgot you will have mood swings." Said Dr. Reed.

"That's a normal thing for Ed." Mustang had to throw in.

"Go to hell!"

"See what I mean." Mustang mention sarcastically. Lydia sighed shaking her head.

&&&

"Yeah I will, ok bye." Al hung up and heard a key turn in the lock. "Brother!" Al knew Ed was coming home today. He came to the door quickly and was about to take Ed's small black bag as he was walking in but Ed hugged him hard as his bag fell to the floor. Al was surprised he did until he heard him speak. "I'm so glad I'm home Al. I hated there." "Come on brother the hospital wasn't all that bad." Ed looked him. "Al I've been there for almost a week! Do you realize all the test and shots I've had?"

"Sorry to break up the brotherly moment but are you ok Ed." Mustang questioned.

Ed picked up his bag. "I'm ok." He went in his room.

"Hi Al." Said Hawkeye and Roy. "Hi Riza, Mustang."

"Sir I'm going to go to the car."

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to speak with Ed." Mustang was sort of worried about Ed, he knocked on his door. He walked in and saw the alchemist wiping his eyes. He closed the door. "Are you ok Ed?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"The way you hugged your brother was like you haven't seen him in two years. Are you crying?" Ed put his bag on the bed and took his clothes and other items out of it. "I'm glad to get away from the hospital and this bullshit about a baby is really getting on my nerves."

"I really don't want to believe it either. But if they say it's there it's…"

Ed threw his clothes in the drawer. "I don't give a dam what they say! I don't believe it! I know I fell strange and different but it still doesn't explain how it happened. I know having sex is the only way to get pregnant but if theirs another way, I like to know."

Mustang was confused himself. He didn't know what to tell Ed. "Ed only thing I could see is maybe either alchemy played a roll in this or someone did something and maybe you don't know about it." "Mustang, do I look stupid! Something like this shouldn't get passed my eyes without me knowing it."

"Ed, sometimes things do get passed our eyes without us knowing it. Hawkeye mention to me yesterday that it could be that someone could have done this to you."

Ed looked at him. "I'm very confused now, why would someone want me pregnant? What sort of idiotic bastard could be doing something like this? Is it revenge? Or because everyone knows about my famous reputation." "That's something I can't answer. Listen I'm going to go and I suggest you get some rest and tomorrow talk to your brother and Winry about this."

Ed smiled a little at Roy. "Mustang…thanks for the ride." Ed was thankful that Mustang was nice to him sometimes.

"Sure, will talk later." He said closing the door. Winry was coming up to the door as Mustang was about to leave. "Hi Fuehrer." "Hi Winry, Ed is in the room. I will see you guys around." Roy left.

Winry was excited that Ed was home. She knocked on the door and came in. Ed was sitting on the bed in his black boxers and black sleeveless shirt." She came over and hugged him. "Oh, Ed! I'm so glad your home!" She grabbed his lips with hers before he could say anything. They both let go of each other and sat on the bed. They both look at one another. "I missed you too." He said rubbing the end of her blond hair between his fingers.

"You feel better." She placed her hands on his stomach, He swallowed feeling nervous as he put his hand on top of hers. "Yeah I'm a little sore but it will pass." _I hope this whole baby thing will pass too._

"Say, in the next few days, let's go to the fair that's in town. It will make you feel better after all that's happen." "Sure why not." Smiled Ed. "Are you ok Ed, you seem a little happy and a little down."

"I'm just tired from all the shots and test."

She got up. "Come on it's time for you to get in bed." She helped Ed get in bed and pulled the covers over him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks Winry."

"No problem." She smiled at her blond that she been after for so many years.

He looked at her. "Winry?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if we were having a baby?"

Winry sort of was blown away at what Ed said. "I don't know I guess I would have it and take care of it like any normal parent. I'm not pregnant Ed if you're asking me. Besides I don't think were ready for any babies. Unless you want to have a baby…"

He put his hands on her mouth. "No! I don't want any it's just a normal question, that's all." He laid back as he took his hands off her mouth.

"You're acting weird. Are you sure they didn't give you the wrong medicine."

&&&

It was a few days later. "Winry, I have something I have to tell you. Were going to have… little feet running around the house. No! Ok, I'm preg… I'm pregnant!" He said looking in his bedroom mirror. "No dam it I can't tell her that!" He started pacing. "Oh shit! Maybe I should take her to the park or maybe…"

"Maybe you should hurry up!" Said Winry with her arms folded.

"Ahh!!" Ed was holding his chest with the other hand on his dresser. "Don't scare me like that! I almost pissed on myself!"

"You should stop talking to yourself." He sighed as he sat on the bed. She came closer to him. "Ed, why are you sweating? Are you nervous?"

"No I'm fine." He swallowed.

"Well it's time to go. Al and Kira are waiting."

"Ok."

"Are you sure everything's fine? You seem worried."

"Don't worry about me Winry I'll be fine."

They both walked out in the living room. "Hey big brother here's my good friend Kira."

"Hey, I've seen your picture before. You're that guy some of the girls at school are talking about."

Ed had light pink under his eyes.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!" She turned to Al. "You didn't tell me that this was your brother." Al looked at his brother and then shyly turned his head towards Kira. "I didn't want to say anything." Ed saw the look on his brother's face. "It's nice meeting you Kira. You know I prefer Al not to say anything to anyone at school and I prefer that you don't say anything either."

"Oh no I won't, it's just... I've heard so many girls talk about you."

"Are you a fan too?" Asked Winry.

"Not really I think he's handsome but he's too little for my taste."

Winry and Al started laughing and Ed was fuming. "What do you mean I'm…" Winry covered his mouth and dragged him out the house.

"Did I say something wrong?" "My brother gets upset when people call him short or little." "I'll remember to not say that to him." "Just ignore my brother." Al said as they left for the fair.

&&&

Roy was pacing the floor thinking of about Ed's pregnancy. _How could something like this get passed Ed without him realizing this?_ Roy was thinking about what Ed said the other day about could it be revenge. Roy snickered. _That's insane. Why would someone want revenge to get Ed pregnant? It can't be revenge because men don't get pregnant._ Roy sighed as he sat at his desk. He picked up the picture of Ed and the four squads of soldiers he was in charge of. "How could this happen? Dam it I'm so clue less." He put the picture down and leaned back in his chair.

&&&

"That was fun!" Al said to Kira as they got off the bumper cars. Ed and Winry were getting off the merry-go-round and from a distant Al could tell Ed didn't look so good.

&&&

That's the end to this chapter. Here's a little preview of the next. "I thought you said you were going to tell them?" Lydia complained. "I am it's just… I can't think of the words." "What do you mean you can't think of the words?" "This isn't easy you know, Lydia!" Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 14

Ed sat on the bench in pain looking pale. "Ed, are you ok?" Winry looked with worry.

He looked at her. "That ride made me sick." Ed winced in pain. She sat next to him.

Al came over looking at his brother as he sat on the other side of him. "Hey brother what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

"You sound like last time when you had food poisoning."

Ed looked up and glared at Al. "Are you making fun of me at a time like this!"

"No brother that's not what I meant."

"Come on Ed let's take you home and get you into bed."

Al helped Ed get up. "What about Kira?" Ed said weakly.

"Why don't you let me take Ed home and you guys finish up your date."

"I really would like to see about brother." Al said worried.

"D-Don't worry…about me Al…I'll be ok."

"Listen, I'll call you on your cell if something happens."

The fair was just three blocks away and Winry had Ed lean on her as they walked home. Kira came over to the bench were Al was sitting with a few soda's in her hands. "You tired already?" She smiled handing him a soda.

"No my brother was sitting here."

"Yeah? Where are Winry and Ed?"

"She took him home. His stomach didn't sit to well with the ride."

"Poor thing and he just came from the hospital a few days ago. I think he just needs to take it easy and recover some more."

"Yeah I hope so." "Hey don't worry I'm pretty sure Winry is taking care of him."

&&&

Winry was sitting up while Ed had his head in her lap in the bed. "Are you comfortable like this Ed?" She got no response. She stroked his blond hair. "Sleep already." She looked at him and was worried about her blond. _I should have never asked you to go out, it was too soon. Why did I talk you into going to the fair? It's my fault you're like this. _She touched his braid. He moved around and groaned as he sat up rubbing his stomach. "You ok?" Asked Winry as he laid down on his pillow face the other way on his side. "Ed, do you have any pain medicine to take for this?"

"No they didn't want to give me any because of the bab… I mean they didn't think I needed any."

"Of course you need some." Now Winry was really worried. "I have some pain killers in my purse I'll get you…"

He turned over and quickly spoke. "No, Winry I can't take those."

She looked at him weird. "Why not it's not like…" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Let me see who that is and don't get up." Going out to the living room, Winry looked through the peep hole. She opened the door. "Hi Lydia, won't you come in."

"Hi, I came to see Ed and check up on him and his vitals as well."

"I'm so glad you came your just in time." Winry closed the door.

"Is their something wrong?"

She looked uneasy. "He's not feeling too well."

"Must be some nausea from morning sickness,"

"Huh, I don't know if he's nauseated, but he is in a lot of pain."

Lydia's eyes got big. _Oh no I hope he's not having a miscarriage._

"Lydia, is their something wrong? Is Ed going to be ok?"

"Did he get up like that this morning?"

"No we went to the fair and went on the merry-go-round and when we got off he said he didn't feel well."

_Ed what the hell did you do?! Your not suppose to do that! _"Where's Ed at now?"

"He's lying down."

Winry went in the room with Lydia following. She sat on the edge of the bed. He saw her. _Oh dam it I forgot about her. _"Hi Ed it's good to see you. Winry said you're not feeling well."

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Winry I forgot to tell you that Lydia was going to come by and check on me." Lydia felt his stomach. "Oww! Dam… that hurts Lydia,"

"Ed, I barely touched you and you jumped."

"Is he getting another infection again?" Asked Winry worried.

"No, it's just Ed needs to take it easy. Going to the fair was just too much for him.

"I was wondering if the doctor gave Ed some pain medicine because I was going to give him some of my over the counter pain killers that I use."

Lydia gave Ed a sarcastic look. "I hope you weren't going to take any."

"Lydia you know I can't do that."

"Winry, could you excuse us for a moment. I have to pull down Ed's pants for a spanking… I mean a shot."

"Sure." Winry close the door.

Lydia folded her arms. "You didn't tell her, did you?!"

"Well no I didn't."

"I thought you said you were going to tell them?" Lydia complained.

"I am it's just… I can't think of the words."

"What do you mean you can't think of the words?"

"This isn't easy you know, Lydia."

Lydia went in her black bag and took out a syringe filled with medicine. She pulled back the covers. Ed looked nervous. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. She stuck the needle in his thigh. Ed winced a little. "I'm done. That should help ease the pain."

"Why do needles have to sting so much?"

"You'll live. Listen, you need to talk with Winry and Al, also stay away from the amusement parks."

"My life is really fun now! I can't go out to a fair without getting sick."

"Ed, the motion of the rides can cause your stomach to turn and hurt. That's why it's good to stay off of them."

"No wonder I got sick on the train."

"When did that happen?"

"This was before I came to the hospital for that infection."

"I don't want you taking no over the counter pain killers and also remember in three days you need to see Dr. Reed with Winry."

"Don't remind me."

"Listen, just rest and then tell them sometime today."

"Yes, I will." Said Ed not very enthused.

"I'll come and see you again." She smiled at Ed closing the door.

Later that evening Ed was in his room pacing the floor and wondering how everyone's going to react to the news. _How can I explain this if I'm really not for sure myself? _He sat on the bed.

"Knock, knock!" Said Winry as she came in. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She sat next to him on the bed.

"Ed, what's going on? You have been acting weird lately and I would like to know what it is. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving to go back to Risembool and I just want to make sure you're ok." He looked at her trying to crack a smile.

"Winry I need to talk to you an Al it's very important."

"Ok I'll go get him." She looked at Ed wondering what could be wrong.

&&&

Roy was sitting at the dinner table in his house eating with Riza. The butler came and put down their two plates of white fluffy rice with mixed vegetables and grilled chicken. "Thanks for the dinner Sir it keeps me from cooking tonight."

"It was my pleasure Riza and you can call me Roy since it's after duty hours. "Ok Roy." She smiled. "Si-- I mean Roy, have you heard from Ed."

"Actually I talk with Lydia she said that Ed wasn't feeling well when she stopped by."

"He must be having a hard time dealing with this. He may be a smart ass at times but I feel bad for him like that."

"I do too. What I don't get is how he got pregnant?"

"That is a mystery." She said sipping her wine.

Roy sighed as he was eating his rice. "You know this is going to be a problem."

"I'm pretty sure it is. Do you have a plan or something in mind?"

"Actually no, it's going to be hard hiding fullmetals pregnancy."

&&&

Winry and Al came in the room and they both sat on bed on each side of Ed. Ed got up and walked across the room and then faced them both. Al and Winry wanted to know what was so important that Ed had to tell them. Ed didn't really know where to start. "Guys what I have to say is going to sound strange and believe me I don't believe it myself." He put his head down. "I'm too embarrassed to say it."

Winry folded her arms with impatient ness. "Ed will you just tell us what's going on…"

Ed spoke quickly with embarrassment and clenched teeth. "I'm pregnant!"

Winry and Al looked at Ed then each other and they both broke out in laughter.

Ed looked at them surprised then he got angry. "Stop laughing this isn't funny!"

Al wiped his eyes. "Brother you can be a real comedian sometimes." He said giggling.

Winry also wiped her eyes. "Ed, come on, stop it with the practical jokes."

Ed rushed across the room and grabbed Al by the collar. God dam it Al! I'm not kidding! This isn't a joke!"

Winry stopped laughing when she saw the look on Ed's face.

"Ok brother I understand." Ed let go of his collar and went across the room and sat in his chair. Al fixed his collar. "Brother you can't be serious how could that happen?"

"Yeah that's what I like to know?! I'm the one who should be saying that!"

"I know it's impossible but it's true… they say."

"Ed how could you be pregnant? You know the only way is through sex. You didn't have sex, did you?" Asked Winry,

"Winry I haven't had sex with anyone and if I did I'm not the one that should be pregnant!"

"Your cheating on me, aren't you?"

"Winry how can you say cheat! I'm the one that's pregnant!"

Al looked at them both and then turned to Winry. "Listen guys let's not argue. There is no way Winry my brother cheated on you in that condition. There has got to be some medical mix up." Ed went in his drawer and handed Al the paper for the Ultrasound results. He read it and then looked up at his brother. "No way!"

"Let me see that paper!" Winry looked up at Ed. "How…can this be?"

"Brother what happen?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. How the hell you don't know!" Winry raised her voice.

"Like I said I don't know what happened."

"Ed there has to be an answer to this; you just don't pop up pregnant like out of no where." He looked at Winry. "

Winry how can you say I cheated on you? I'm not supposed to be pregnant. I wish I never went to the doctor."

"It's good you did go brother or you'll wonder why your stomach's getting big."

"I'm confused I thought I was the only one around here getting pregnant. Where you messing around with alchemy when we were kissing."

"Winry, that is ridiculous. Alchemy didn't play a part in this."

Al looked at his brother. "You weren't playing around with soul transfer or human transmutation, were you?"

Ed was angry. "Didn't I just say alchemy didn't play a part in this?! Do I look like a crazy NUT to you?!"

Al sighed. "Ok then brother how did this happen because there is no way you can be pregnant without having sex."

"How many times do I have to say this? I didn't have any sex and if I did, don't you think I would remember it." Ed was stressed out from all the questions. He flipped his front locks back while he sat in the chair. He sighed to catch his breath. "There's also something else."

"What is that?" Asked Al.

"Winry, you have to go with me to see Doctor Reed in a few days,"

"What? What for? Who is Doctor Reed?" She asked.

"Yeah, who is Doctor Reed?"

Ed looked to the floor. "Doctor Reed is my gynecologist that Mustang introduced me to."

"But Ed he deals with women." Al said.

"Doctor Reed use to experiment with male pregnancies until him and some other scientists were told to stop the experiments. He works with women but he's going to show me how to take care of this baby and also he wants your blood to see if it's your baby."

"Ed, all we did was kiss each other, when haven't got too far yet."

"Brother is he saying that Winry got you pregnant? Did the process reverse itself?"

"Al I don't know what the hell he's saying."

Winry walked over to Ed and touched his shoulder and sighed. He looked at her. "Ed I'll take the blood test. Listen I need to go get some air it's sort of hard for me to digest this." Winry quickly turned and ran out the room crying. Ed stood up and called her but she was gone. "Dam it! Why is this happening?"

Al came and stood next to him. "Brother, don't worry about Winry I think she needs some time to take this in."

"I don't blame her for feeling like this." He sighed.

"I'm pretty blown away by this myself. I'm still trying to swallow this and it's pretty hard swallowing."

"I wish this nightmare would end Al. I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Ed I'm glad you told us. You can't handle this alone."

Ed went to lie back on his bed looking at the ceiling. Al came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Brother what are you going to do if the baby's Winry's?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to keep it… let alone believe any of this."

"Brother what are you going to do if it's not Winry?"

"Don't ask me Al because I have no clue. I just want to know how I got like this."

"Brother do you think someone did this to you? You know it's sort of strange that you didn't have sex but your pregnant, it's just doesn't add up."

"You know Mustang said to me the other day that Hawkeye said the same thing. Why would someone want me pregnant is what I asked him. What for, revenge."

"Revenge, Brother, I think they would do something really more awful if it's revenge. Maybe someone is trying to mess up your reputation."

"Al I don't know what their trying to do but this isn't funny."

"So Mustang knows what's going on?"

"He and Riza know and also I have a nurse that will be coming by every week."

"He sure is on top of this. Well brother I have my homework to finish up. I hope you and Winry work things out." Al left out the room with worry and confusion. Ed laid on the bed staring at the ceiling with his legs bent and crossed over thinking. _I'm so sorry Winry I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't understand what is going on. If anyone is responsible for this I'm going to make sure they pay for doing this to me._ Ed lied in bed and stared at the ceiling wondering how Winry felt.

Winry was sitting on the balcony thinking. _I'm so confused, how could Ed be pregnant. Was he cheating on me? How can I accuse him of cheating when none of this makes sense? He said he wasn't ready to have sex. The more I think about this the more confused I become._

About a half an hour passed by and Ed came back in the room with a basket full of his laundry he dried. He hung his clothes up in the closet.

"Hi Ed," Ed turned around and Winry spoke with calmness. "I come to a conclusion that I'm very confused and I really don't understand what's going on but regardless." She came closer and took both of his hands. "It's my baby too and I want to help."

He grabbed and kissed her. "I'm sorry Winry. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Telling me the truth didn't upset me, it's just… not knowing how it happened is very confusing." "That's what I want to find out… the truth about this."

The next few days came really quick. Ed and Winry went to Dr. Reed's office. They both went to the back room and the Doctor had the nurse take Winry's blood and the Doctor examined Ed. "Are you having a lot of morning sickness?"

"Almost every day," Winry sat there and listened to everything that was going on. She felt bad for her blond not knowing how this happened. She could tell that Ed was embarrassed about the whole thing.

The Doctor told Ed that he needed a urine sample and to go to the bathroom so he could give him one. Ed left out the room and Winry was curious to what was going on. "Dr. Reed is Ed really pregnant?"

He looked at her. "I know this may seem like it's not real, but it's true. I've ran the test three times and he is."

"Tell me how is Ed going to have this baby? How is he able to handle this?" She said with tears in her voice. Dr. Reed Explain to her the procedure and what was going to happen. Winry broke down in tears. She was worried about Ed having to deal with this. Dr. Reed handed her a box of Kleenex. "I'm sorry about what happened but I'm trying to figure out how this situation happened." Winry cleared her throat and dried her tears before Ed came back. A few minutes later Ed came back in the room. They both left the office and walked back to the apartment. When they got inside Winry stopped Ed before he went to his room. "Ed, I want to know something, how do you feel about this."

&&&

Dr Reed left his office and out of the hospital. Walking down the street he was thinking about Ed as a very peculiar case. _How in the hell can this young man get pregnant? I didn't even get that far in male pregnancy research to get an answer. Something is not right. _He saw Professor Stakes coming his way. "Hello Professor."

"Well Hello Doctor." He said smiling.

"Professor I would like a word with you."

"About what? Catching up on old times Reed."

"No it's about Edward."

"Yes, I heard of him."

"Why don't you come clean?"

"Come clean? About what?"

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!"

"Look I don't have time for your nonsense." He started walking.

"You know about Ed being pregnant."

Starks eyes got big as he stopped and turned around. "No I don't know what you're talking about."

Dr Reed came closer to the Professor as he looked around. "Then why did you stop when I said he was pregnant." Dr Reed looked at him suspiciously of him.

&&&

Sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope you guys still like it. For those who are still left reading this. Thanks for those that reviewed and didn't. Here are some previews for next chapter. "There's got to be some way that you can get me of this shit!" "Ed, do you realize what you're asking!"


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 15

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You do know what I'm talking about! Isn't that why you're here! You don't live in Central but in the back woods of Hamilton! Am I right?!"

Professor Starks looked around cause people were staring so he lowered his voice. "Reed, you know I'm here for lectures and no other business."

"You're up to something."

"Reed, you don't know what your talking about!"

"If I find out that you been messing around with male pregnancies your going to be answering to the Fuehrer!"

"Reed, you better stay out of my way and focus on delivering your babies or you're going to be answering to the Fuehrer."

The professor walked away quickly going back to his hotel room not liking the encounter he had with Dr. Reed. He got on the phone with Donovan as soon as he got in. "Donovan, I have news."

"Oh good I hope it's some good news." He said pouring liquid into a measuring glass.

"I found out through Dr. Reed that Ed is pregnant."

"He is? That's great! Now we can get to phase…"

"Not yet!" He said interrupting. "We have a problem!"

"Ok, what is that?"

"Dr. Reed figured that I'm responsible for Ed getting pregnant."

"Dam it! That smart ass doctor has to stick his dam nose in our business!"

"I know we might have to take care of him before he fully understands everything."

"Well professor let's shut him up for good."

"No! Let's not get blood on our hands yet he's only suspicious."

"If he becomes a problem will have to send our spy after him."

"I know Donovan but let's focus on our little experiment right now."

&&&

It was a few days later and Ed was getting ready for work that morning. Winry had gone back to Risembool to help grandmother with the automail. Ed was sort of happy to get back to work and get this pregnancy off his mind, which he didn't believe. Al went easy on the breakfast or he waited until Ed left to fix breakfast. He was worried about Ed. Not too much talk came out of him about being pregnant that morning. Al knew his brother really didn't like to talk about the subject and would change it in a minute.

Ed wanted to find some answers to how it was so easy for him to become pregnant. Ed reported to Mustang as soon as he got to work. Lena saw Ed head towards his office and as usual she decided to be nosy. Ed came in the Roy's office and walked towards his desk.

"Hi Ed it's good to see you back." Smiled Mustang, as he came from behind his desk to sit on the edge,

Ed came to hand him some paper work and tripped on the rug that was lumpy and Ed's lips fell on Mustangs lips and Lena walked in with Hawkeye following and they both caught it. Hawkeye dropped her papers and both ladies eyes were circles.

Ed quickly pulled himself back and swallowed hard. "Oh shit! I-I didn't mean that!"

"Dam it Fullmetal what's the big idea!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I told you about that rug being lumpy!"

Hawkeye cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me but what the hell is going on!"

Roy and Ed looked up. "Oh Riza, Lena, I didn't know you guys were standing there." Said Roy surprised.

"I take that what I seen is a joke, right!" Said Hawkeye demanding an answer to what she seen.

Mustang and Ed were embarrassed. "It's not what you think." Mustang said defending himself.

"Can't keep your hands off the Fuehrer? You just come back and you're already in his arms." Said Lena.

Ed spoke. "Lena that is not true!"

"Excuse me I forgot what I came in here for." Lena turned and left quickly.

Riza looked at them. "What was that all about?"

"Ignore Lena she's just another lane brain." Said Ed.

"You guys still haven't answered my question." She said as she picked up the papers.

"Hawkeye, there is nothing going on. Ed slipped on the rug and fell on me." Mustang said with uneasiness and embarrassment.

"I wouldn't have slipped if he makes sure that rug was straightened out! I can't believe I just kissed the Fuehrer. I think I'm going to be gargling all day!" Ed rubbed his lips with his sleeve.

"Kissing you was not an enjoyable thing either!?" Mustang made clear.

Hawkeye starting giggling. "Well you guys can't say you didn't kiss and make up." She laughed as she put the papers on Mustangs desk and left laughing.

"Ha Ha!" Ed mimics her laugh with sarcasm. "That woman get's to me!" Ed complained leaving out of Mustangs office. Ed went down the hall to his office and put the key in his office door.

"You know, you can play and pretend all you want but we know that kiss was real." Lena said coming behind him.

Ed turned to look at her. "Lena, don't you have to go feed the pigeons."

"Don't try to change the subject you know you liked it."

Ed had that dirty smirk on his face as he folded his arms. "So what if I did. What are you going to do about it? Get me fired and tell everybody that I kissed the Fuehrer."

"You know you need a real woman. You don't have to go after him."

"I have a real woman that I like very much. So…leave me alone!" He said going in his office. She turned around mumbling words under her lips about Ed being a fake.

&&&

In Risembool, Winry, was in the back room putting parts together for a leg automail when grandmother walked in. "Are you going to take a break Winry you've been back here for a long time. I'm starting to get worried about you."

She put the long piece of automail down and sat down on the stool and sighed. "I know grandmother. You know how I get when I get busy."

"So how's Ed doing since he's been out of the hospital?" She said as she puffed on her pipe.

"He's been doing fine. But there is a problem that I know you're really not going to like." She swallowed.

Grandmother Pinako pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Well, I'm listening."

"You see…I um…E-Ed's."

"Winry, would you just say it.

Winry winced. "Ed's pregnant."

Pinako had a surprised look on her face and then her pipe fell out of her mouth and she started laughing. "You're joking!"

Winry didn't laugh at all. "Grandmother I wish it was true."

She stopped laughing. "Winry, out of all the bullshit I've heard and seen this has got to be a joke." "Grandmother it's not funny, Ed is really pregnant and he seems not too happy."

"Winry, did you two…"

"No grandmother we didn't."

"Ok but how did he get like that? You know there is no such thing."

"I know." She got up. "That's what I'm confused about. I don't understand and neither does he."

"So what is he doing about this?"

"He see's a doctor that experimented with male pregnancies but never succeeded with them. So he's just really a gynecologist."

"How does Ed feel about this?"

"Grandmother he's confused and he want's to know how it happened. Even the doctor is looking into it. He preferred that it be me instead."

"Ed and his brother didn't get mixed up in that crazy garbage of playing around with alchemy again. You remember what happen to them before."

"He said it didn't have anything to do with alchemy. Even Al asked him about that." Winry grabbed her wrench and banged on the table a few times with frustration and tears. "Dam it I'm confused! I don't understand why this is happening! I'm not ready for a baby!"

"Winry I want to tell you something." She looked at her grandmother wiping her tears. "You need the right ingredients to make a baby and we know it takes two. Or the military is behind this with some crazy experiments. You know the hidden secrets the military likes to cover up."

"Grandmother, Bradley was in charge during that time. I'm pretty sure Roy isn't following in the footsteps of Bradley."

"I know but someone had to either do this to him or he's like one of those bugs that reproduce." Winry laughed. "Grandmother, please don't say that to Ed he'll hit the roof."

"Winry I don't mind being a great grandmother but I really expected the other way around."

&&&

Ed was in his office catching up on all the paper work. He had just finished having a meeting with his team of soldiers and also given them their duties. He didn't take a break yet but he knew it was time for one. The phone ringed and Ed picked it up. "Hello, Lieutenant Ed speaking."

"Hi Ed. It's Dr Reed."

"Oh, hi Dr. Reed. What can I do for you?"

"I said I was going to call you about the test results."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So what were they? Asked Ed, as he waited for an answer. "Oh… I see." He said disappointed. "Ok I'll let Winry know. Dr. Reed, are there any such things as in male abortions? Why not! Oh… I see. Ok Dr Reed I'll see you next week, bye."

Ed hung up the phone and put his head down. Tears came out of his eyes. He slammed his fist on the table. "Dam it, this isn't fair!"

He got up and quickly headed towards Mustangs office. He walked in and closed the doors. Mustang was sitting at his desk. He looked up. "Hello lieutenant I…"

Ed came running up to his desk. "Mustang, you have got to help me!"

Mustang saw the desperation in Ed's eyes. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I need for you to talk to Dr. Reed about getting me an abortion!"

Mustang almost choked on his words. "What, can't you talk to him about that?"

"I did and he isn't listening to me!"

"Ed what did the doctor say?"

"He said he couldn't do it because I might bleed to death."

Putting his pen down, "So, you want me to talk to Dr. Reed anyway even after he told you why you couldn't."

"Maybe you could change his mind."

"Ed let's not be stupid! It's obviously can't be done! You're risking your life here! I know you don't want this baby and you're confused of how it happened. But I can't do anything!"

"Don't give me that shit! You can do something about this!"

Lena happened to hear voices as she passed by the Fuehrer's office and just happened to put her ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Fullmetal what do you want me to do! Wave a magic wand over your stomach to make the baby go away!"

_Baby who's having a baby? Ed? No, that can't be._ Lena kept listening.

"You bastard, that's not what I mean,"

Mustang stood up quickly. "Then what the hell are you implying!"

"Don't you know any doctors that would do a quick and safe abortion under the table without anyone knowing? You're the Furhrer you know how to pull some strings!"

"Get the hell out of my office! I don't go around paying off doctors to do illegal abortions!"

"You can't leave me like this to offend for myself!"

Mustang came from around the desk with fire in his voice and eyes. "Ed, I will NOT have you carved on like a thanksgiving turkey and I'm left holding the bag with your life at stake! I am not leaving you alone on this! I said I will DO what I can!"

Ed had tears in his voice. "This isn't fair! Why am I'm left with this baby, I don't even know who did this to me!"

"Fullmetal I want you to listen to me! Go take a break and get this abortion off your mind! I'm pretty sure Dr. Reed is doing his best to find out how all this happen."

Ed looked sad and turned and left the office. He wiped his eyes and turned to go to his office.

Lena looked from a distance. _What the hell is going on between those two? Ed couldn't be having a baby. No…Ed… got pregnant by the Fuehrer and now the Fuehrer is giving him a hard time about it like if he doesn't want anything to do with Ed having this baby. This is some major screwed up shit!_

&&&

"Umm…let's kiss like this forever."

"Come on Kira we better get some study time in before we forget what were supposed to be doing." Said Al, talking between kisses.

"I know but I can't resist."

Al stopped kissing her. "Kira we better stop. My brother will be home any time now and I really don't want him to catch me."

"Well just tell him to bring Winry and he could join us." Kira pulled Al back closer to her.

"Kira you don't know my brother, he really trusts me to keep my grades up and I really want to do that so I can get into college."

"Ok we better stop and study or my parents are going to ground me for bringing home another D."

Al was surprised. "You made a D? I thought you didn't get any of those."

"On my last report card I made a D and the rest were A's and B's. My parents had a fit. They told me if I wanted to get in a good college I have to keep my grades up or it's less TV and less going out with friends for me."

"We better get started before my brother comes in." Said Al as he picked up his text books.

&&&

Out in the suburbs of Central City were it was mostly quiet. "Please answer the door." Ed sighed as he knocked. A butler came to the door.

Ed started to cry. "Please you have to let me talk to him!"

"Mister Elric I presume."

Hohenheim came to the door and Ed grabbed him by the waist crying. "Please father you have to help me I can't do this alone! I don't understand what happened…it's not my fault!"

He touched Ed's shoulders while Ed was pulling on him. "Edward, get a whole of your self! What are you talking about?"

"The baby I-I can't do this alone it's not my fault that it happened."

The two maids came to the door to see what was wrong." Hohenheim told the butler to help him get Ed in the house before the neighbors get suspicious. "Come on Ed." He said as Ed leaned on him. "Sir, do I need to get the nurse."

"No, I'll see about Ed." His father took him to his office and helped him sit on the couch. He looked at Ed whose face was red and his eyes were watery from crying. Hohenheim went and poured Ed a glass of water and then came to sit next to his son. "Here, I want you to drink this water and calm down and tell me what's going on."

"I don't know how to tell you this dad." He wiped his eyes. "But I'm supposed to be pregnant with a baby."

He looked strange at his son. "Have you been doing drugs?"

"No dad I'm serious! I don't believe it myself! It's like a nightmare I can't wake up from and it seems every time I deny it, things just get worse!"

"Son you can't be pregnant it's impossible."

He wiped his eyes. "I know… it's just that the doctor said it's true. No one asked me if I wanted to keep this baby or go through with this."

"Where's your brother does he know you're here?" "No I didn't tell him." He put the glass of water on the table and started crying as he pulled on his dad's collar. "Dad you have to help me get rid of this problem!"

He looked at his son not knowing what to do or say. "Ed you know I would do anything to help you but I can't get rid of the problem."

"Yes you can, you know what we did to close the gate! There's got to be someway you can get me out of this shit!"

"Ed, do you realize what you're asking!"

"I don't care!" Ed grabbed his fathers hand and placed it on his stomach. "You can cast your spell again and make this baby disappear!"

Hohenheim looked at his son like if he lost it. "Ed if I do any such thing I just my take your life." He saw the tears in his son's eyes. "Son do you believe your pregnant?"

"I-I don't know. Ed put his dads hands down and cleared his throat. "Every time I disbelieve I end up hearing that the test results were positive." He had tears in his voice. "Dad I don't know how this happen to me. Even Dr. Reed doesn't know how it happened."

"Dr.Reed?! He's was doing experiments on male pregnancies! What the hell are you doing seeing him?"

"He's a gynecologist that Mustang recommended."

"Reed and some other idiots were doing some experimenting with male pregnancies…

"Dad, you don't have to tell me I know what he did but he's a gynecologist now and Roy didn't want me to see any other gynecologist because I might cause a problem." He said clearing his throat again. "Al told me you were sick but I couldn't see you in the hospital because I had pneumonia and I'm now just getting over it. Are you better now?"

"Yes I'm fine." He said with his head down.

"This is confusing… and you don't know how you become pregnant?"

"I-I don't know."

"Were you having sex or using any spells or alchemy when you did?"

"Dad I did no such thing! Everyone has asked that question!"

"Ed I don't know about this pregnancy thing but you have to have sex to make a baby and Winry should be pregnant, not you!"

"Dr. Reed did take Winry's blood and he told me the results about it."

"Is she responsible?"

"No it's not hers."

Hohenheim took a deep sigh. "Ok Ed, there's something strange going on here and it's not right! I've been studying medical conditions of different kinds since I've been studying about becoming a doctor and there's no way this could happen." Hohenheim got up. "I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a room I want you to see."

They both left out the room and went in another room two doors down. Hohenheim stayed in a big house with eight rooms and servants that lived there, with him. _Ed must be up under a lot of stress! This is impossible! There's no way he could be pregnant!" _They came upon the room and Hohenheim opened it with his key. He opened the door to a big size room that was almost like a lab. The room had different machines to look inside the body and another door that lead to an x-ray room. He had Ed come over to a table that patience's use for an exam. "I want you to get up on this table."

"Dad what are we doing?"

Hohenheim went across the room to get his ultrasound machine. He wheeled it over to the table. "Ed, come on get on the table so I can take a look at what the doctors say you have and what probably isn't real. Ed was sort of hesitant then he got on the table. His father made sure everything was turned on. "I take it that you have done this before."

"Yes I have. Dad, is this really necessary I-I…"

"Edward if we want to solve our curiosity then I suggest we find out what the doctors have claim to see. Just relax and lay back and lift up your shirt." Ed did what he was told. Hohenheim squeezed some warm gel on Ed's stomach. His dad looked at the screen as he moved the probe across his lower abdomen and the machine beeped. Hohenheim couldn't believe what he saw. Ed was hoping that whatever everyone saw was just a medical mistake. His dad turned the screen around towards Ed. "I want to show you something son."

Ed sat up a little.

"This round thing here that looks like a big dot, that's the baby."

Ed started crying. "N-No it can't be!"

Hohenheim notice he was getting upset. "Ed I didn't want to believe it either but it's true. I like to know what the hell is going on here. Did someone do this to you?!"

Ed wasn't really paying attention to his dad he was upset and not thinking straight. "I-I can't have this baby… i-it's got to go."

"Ed, get a whole of yourself! It's not the end of the world." Ed turned his automail into a small dagger.

"Stop this Edward!" His dad got up.

"I'm sorry dad but I have to do this." He raised the dagger at himself and plunged it towards his stomach.

"EDWARD!"

&&&

I know its bad to do this but it's a cliffy. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 16

Hohenheim quickly grabbed the dagger before Ed could hurt himself. He stopped the dagger and cut his hand. Little drops of blood hit the floor as he let go of the dagger.

"Stop it and let me finish!" Yelled Ed,

"Edward you can't do this to yourself!"

Ed jumped off the table and Hohenheim grabbed him by the arm. "Let me go dad! I can't keep this baby I don't know how I got it!"

Hohenheim grabbed him around the waist because Ed slipped out of his grasp. "Edward, you're being stubborn! I'm not going to let you leave! You're going to commit suicide if you stab yourself!"

Ed struggled to get away from his father. "I-I can't keep this baby!"

To keep from hurting Ed, Hohenheim touched his shoulder and sort of paralyzed his movements and he fell back on his father. Hohenheim laid Ed on the floor. The butler came knocking on the door opening it. "Sir, is there a problem?"

Hohenheim didn't even hear him. Edward was lying on the floor looking at his dad. "W-What did you d-do to me, I c-can't move."

"It's a way I know to paralyze a person. It won't kill you it just freezes your body for five minutes. I can't have you acting like this." Hohenheim bent down next to Ed and took off Ed's automail arm." "Stop it dad don't do that!"

"Sir what's going on here? Oh no…let me get you some bandages you're bleeding." He went in the cabinets and got some band aides and gauzes. Hohenheim stood up and looked at his son lying on the floor. "Ethan, prepare our guest room my son will be staying tonight!"

"This isn't funny! Give me back my arm!"

"Shut up! Do you realize what you just did?"

"I can't…"

" You could have taken your life?! Do you understand the people you're going to leave behind if you tried to kill your self?"

"I didn't want to kill myself I wanted to kill the baby!"

"Ed, don't be stupid you would have taken you life if you would have killed that baby!"

"Then tell me! What am I going to do?!"

He sighed. "For now you have no choice but to keep it! I can't think of any spells to get rid of it and if I did, it would probably kill you."

Some feeling was coming back in Ed's body a little. He moved his flesh arm.

"I don't want you leaving this house tonight until I know everything in that head of yours is ok."

"I thought you wanted to be alone like you always are."

"Not when my son is in trouble. I should have never let you and Al, live on your own."

Ed was using his one arm to stand up while struggling. The butler came back in the room. "Sir the guest room is ready." Ethan was a man in his early forties with dark hair. He was Hohenheim height and a very good servant to Hohenheim.

"Thanks Ethan. Oh… Ethan?"

"Yes sir."

"Catch." He threw Ed's arm and he caught it.

Ed looked angry. "That's not fair!"

Hohenheim went and rinsed the blood off his hand under cold water. "I want you to follow me to your sleeping quarters." Ed didn't like his dad treating him like this, but he showed signs of a person that wanted to kill himself. _Winry would kill me if she knew about this. _Ed felt bad.

&&&

Al closed his book. Kira had left an hour ago. "Where's brother he's like two hours late from coming home. I hope he's alright. Maybe I should call mustang and find out if he left work." He put his books on the bed and the phone ringed. "Hello. Hi dad,"

"Hi Al, how are you?"

"I'm fine I just was studying and wondering where brother was."

"Your brother is here with me…"

"Is he ok?! Did something happen?!" A worryed Al asked.

"Calm down everything is fine he's just upset about this pregnancy thing that I'm very confused about myself."

"Oh yeah he hasn't said too much about that. He doesn't really like talking about it."

"I have your brother spending the night with me so that I can keep an eye on him."

"Dad is Ed really ok?"

"Listen; don't worry about your brother. I'm here with my helpers. I'll come by the house tomorrow and talk. You just study and get some rest."

"Ok dad, good night." Al hung up the phone.

Hohenheim hung up the phone also. Ed was sitting up in bed waiting for an answer from his father. "Is he ok?" He said worried.

Hohenheim turned. "Yes he's fine he'll be ok. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine dad I just lost my head."

Hohenheim became upset with him. "Yeah, and you could have taken your life doing a stupid move like that! Edward, I know this situation is confusing but it's not worth giving up your life and harming the other life inside you!"

Ed put his hand over his ear. "Please stop it! I don't want to hear about this baby!"

Hohenheim came and sat on the bed and grabbed Ed's hand from his ear. "Listen to me! You can't deny there is a baby inside you growing I showed you and it's your turn now to believe it and stop living in denial! God dam it Ed you need to understand this and get it!"

Ed looked at his father with tears flowing from both eyes. "I-I feel so scared and angry… father. I'm so embarrassed about this. What am I suppose to tell my men about this. That their Lieutenant Colonial is pregnant! What are they going to think of me?" Ed broke down really hard.

Hohenheim hugged him and told him how much he loved him. He looked at his son and took his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Ed. He never in his life has seen his son break down like this. "Your not alone in this Ed you've got me your brother and Winry. Where all going to stand beside you and help you get through this and get to the bottom of how this happen. Now listen I want…"

Ed looked at his father as he interrupted him. "Thanks dad I really needed to hear that…Ow! Dam it don't you start!" Ed winced as he rubbed his stomach.

Hohenheim looked at him worried. "Ed what's wrong?"

He had his head down. "It's these darn…cramps."

"Look at me son take a deep breath it's going to be ok."

Ed looked at his dad and took a deep breath and swallowed. "Ow!... I hate feeling like this."

"Ed you need to calm down. It doesn't help you feel any better or the baby when you get upset."

"It only…happens when… I get really upset." He winced.

Hohenheim got on his house phone and had the butler brew some special medicated tea for Ed. He came back and sat on the bed. Ed had his head down rubbing his cramping belly.

"Just relax son I know your upset about this pregnancy but it won't do you any good if you over excite yourself."

Ed sighed, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath bringing his head forward. "Dad…I have to find out what happen and how this could get passed my nose without me knowing it."

"Son I want you to not worry about that, I want you to rest and focus on feeling better tonight."

"Dad I can't help it. I just can't throw this in the back of my mind and forget. I will find out what happen."

"Ed, I want you to find out what happen tomorrow, but when you're not sick."

Ethan came in with Ed's medicated tea on a tray. Hohenheim took the tray and set it on a table next to Ed's bed.

"Thank you Ethan." Hohenheim smiled.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No Ethan that will be all."

Ethan left and Ed's father was stirring the tea in a cup for Ed. "Ok son." He said sitting on the bed. He handed Ed the tea.

Ed sipped it and swallowed it. "Eww! What the hell is this stuff! It tastes like a dirty sock!"

"Its medicated tea that's very healthy and it won't harm the baby."

Ed looked at his dad weird. "I should have known something this terrible was healthy."

"Ok son, I want you to drink all of it. It will help with the pain as well."

Ed had to drink it all if he wanted to feel better and also for his father not to jump down his throat. Ed laid back on the soft pillows as Hohenheim watch him and pulled the blanket over him. "Goodnight son."

Hohenheim got up and took the tray and the empty cup that Ed used. He closed the door and gave the tray to one of the maids as she was coming up the hall. He went down the hall and into the living room where a few of his nurses were and Ethan was as well. Hohenheim came in and sat down as Ethan poured him some tea that he usually has every evening.

"How is your son sir?" One of the nurses said.

He sighed as he sipped his tea. "As stubborn as he always is."

"Sir is their anything I can do for Ed." Asked Ethan.

"Actually there's nothing you can do for him because my son is _pregnant_."

The two nurses gasped and Ethan looked wide eyed at Hohenheim.

"Hohenheim, that's impossible." Nurse Cintea. (Sin-tee)

"I tried saying the same thing but the ultrasound I took says he is. My son knew about it, he just had a very hard time believing it and he took it very hard that's why when Ethan walked in he was lying on the floor because he tried to kill himself. He said he was trying to kill the baby but we all know if you kill the baby trying to stab yourself you're going to also take your life too."

"Are you all right, sir?" Asked Nurse Rayna.

"Actually no, I'm not. I don't know if I should go find a spell to use or let my son have this baby. I need to find out how did this happen." He got up and looked outside through his curtain and then turned back to his servants. "I'm going to go to my office and turn in later. I would like you two ladies to check on my son every few hours until midnight. I'm also going too as well."

"Sir before you go I would like to attend to that wound on your hand." Cintea said.

"It's ok Cintea I'll go and clean it up."

"Hohenheim, would you please don't over do it." Said Cintea.

"I'll be careful I won't stay up too late studying, good night." He said as he left out the room. His servants were concerned about Hohenheim health since he just got over pneumonia.

&&&

It was seven in the morning and Mustang was sitting on the edge of his desk thinking about the situation with Ed and conducting a mandatory meeting about his pregnancy. But he wanted to get permission from Ed first before he calls a meeting. He looked at his watch. "He should be here around seven thirty."

"Good morning sir." Hawkeye said as she walked in.

"Good morning." She put some files on his desk as she looked at him. "What's on your mind this morning?"

"I was thinking about Ed's pregnancy."

"What about it."

"I wanted to have a mandatory meeting with the other soldiers about this. So Ed won't feel embarrassed."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I have no choice but to think it's a good idea. Ed's going to start showing soon and I don't think he's going to feel comfortable with everyone asking him about why is he getting fat."

"You're absolutely right. He can't hide that."

&&&

Ed was sitting in the back seat of the car bending over into a brown bag as his dad sat next to him. He handed Ed some tissue. "You feel ok?"

Ed sat up. "It'll pass it's not like morning sickness is new to me."

"I'm sorry about breakfast son I didn't know it would make you sick."

"Its ok dad I forgot to tell you that I only eat oatmeal."

Hohenheim chuckled. "You know you remind me of your mother who didn't like breakfast either when she was pregnant with you."

Ed got an attitude. "Dad, she had a right to feel this way, I don't!"

Hohenheim could tell that, that made Ed uncomfortable and a little angry." "Son I know this isn't what you want but…"

"Dad could we please not talk about this it's making me more nauseous then I already feel."

They pulled up to Central headquarters and Ed got out with his black backpack. Hohenheim followed behind his son. Ed went to his office and Hohenheim went to Mustangs office. He opened the door. "Hello Roy."

Mustang looked up surprised as he got up out his chair cracking a smile. "Hohenheim what brings you here? Are you checking up on Ed?"

He approached the desk with a plain face. "Actually I come to check up on you. What the hell has happened to my son?"

Mustang came from behind the desk not liking the sound in his voice. "Are you talking about Ed being pregnant?"

"Yes! What is he doing pregnant!? You didn't get him mixed up with some bullshit of a mission!" "How DARE you blame me, when you're the one that said to look out for your son!?"

"I said to watch him and Al, not get them involved with danger!"

"I didn't get anyone involved with danger! Dam it, I did what you wanted!"

"Then why is my son pregnant!? What the HELL happened to him?!"

"I am not going to take the fall for Ed getting pregnant! This is something that happened right under our noses and we didn't see it coming!"

"Mustang, he works for the military don't you know everything that goes on in here."

"Goddamit Hohenheim I don't know how Ed got pregnant it didn't have to be on a mission or on these grounds it could have been at home or where ever the hell he's been. I can't watch every move he makes! Dam it, I have a city that I'm in charge of and the government I have to answer to!"

Hohenheim signed as he realized blaming Mustang isn't going to fix the problem. "This isn't your fault. I'm the father; I should have been looking out for those two."

Mustang ran his hands through his hair because of the frustration Hohenheim laid on him." "We should have both been looking out for those two. Listen, we can't be there every minute of the day to watch Al and Ed. Hohenheim… I have been wracking my brain with how this happen every since I found out. I have to think about calling a mandatory meeting to let the staff and other soldiers know about Ed before he starts showing."

"I'm sorry Roy but my son came running to me last night highly upset."

"He was upset probably because we had an argument here in this room yesterday."

"What was the argument about?" Asked Hohenheim.

"Ed wanted me to get him an abortion. He wanted me to find a doctor that could do this and he figured I could pull some strings because, I'm the Fuehrer."

"He didn't take that very well, did he?"

Roy poured a glass of water and sipped it. "No he didn't. He asked Dr. Reed about getting an abortion before he came in here and Dr. Reed told him no because no abortions have been done on men and he might bleed to death if he did."

"No wonder Ed was upset. He asked me to cast some spells and I told him no."

"I'm surprised you said no."

"Roy, if I did any such thing I would probably kill him. I returned Ed's leg to him when we combined alchemy and sorcery together to close the gate."

"Ed didn't tell me about his leg being returned." Said a very surprised Roy.

"It was a painful experience for Ed but we pulled it off. Last night Ed was scared, stressed and suicidal."

Mustang gasped.

"He said he was trying to kill the baby."

"What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"Ed feels alone and scared and embarrassed. What can you expect from a seventeen year old? He's not prepared or was he expecting this. Have you looked into someone doing anything to Ed?"

"It has crossed my mind but I'm clueless right now." Mustang couldn't believe he wanted to take his life.

&&&

Ed was in his office leaning back in his chair with his legs on his desk. He had a lot of things on his mind from Winry to him being pregnant and on top of that morning sickness was making his stomach churn. He rubbed the palms of both hands up against his eyes. "I don't know if I can get through this day if my stomach doesn't stop turning. He got up out his chair and got some seltzer water out of his refrigerator. He sighed as he sat down in his chair again. A knock came to the door before he opened his seltzer water. "Come in." He didn't look up to see who it was. He started drinking some of his seltzer water as he looked up. Lena was closing the door. "Hi Ed. She spoke as she walked slowly towards his desk. "Or should I say… pregnant Ed." Ed spit the seltzer water out of his mouth.

&&&

Don't you just love that woman? She can get under your SKIN! Anyway, review please.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 17

Ed slammed his bottle of seltzer water on the table as he got up and glared at Lena. "What the hell do you want Lena! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It doesn't look like you're busy to me."

"I have a lot to do today."

"Yeah, like thinking about having a baby."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard you telling the Fuehrer.

_Shit! No one is supposed to know about this. She overheard me talking to Mustang! Dam It, I got to find a way to get out of this one!_ "Ok Lena, what do you want… to black mail me now?"

"So you're saying that it's true?"

"I'm not saying anything. Lena, guys don't get pregnant, don't you know that!"

She leaned on the desk looking at him. "Yeah I know that, but you must have, and the Fuehrer must be the father."

Ed started laughing.

Lena got angry. "Don't act like your not fucking the Fuehrer!"

Ed fell back in his chair laughing. He looked at her smirking. "You think I would get pregnant by fucking the Fuehrer."

"Hey, anything can happen."

Ed looked at her like if she was crazy as he touched the edge of the desk. "What! Are you jealous? You want to fuck me too!"

"I'll wait until you turn eighteen." She smirked folding her arms.

Ed glared at her. "Get out of my office before I bitch slap you?!"

Ed's door open and it was Mustang talking to Hohenheim as he had his back turned.

She bended down towards Ed and lowered her voice with a smirk. "Oh just in time to fuck the Fuehrer isn't it."

Ed smirked as he loosened his collar to take off his blue tie as he lowered his voice. "Yeah you can join if you like just like my old man that's coming in with him." He smiled at her.

She covered her mouth like if she wanted to throw up. She ran out of the room and screamed as she shook her head at Mustang and Hohenheim and especially Mustang like if he was gross. Ed was laughing and Hohenheim looked at Mustang like what's going on. Mustang came in Ed's office looking at Ed weird with Hohenheim following. He quit laughing before he approached the desk.

"Ed what's wrong with Lena she looked at me like if I was disgusting.

He leaned back in his chair sipping his seltzer water innocently. "Oh it was nothing just one of my stupid jokes."

"Whatever…anyway, your dad and I want to talk with you."

He sat up. "Please, if it's about this baby thing I'm really not in the mood to hear this. I'm already nauseous enough with dealing with morning sickness." "

"Fullmetal I'm sorry if morning sickness has got you down but it's important."

"Ok Mustang what is it that you and my dad need to tell me."

"Well I want to ask you if it's ok to have a meeting with the soldiers about your pregnancy."

"Hell no, do you realize how embarrassing that is to look at my comrades and explain to them that I'm expecting a baby!"

"Son you can either have the meeting or you can deal with people asking you questions of why your stomach is growing."

Ed put his hand over his eyes. "I forgot about that. I-I can always say my appetite has exceeded it self and I gained weight."

"Ed this isn't funny." Mustang said.

Ed slapped both white gloved hands on his desk. "What the hell, Mustang. I don't want to deal with this now!" He put both hands to the side of his head as he flopped in his chair. "I hate dealing with this. It's like ever since this pregnancy has happened. My life has become a nightmare that I can't escape from."

Hohenheim came by his desk. "Son, remember what we talked about last night when I told you that you can't live in denial. You have to face this regardless…"

"Ed looked up at his father. "That's the problem I don't want to face it! I hate this shit!"

Hohenheim grabbed Ed out of the chair by his arms. He wanted Ed to snap out of his denial. "Edward, listen to me! You can't fall apart it's not the end of the world. You are having a baby wither it seems impossible or not!"

"You don't understand dad, you've never been pregnant!" Ed started crying. Hohenheim hugged his son. He couldn't be too hard on him because he had to be understanding to Ed's feelings. But he did want Ed to understand this is a situation he can't deny or escape from.

Mustang stood there as he watched Ed cry. He wished there was something he could do to make this go away but he couldn't.

Hohenheim looked at Ed as he pushed his blond locks out of his face. "Ed, please don't live in denial it's not going to help you get through this. You're not going to get through this by yourself and where going to find out how this happen."

Ed sat down in his chair as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Mustang I didn't mean to lose it."

"Don't apologize Ed it's understandable for you to be angry and hurt. I didn't realize that it really got to you like this."

Ed wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he sat back in his chair. "Of course it's gotten to me. I'm having a baby! When do guys go around and start having babies?" Ed sighed as he sat back in his chair feeling some stress. "You can go ahead and have the meeting. I guess I'm going to have to face them sometime."

"Thank you, Ed." Mustang calmly said.

"Son, I don't want you getting sick like last night. You're going to have to control your attitude and take care of that life inside you and follow doctor's orders."

Accepting this pregnancy was a hard thing for Ed to do and telling his men was even worst. Mustang left Ed's office and went back to his own office to turn in some paper work and to think about how to explain Ed's pregnancy to everyone at Central. Ed gave his dad the keys to his apartment so he could go and rest there for a while.

&&&

After work Ed was walking down the streets of Central when he felt dizziness come on him all of a sudden. So he decided to sit at the bus stop. _Why do I feel tired and dizzy all of sudden? It must be work._ He closed his eyes so the dizziness could pass.

"Are you alright sir?"

Ed opened his eyes as he looked up. "I'm ok I'm just tired." Ed then looked at him strange. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I don't know I might be. Is there somewhere you've seen me?"

"I think I remember it was last year. At Central's University I was taking a lecture on The Laws of Alchemy and Science."

"I did teach that lecture last year."

"You're a great teacher. I really learned a lot out of that class."

"Well thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the class…"

"It's Edward Elric!" He said excited and extending his hand.

"I'm Professor Starks." He smiled.

"Well, I have to be going." Ed got up and felt a little dizzy again and he sat back down rubbing the side of his head, with the Professor helping him.

"Ed, are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm a little dizzy. I think it's the stress of the day."

"You know, I know of a way to get rid of that."

"Oh really, how?"

"Just tilt your head back like this and massage behind your ears for five seconds and that should relieve your dizziness.

"Like this?" Ed said innocently.

"Yes let me do it for you."

The Professor put his fingers behind Ed's ears. "That should do it. Now why don't you stand?"

Ed stood up and he didn't feel dizzy anymore. "Wow thanks Professor it worked. Next time it happens I'll remember to do this."

"I'm glad I could be of help. I do recognize you… your that young man I hear a lot of people talking about. The fullmetal Alchemist right,"

"Yeah it's me. You know, I have to go I'm really starving."

"Nice meeting you Ed."

Professor Stakes waved. Ed waved and turned as he left. He walked down five blocks he had to go to get home.

Professor Stakes went back to his hotel room and immediately got on the phone with Donovan. "Donovan I finally ran into Ed and spoke with him."

He almost dropped his coffee cup on the floor from hearing the news. "You did? When?"

"About five minutes ago. He felt dizzy and I gave him some advice of how to stop it."

"How did he look? Is he showing?"

"No he's not showing."

"Do you think the baby is growing?" Donovan said with concern.

"He seems small but he might not start showing until five or six months."

"Now we can keep an eye on him and get some answers." Donovan said.

&&&

Ed was sitting at the kitchen table eating like if his life depended on it. He also had audience of his dad and brother to watch him eat. Ed cleaned up everything on his plate plus seconds and thirds. Hohenheim and Al had to quickly add some of seconds to there first plate because Ed almost ate the whole dinner.

"You have a large appetite today." Said Al.

"Son did you eat anything while you were at work?"

"Actually I skipped lunch today."

Hohenheim got upset. "Skipped lunch, Ed you can't be skipping meals, you're pregnant! No wonder you almost ate the entire dinner."

"No wonder I felt dizzy." Ed mentioned.

"Dizzy? When did that happen?"

"On my way home, I had to sit at the bus stop for a moment."

Hohenheim felt his head. "Are you ok?"

He moved his hands gently. "Dad I'm fine, don't worry it's gone."

"Son you didn't eat at all today until now. You can faint like that."

"Come on dad I'm feeling fine I'm not in pain or having any morning sickness."

"Edward you can't be careless in your condition. It's not healthy to go all day with out eating."

"Ok dad I won't do it again I'll make sure I eat. I didn't eat lunch today because I was down with morning sickness all morning."

"But son when that passes you need to eat something."

"Brother didn't Dr. Reed give you some pills for morning sickness?"

"Oh yeah, he did give me some pills for morning sickness. I forgot to take those."

"Son, I know you may not want to hear this but you have to make life style changes. You can't eat when you get ready or skip meals. The baby gets hungry just like you and you must feed him or her."

"I hope it's a girl so I can take her shopping." Smiled Al.

"Al, please." Ed rolled his eyes. "Dad Dr. Reed gave a book about babies."

"Have you read it?"

"Actually no," Ed got up from the table and washed his dish with a not so good look on his face from his dad getting on his case. "Dad did you ever find a spell to remove the baby."

"Spell, Dad, what is Ed talking about?"

Hohenheim looked at Ed. "Son, it's dangerous to use spells on an unborn child. If I do that it may cause you to bleed to death."

"Brother, don't kill the baby."

Ed turned around and faced both his dad and brother holding the drying towel. "Listen I don't want this baby. I didn't ask for IT!"

Hohenheim stood up with anger in his voice. "Then don't blame the baby for what happened to you!"

Ed threw the towel on the counter and left out of the kitchen angry. He slammed his bedroom door. Hohenheim went and knocked. "Ed, open up!"

"Leave me alone! I don't feel like talking!"

He sighed. "You can be so difficult sometimes Ed." Hohenheim went back to the kitchen table with Al to finish his dinner.

"Dad, I think we just need to leave brother to figure out this on his own."

"Alphonse your brother is a stubborn mule at times and leaving this up to him is not a good thing. Ed has to come to reality with this pregnancy and understand he has to keep it and take care of it."

"I don't think brother wants to keep it. I hope he does but I don't know." He spoke confusedly.

&&&

The next day Mustang held a meeting at three in the afternoon in the cafeteria. Everyone had to come. Ed showed up but he really didn't want to be there but he had to face his fears and embarrassment. Hohenheim even showed up but he sat in the back of the cafeteria. Mustang was sort of tongue tied about how to explain everything but he did tell everyone that Ed was pregnant. Some people were laughing because they thought the Fuehrer was joking and some wasn't laughing.

"Fuehrer, sir that's impossible, how could Ed be pregnant? There's no such thing." Said Havoc confused.

Everyone started talking and looking confused and Ed had his head in his hands as he sat at the end of the table.

"JUST A MINUTE HERE!" Mustang yelled.

Everyone became silent.

"Listen I know everyone is confused but I am looking into how this happened. Ed doesn't even know how himself. I know it may seem strange. But if anyone finds out about anyone doing any sort of male pregnancies I want you to report it to me immediately."

A few of the soldiers stood up and complained about the military being embarrassed about this. Ed quickly jumped and hit his automail hand on one of the table, cracking the table and that brought silence all over the room. He quickly walked in front of everyone. "Embarrassed, how in the hell do you think I feel! I didn't want to tell this to anyone! I didn't even want the Fuehrer to know about this or have this meeting. All I want is everyone's cooperation not your god dam personal opinion! Someone did this to me and I didn't do this to myself!" Ed started to get tears in his voice. "Now, if you will excuse me I really have to go." Ed quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

Mustang looked to Hohenheim whom already had got up and quickly left out the other door. Ed ran out to his dad's car and got in the back and closed the door. He grabbed some Kleenex. He hated having to tell everyone about this. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes because he didn't want to get upset.

Hohenheim got in the back seat and closed the door. "Son I…"

Ed looked at him clearing his throat. "Please dad I'm ok. I'm just a little upset." Ed turned himself towards the window on his side of the car.

"A little?"

"Dad I don't want to talk about this I just want to go home. Lydia, my nurse is coming by in an hour and I really don't want her to see me like this."

Hohenheim told the driver to go to Ed's apartment. Hohenheim was worried about Ed and all the stress he has to deal with from his job and maybe even the press.

Later that evening Lydia was examining Ed and asking him questions. Ed lifted his shirt as she put the stethoscope on his stomach. "Ed I want you to listen." She took the stethoscope off her ears and gave it to Ed.

"I don't know Lydia."

"Ed stop being stubborn." She put it on his ears and put his flesh hand on the end of the stethoscope on his belly. "That's your baby's heartbeat." She smiled.

Ed heard it. "It's very strong."

"Yes it is." Ed took the stethoscope off his ears quickly and gave it back to Lydia. He wasn't interested.

"Ok I know you don't like this Edward but it's real."

"I wish it wasn't."

"Listen I know you don't like this and you are the first male to become pregnant but you can't live in denial forever. I'm not going to ask you what's bothering you because I know what it is."

Ed looked at her. "You only know the half of it."

She went in her purse. "I have these vitamins for you to take. Dr. Reed had these made for you. You take them twice a day." She set the bottle of vitamins on top of his dresser. I'll see you later Ed." She noticed the silence he showed. She kissed his forehead and told him to take care.

She left out the room and closed the door with a worried look on her face.

"Is Ed doing ok?" Asked Hohenheim.

"Yes he's fine physically. But he seems depressed today he barely talk to me and was stubborn about listening to the baby's heartbeat. He has me worried. It's not good for him to be depressed like that."

Hohenheim asked her if she had a moment. He took her to the kitchen and explained to her about what happened today and what's been going on lately.

She couldn't help but feel bad for Ed. "That poor boy he really hates being like this but you can't blame him."

"That's why I've been here to comfort my son and keep an eye on things for a while."

"Well, I better go. I have some errands to run. Oh, I almost forgot I wanted to give this to Ed." She pulled out a stethoscope that was pink and blue. "I wanted to give him this so he could listen to the heartbeat of his baby any time he wants."

"I will be sure to give this to him." Hohenheim said. Lydia left as Hohenheim closed the door and look at the pink and blue stethoscope and smiled at how cute it was. Hohenheim went to Ed's room and knocked as he came in. "Son, is everything ok?" He closed the door.

"It's fine." He said very calm. Ed was sitting up in his bed on top of his blanket not reading anything or doing nothing just sitting.

"Lydia gave me this stethoscope because she forgot to give this to you."

Ed took it and put it in his dresser drawer next to his bed.

"Son you've been quiet since dinner. Do you want to talk?"

"I don't want to right now because if I do I might start crying."

"Ed you don't have to hold it in you can talk to me I'm your dad." Ed slid towards his father and hugged him as he cried on his shoulder. Hohenheim didn't care if he didn't say anything but crying told him how he felt.

&&&

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So anyway review please.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or characters

The Accident Chapter 18

"Good morning Hohenheim, Ed."

Hohenheim approached Mustangs desk and Ed went to sit on the couch. "What sort of business did you say you wanted to tell us?"

Ed was quiet sitting on the couch.

"I would like Ed to be in on this too because it involves him."

Hohenheim turned towards the couch looking at Ed who was looking the other way. He turned back towards Mustang. "Ed is sort…"

"I'm listening." He quickly said as he was sitting on the couch quietly.

Mustang raised his brows as to why Ed was so quiet. "Well, I wanted to tell you if Ed doesn't want to keep the baby when it's born I can have the baby put up for adoption."

"That sounds like a good idea but I don't know if Ed wants to do that."

"It sounds like a good idea." Ed spoke not really facing Mustang or his dad.

"I can have the papers given to Ed to sign once he gets in the last terms of his pregnancy."

"That will be good then." Hohenheim said as he looked over to Ed who was still quiet.

Mustang came from behind his desk and stood in front of Ed. "Ed, are you ok today?"

Ed looked up. "What is it?"

"You don't seem like yourself today. I wanted to discuss the meeting we had yesterday if you feel like talking."

Ed got up. "Listen I really don't want to know. Its bad enough I have to deal with this pregnancy but to come to work and watch everyone stare at me. I really don't want to deal with this."

"Fullmetal we took care of that yesterday after you left. Everyone understands."

"No they don't!"

"Son, if everyone doesn't I'm pretty sure some of them do."

Ed got an attitude. "Are we done here because I have some work to do?"

"Dismissed," Mustang said.

Ed left out of the office.

"I know he's upset about this pregnancy but he really needs to snap out of this denial and anger he's in."

"Roy, ever since yesterday my son has been depressed. He doesn't want to talk about the baby or anything that relates to the baby."

"He seems withdrawn from us."

"Roy I really would like to find out what steps you've taken in finding out how my son got pregnant."

"Hohenheim I have no clue of how this all happen."

"Do you know when Ed got sick?"

He went to his desk to sit down. "Only thing I remember is after he got out of the hospital and recovered, he was acting strange."

"Like, how strange?"

"When he came back to work after recovering for three weeks. He came in my office that morning and had a very bad upset stomach. I gave him some seltzer water out of my fridge. I took it as maybe work jitters or maybe he hasn't fully recovered."

"Work jitters? My son seems to function at work well."

"Whatever the hell it was he didn't seem like himself.

&&&

Ed was sitting in his office focusing on paperwork and certain training he has to do. He signed. _I wonder what Winry is doing? I haven't heard from her._ Ed picked up the phone and called Winry. The phone ringed and all he got was an answering machine. "Winry, its Ed I know your busy. I haven't heard from you and I was wondering if you were ok. When you get a chance give me a call. Talk later." He hung up feeling disappointed.

He signed as he got up and a sharp pain struck his gut. He grabbed his stomach very quickly. Ed winced and rubbed his hand across his stomach as he sat down. "Is this how my day is supposed to start?" He signed as he picked up some of the papers he needed to work on. Ed decided to concentrate on his work and not his pain or Winry.

&&&

Al approached Kira at her locker. "Hey I missed you today." He kissed her.

"I missed you too. Ready for lunch, I brought extra sandwiches for us." She smiled.

"Thanks I think we deserve it after all the studying we've been doing."

"What's up at your house? You haven't invited me over for the past week." She smiled.

"My dad has been there."

"Your dad, he must be doing house inspection."

"Yeah you could say that and to see how we've been."

"I would have you come over to mine but we couldn't kiss on the encounter with my brother who's always sneaking around.

"That's ok we can now." Said Al locking his lips onto Kira's

"Excuse me Mr. Elric and Ms Vincent I believe the bell has ringed. They pulled apart quickly and looked. It was the science teacher Mr. Qimby.

"Sorry sir." Al spoke with embarrassment.

Kira closed her locker and they both left to go to lunch.

&&&

Ed stopped writing and massaged his stomach a little. "I wished my stomach would stop hurting." He got up and got a bottle of water. He opened it and sat down in his chair to drink some. He saw the time and it was almost two in the afternoon. He put the water down and was hit with another aggravating pain. "Ok… you have to calm down because… I have some work to finish." He said rubbing his belly and not really realizing he was talking to the baby.

Ed bent over and then sighed as he sat up. He saw his calendar opened with a doctor appointment to see Dr. Reed at four today on his desk. "Oh yeah I forgot about that, I have to see him today."

Ed took his time as he cleared his desk and got up. He really didn't like going to the doctor, but if he didn't go, he never hear the end of it. He got his black backpack and locked his office and went to Mustangs office. He knocked as he opened the door. He didn't go in he just stood at the door looking. "He's not here." Ed went to his desk and left a note. He left out the office and went to see Dr. Reed at the hospital.

&&&

Hohenheim was having a drink with Mustang in one of the local pubs in Central. They both were sitting over in a dark corner of the bar talking. "So run this by me again. He got sick when he came back to work."

"Yes after that mission he went on finding the missing Chimera."

"I can't believe you sent my son to chase after one of those things don't' you need more men for that."

"I did send more men out there. But one of the doctors that work in one of the labs told me it was harmless. But he ended up fighting with it and it actually injured him."

"But that still doesn't explain how my son got pregnant."

"I know but there is something that I do know. When Ed fought that Chimera in the lab he got poked by two big syringes that were on the table. Both syringes contain estrogen."

"Estrogen, that chemical is found in women. When a woman gets pregnant those levels increase." Hohenheim said with seriousness.

"Actually I didn't know that." Mustang implied.

"What were syringes doing left on the table full of estrogen?"

"I don't know but that lab has been abandoned for months."

"Something doesn't sound right to me. It sounds like someone planted those there."

"They probably did, but why in an empty lab?"

"That's what I like to know." Hohenheim said.

&&&

Ed sat on the bench that was outside the hospital. _I wish this stupid pain go away. _He got up to pick up his bag and out of no where a black van pulled up and two guys with black ski mask got out the van and grabbed Ed. One grabbed his legs and the other grabbed him around the waist. "Let me go! What the hell are you doing? Stop it!" He struggled.

&&&

I know it's a cliff hanger. But I had to break the chapter in half it was too long. So I'll try and bring the next chapter out sooner than two weeks if I see some interest in the story if not, I'll wait.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Characters.

The Accident chapter 19

Lydia just happened to be outside the hospital coming from her break when she saw Ed yelling and being carried to a van. She took out her mace and ran up to the guy quickly that had Ed around the waist and sprayed him. They both dropped Ed. Ed winced as he hit the ground. The other guy was screaming because his eyes were burning and Ed stuck his foot out to trip the guy that wanted to go after Lydia. The guy fell on the ground and quickly got up because it was drawing crowds. He got his partner and pulled him in the truck and quickly took off. Lydia quickly ran to Ed's side. "Ed! Are you ok?" She said worried about the baby and Ed.

"I don't know what hurts worst now." He said rubbing his back side.

Lydia helped him get up carefully. "I want to know who those guys were." She said.

"Me… too," Said a wincing Ed.

She helped Ed in the hospital and unto the elevator. The elevator door closed and Ed dropped to his knees holding his stomach. "Oww!"

"Ed what's going on? Did those guys hurt you?"

"No…I-I started feeling this pain before I left the office. I have an appt to see…Dr. Reed."

"Remember how I showed you to breathe, just take your time and stand up slowly." She helped Ed stand up and he leaned against the wall accidentally hitting his back. "Ow! My back," He rubbed his lower back

"Did you hurt your back?"

"Those idiots… dropped me when you sprayed him with mace."

"I'm sorry Ed I didn't mean to put you in danger."

The elevator doors opened up and Lydia helped him to Dr. Reed's office. They went and the other nurse helped him with Lydia to the back examining room. Ed winced as he sat in the exam chair which converts into a table.

"Are you comfortable?" Lydia asked.

"Its fine I'll manage."

"Did he hurt his back?" The other nurse asked.

"He got dropped on the ground from some guys trying to grab him." The nurse told Ed to be still while the chair went back turning into a table. Now Ed was lying down.

"Let me see your back." The nurse asked.

He turned over on his side and she lifted up his shirt and saw a blue and purple lower back. Lydia didn't like what she saw and hoped it didn't hurt the baby.

Ed closed his eyes because of the pain. "Can I turn back… it hurts in this position?"

The nurse told him to turn back.

"Ed, your purple and blue back there, that's not good. I hope nothing is broken." Lydia mentioned.

"That's all I need more problems." He moaned.

The nurse checked his vitals and went to go get the doctor.

"Ed I think you need to be careful. You got some crazy people who want to kidnap you. Where's your dad?"

"I don't know. He might be home or out somewhere."

&&&

Mustang came back to his office with Hoehenheim talking. He opened the door. "I think it would be a good idea for Ed since he doesn't want children. The orphanage would love taking newborns and giving them to couples who can't have children." Said Mustang sitting at his desk picking up the note Ed left while Hohenheim was commenting on their conversation. Mustang was reading the letter. "Excuse me Hoehenheim but Ed just left me a note saying he had a doctor's appt with Dr. Reed."

"At least I know where he is." Hoehenheim said.

&&&

Dr. Reed walked in. "Hello Ed, how have you been feeling? The nurse told me you have a bruise on your back."

"I was…"

Lydia interrupted. "Some guys were trying to kidnap him right in front of the hospital and I happen to see it. So I sprayed one of them with mace and he dropped Ed." Feeling bad about what happen.

The doctor told Ed to turn over to look at his back. "What the hell!"

The doctor touched Ed's bruised back.

"Oww! Damit that hurts!"

"I'm sorry Ed I just wanted to see if anything is broken. You said someone tried to kidnap him?" He said looking at Lydia.

"Yes." Lydia confirmed.

"Do you think anything's broken?" She asked.

"I don't know but I need to take an MRI to see."

"What the hell is an MRI? Look I don't feel like getting stuck with some long ass needle I had enough of that when I was in the hospital."

Dr. Reed folded his arms. "Edward, an MRI is like a big x-ray machine that doesn't require a needle. All you do is sit there and the radiologist tells you what to do. Also it's not good taking an x-ray while you're pregnant because of the radiation. The MRI doesn't have that much and plus I would see more detail of your insides than an x-ray."

"Just relax Ed it's not going to hurt." Lydia said.

Ed winced again from that pain from earlier.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Reed asked.

"No I'm having cramps from earlier." Ed complained.

"From earlier, when did this happen?"

"When I was at work, I was going to tell you about it but it slipped my mind." Dr. Reed examined his stomach and Ed groaned.

"It could be that the baby's growing or because of the fall. I need to draw some blood anyway so I'm going to check for infections. Also Ed you may not like this."

Ed looked at Dr. Reed. "Don't tell me that I could be suffering from something."

"No, I think I may want you to stay over night."

Ed sat up quickly forgetting about his back. "Ow! Damit! He rubbed his back. I'm sorry doctor but I don't want to stay in the hospital!"

"Edward where are your manners!" Lydia complained.

"Lydia I'm sorry but can't you just give me some painkillers and send me home!"

"Mr Elric, may I remind you that you're pregnant! You might have fractured your back!" Dr. Reed said.

Lydia glared at Ed angry. "If you don't stop this I'm telling Hoehenheim."

"Hoehenheim? That name sounds very familiar." Dr. Reed said.

"That's Ed's father."

"Oh I thought Fuehrer Mustang was in charge of you."

"He isn't he just looks out for me." Ed mentioned with the look of a tantrum.

"Ed I'm going to go get your test ordered and I suggest you stay still." The doctor walked out and Ed lied back down on the table.

"Ed listen I know you don't like hospitals and all but if you need to stay I suggest you take Doctors orders."

"I know, I wish those bastards didn't try and kidnap me. If I catch those two I'm going to have them locked up." Ed heard a vibrating sound in his bag. "Lydia could you get my bag cause my cell phone is ringing. Could you answer it I really don't feel well."

"Sure. Hello. Hi Hohenheim." She took the phone outside the exam room.

Ed was thinking about those two guys that grabbed him. _What the hell did those two want? It must be about the baby. But how, no one knows. Maybe word got out to the public. I miss Winry. It's been a week since I told her I was pregnant. I tried calling her but she was too tied up with customers and she didn't even return my calls. Maybe she's angry with me._

Lydia came back in the exam room. "Ok Ed your dad is on his way up."

He came out of his thoughts. "So what did you tell him?" "I told him the truth."

"My dad's going to worry now."

"Ed your father has every right to be concerned."

"But my dad can go overboard. Ever since he found out I was pregnant he sort of been riding my back about taking care of myself."

"You have to take care of yourself especially being pregnant." She put her hand on his stomach. "Remember, theirs another life inside you that's living and breathing and he or she is a part of you."

Ed didn't really think of it like that. He just wanted to get rid of it. The door open and the nurse came in with a special pillow for Ed's back. "Mr. Elric I need for you to sit up so I can put this pillow on your lower back. It will help take the swelling down.

"Ah! I-Its cold."

"It's a cold pillow for your back." The nurse said as she left.

Ed made painful looking faces while trying to lie on the pillow. "Lydia?"

"Yes Ed."

"Thanks for saving me."

She smiled. "Sure it's a pleasure. I thank you for saving me too. If you hadn't of trip that guy. I may have gotten hurt."

"I didn't want him to hurt you because if he would have, I would have used my alchemy. I wish I did but it happen too fast and I was too slow."

"Don't worry about it I would have mace the other guy too."

Hohenheim and Mustang quickly came in. "Son, are you ok?" Hohenheim looked at Ed worried.

"Dad I'm fine I just hurt my back."

"Did you break anything?" His dad said concerned.

"Dr. Reed ordered an MRI for Ed they should be getting him soon."

"Fullmetal, did you see what they looked like?"

"They both were dressed in black and wore black ski masks over their heads. They pulled up in a black van and tried to take me."

"What the hell would they want with you Edward?" His dad asked.

"Maybe I'm popular."

"Or maybe they want to straighten out your ego." Mustang said. Lydia giggled.

Ed frowned at Mustang.

"Ed, take this seriously." His dad noted.

"I am dad. Maybe because I'm known and it's jealousy."

"Ed if they were jealous they probably would of kidnapped you long time ago."

"People do crazy stuff." Ed implied.

"I'll have several of the military keep watch in this area tonight."

"Son let me look at your back." Hoehenheim said. Hoehenheim looked and so did Mustang. "Ouch!" They both said in unison.

"Wow Ed they dropped you hard." Mustang said.

"Your pretty bruised back their son. I hope nothings broken. It's good this ice pillow is back here to keep the swelling down."

The nurse knocked and came in with a wheel chair. "Mr Elric I need to take you down for your MRI." She pulled the wheel chair next to the exam table.

Ed sat up grunting. Lydia and the nurse helped him get into the wheel chair. The nurse took Ed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Hoehenheim, about Ed. I wish I could have been more careful."

"That's ok Lydia he'll be fine you were trying to save him from being taken."

"Fullmetal will bounce back. He's one tough kid."

"Well I have to go downstairs to finish up the rest of my shift. I'll be back to see about Ed."

Lydia left and Mustang and Hohenheim went to go sit out in the hallways of the hospital. They both sat on a bench.

"So what do you think those people were after?" Asked Mustang.

"I don't know but it could be the baby."

"The baby? What for?"

"I'm guessing ever since you mentioned about Ed being pregnant."

"But that was just yesterday."

"News travels fast."

"I'm pretty sure the media has gotten a whole of this."

He sighed. "My son and the media, no wonder his ego is big at times."

&&&

Later that evening, Al was watching TV when the phone ringed. "Hello. Hey brother! How come your not home? You were working late again?"

"No Al I'm in the hospital…again."

"What is this… the forth time?! What the hell is it now?"

"You're a real bitch this evening. Did you have a fight with Kira?"

"No I didn't! I would like to know what the hell is going on with you and this hospital thing! God damit Ed, you're going to give me an ulcer!"

Ed didn't like the way Al was talking to him. "Someone tried to kidnap me and they dropped me on the ground!"

Al's attitude changed and he became worried. "B-Brother, are you okay? I-I'm sorry I-I…"

"It's ok Al dad is here with me. I'm fine I just hurt my back."

"Is the baby ok?"

"I think so, I feel ok right now."

"As long as you're ok then I guess the baby is too." He said relieved.

"Al listen I'm sorry if I worry you but I didn't want to be here. Dr. Reed made me stay because he wanted to make sure that I was ok. I should be home tomorrow."

"Ed let me talk to Al." His dad said. Hohenheim took the phone.

Ed was talking with Mustang. "Can I get you anything?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, get me the hell out of this hospital and fast!" He said anxious.

Roy folded his arm and smirked. "Sorry but you know the rules."

"Don't remind me."

Dr. Reed walked in and Hohenheim got off the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that your test from the MRI was good theirs nothing broken just some bruised back muscles. I just want you to stay overnight incase you may start bleeding and I would like you to stay off your feet for a few days. That means no walking anywhere, just bed rest for your back.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Can I walk around in my apartment?"

"No, but only to the bathroom and that's it. All your meals have to be brought to your bed."

"This is getting ridiculous my life is a bitch!"

"Ed, control your temper and show some respect." His dad demanded.

Dr. Reed folded his arms. "Your life is going to be a real bitch if you start bleeding. Ed your back is really bruised and in your condition I wouldn't want you taking any chances. After a few days Lydia will come and see you. She will fill me in on what's going on and let me know about your healing process and if it's not good you're going to stay in the bed longer."

"If I find out where those bastards are…!"

"No your not, I'll find them." Roy said interrupting. "First thing in the morning I'll see if theirs any cameras in the area and maybe we can get a license plate." He said.

"Son, do what Dr. Reed tells you." His dad said.

"I will be going for the evening so if you have any problems call my cell. But the nurses will be watching for the rest of the night." Dr. Reed left.

Ed sighed as he was lying on his pillow.

"Something on your mind son," His dad asked.

"Yeah…Winry," He said sadly.

&&&

In a house outside Central a man in his late forties walked in a room and took a seat at his desk. While two guys dressed in black walked in. "Did you get him?"

"Actually, no, we didn't, he …"

The second guy interrupted. "Some lady came out of nowhere and sprayed me with mace and we dropped him on the ground.

The guy came from behind his desk and slapped both of them. "You stupid bitches…you let him get away! Now were going to have a hard time kidnapping him again!"

"Boss we had him it just was this lady…"

"That's no excuse! Knock that bitch out the way! Tomorrow go out there and find him and get him again!"

"Yes sir!" They both said rubbing their faces as they left.

&&&

Winry was sitting at the kitchen table looking in one of her mechanics books. She needed to order some parts that they were almost out of.

Her grandmother walked in. "Winry are you busy?" She sat at the table.

"Not really, I'm just looking for parts that need to be ordered.

"You know Ed left a message and I was wondering if you got back with him."

"Actually I haven't had time." She looked up from the book. "Grandmother we have been swamped with customers." "I know but theirs no one else until tomorrow and you could call and ask how's he's doing or feeling."

"Grandmother I'm pretty sure Al is taking good care of him and theirs no problem."

"Winry, do you want to see him?"

"Grandmother, do we have to talk about this."

"I thought you liked Ed and cared for him a lot."

"I do grandmother it's just…I-I…I don't know. She got up and poured herself a cup of tea. "I feel so weird about Ed being pregnant. I don't understand it. I'm not ready to raise children."

"Winry have you asked Ed if he wants to keep it?"

"No, I haven't even talked to him or even asked if I was responsible for this happening."

"I believe the military got Ed mixed up in some crazy experiment and it backfired on them."

"I don't know grandmother. I don't think the Furhrer will allow that.

"Winry you should see how's he doing."

"I know grandmother." She sighed and went back to her book.

&&&

The next day at the hospital it was five thirty in the morning and Lydia walked in Ed's room to see him before she started her shift. "Hey Ed, how are you feeling." She smiled.

He was lying on his side. He turned with his hair messy. He sounded tired. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well last night?" She looked at him concerned.

"It was ok." She sat on the side of the bed. "Does your back hurt."

He rubbed his back. "Yes it does. The medicine help but it seem like it just lasted for two hours."

"Maybe the doctor can give you something to last longer."

"I hope so. Excuse me Lydia I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ed, why don't you use this urinal?" She picked up by the dresser.

"Can't I just go to the bathroom?"

"Sorry, but the doctor doesn't want you getting out of bed."

Ed groaned as he rubbed his back sitting up on the side of the bed, to use the urinal.

"Listen I'll turn my head and I'll empty it when you get done. You don't need any help do you."

Ed shook his head real quick.

"Oh Ed, I'm a nurse it's not like I haven't seen it."

"Not this time I can manage." When he got done he handed her the urinal and got back in bed.

She came out of the bathroom and put the urinal back on the floor next to his bed. "I have to run my shift starts in ten minutes. I'll see you later." She smiled. He smiled as she left the room.

Ed laid back and winced. "God dam it! Where's that fucking doctor. I want to get the hell out of here. I can't believe this, two days in the freaking bed."

_&&&_

Later that day Hoehenheim came in the apartment carrying Ed. Ed felt embarrassed as he held his dad around his neck. Al came in the room to help Ed change while Hoehenheim went to speak to Mustang. "Brother did you want anything before I go."

"No I'm fine." Al left out the room. Ed reached over and picked up the phone and called Winry.

Grandmother answered. "Hello. Hi Ed. Winry isn't here she went out to the store. Are you feeling ok?"

Ed explain everything that's been happening in the last past week to grandmother. She listened and gave Ed some encouraging words. After he hung up he started reading to occupy his time.

&&&

Professor Starks was talking to Donovan on the phone. "I couldn't believe it either it's all on the front of the newspaper." Said the Professor worried. "It looks like our test subject is a target for some idiots. You know what we have to do Professor." "I know. Protecting him may be a problem."

&&&

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please for feedback. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident Chapter 20

Al came in to Ed's room that evening and brought him a big tray of dinner.

"Wow Al this looks good." Ed sat up as he put the tray on the bed.

Al sat on the edge of the bed looking at his brother. "You feel better."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt too much." He said as he was eating.

"I threw in extra for the baby."

Ed was drinking his soda as he looked at Al seriously. Al sort of smiled at him.

Ed put his drink down on the tray. "You're really looking forward to me having this baby."

Al straightened up and smiled. "Yes I am brother. I'll be an uncle and dad will be a grandfather and you will be a dad."

Ed swallowed his food and put his fork down. "Al I know your happy and all but I would like to find out how in the hell I could get pregnant."

"Brother something happen and it should have but don't get angry with the baby for it. Or get rid of it."

"Please Al don't depress me. I really don't want to bring a baby here that I'm not ready to take care of."

"But don't abort it."

"Al I can't I'll bleed to death. I have no choice but to have it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to keep it. I want to give it away to a family where it will be loved and taken care of."

"Ed, why don't you keep it? It's yours."

"Al I'm not cut out for this parent stuff. Maybe two years from now or three but not right now. Listen it's taken me some time to accept being pregnant. Keeping it is not something I want to do."

Al didn't want to say anything more about the baby to his brother. It seem like he made up his mind about giving the baby away.

&&&

It was six in the morning at the Rockabell's place. Winry was in the back room refilling empty containers with nails and different sizes for screws. Grandmother walked in sipping her coffee. "Winry I need to talk with you before we start our work today.

"Grandmother if this is about Ed. I told myself today that I would call him."

"It is about Ed and I think you need to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"Grandmother I have…."

She interrupted. "Ed called yesterday while you were at the store and we talked."

She stopped stocking screws in the containers and sat down. Grandmother sat at the table also.

"What did he say?"

"He said he was home from the hospital."

"Hospital, what happen, is he ok?"

"You didn't sound this interested the other day."

"Grandmother, come on, I do care for Ed."

"He said he hurt his back."

"That dummy, he should be careful he knows he's pregnant!"

"He didn't fall by accident. Someone tried to kidnap him in front of the hospital and Lydia just happened to see the two men and she sprayed mace at one of them and they both dropped him on his back."

"Ouch!" She clenched her teeth at the sound of that.

"He said they kept him overnight and he's on bed rest for the next few days. He also said that you're not the one that caused him to get pregnant."

"I guess the baby isn't mine."

"I told you Winry it's probably a backfired experiment that the military caused."

"Grandmother I don't think the Fuehrer would set him up like that."

"You never know but he also said that his dad is there."

"He is… I didn't know he would show up. Then he must know about Ed."

"He does that's why he's there."

"It sounds like a lot has been going on. Did he say anything else?"

"He said he misses you."

She sighed. "I'm pretty sure he does it's been a little over a week."

"Winry this coming week were not having a lot of customers and I suggest you go see him."

"Grandmother what are we going to do? We have a baby on the way."

"Winry you have to prepare yourself. I know it's going to be hard but you have the military that should take responsible for doing this to Ed and you have me and Hoehenheim and Al.

"Grandmother I'm not ready to raise a baby even if the help is there."

"Then talk about it with Ed."

&&&

Four days have passed and Dr. Reed let Ed back on his feet again. Ed didn't like being coop up in the apartment for a few days but he learned to enjoy it. Ed went back to work and he received harsh looks from some people. Others just treated him the same. Ed was sitting in his office chair when Lena walked in with a paper for him. "Well, well isn't it pregnant Ed. I hope the hormones aren't killing you."

He rolled his eyes. Thanks for the paper Lena."

"Well aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what."

"Like, say you're sorry for lying to me about being pregnant. "

"Ok I'm sorry for not telling you I was pregnant even though it was none of your fucking business at that time."

"I guess those hormones must be raging." She smirked.

"Are you done?"

She leaned in on the desk. "Hell no, how did it happen? Is it the Fuehrer's?"

"You want to know whose baby this is. He looked at her curiously.

"Yeah tell me."

He crossed his legs. "I don't know."

She laughed and then looked at him. "Stop lying, that's stupid and you know it."

"I'm not lying, it's the truth. I have no idea."

"Don't act like you haven't been the Fuehrer's personal bitch. It's probably his anyway."

"Lena, don't you have to go take your clothes off for Havoc."

"Havoc? Are you serious I wouldn't take my clothes off for him?"

"Oh so you would take off your clothes even if it wasn't for Havoc. I guess you are a slut."

"Don't even compare me. You're the one that got knock up." She walked out the office.

Ed sighed. "What a bitch."

Later on that day before work ended. Ed was walking up the hall when he saw Mustang coming his way. "Just the man I needed to see."

He noticed a man walking with him but couldn't make out who it was until they got closer. "Hey Lieutenant,"

"Hello. I have some papers you need to sign."

"Ed, this is Professor Starks."

"I remember you. I saw you the other week." Ed smiled as he shook his hand.

"Yes that's right, I thought you look familiar." He said lying as he looked at Ed's stomach but not making it obvious. "I guess you two know each other."

"Professor Starks was doing a class that I went to last year that's how I recognized him."

"Oh, I was just talking about him doing some research for the military. Maybe you could assist the Professor why he does his research." Mustang suggested.

Ed was surprised. "Me, assist the professor. Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes I need to give some of your work load to a few men that really don't have that much to do. You will be still coming in your office and doing your work. I will be telling you what that is and the rest of your time you can research with the Professor."

Mustang didn't want Ed to be under any stress because of the baby.

"I'm ok with that if Ed's ok with it." The Professor stated.

"Okay then." Said Ed.

Mustang and the Professor left and Ed went back to his office. _The professor must be a good man if Mustang wants me to work with him. He is a smart guy and I know I will learn a lot out of him._

&&&

"Winry, Ed, was really stressed out when he came to my house. He just asked his doctor for an abortion and he got turned down and then he had an argument with the Fuehrer about him finding a doctor to do the abortion and Mustang also turned him down. Then he wanted me to cast a spell and I also turned him down."

"I didn't know he wanted to abort it."

"Yes…he wanted to kill the baby and he tried but I stopped him."

She looked confused. "He tried to kill the baby."

"Yes but he would of also took his life as well."

Winry felt really shaken on the inside. It was hard for her to grasp what Ed tried to do.

"Winry I didn't mean to upset you but Ed had a hard time accepting this pregnancy. He seems to be ok with it now but he is going to give the baby up for adoption."

"That's better then aborting." She said quietly.

Ed came in the house and went to his room. His dad's driver brought him home. He didn't know Winry was in the kitchen. He took off his clothes and put on his shorts and black short sleeve shirt. He went towards the kitchen and was surprised. "Winry!"

She grabbed him before he had time to hug her. She started crying. "Edward I-I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help you."

"Where in the hell have you been?! I've been trying to call and all I get is an answer machine."

"Ed, be nice. She came to see you."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about what happen I've been very selfish and afraid."

Ed looked at her. "Winry it's not fair that you didn't return my phone calls. I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Ed." She let go of him. "I was just afraid and I didn't know what to do."

"Winry I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't because you never returned any of my calls."

"Please Ed forgive me I didn't mean to not call you back. I know I deserve you being angry with me."

He sighed. "Okay Winry I forgive you just don't do that to me again."

She hugged him real tight like if he was her favorite teddy."

"Ow, Winry, your hurting my arms.

Hohenheim was laughing.

"Can you let me go I'm really hungry?"

She let go really quick. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I guess it's time to feed the baby."

&&&

For the past three weeks Ed had been working with the Professor on research. Ed was excited to work with him and had grown to like the Professor. He was done with reading some books while the Professor was writing in his journal. They both were working in an office that Mustang had set up for them a nice big room like a library with a few tables for writing. Ed's office was seven rooms down the hall.

"Research does require a lot of reading." Ed spoke.

The professor was sitting at the other table across from him. "It does require a lot of reading and sometimes can be a lot of headaches." He said closing his journal. "I think we could call it a day."

"Yeah I think so." Ed got up from the table to put his book away. "Ow!" He rubbed his belly. _Not now._

"Are you okay?" Asked the Professor looking at him,

"I-It's nothing I'll be ok." Ed went to the book shelf to put his book back when he was struck with another sharp pain and he dropped the book.

The Professor came by the book self and picked up the book. He looked at Ed bend over holding his stomach. The Professor looked at him worried. "Let me help you up to the chair."

"I-I'm alright I…oww!"

"No you're not Ed." He helped Ed to the chair. He noticed Ed taking breaths as he sat down. The Professor went and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Ed was rubbing his stomach. _Come on calm down._

"Here drink this slowly."

Ed's hand was shaking a little as he took the bottle. He swallowed some water. "Thank you." He sighed as he winced. "Do you always get real bad stomach aches like this?"

"Sometimes not all the time, it's something that comes and goes."

"I think you better see a doctor."

"It's not too much it's just something that happens."

Ed got up and got his black backpack and called his dads driver to come and get him. Ed did not want the Professor to know that he was pregnant. It was already embarrassing enough. The driver called his phone and the Professor walked him to the car. "Listen, take care of yourself and if you're not feeling up to it tomorrow it's ok."

"Thanks Professor." Ed cracked a smile as the Professor closed the door for him and went back inside. The black van followed the car that Ed was in.

The Professor got his briefcase and left Central headquarters. He dialed Donovan on his cell as he walked down the street. "Donovan, Ed, is really showing some signs of cramping. I don't know if that is a good sign for him."

"Just keep an eye on him and if he…"

"Donovan I don't want this project to be lost we need to exam him."

"Listen… will get our chance just keep an eye on him."

&&&

The two guys that sat outside of Ed's apartment were sitting in the van. "So when do we attack him?" The driver spoke.

"When he's alone," Said the other guy.

&&&

We have to move the story along now because I can't have it playing out forever. Anyway here are some previews. The guy waved his gun at Mustang and Ed got in the way.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident Chapter 21

It was the next day and Ed was coming out of his house with his dad following. They both got into the car and drove off. The two guys were looking at them from the van.

"Dam it! Doesn't that brat ever be alone?!" Said the driver.

"It doesn't matter we have to nab him regardless of what or the boss is going to have us tortured."

The driver started the car. "Will just have to follow him and make our move from there."

&&&

"I hope that therapeutic tea help calm your stomach last night. You didn't say anything to me this morning if you felt better at the breakfast table."

Ed looked at his father strange. "Dad…when do I have time to say too much in the morning, for some odd reason lately I've been stuffing my face with oatmeal and cereal. It's like as soon as I get up I'm starving." He looked at his dad sitting across from him in the back of the car. He smiled at him as things got quiet. He had to let his dad be concerned about him. He sighed as he looked to the floor and dropped his head. "It did help a lot last night because I didn't have any cramps before I went to bed."

"I'm glad it worked." Hoehenheim smiled with concerned.

Sometimes it was hard for Ed to accept his dad as his authority figure since he left him and Al alone. They pulled up in front of Central and they both got out. The black van pulled up down the street watching both of them go inside.

"I hope were not going to sit here all day and wait for them to come out of that place." The driver said.

"We got no choice but to wait. That's a high security place! They'll blast are asses before we make it out the front door." The other guy said.

The driver rolled his eyes. "I guess were going to have to wait."

&&&

Mustang was sitting at his desk when the Professor walked in. He looked up when he heard a knock. "Hi Professor, how's it going?"

"It's going fine." He smiled as he sat in front of Mustangs desk. "I have a question to ask."

"Ok."

"It's about Ed. He wasn't feeling too well last night and I was wondering if he was suffering from some sort of illness."

Mustang swallowed and sighed. "What makes you think he has some illness?"

"He had a real bad stomach ache last night. He said he was fine but it really bothered him."

Mustang stood up and quietly walked to the window. He sat down on the window seal facing the Professor. The Professor was waiting for the answer he was looking for.

"I don't believe Ed is suffering from any illness but he does…well maybe you should ask him."

"Ask him?"

"Yes, ask him."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"It's better if you talk with him."

The Professor got up. "Ok, I will ask him." He smiled and left Mustangs office.

&&&

Ed had just finished watching Captain Gerald train some of the soldiers in the training courtyard. He walked back to his office and the Professor happened to see him and he asked to speak with him. They went in and Ed sat at his desk while the Professor pulled up a chair in front of his desk. "Ed I wanted to ask you about last night if you're feeling up to research today."

"Oh yeah I feel better."

"I was really worried about you and wondered if you made an appointment with the doctor about this."

Ed swallowed he didn't want to tell the Professor but he was going to find out about it sooner or later. "Professor I already know what my problem is."

"Ok, I'm very sorry if I'm intru…"

"No listen… you're going find out sooner or later."

The Professor looked at him confused. Ed got up and lean up against his other desk. Talking about being pregnant was a woman's job not a man's. The Professor was quiet as he waited for Ed to speak.

"The reason I was sick last night was because… I-I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant! H-How could that be? That's something that me and another group of men tried…"

"Professor…I heard about that. I also heard it didn't work."

"It's not that it didn't work, we just didn't finish what we started."

"It looks like someone is trying to finish what you started because I have no clue as in how this happen."

"I'm so sorry Ed I wish I had an answer for you but I don't."

Ed was upset. "That's what I've been looking for an _answer_ that I don't have!" Ed came and stood in front of the Professor.

"Listen Ed I have some things I need to do. If you need to talk just let me know." He got up and patted his shoulder. "I have to run and do some things before we get together this afternoon." The Professor left with joy in his heart. Ed sat at his desk with his head in his hands questioning his nightmare. Wishing there was a way to get out of this.

&&&

"Fuehrer sir, did you want to see me." Riza saluted as she walked in Roy's office. He stood in front of his desk with his arms drape to his sides and both hands dressed in white gloves looking as sexy as ever in that uniform to Riza.

He smiled at her folding his arms. "At Ease Major, I just wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight at my house."

"I thought you called me in here for military business."

"It is…our business not military."

"I thought you were too busy for anything like that."

"You have to take some time out for fun. With all the crap that's been going on I think me and you deserve some fun." "Sure, what time?"

"Arrive between six and seven."

"Ok." She smiled as she left and closed the door biting her knuckles with excitement.

&&&

Ed went outside of Central Headquarters and sat on the bench.

The guy on the passenger side nudged the guy in the driver's seat of the black van. "Come on there's the brat let's get him."

Mustang came outside as the two guys got out the van. "Hey Fullmetal what are you up to?"

He sat up. "Nothing, I just had to tell the Professor about my pregnancy which was not thrilling."

Mustang sat next to him. "He asked me this morning if you were ok and he told me about last night. He thought you suffered from an illness but I told him no and to ask you."

Ed looked at him strange. "He never said anything about going to you."

"Maybe he didn't want to make it look like that I persuade him to ask you."

"Well what ever, I told him." He sighed.

"That's good now that's off your chest. I hope it makes you feel better."

"Feel better? What will make me feel better is finding out how I got like this in the first place."

"Maybe we should do an all out investigation on this."

Ed folded his arms. "Where are we going to look for clues at, my bedroom? I guarantee you there's nothing there."

Mustang looked at Ed curiously. "I don't know maybe the lab you fought that Chimera in will give us a clue. I don't have all the details but I want to discuss them with you later."

Ed was surprised, maybe he could find out how all this stuff happen he thought. Both men got up to go in the building and the two guys grabbed Ed from behind by his arms and pushed Mustang down on the ground. Mustang quickly got up and Ed elbowed both guys in the ribs and ran next to Roy. "Hey are you ok?" Asked Ed.

Roy looked at Ed worried. "Yeah what about you,"

"I'm fine."

The driver came running towards them and Roy snapped his fingers and his legs and everything started to catch fire. The guy on the passenger side was trying to put the flames out with his jacket. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Ed and Roy. "You bastards! What the hell kind of trick did you do!?"

"What the hell do you want with Ed?" Demanded Roy.

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business!" Yelled Roy.

"Then you can make this your business too!"

The guy waved his gun at Mustang and Ed got in the way and he fired. People started running and screaming and several military officers came storming out of Central Headquarters the guy tried to get away but the military seized him. Havoc and Hawkeye and Armstrong were looking at blood on the side walk where Mustang was on top of Ed covering him with blood on his uniform. Ed's clothes also had blood on them. Havoc Hawkeye and Armstrong immediately got to there attention.

Riza pulled Roy off of Ed as she held him in her lap with fear in her eyes and tears in her voice. "Fuehrer sir, answer me! Come on!" She patted his face.

Armstrong and Havoc looked at Ed immediately to see where the blood on his clothes was coming from.

"We better call an ambulance really quick." Havoc said.

&&&

Review please. Since I left a cliffy, I'll just give some previews for next time to cure all tantrums and death threats. " Ed calm down! Don't get upset like this!" "I can't help it Lydia! It's my fault!"


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters

The Accident chapter 22

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that is reviewing and putting this on their Alerts and favorites. Thank you for the encouragement to keep writing to continue the story.

Riza had Roy in her lap. "Come on Roy wake up." She said worried. She looked at him with blood on his uniform. Armstrong looked at Ed with blood on his shirt.

Ed woke up looking around. "H-Hey what happen."

"Don't move Fullmetal." Armstrong suggested.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine…I think."

"But you have blood on your clothes."

Ed checked his shoulders and himself and he lifted his black shirt. "I don't see anything. Hey wheres…." Ed looked around and saw Riza with Roy in her lap. He quickly got up and ran over to him. M-Mustang n-no it can't be."

Roy started coughing as he opened his eyes. "Ri-za." He winced as he tried to get up.

"No! Stay down! Don't move." Riza pushed him back on her lap.

"Where's Ed! Is Ed…"

"Ed dropped to his knees in shock next to him. "Sir I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned about."

Roy reached his right hand over to touch his left shoulder. "Ah…oww!!" Roy yelled.

"No sir, don't! You've been wounded." She quickly said as she moved his hand out the way.

"Mustang, why did you have to get in the way? I was trying to protect you."

"Hey, where the hell is that ambulance!" Havoc complained as he stepped out in the street.

The sirens sounded far off but were getting closer.

Mustang looked at Ed weakly. "Because of t-this," His right hand touched Ed's belly. Mustang winced.

"Please sir, keep still!" Riza ordered.

Ed was quiet he didn't know what to say. He didn't realize the Fuehrer really cared about him that much unless it was…

The paramedics arrived and knocked Ed out of his thoughts. Ed explained what happen and Havoc comforted Riza as a few tears dropped from her eyes as she watched them take away Mustang to Central Hospital.

Armstrong touched Ed's shoulder. "Lieutenant I would advise you to go to Central hospital to get checked out."

"I'm fine Major I'm just shaken up."

"Sir, do you realize what just happen. You need to get checked out."

"Listen…"

Havoc walked over to them. "Hey chief, I've been listening to the big guy and I think you need to do what he says."

"I agree too." Riza said as she walked over to them. "I have to go and see the Fuehrer, so were all going to go in the car."

"Listen I'll go the hospital to see the Fuehrer but I'm not going to go get check out!"

Riza grabbed Ed by his collar real fast. "God dam it Ed! Roy just saved your life! You both hit the ground! The least you could do is go and get yourself checked out! If you can't do it for yourself do it for the baby, you idiot!" She let go of his collar roughly with him stumbling.

He sighed. "Ok I'll do it. My back is kind of sore anyways." He gave in.

"You idiot, your back is sore?" Said Havoc with his mouth hanging open.

"Ed, if your back is sore why you wouldn't go to the hospital? Are you just trying to be stupid?" Riza fussed at him. Armstrong shook his head. They all got in the car and left to Central Hospital.

&&&

At Central Hospital they immediately had Mustang on the surgery table attending to his wound. Lydia was talking to one of the nurses at the desk in the emergency room when one of the other ER nurses came over to her.

"Hey Lydia did you hear that they brought the Fuehrer in."

She turned to her. "The Fuehrer, What happen?"

"Someone said that he was shot in front of Central Headquarters trying to save a young man."

"Shot, with a young man?"

"Well, he's in surgery right now and I don't know what his condition is."

Lydia got curious when she said a young man. "I'll have to check on him before I go home. Do you know who he was trying to save?"

"Someone said it was that blond kid that some of the teenage girls are crazy about." She looked at her.

Lydia's eyes got big. _Oh no!_ "Are you talking about Ed?"

"Yeah I guess that's who he is." The ER nurse said.

Lydia was worried. "Did anyone else come in?"

"I don't think so just the Fuehrer."

Ed, Riza, Armstrong and Havoc all came into the emergency and Lydia saw them as she looked up. She came up to Ed quickly. "Ed, are you ok?!" She looked at him and saw blood on his clothes. "Are you hurt?"

Ed stood their looking at her. "I feel ok I…"

"He needs to be checked out he said his back is sore." Riza said.

"Eh…Hawkeyee!" Ed complained.

"Ed let's go back here to the exam room." She grabbed him by the arm.

"But…but."

"No buts!" She said roughly.

"Does anyone know about the Fuehrer's condition?" Riza asked worriedly.

"Mr. Mustang is in surgery right now and there's no word on his condition."

"Thanks a lot." Riza said as she went with Havoc and Armstrong to the waiting room.

Back in the exam room Lydia was examining Ed to see if he was ok. Lydia pressed her hand on his back.

"Ow, that hurts! Could you be more careful?"

It was a little red on Ed's left lower side from the fall.

"I'm sorry Ed it's just that you scared me when I saw blood on your shirt and I thought you were hurt."

"It's really Mustang's blood he covered me from those same two creeps that tried to grab me like before."

She got some peroxide out of the cabinet and put some on a cotton swab and rubbed it on his left side.

"Ed, you don't owe anyone any money."

"No I don't."

"Then why are the same two guys after you?"

"I don't know. But I'm going find out."

"What do you mean your going to find out? Your not going after them, are you?!"

"No, Lieutenant Armstrong said they arrested the guy that shot Mustang and the other guy is in the hospital." Ed pulled his shirt down and sat up.

"Do you have any cramps?"

"Why? I'm feeling fine."

"Ed you said the Fuehrer covered you so he had to fall on top of you when he shielded you. Listen, you may not be showing yet but someone falling on you or you falling can also cause a miscarriage."

"But I'm fine. My back is just sore and my side hurts but I'm fine."

"Just be careful and protect the baby, Ed."

Ed felt bad and bothered at the moment. "Lydia… I don't know if I'm ready for anything like this. I don't know how to protect the baby when I don't even want it. I don't even want to feel connected to it."

"Just give it some time." She smiled at him as she touched his shoulders. He didn't crack a smile or look at her. "Hey are you ok?"

"No…I feel bad for Mustang. I tried to protect him and he wouldn't let me. Dam it! I wish he didn't do that. He knows as commander and chief his safety comes first!"

"Ed he didn't think about that he thought about you." She pulled his chin up and looked in his eyes when she said that. "Please Lydia don't make me shed tears now."

"I believe he was thinking about the baby and you. Didn't you say he looked out for you guys like a father?"

"Yeah I did." He sighed. "He did do it because of the baby."

"See Ed what did I tell you, he didn't want you to get hurt." She scattered his hair with her hand to tease him. He smiled a little. She knew he felt bad that's why she wanted him to cheer up and not worry. "Listen, I want you to see the Fuehrer when they let you and afterwards go home and get some rest. You've had a very upsetting day and I don't want you over doing it."

There was a knock on the door. Hoehenheim peaked his head in. "Hey is everything ok." He walked in closing the door and quickly looked at his son.

"I'm find dad."

"He's fine, just shaken up with a little small red bruise on his left side and a sore back but he's fine.

Hoehenheim sighed. "Ed you scared me to death when I heard about a shooting with you and the Fuehrer. I'm just about ready to make you resign from the military."

"Dad, don't make me do that. I want have anything to do."

"You can go to school with your brother until we find out what the hell is going on. Ever since I've been back Ed it's been crazy! Some lunatic has attempted to kidnap you twice."

"Well dad you don't have to worry now we caught the bad guys, its over."

"That's a relief. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't want you to be reassigned of your duties for a while."

"Listen Ed I agree with your dad I think you do need to take it easy and be careful. When it comes to leaving the military… I don't know.

Ed was worried. _If dad sends me off to school I'll be the laughing stock of Central High as the only guy pregnant on school campus! This is going to be more horrible then Mustang telling everyone at work!_ "Dad, can you think about this before you make a decision."

"I will, I haven't decided yet. Well Roy is out of surgery and they are letting us see him."

"Good. I hope he's going to be ok." Said Ed, as they all left the exam room. Ed was not happy with what his dad said but he didn't want to make a big fuss about it in front of Lydia.

&&&

"Thanks for coming down and being with my brother Winry. He's really happy to see you." Al said stuffing his face with dinner.

"I had to come and see him and face my fears. I found myself running from this situation instead of helping." She said sipping her tea. Al swallowed his food.

"This is really sort of hard for all of us to swallow. My brother pregnant, I still have a hard time digesting that."

"You're not the only one that has a hard time with that. I don't understand how that could happen to him. It only happens to girls. Are you sure your brother hasn't been having any periods."

Al started laughing.

"Al I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Don't tell him I said that."

He stopped laughing. "Winry I won't say a word. I haven't seen any blood." He cleared his throat from laughing.

"It just makes me wonder how he was able to get pregnant and he doesn't have the equipment for it."

"You know you have a point there."

"Isn't Ed going to be home soon?"

"Yeah my dad went to go pick him up and sometimes he talks with the Fuehrer or stops by the store on there way home."

&&&

At the hospital Riza was holding Roy's hand as she looked at him lying there shirtless with his shoulder wrapped up. She had tears in her voice and a caring look in her eyes. "I-I thought you were a goner because I saw so much blood and you were unconscious."

He spoke in his weak voice. "You guys can't get rid of me that fast." He cracked a smile at her.

"No sir but you scared the hell out of us all." Havoc stated with his legs crossed sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed.

Roy became a little panicky. "W-Where's Fullmetal? Is he ok?"

Riza cleared her throat and rubbed his hand. "Roy its ok, Ed's fine, just calm down. He went to the exam room with Lydia. She took him back there a while ago to check him out. I'm pretty sure he's fine. He wasn't shot."

"Thank goodness." He breathed a sigh.

"Hello," Ed stuck his head in the door.

"Oh there he is!" Havoc smiled. The Fuehrer just asked about you."

Riza looked at Ed coming towards her way. Hoehenheim and Lydia came in also. Ed saw his shoulder wrapped up. He looked different not like the Mustang he knew. With I.V's in both arms and a pale and sweaty look.

"Are you ok Ed?" Mustang didn't even let Ed ask him if he was doing ok.

"I'm fine just my back is sore and I have a bruise on my left side."

"What about the baby?"

"What about you?" Ed changed the subject to him quickly. "Please… I'm concerned about. You took a bullet to the shoulder when I was trying to protect you."

"If you want to know how I feel…I feel lousy. My shoulder hurts. But I'm glad I protected you from getting shot Fullmetal because if I didn't you would be in here."

"Then you should have let it happen."

"Edward!" Lydia and Riza gasped. Havoc, Hoehenheim and Mustang looked at Ed liked if he lost it.

"I'm so tired of you playing the guardian and protecting me! Isn't that what my dad is for? You didn't have to put your life on the line!"

"Ed I think you said enough. You're just tired and you need to rest." Riza eyed him.

Lydia came over to him. "Ed calm down! Don't get upset like this."

"I can't help it Lydia! It's my fault!"

Hoehenheim came over to Ed. "Edward listen I…

"How could you put that kind of pressure on Mustang like that, how?" Ed looked at his dad angry.

"Son could we not talk about this right now."

Ed was going to leave when he felt a very sharp pain in his lower abdomen. "Oww!" He gritted both of his teeth together as he grabbed his belly. Ed almost fell to the floor. Hoehenheim and Lydia helped Ed while Riza kept Mustang calm.

They both helped him to stand up then he broke from there brace and ran out of the room. "Leave me the hell alone!" Lydia gasped as she saw Ed leave. "I don't know if I want to strangle him or hug him right now."

Hoehenheim was fuming as he left out the room.

"Welcome to the club we all feel the same." Riza said folding her arms.

Lydia ran to the door and went out in the hall way following Hoehenheim. They both came back in five minutes later. "Did you find him?" Havoc asked.

"No he's gone." Hoehenheim said.

"You could say long gone. He can move fast for a pregnant boy."

"Fullmetal stays in shape." Mustang sighed. "Why did he take off like that? Lieutenants, I need for you both to find Fullmetal."

"Sick and in pain and giving orders from the hospital bed, are you sure you got shot." Havoc joked.

"You heard the Fuehrer let's go." Riza said.

"May I remind you I'm still the Fuehrer from this hospital bed and don't forget Armstrong."

"He had to leave sir and get back to Central to make sure things are going well." Riza mentioned.

"You may be the Fuehrer but around here only the doctors can give orders and I say it is time for you to rest." Lydia made clear.

"I apologize for my son's behavior there are some things me and Ed need to iron out. Dam, he's got me worried now." Hoehenheim was mad and frustrated.

The nurse came in. "Five minutes please. Mr. Mustang has to get his rest." She walked out.

Riza kissed Mustang on the cheek and told him she'll see him tomorrow. Havoc and Riza saluted and left. Lydia was worried and told Hohenheim that she will talk with him later and told Mustang to get better because her shift was almost over. She would say good night before she goes home. She left and Hoehenheim felt bad he couldn't even look at Mustang.

"Are you feeling bad about what Ed said?"

"Yes I am and in a way he is right. I did push this on you when I decided to exit out."

"All this time I really learned to love those boys like if they were my own little brothers."

"It's my job as there father to watch over them and take care of them not you. Listen, you get some rest will continue this conversation later. Right now I have to find Ed and see if he's ok." Hoehenheim left.

&&&

He breathed heavy as he lean his back up against the wall in pain, by the alley of his apartment. "Dam it. I think I over did it when… I raised my voice. I should take Lydia's advice and not get so upset." He said rubbing his stomach. He went into his apartment closing the door and then going into his room. Al saw Ed's door close. Ed took off his bloody black shirt and put on one of his dark blue shirt that he sleeps in. He took his pants off and put his shorts on that matched his shirt. _No shower tonight I'm really not feeling up to it._ He crawled in bed.

"Brother, are you ok?" Al asked as he came in the room.

"Hi Al what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging with Winry and having dinner like usual."

Ed sat up against the head board of his bed.

"Are you feeling ok brother?"

"I'm…ok."

"You have your hand under your shirt and only time you really keep your hand under your shirt is when your stomach hurts."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to be a pest?!"

"No but I know you got sick tonight and I wish you stop hiding it because dad called and told me that you got mad and became sick and left and it scared him and everyone else to death. He said that the Fuehrer is in the hospital because he got shot! He said he was going to tell me the rest later when he gets home. Ed, what the hell is going on _here_?!"

"Would you lower your dam voice before Winry comes in here and starts with the fifty questions too? Dam it I've had a long day." He sat on the side of the bed and explained everything to Al, even dad talking about sending him to school. Al laughed at that one.

But Ed didn't. "It isn't funny Al. I am not going to school pregnant."

"I know brother it's just that it would be funny. I can just imagine the girls throwing you a baby shower." Al started laughing again.

Ed threw his pillow at him. "Stop thinking like that it's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry brother." Al wiped his eyes from laughing.

Ed winced as his pain was starting again. "Ow!"

"Brother, are you ok?"

Ed winced as he rubbed his belly. Al put his hand on his shoulder.

Winry knocked. "Hey guys I thought I heard voices."

"Hey Winry could you help me with Ed he's not feeling to well."

Winry sat on the other side of the bed. "Oh Ed you don't look so good. What happen?"

"It's ok…Winry I'll be…fine I just need… to lie down." Ed crawled back in the bed.

"How come he feels like that? Oh never mind you told me he got mad." She looked at Ed lying on the pillow with his eyes closed. They heard the door close.

"That's dad coming in." Al said.

Hoehenheim pulled off his long coat and knocked on Ed's door. "Ed, are you in here?!" He walked in. Ed sat up in the bed looking at his dad not saying anything.

"Hey dad," Al spoke.

His dad spoke to Al and Winry and looked at Ed with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I was worried sick! You scared the hell of me taking off like that! Son, I want to tell you that I'm sorry if I appointed Mustang to watch over you and your brother. It is my responsibility."

"I'm glad you said that I finally hear the truth." Ed said.

"I accept your apology dad." Al innocently said.

His dad folded his arms with authority in his voice. "Ed, why were you going to take the bullet for Mustang when he was trying to protect you?"

"He's commander and chief were suppose to protect him!"

"That is true but you want to get shot so you could get rid of the baby!"

Ed glared at his dad. "Why would you think that?"

"Is that true brother you want to get shot so you could get rid of the baby?"

"Al!" Ed gave him a look.

"Son, don't go around the answer!"

"Ed I thought you were giving up the baby for adoption?" Winry questioned.

Ed put his head down. "I didn't want to get shot I did want to save his life but I knew if I did maybe I could get out of having the baby."

Winry smacked him on the head with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" Ed rubbed the top of his head.

"You dumb ass! What were you thinking?"

"Yeah brother, you could bleed to death!"

Ed slammed his left fist on the bed. "You were supposed to find a way for me to get an abortion and you never did find a spell to do it. You didn't even try!"

"Ed I told you if I used any spells it would probably kill you."

"You said if you used it on the baby it may kill me. Thanks a lot dad you really helped me out!"

Hoehenheim sighed. "Ok Ed… Winry, Al, get off the bed and stand over there and face me."

"What's going on?" Winry looked curious.

Al got up. "I don't know but my dad is up to something."

Hoehenheim told Ed to stay in the bed and lye down.

Ed snickered. "Dad what are you about to perform a surgical procedure."

"No." He snapped his finger and Ed's body became paralyzed and so did Al and Winrys.

Ed looked at his dad wondering what was going on. "H-Hey I can't move."

Hoehenheim lifted Ed's shirt and drew a weird looking transmutation circle on his belly.

"Hey this isn't funny dad. What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm giving what you want." Hoehenheim clapped his hands together and the seal on his belly glowed and the gate appeared and opened with all the eyes appearing. Multiple long hands stretched out towards his belly. Ed became scared and wondered what his dad was doing.

"I thought you closed that _thing_ for good! NOO!" Ed screamed. Al couldn't believe his eyes or what his dad was allowing.

&&&

Sorry about the cliffy but at least the chapter is long. I threw this last part in for a reason. I'll let Hoehenheim explain that in the next chapter. Due to the length of the chapter will just skip the preview this time. Until next time review please.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 23

Ed lied in bed screaming as he felt the small life leave his body. The hands that came out of the gate went back in and the gate shut and disappeared. Hoehenheim snapped his fingers to release Al and Winry. Both were hysterical. Winry was crying because she saw Ed lying on the bed with his eyes open. He was frozen and in shock. She ran over to him. Al was pulling on his dad's shirt yelling at him. "What did you do?! Why did you hurt Ed!?"

Hohenheim was listening to Al but he had to watch Winry. "Don't touch him Winry!"

She stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to listen to Hohenheim.

"He's still paralyzed."

She looked at Hohenheim. "How could you! How could you hurt Ed?"

He grabbed Al and Winry and stormed out of the room quickly. He took them in the kitchen as they yelled at him for killing Ed.

"Will you two shut up! I did not kill Ed! He's in shock not dead! You think I would go that far and do such a _thing! _Alphonse! Winry! You think I would kill my own son!" Hohenheim sighed and took a deep breath himself.

Everyone's emotions were running real high. Al and Winry swallowed and calm down.

"Listen I will explain everything that just happen but I need everyone's cooperation right now."

Al was worried. "Dad is Ed…"

"Al, please don't fall apart right now. I need to go back and finish my spell and I want you to help me. I can't leave your brother like that too long."

"I-Is Ed going to be ok?" Winry asked fearfully.

Hohenheim hugged her. "He'll be fine Winry he's not dead."

He looked at Al and Winry. "I'm sorry if I yelled at both of you but I didn't want you both to loose it."

"Dad I'm sorry but we just seen the gate open and…"

"Al I know… please, don't go into explanations."

"I didn't really see anything but a mist! What are you talking about a gate, for?"

Al looked confused. "Dad, I thought Winry seen the gate open and the hands…"

"Al, don't say anything."

"Would someone like to tell me what you guys seen because I only heard weird stuff and Ed screaming that's why I was upset."

Hohenheim looked at her. "I didn't want you to see it. That spell was only meant for alchemist to see. Understand something not everything you see is always real."

Winry batted her eyes twice and so did Al as they looked at each other.

"I don't want to spoil it but I will explain. But in the meantime Winry could you make a pot of tea because your boyfriend is going to need it."

"Ok." She said heading to the cabinets.

"Come on Al let's go."

Al and his dad went back in the room and he snapped his finger and Ed batted his eyes and was able to move his body. He laid there really confused and afraid. Al and his dad help him sit up on the side of the bed.

"Uh…ow…w-what t-the gate…" He rubbed his head. "What did you do to me?"

Hohenheim told Al to give his brother some water.

"Ow…my head hurts. I feel like crap." Ed looked at his dad rubbing the front of his head. Al gave Ed the water and Hohenheim told him to sip it slowly. When Ed finished he looked at his dad like he owed him an answer. "Why in the hell did this happen! This isn't funny…I-I saw the gate open and…" He touched his belly. It felt strange and sort of painful like if something was ripped from him. Ed looked at his dad seriously again. Ed rubbed his stomach. "Dad you took the baby. I thought you couldn't do it."

Al looked at his dad seriously too.

Hohenheim stood up and turned towards Ed. "I gave you what you wanted."

"You killed the baby!" Yelled Al.

"Al what did I tell you earlier before we left out the kitchen!" Hohenheim stared at him.

Al thought for a moment to himself but he still was confused. He sighed. "Ok dad."

Ed looked at both of them wondering what they were talking about. "Why now out of nowhere like this? At least you could have let me know when you were going to do this."

"I got tired of you asking me about it. So I gave you what you wanted and that's that."

"That's that! What do you mean?"

"It means Ed your not pregnant anymore!"

"I didn't expect…"

"What is it Ed, you having second thoughts now. You jumped on my case about not helping you. Now you don't have to worry anymore."

"But dad…" Ed stood up and he almost fell forward. Al and his dad caught him. They helped him sit back on the bed. "Brother, are you ok?"

"I-I don't…know my heads hurts and the room is spinning." He said with his head in his hands.

"Ed I think you need to lie down for an hour and then you can get up. By then the dizziness should pass." Hohenheim said as he got up and left the room.

Ed lifted his head and looked at his brother who was silent and didn't even look at him. He touched Al's shoulder and he jerk away from him as he got up.

"Al what's wrong with you."

Al turned to him. "How could you brother! How could you push dad to give you an abortion!"

"But Al I wasn't…"

"What! Expecting dad to _eventually_ give you what you wanted. You kept bitching about him not helping you! I didn't even get a chance to see if it was a boy or girl! I at least wanted to hold it!"

"I-I'm sorry Al I just wasn't expecting this to happen so fast."

"I know you didn't want the baby Ed. But you should have given it away to a family that could have used a baby in their lives! Now it's gone! Did you at least have some sort of connection with it?"

"Will you please shut up Al, my head hurts!"

"You didn't answer my question."

Ed looked at him. "I did feel a connection."

Al sighed as he left out the room. Ed lay down in his bed with tears streaming from his eyes. He hated that his brother was angry about this. But the connection in his belly was gone.

The next few days went by and it was depressing for Ed. He had a lot of questions for his dad but his dad was really busy going back to the house and catching up on some things. He did return to Al and Ed's apartment, when it was time for bed. The next following morning Ed came to the breakfast table with an attitude. His dad was sitting there reading the paper and Winry and Al just sat down a few minutes after Ed.

"Ok dad, I need some answers and not tomorrow!"

Hohenheim put the paper down. "Yes Ed." He said calmly.

"Why hasn't this weird transmutation circle on my stomach disappeared? This is the third day I've taken a shower and it hasn't washed off. Also why the hell have you been ignoring me for the last two days?"

Hohenheim looked at Ed. "Do you really want to know what's going on?"

"Yes I do! Ever since that surprise abortion you haven't said anything too much to me!"

"Are you happy with the abortion?"

Ed looked at him and then he looked down at the table. Al and Winry looked at each other quietly and then Hohenheim.

"Cat got your tongue." His father asked.

"No!"

"Then answer me!" His dad demanded.

"If I told you no…what would you do."

"Then why are you upset about it?"

"Why should I answer you? You can't go back in the gate and bring back the baby! It's too late!"

"It's not too late Ed."

"Ok, I know you cast spells and stuff but dad you know we can't defy the laws of…"

"Edward, if you think I'm going to do some ritual or some human transmutation I'm not going to do neither."

"Then what the hell are you talking about!"

"Ed, I didn't do an abortion."

"What! What are you talking about?! I don't feel the baby anymore!"

"Listen, what you saw that day was all an illusion. I made you believe that I opened the gate and they took the baby."

Ed was angry. "This isn't funny dad! How could you fake an abortion and depress me for the last two days! It wasn't funny feeling like this!"

"It wasn't funny to hear my son try and do something stupid to get rid of the baby either!"

Ed stood up with the chair flying back. "How could you depress me like this? Are you deliberately trying to hurt _me_?" He said slamming his hands on the table.

"Brother Listen dad didn't do this to hurt you! He wanted you to know…"

"Alphonse?!" He looked at Al. "I'll explain. Ed, I did this to you because I wanted you to know how it felt when someone get's an abortion. In your case, there are no doctors who would perform an abortion on a male. You wanted me to use my spells so I had to open the gate and use a spell to perform an abortion on you. What I did was not something I wanted to do but I created a live nightmare for you to see."

"What you did was frightening and without warning!"

"Ed I did that so you could see what you were going to be really dealing with if I had to perform this. You could have gone into cardiac arrest if I would have showed the whole nightmare I only let you see some of it.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ok dad you're scaring me now, you didn't tell me and Winry this part." Al said.

"Ed I want you to sit down and listen. I know you're angry but I want you to hear me out. What actually would of happen was that the long arms that came out of the gate would of ripped open your stomach to expose the fetus then two short minion creatures dressed in white cloaks like doctors would of came out of the gate because I summoned them (which I call my abortion spell he noted) and they would tear the baby right out of you taking the baby and going back into the gate leaving me to close you up.

"Ed had his hands wrapped around his stomach shaking. He looked pale.

"That is sick!" Winry said.

"Dad what kind of gross out crap is that? What the heck kind of doctor are you?"

"Al I'm surprised at you. I'm a good doctor I don't practice dangerous spells on people like I use to long time ago with Dante."

"Ed, are you ok? Winry asked as she looked at him shaking."

"W-What happened to my baby? What did you do with it?" Ed looked at his dad. "You let those _things_ in that gate take my _baby_!" Ed got up and looked at his dad like he hated him.

"Ed calm down! They didn't take your baby!" Tears streamed down his eyes. "Then what did you do with it!" Hohenheim saw Ed's true feelings now.

Ed put his head down he felt sorry about what he did. "I'm sorry dad I won't get an abortion. I won't try and get rid of the baby I'll just have it and give it away to someone! I won't ask you again! Just give it back to me!"

He grabbed Ed in a loving hug. He wasn't intending on hurting Ed just teaching him a lesson was all he wanted. He looked at his son. "Ed listen to me you still have the baby I just have to take the protection shield off."

Ed looked at him strange.

"I put that protection shield on so that the baby won't experience any nightmare illusions or be affected by anything that was going on because if that would have happen you would have probably bled to death. I didn't hurt the baby Ed." He stepped backed and touched Ed's stomach and the protection shield glowed through his shirt as he removed it.

Ed touched his stomach and sighed. He swallowed and looked at his dad.

"Are you ok son?"

"I-I have to go!" He ran to the bathroom."

"Dad what's wrong with Ed."

"Yeah that's what I like to know."

Hohenheim gave a sheepish grin. "Uh…you could say everything is coming back to him. Since I took off the protection shield on the baby, all the feelings of pregnancy are coming back along with morning sickness."

Al got up. "I better check on brother."

"Here we go again." Said Winry.

&&&

Riza was checking some of the Mustangs paperwork in his office.

"Hello, I thought I would surprise you."

"Fuehrer, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting." Riza looked at him with his left arm in a sling and dressed in jeans and a regular red short sleeved shirt. He looked even sexier in his street clothes she thought. "I thought I come in and make sure everything was going ok and Fullmetal wasn't using my office as a vomiting headquarters."

"Sir, Ed hasn't done that in three weeks."

"Last week he almost did early in the morning twice and I quickly took him to the bathroom before it happened."

She started laughing. "May I ask Lieutenant what is so funny?"

"Sir I'm sorry it's just that I'm pretty sure you came in here for more than just checking up on your office."

"I did come to see if there is any work for me and to see how everyone is."

"Well were all fine. So is the shoulder doing ok?"

"Yeah it's ok but sometimes painful."

"Sir I suggest that you tell your driver to drive you back home and you can go crawl back into your bed. You just got out of the hospital yesterday don't strain yourself."

"I won't, just tell everyone I said hello and make sure that…"

Riza led him to the door. "I'll make sure that he won't throw up in your office. Goodbye Fuehrer." She shoved him out the door to go back home.

&&&

On his way to work, Ed had his eyes closed as he sat in the back of his dad's car. Hohenheim nudged him with some seltzer water.

"Dad please I don't want any I'm just going to throw it back up."

"Son you need something to settle your stomach."

"Dad I don't think I can hold anything down right now."

"Are you sure about going to work?"

"Yes I have some drills, paperwork, and missions to assign. I really can't miss."

He looked at Ed. "Son I'm very sorry about the nightmare spell I used on you."

"Dad its ok, I don't want an abortion. It wouldn't be fair to the baby. I just don't feel it's fair that I got pregnant and I don't know how it could have happen."

"Son, don't worry about that. I know will soon find out about it."

They pulled up to Central headquarters and Ed told his dad he'll see him later. He went in his office and sat at his desk throwing his black bag in the other chair. He put his head down on his desk. "How am I going to get through this morning feeling like this?" He groaned. His office door opened and closed. He felt some papers tap him on his head. He looked up and sat up. "What do you have for me Lena?"

"Sleeping on the job already didn't you get enough of that last night?"

"Lena I'm not in the mood, ok?"

"Ed got up rubbing his upset stomach as he poured himself some of the bottled seltzer water his dad gave him.

Lena cooed at him. "Is Ed's tummy upset this morning?" She folded her arms as the tone in her voice changed. "This is what happens when you get knocked up by the Fuehrer." She smirked with a smile as she put the papers on his desk and left.

Ed spoke through gritted teeth as he slammed his cup on his desk. "I swear one of these days I'm going to slap that bitch!"

&&&

A knock came to the door of the Fuehrer house and his butler answered. "Hello sir."

"I'm here to talk with the Fuehrer."

"I'm sorry sir but the Fuehrer just got out the hospital yesterday and is recovering."

"Well tell him…"

"Who's at the door?" Roy walked up to the door.

"Sir, Mr. Hohenheim…"

"It's ok, he can come in."

"Yes sir." The butler let him in.

Roy led Hohenheim into his private office to talk. "So how's the shoulder coming along?"

"Oh fine it still hurts but the doctor said it's to be expected for a while until it heals. So what brings you by?"

"I came to see how you were doing and I wanted to talk to you about this crazy mystery behind my son's pregnancy. Did you ever think about looking into it?"

"Yes I was going to start an investigation the day I was speaking with Ed. But we were interrupted by those two kidnappers and now an injury. I put things on hold until I can get back in the office."

"I was hoping that you were going to investigate that."

"The day that I was shot I notice Ed sitting outside on the bench he looked bothered and depressed. He told me he wanted to know how he got like this. That's when I told him about doing an investigation. I'm really bothered about this pregnancy. I believe someone is experimenting on him."

"I believe the same thing. There's no way a boy can become pregnant unless there's some sort of an experiment."

"He came by the hospital a few times and I didn't see him yesterday. So how is he doing?"

"He's doing fine he just went to work with morning sickness."

"I told Riza to make sure he didn't throw up in my office. We had three accidents in my office and ever since then I been making sure I quickly haul him off to the bathroom."

"I usually keep bags in my car in case of morning accidents." Hohenheim and Roy started laughing. "I know it's not funny but he can't help it." Hohenheim said.

&&&

Later in the afternoon, Ed was reading with the Professor. The Professor got up to put some things in his bag.

Ed closed his book. "Are you calling it quits for the evening?"

"Almost but I need to do something first. I'll be right back."

Ed got up and put his cell phone in his pocket and put a few of the books back on the shelf. He went and sat down and out of nowhere a white cloth with sleeping solution on it was put over his mouth. He struggled but the smell was too strong and he passed out.

"Sorry Ed but I have no choice." The Professor said as he stood over him passed out in the chair. He picked him up and took him out in the back alley way were there was not too much exposure to the streets or the public. Two men opened the door of a brown van. Dr. Reed was walking by and noticed Ed being put in the van and the Professor looking around.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" He ran over.

"Starkes what the hell are you doing!?"

"It's none of your dam business!"

One of the guys came from behind and knocked Dr. Reed over the head.

"Lets' get out of here before someone else sees us." They quickly got in the van and left.

Dr. Reed put his hand out reaching towards them. "No… Ed!" He fell into unconsciousness.

&&&

Review please. I know it's a cliffy but here are some previews. "You will do exactly what I tell you! You have no choice!


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 24

Ed opened his eyes slowly as the blurriness came into focus. "What the hell, where am I?" Ed lifted his head feeling a little dizzy. He felt his arms and feet in restraints as he looked around what looked like a lab and medical room. "I hope I'm not in the hospital again."

"No you're not in a hospital." Said Professor Donovan speaking as he came from behind the table Ed was lying on. "You're in one of my special labs."

"Lab? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Professor Donovan or Dr. Donovan."

"That name sounds familiar. Hey, aren't you one of the guys that were doing experiments for male pregnancies and the Fuehrer stopped it."

"Yes that's correct, but I and Professor Starkes decided to continue."

"Professor Starkes?"

"Did someone call me?" He said entering the room dressed in a white lab coat.

Ed struggled in the restraints. "What the hell is going on let me go!"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. You see… you have something of mine and you can't leave." Donovan said calmly.

"Have what… I don't have anything!"

"Come on Ed you're a real smart guy there's no way you couldn't look around this room and tell me why you're here." Professor Starkes said.

Ed looked around and then he sighed. "What do you want with the baby? Leave it alone."

"That's my baby." Donovan added.

"Your baby, don't tell me you're the one that got me pregnant."

"Well I helped put it there." Professor Donovan said.

"You are a real sick bastard! Let me go!"

"Ed stop struggling it's no use. You can't leave. We have to monitor the baby until you have it." Professor Starkes said.

"I'm not staying here until the baby's born I have a family that I won't see for several months."

Donovan looked at him. "Do exactly what we say and…"

"I won't do anything that you say! How dare you force me to submit to…"

Donovan got up in his face and interrupted. "…You will do exactly what I tell you! You have no choice!"

Ed spit in his face. Donovan got angry but decided to smirk at him as he pulled out some tissue to wipe his face. "You're a very aggressive young man and such a gorgeous experiment." He said touching his blond hair. Ed turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Donovan, admire him later we have some test to do."

Ed became frighten. "Test? What kind of test are you doing! You're not going to dissect me on this table! Are you!" "No we want to see how the baby's health is." Professor Starkes said as he put on his gloves.

Donovan pulled up Ed's shirt to reveal his stomach. "Somebody has been working out and taking good care of his body." Donovan noticed little abdominal muscles showing. "That's a good thing at least you have strong abdominal muscles to protect the baby."

Ed was annoyed. "Would you just get on with it and stop admiring my fucking body."

Donovan folded his arms. "You got a really smart fucking mouth on you for a blond." Smile Donovan as he flick his front locks. Donovan put on his gloves and examined Ed's belly. He grabbed his chart and started writing on it.

Ed just kept quiet he didn't want to say anything else. Arguing and yelling really wasn't going to get him out of here. There was no use in asking to let him go. They wasn't about to do that. _What really hurts is the Professor betrayed me. That bastard betrayed me! _He thought.

&&&

That evening Hohenheim was waiting in his car for Ed and twenty minutes went by to almost an hour. He got out the car and went inside.

"Hello Hohenheim." Havoc said as he was passing by in the hall.

"Hi, have you seen Ed?"

"No I thought he be leaving by now or already left."

"He hasn't come to the car. He usually is working with Professor Starkes with research."

"Can we go check his office?" They walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

Havoc touched the door knob and it opened. "So much for privacy they didn't even lock the door." They both walked in. "It looks like nobody's here." Havoc said looking around.

Hohenheim notice Ed's black backpack. "This is strange Ed doesn't leave his backpack just anywhere."

"Maybe he's somewhere in the building."

Hohenheim called Ed's cell phone a recording came on saying that the signal was out of area. Hohenheim closed his cell.

"Did he pick up?"

"No it said he's out of area."

"Out of area? That's strange."

Hohenheim looked at Havoc. "I don't think he's in the building." Hohenheim looked around the room and went to the Professors desk. "It looks like Professor Starkes desk is cleaned out."

"Maybe he went somewhere with the Professor."

"Ed wouldn't leave without his backpack and he would have called if he was leaving the building. Something isn't right." Hohenheim cell phone ringed.

"Maybe that's Ed calling." Said Havoc.

"Maybe," He opened his phone. "No it's Dr. Reed. Hello."

"Hey Hohenheim I have something to tell you."

"Dr. Reed I'm busy right now. I'm looking for my son."

"That's what I called to tell you."

"Are you ok you sound tired?"

"I'll be fine I just got clobbered over the head. I'm in Central hospital."

"Someone mugged you."

"No… it's about Ed."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yeah Professor Stakes and two other men kidnapped him."

"What! Kidnapped?! This can't be happening. Did you see what direction they went?"

"When I tried to stop them one of those men hit me over the head and all I remember is falling to the ground and seeing the brown van pull away."

"My son, what the hell would Professor Stakes want with him?"

"I believe it has something to do with Ed being pregnant. About almost a month ago I approached the Professor about male pregnancies…"

Havoc interrupted the conversation. "Sir did something happen to Ed."

"Yes…Dr Reed said he saw Ed being taken by the Professor."

"Listen where going to need to come by and get a statement."

"Dr Reed listen I'm going to drop by the hospital and talk with you also Havoc needs to get a written statement."

"Ok I'll see when you get here."

They hung up. Hohenheim was worried now. "I can't believe this shit! I'm going to kill that bastard if he hurts my son."

"I'll call the Fuehrer and let him know what's going on. I'll see you at the hospital." Havoc said.

"I really don't want to tell him this. He's recovering right now." Hohenheim said as he grabbed Ed's backpack and walked down the hall with Havoc to His car.

"We need to tell the Fuehrer, because he can pull more man power to look for Ed.

"Ok then do what you have to." He rolled up the car window. "Central hospital,"

"Yes sir" The driver said.

Hohenheim was really worried. _I can't believe that Professor would kidnap my son. I hope he's ok_.

&&&

"Ow, that hurts would you be careful. My stomach is sensitive." Ed complained.

Professor Donovan stopped examining Ed. He looked at his chart and was disappointed. He looked at Starkes and asked him to come to the other room. Donovan closed the door. "Why is his stomach so flat? It looks like he's not pregnant."

"Donovan don't worry he's still in early stages. Remember he's a male that's still going through puberty."

"I thought maybe his stomach would poke out a little. What I need to do is get some blood from him. I want to check his hormone levels." Donovan went to get his little needle and tiny tubes to draw blood.

Professor Starkes went back in the room. "Ed, how many months are…"

He glared at the Professor like he wanted to kill him. "Why in the hell should I tell you? You're nothing but a liar and traitor! You pretended with me…"

He interrupted. "I had to do what I needed to do."

"You were never a friend. I believe all that research was nothing but a cover up! So you could lure me here! You're nothing but a bastard!"

"I need your cooperation Ed! Stop yelling at me."

"Stop yelling at you! Then you tell me how I'm supposed to feel?!"

"Hey what's going on in here?" Donovan said as he walked in.

"I was just asking Ed how many months is he?"

"You're nothing but a traitor!" He yelled.

"Stop yelling, the Professor did what he did and that's too bad."

"Kiss my ass!" Ed yelled. "This is bullshit! I don't want to be a part of some crazy experiment you two conjured up!"

"Be quiet or I'll sedate you!" Donovan made clear. Ed looked at him as his chest was rising from getting upset.

"We have to follow through with this pregnancy whether you like it or not! You have no choice but to be here! You have my creation inside you and we have to monitor it or you could be in serious trouble if we don't look after it."

"I had a doctor that…"

"…Who? Dr. Reed. Your doctor has restrictions, I don't! He was once part of this team but since your beloved Fuehrer put an end to our research. We had no choice but to abandon this project and regroup and start all over again. Dr. Reed decided to move on to other things but me and the Professor Stakes decided to continue."

"How did I get pregnant? What did you do to me?!"

"I'm not going to tell you right now because you're too upset. But you will find out in do time." Donovan stuck the needle in Ed's flesh arm to withdraw blood. Ed flinched. _I can't believe this is happening! I became an experiment for these two jerks! There going to pay for this!_

&&&

Hohenheim walked in the hospital room where Dr. Reed was sitting on the side of the bed. "Hello Hohenheim."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be ok. Having a headache is nothing new."

Havoc walked in a few minutes later. "Hello Dr. Reed I'm Lieutenant Havoc. Did I miss anything?"

"No we were about to get started." Hohenheim said.

Havoc pulled up a chair as Dr. Reed told them about what happened.

"So you saw my son unconscious?" Hohenheim said worried. "I hope they didn't hurt him."

"I don't think they would hit him over the head because they know he's pregnant and having a head injury would conflict with their experiment. They most likely put something over his mouth while he wasn't looking and it made him pass out."

"Do you think the Professor is working by himself?" Asked Havoc.

"I believe someone is working with him and it may be his partner Dr. Donovan."

Havoc sighed. "The Fuehrer isn't going to like this."

"You didn't tell the Fuehrer?" Asked Hohenheim.

"I called but his butler said he was resting. So I told him when he awakes to call me."

"We have to find out where they've taken Ed." Dr Reed said as he held the ice pack on the back of his head.

"It's most likely out in the woods, somewhere quiet." Hohenheim sighed.

"Are you ok, Hohenheim?" Havoc looked at him wondering if he had something on his mind.

"I'm just thinking how I'm going to tell Al and Winry. I'm going to see if I can get talk with the Fuehrer tonight." Hohenheim got up and wished Dr. Reed to get well and both Havoc and Hohenheim left.

&&&

Ed had shackles put on his feet and wrists as Dr. Donovan held the end of the chain as he led Ed to his place to stay. "This is how you treat a pregnant person! Chained like an animal!" Ed fussed as he was pulled along.

Donovan stopped and turned around. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away from me so easily and take my project with you?"

"You can't hold me in this place forever. I'm a military officer, they will come looking for me and turn this place upside down."

"Then they can bring it on because I got my reinforcements right here." He said pulling a gun out of his pocket waving it around.

Ed thought he was nuts.

"The fuehrer and his army can come in here with there guns and interfere with my project. But I have a bullet for him and his fucking army! He scared Ed with that look on his face. Waving his gun around, "Also if your family wants to get involved I got bullets for them too."

"Don't you threaten my family you crazy nut!"

Donovan pulled on the chains with his hands and Ed winced as he pulled him close to him. "This baby you're carrying…" He patted Ed's stomach. Ed jerked back because he didn't want him touching him but Donovan pulled him back. "…Is my project and nobody, I mean nobody, is going to screw it up! And if they do." He had his hand on the trigger with the gun lying up against his head smirking. "There going to answer to me!" Donovan put the gun back in his pocket and they continued walking.

_I hope my family doesn't come this way. He'll kill Al and my dad._

They came to a door with a small square window at the top. "Oh wow your going to stick me in a room." Ed spoke sarcastically.

Donovan opened the door as him and Ed went in. He closed the door. Ed was surprised at what he saw. There were two huge jail cells connected. Both were set up like bedrooms. Inside the one Donovan was unlocking for Ed was set up with everything and even a bathroom with a shower closed off with a door. He pulled Ed inside the cell and told him to sit on the bed.

"You must have prepared this whole thing for me months ago."

"We prepared this place because we knew you were staying."

"I want to know something?"

"Where is my auto mail arm?"

"Me and the Professor had it taken off and replace with fake plastic metal. We can't have you doing any alchemy."

"You bastards!"

"Come on Ed you think we would be that stupid." He took his chains off. "If you behave the chains stay off, if you don't I will put one back on." Donovan stepped out of the cell and locked the door. "Just to let you know if you try and escape my sensors will go off and if you get sick the sensors will tell me. Dr. Donovan walked out the door and locked it.

Ed sighed as he laid on his bed. _I can't stay here for the next several months! I have to find a way to get out of here._ Ed got up and walked to his cell door. He looked at the lock. The cell was solid steel and it would take days to cut it.

"If you're thinking of getting out of here you can forget it. I tried and it didn't work." Spoke an unknown voice.

Ed looked around and over to the next cage. He walked over to the door that divided his cage. He looked over to make out who she was then he realized as he backed away from the door. "You…your that chimera that I had a fight with!"

"I guess it didn't take you long to figure it out." She was a few inches taller than Ed and slim like Winry. She had blond hair like Winry's also. She wore blue jeans and a short sleeve black shirt. She was pretty and totally human just with black cat ears.

Ed went and sat in the chair very frustrated. The chimera got up and walked to the door that divided them. She stuck her nose between the cell bars to pick up his scent. "You smell different."

"If you're hungry, call them to send you dinner."

"I'm not hungry and I don't eat humans. If you stop and look I am human. I was just an experiment on cats and they combined me with one."

"I can tell from your cat ears."

"Why are you so mean, you act like I put you here."

"I don't want to be in this place."

"Duh! Do you think I want to be here either? She unlatched the door between them and came over.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm coming over. What does it look like?"

"Stop right there! I'm not going to let you do what you did to me last time! You stuck those sharp claws in my stomach. I was in pain for a week with stitches."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to stick you so hard. I just wanted my DNA to get in."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well…can I come closer? I smell something on you that's different from last time."

"What, my deodorant? I changed deodorant."

"No it's not that! Something about your body has changed." She came closer and Ed got out of his chair.

"Listen, don't come near me. You're going to hurt me with those claws."

"Look I don't have any claws."

"What happen? Your hands… there like mine."

"They only looked liked that because my hormones were at a high level."

Ed was up against the bars. She came closer. "I'll scream if you don't leave."

"If you do those sensors will go off. I'm not going to harm you because if I do I would get punished."

She got up on Ed sniffing his neck all the way down to his stomach. She stood up and smiled at him as he swallowed. "You are a gorgeous guy." She touched his blond hair with the back of her hand. "You are pregnant."

He looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I can smell the warmth that's in your belly. The doctor said that you were pregnant but I had to be for sure."

"So, are you in on this too?"

"No I'm totally against it. You want to know something else."

"What?"

"That's my baby."

Ed's eyes got big. Then they went back to normal. He almost laughed. "You're joking. This is not your baby. The doctor said he was responsible for putting it there."

"He is… but it's my DNA and his project."

Ed started to look pale as he went towards his recliner. "I need to sit down." He wrapped his arms around his belly as he sat down. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He started rocking himself. "This can't be happening. I'm having a baby by a… _chimera! _He looked at her. "This has got to be a fucking _joke!_ I can't be having your baby. I'm having a part animal and human!"

"Ed I am human."

"Those bastards!" Ed got up and went to the cell bars and started yelling. "You fucking bastards I'm going to kill you for doing this to me! Do you hear me Starkes and Donovan you're going to pay for this!?"

"You're going to get us in trouble!" She saw he wasn't listening so she went back to her cell and closed the door.

Donovan came rushing in up towards Edwards cell. Ed scratched his cheek when he came close. Donovan grabbed his face with a little blood falling as he backed away. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You impregnated me with DNA from a _chimera! _Have you two lost your fucking minds! Do you realize what kind of baby I might have?"

Donovan wiped his face with a cloth looking at Ed.

"God dam it answer me!"

"I'm pretty sure the chimera must have told you. It's true we did get you pregnant with your DNA and hers."

"How dare you play with my body and use it for your fuck up experiments! When I get out of here I'm going to personally have you two executed for this!"

"You look so sexy when you get mad."

Ed picked up one of the table knives and threw it through the cell bars with Donovan dodging it. Ed felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Oww!" He fell to his knees.

Donovan looked at Ed bend over holding his stomach. "If I were you I calm down. Yelling at me isn't going to change what has happen. You're pregnant. Deal with it." He said sharply. "If you try and harm the baby I will induce you into a coma for thirty days."

Ed looked up and gave him an evil look while he was on his knees. "You bitch! I hate you!"

"I have to protect my project and my experiment. I suggest you calm down and go to sleep so that pain can stop." Donovan put his hands in his pockets and walked out the room and locked the door.

Ed got up from his knees wincing as he went to lye on the bed.

The chimera came back over. "Are you ok?"

"Please go away I don't want to talk to anyone." She looked at Ed lying on the bed. She hated that things were screwed up for him. She went back to her cell and closed the door. She sat in her recliner and heard small noises. She curiously went back to the cell door to make out what it was. It was Ed crying.

&&&

I made this chapter a little longer because it might be three or four weeks before I update. I'm taking two college classes and I have some projects to turn in and studying to catch up on. So I'll update when these projects are over. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or characters.

The Accident chapter 25

Mustang was in his office when his butler interrupted him.

"Sir there is a Hohenheim here to see you, he said it's urgent."

Mustang looked at him strange. "Yeah sure send him in." He put down his book.

He walked in quickly with urgency in his voice. "Roy, Ed is in trouble!"

"In trouble, come sit down and tell me what's going on." Mustang saw the look of worry on his face.

He sighed as he sat down. "Ed has been kidnapped by the Professor."

"What, kidnapped by the Professor? They were doing research."

"Research, that's a joke!"

"How did this happen?"

Hohenheim explained everything to Roy about what Dr. Reed told him.

"Why wasn't I contacted about this right away?!"

"Havoc said he called the butler but he told him you were resting."

"Dam it, that's right it slipped my mind. He did call and I was going to call him back but, not right away."

"Roy you need to take it easy you're not in great health yet. I could go look for my son."

"Hohenheim, it's too dangerous. I need to make some phone calls tonight and start pursuing Ed. I suggest you go home and rest, you look stressed and tired."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"They won't do any harm to Ed. They want that baby."

"I'm worried about Ed and his smart mouth attitude. He might give them trouble."

"Fullmetal knows when to keep his mouth shut and hopefully he will do what they tell him if he wants to escape."

"I have to get home and talk to Al and Winry."

"I will let you know if we find or hear anything."

Hohenheim left for home while Mustang called Hawkeye.

&&&

It had been an hour and Ed was lying on his bed thinking of a way to escape. He couldn't do alchemy because of the fake plastic metal. _Maybe I could take that gun from that crazy doctor._ _Then doing that might cause me to get hurt. At least you have calm down now. He thought, rubbing his belly._

The Chimera came back to Ed's cage to see him. She sat across from his bed. Ed was lying on his back.

"Do you want something?" He asked calmly but the tone in his voice was saying that there was nothing she could do for him.

"I wanted to know if you were feeling okay." He turned his head and looked at her.

"Why would you care if I was feeling okay?"

"Don't get fooled because you see cat ears sticking out of my head. I'm human just like you. Besides, you are carrying my baby."

He sat up on the side of the bed. Hearing her say that just made him burn up on the inside. "Don't remind me of that!"

"Well it's true! You can't deny it."

"I swear I'm going to make those bastards _pay_ for doing this to me!"

"There's nothing you can do. You're pregnant!"

"I wish I would have gone to the abortion doctor when I had a chance! Shit! I'm so screwed!"

"Abortion, why would you want to do that?"

Ed looked at her like if she lost it. "If you were pregnant with a chimera's baby wouldn't you get rid of it?"

"You're a bitch! You know that! I hate you!" She said as she stormed out of his cell door crying. She slammed and locked the door.

Ed ran to the cell door. "W-What wait a minute?"

She sat in her recliner. "Don't talk to me!"

"Listen I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but…"

"Just shut up! Do you realize I hate looking like this! I didn't ask to be a cat girl they just made me like this…just like you didn't ask to be pregnant."

Ed went and sat in his recliner. _Women are sometimes hard to understand._ He thought.

&&&

Hohenheim walked in the apartment. He closed the door behind him.

Al walked up. "Hey dad your home, dinners ready, we were waiting for you and Ed."

Hohenheim took off his coat and tried to give a straight face. But he calmly spoke. "Son, Ed won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"He won't? Is he working late?"

"No…I want you to sit down. I have something to tell you."

Al had a look of fear on his face. "Dad what's wrong? Is Ed ok?"

He spoke in a calm low tone voice. "I hope so."

"What do you mean you hope so? Where's brother?" He said waiting for an answer.

He sighed. "Ed… has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!? Who kidnapped him?!"

"Professor Starks did."

Al's eyes became furious. "I have to go rescue brother." He tried to run out the door but his dad caught him by the arm. "Let me go! I have to rescue _Ed!_"

"No Alphonse! You don't know where he's at."

"I don't care I'll find him if I have to search all of Central and the back towns."

Hohenheim grabbed him by both arms to face him. "No you can't go out there looking for Ed!"

"Why not!? He could be hurt! He could be sick or in pain."

"Al, get it together! The Professor wouldn't hurt him because he wants the baby to not be harmed."

"How do you know that?"

"Al, if they harm Ed they harm the baby. Dr. Reed tried to stop them from taking Ed but he got clobbered."

Al started crying. "Brother…no." Hohenheim hugged him.

"D-Did I just hear Ed was kidnapped." Winry said with a look of fear and worry on her face.

Hohenheim nodded as she covered her mouth. Al stopped crying and Winry had a few tears fall from her eyes. Hohenheim explained everything to Al and Winry that evening. He looked at both of them. "Listen guys we can't think the worst. Your brother is smart."

"Don't you mean smart mouth? I hope brother doesn't get himself hurt."

"Al!" His dad looked at him.

"It's true! Brother is smart but he does have a smart mouth."

"I know it's true but all we can do is hope that Ed doesn't get himself in trouble." His dad said.

"So you think there going to search for Ed tonight?" Asked Winry.

"I don't know but Mustang isn't wasting any time. I wanted to go look for him. But I don't know where to start and..."

"Hey, maybe you we start searching the back woods."

"Al, I thought about doing that but it's too dangerous, there's no telling what could be waiting for us."

"We can use our alchemy."

"No Al, that might put your brother in danger and we don't want that. We sit and wait."

&&&

He sighed. "Dam it, why haven't I heard from anyone it's been over an hour."

Riza was sitting at the table with him. "Roy, you need to calm down. Losing your nerves isn't going to make the answer come quicker."

He sighed as he sat back in his office chair. He rubbed his hand across his head. "Could you give me my pain medicine out of that drawer over there? I have a headache and my right shoulder is killing me."

She opened his drawer. "Sir, I think you need to turn in for the night."

"Hawkeye, I can't turn in until I hear something. I hope they don't find him and the baby missing."

"Sir, you're being paranoid about this situation."

"Paranoid isn't the word. I'm really furious"

"Roy, were all worried and upset about this as much as you."

"Hawkeye I'm angry because I trusted the professor and all along he was after Ed. How, could I be so_ stupid_ and naïve!?"

Hawkeye handed him his pain pills and water. "Sir, why don't you go and rest, I'll wait for the call."

He took the pills and swallowed the water. "I don't know if I can rest. I'm worried they may have done something to Ed."

"Sir, didn't you say they were just after the baby and they wouldn't hurt Ed?"

"Hawkeye these are scientist and doctors. They might do all kinds of experiments on him for all we know…and you and I know that won't work with Ed."

&&&

Ed opened up the cell door and walked over to the chimera's cell.

"What do you want?" She said coldly as she was sitting in her recliner.

"I didn't come to argue I came to apologize."

"You don't look like the apologizing type."

He sat down in the recliner across from her. "I don't blame you for being mad. But can't you understand how I feel too. It's not easy for me to feel comfortable like this. I'm not a girl with, with…a period."

"I guess you can never say you don't know how it feels to be pregnant."

"This isn't funny. My body feels strange."

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't be so hard on you about wanting an abortion. I think I would want one too if my baby had some chimera in them."

Ed looked at her. "Thank you for understanding. So, what's your name?"

"Sena,"

"What a nice name."

"So Ed, have you figure out a way to get us out of here. I tried and it doesn't work."

"I thought about it and I haven't come up with a plan yet."

"I notice that the Doctor isn't going to let you go free."

"He threatened me already with that and I can't do alchemy."

"That's right you are an alchemist."

"I'm a state alchemist."

"You look pretty young for that, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

She almost choked. "S-Seventeen?!"

"Yeah…is there something wrong?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh no I-I just was curious." _He's so young. I thought at least they would choose an adult for this._

"I hope the military finds us before I have this baby."

"They must be planning to keep you here until the baby is born."

"That crazy doctor said they were. I can't stay here that long. I have a family and…poor Winry."

"Winry? Are you married?"

"No I'm not married. She's my girlfriend."

"She's not going to sit too well with you having our baby."

"She may not like it but it's something that can't be undone. Do you have family?"

"Yeah I have a mother and father and a brother and sister. To be honest I wish I could see them right now."

"How long have you been a chimera?"

"Almost a full year now,"

"Did you get captured?"

"No, I was working in a science lab as an assistant for experiments. Until one day I was tricked into trying an experiment and then I ended up as a cat girl."

"Who did this to you?"

"If you don't mind I rather not talk about it right now it's a very sensitive subject."

"Ok…I-I… ow!"

"Hey, are you ok?"

Ed winched rubbing his stomach. "Oww!"

She got up and Ed put his hand up for her to stop. "It's ok… it's just cramps."

"Are you sure the baby isn't moving around."

"I'm only… two and half months pregnant." He looked up at her. "It's supposed… to move now."

"Not right now but soon."

Ed got up taking his breaths. "I think I better lay down."

"Let me help…"

"No…I'll be fine it's… nothing new."

"Can I at least make sure you get into bed?"

"Really… I'll be ok." He said swallowing as he went back to his cell. He got into bed taking it easy. She looked at him get into bed. Ed didn't know she followed him to his cell until he looked up. "I told you… its ok. I'll be fine."

"Listen, I know I'm probably not your greatest company but I have every right to make sure your ok."

"Look you don't… need to worry…oww!" He sat up crouching over in the bed.

Sena came over to the bed. She was hesitant to sit down because of Ed not wanting help. She couldn't leave him alone like that. "Ed it's going to be ok, just breathe." She put her hand gently on top of his hand that was holding his stomach.

The door opened and it was Dr. Donovan. He came to the cell door taking out his keys and unlocking the door. "My sensors told me there was something wrong. Ok kitty, I need for you to go back to your cell and mind your own business. I will take over from here." He said as he walked in.

She hissed at him for talking to her like that.

He spoke to her sternly. "If you don't_ move_ I will tranquilize you."

Ed touched her hand. "It's ok, don't worry."

She got up and went back to her cell giving the doctor a mean look. Donovan didn't care he was more concerned about examining Ed. He examined Ed as he winced in pain. "Hmm…it seems like just normal cramps. It's nothing to be alarmed about." He said as he put his stethoscope away.

Ed looked at him. "I don't… know about that. It feels…different than usual."

The professor walked in. "Is everything ok?"

"I think so it's just cramps that Ed is experiencing." He looked at Ed. "You said the pain is different? In what way is it different?"

"It feels like I want to push."

Donovan and the Professor looked at each other with raised eyebrows and worry.

"You think we should take him to the lab." Starks mention.

"Yeah I want to make sure everything is ok."

"I brought the wheelchair just in case."

Donovan looked at him. "Bring it in. we need to be on the safe side." Donovan looked at Ed. "Come on Ed we need to take you down to the lab." Ed didn't feel like getting up but he really didn't want to fight with them either. He got in the wheelchair and they left to go to the lab. Sena looked at them leave. _I hope he's going to be ok._

&&&

Al came in the living room and sat on the couch. "Dad, are you going to turn in, it's after nine-thirty."

"Not right now son I really can't sleep."

"I'm really not tired either. I just want to know if Ed's ok. Have you heard anything from Mustang?"

"No, he hasn't called to tell me anything. I'm glad Winry went home. There's nothing she could really do here."

"Winry said she wanted to go home. She needed to keep busy and keep her mind off of Ed. I told her I'll let her know if we hear anything about brother."

Hohenheim's cell phone ringed.

"Maybe that's good news about brother."

"I hope so. Hello! Hi Roy, what's going on?"

"A lot right now I've got soldiers checking bars, motels and vans all over Central. I have seventy soldiers leaving at the crack of dawn to spread out and check any small back towns and old labs that Professor Starks and Dr. Donovan have used and even where Ed has done missions."

"That sounds good. I hope they find something that will lead us to Ed."

"I also have a crew checking out where Professor Starks stayed at here in Central. They should have an answer for me by morning."

"Thanks a lot Roy. Maybe I could get some sleep tonight and I hope you do to."

"Yes I hope so. I will talk to you tomorrow, maybe we can have breakfast here at my house and I can fill you in."

"Sure, goodnight." Hohenheim closed his cell. He sighed.

"Dad what's going on? Did they find Ed?"

"No… but they have soldiers checking out bars and motels. Also they are going through the room where the Professor stayed."

"I wished there was more we could do."

"Al, we can just call it a night. You have school tomorrow and I think it's time you turned in."

"Dad I don't think I can sleep. I'm really worried about brother."

Hohenheim touched his shoulder. "Listen, Roy is sending out seventy men at the crack of dawn to search in the towns outside Central and the places where your brother did missions. Let's not worry. "

He sighed. "Ok dad I'll try not to."

&&&

Donovan and Starks went in the other room and closed the door.

"Are experiment is failing us. He's already having premature contractions." A worried Starks said.

"He's not in any danger yet. I've managed to stop the contractions. He shouldn't have any problems now."

"I just don't want this experiment to go down the tubes. We worked so hard on this." Starks said pacing.

"We won't lose this. He's healthy and he's the right person for this. The baby look's healthy as well. We may need to make some adjustments to where the baby is sitting."

"You think that's the reason for the early contractions?"

"Yeah, that's probably why he's been having cramps. I think we should take him back to his cell."

&&&

The next day at Mustangs house Hohenheim, walked in with Roy's butler. He sat down at the breakfast table. "Wow what good looking breakfast this is."

"I didn't know exactly what you liked so I just asked for a little of everything."

"If Al was here he would eat all of this."

Roy sipped his coffee and spoke as he put his cup down. "Ed would too if he wasn't pregnant."

"Ed and Al would fight over a good meal like this. My sons can really eat at there age."

Roy cracked a smile and cleared his throat. "This morning Hawkeye sent off the soldiers to go look for Ed. I'm hoping sometime this evening they could tell me what they've found."

The phone ringed. "Fuehrer Mustang, what did you find? Oh I see, ok, thanks a lot." He hung up.

"Was that about Ed?" Hohenheim asked as he sipped his tea.

"Actually it was about the motel that Professor Starks stayed in. He said that the room is clean and there's no trace of anything because the maid cleaned the room after he left yesterday afternoon."

Hohenheim signed with dissapointment. "That's _great!_ Nothing to trace anything to Ed or any clues left behind."

"I thought maybe they would find an address or some sort of evidence in the room." Roy said.

"What about phone records?"

"You're absolutely right." Roy called the phone company and asked to speak with the supervisor. "When he becomes available could you have him call the Fuehrer as soon as possible? Thank you." He hung up the phone and sipped some more of his coffee. "This is going to be a long day." Roy sighed.

"I hope someone comes across finding Ed." His dad sighed with worry.

&&&

Sena came out her cell door and over to Ed's. It was morning and she wanted to know how he was doing. She came and sat in front of the bed. Ed laid there sleeping. She looked at him. _He seems to have grown some since we had that fight in the lab. He's not as small as last time. He's such a handsome young boy or should I say young man. No wonder they wanted him, he's young and looks very healthy._

Ed started to wake up. He turned his head and saw Sena. "W-What time is it?"

"It's almost seven-thirty."

He quickly sat up. "I was out for the whole night? The last thing I remember was that Doctor giving me a shot for pain."

"I guess he did because an hour later they brought you back to your cell unconscious. That medicine must have made you sleepy. So after they left I went to see if you were ok. I saw you sleeping and I went back to my cell. Are you okay? You had me worried with those cramps you were having."

He rubbed his hand across his belly. "I'm feeling fine I'm not in any pain at all."

She signed. "That's a relief."

He sat on the side of the bed. "Excuse me for a moment I have to get my morning run to the bathroom." He said as he got up. He closed the bathroom door.

She sat there and notice Ed's silver pocket watch shining on his dresser. She got up and picked it up and opened it. She noticed how gorgeous it looked and the date he had engraved in it. She closed it and put it back on the dresser. She sat down wondering what that meant as he came out the bathroom.

"I wonder what they have to eat in this place."

"They give you what ever they feel you should eat."

"I should have known. I hope someone finds this place and get us out of here."

The door opened and both of them looked up. Ed was surprised to see who it was coming towards his cell.

&&&

That was a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I should be updating in about three weeks or maybe sooner. I'll see how much free time I have on my hands. I like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story. Here some previews for next time. "You bastard! I-I...didn't do anything to you...


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident Chapter 26

Ed got up and ran to the cell door. "Hurry up and open the door so we can get out of here!"

The military officer opened the cell door and Ed hugged Captain Gerald. "I'm so glad you guys came." Ed was so happy to see a military officer he didn't see the look on Gerald's face when he hugged him. Ed looked up as he let him go. "Hey Gerald let's hurry up and get out of here."

He looked at him calmly. "We can't go anywhere."

Ed looked at him strange. "Why not,"

Gerald came up to Ed and punched him in the lower abdomen. This is _why!_" Gerald said in a voice of anger.

Sena screamed and Ed fell to the floor gasping for air. Sena ran up to Gerald and clawed him across the chest where it ripped his shirt and left five nasty cuts. He stumbled back yelling in pain. Sena immediately ran to Ed's side. Ed let out a yell, grabbing his stomach with everything he had.

"Edd! No! Come on hang in there."

Ed couldn't believe what was happening. He was shocked that Gerald would hit him. Did he know he was pregnant?

Gerald got up and came back over towards them staggering and holding his chest, he was angry at Sena for slashing him but he really wanted to hurt Ed. "I _hate you_ Edward Elric and all that you stand for! I wouldn't _dare_ rescue you from these doctors!"

Ed looked up at him with a vengeful look. "You bastard…I-I didn't do… anything to you! Oww!" He bent back down.

"Ed, please! Don't try and talk. Just breathe!" Sena said rubbing his back.

"I hate State Alchemists, they think there so important and especially, a pregnant one. I'm glad the Fuehrer and Hohenheim donated to this place for a good _cause! _" He smirked holding his chest. We have been planning this for a long time!" He sneered.

"M-My dad and Mustang contributed to this _place_! Oww!" Ed swallowed and looked at Gerald. "Y-You're lying! T-They would never do that!" Ed was angry with him for hurting his baby. He swallowed and put his pain aside as he leaped on Gerald so fast he didn't see it coming or Sena. Ed punched him hard in the face making him hit the wall and his nose bleed. Ed grabbed his stomach and fell back on his knees as the contractions kept coming."

Professor Donovan came in the room. "What the hell is going on here? Someone said there was yelling coming from in here. Donovan looked at Gerald getting up to go past him to leave out the door and Sena stayed by Ed's side. He saw Ed in a lot of pain and immediately attended to him. "What happen here?" Ed couldn't say anything. Dr. Donovan looked at Sena who was upset and afraid for Ed.

"Gerald came in here and punched Ed in the stomach. I-I don't know why he hit him."

"He did _what_!" _I'll kill him for this!_ "Help me stand him up."

Ed yelled. "Noo! It hurts!"

"Ed we have to take you to the lab! You could be bleeding."

Ed grabbed on to Donovan's lab coat. "Please, save my baby… don't take it from me! Oww!"

Sena was already in tears and she was surprised to hear Ed say that after the comment he made about the abortion. It made her realize that he does care about the baby.

&&&

At Central High Al was standing in front of Kira at his locker when he felt a strong wave of pain strike his heart. "Ow! Brother!" Al fell to his knees as Kira followed him down to the floor looking at him worried. "Al what's wrong, are you alright?!

"Brother! There's something wrong with brother." He said holding his chest.

"What's wrong with Ed?" Kira looked at him.

"I-I don't know but I don't feel right about something."

"Mr. Elric, is there a reason why you are on your knees?"

Kira got up. "Were sorry Mr. Quimby we…"

"I-I'm not feeling well. I just felt strange."

Mr. Quimby looked down to look at Al. "You do look sort of pale. Maybe you should go see the school nurse."

"That's a good idea." Kira said as she helped Al up. Kira grabbed his hand and walked away. "Al what's wrong, your not yourself. Did you and Ed have a fight?"

Al rubbed his chest. "No…I just have a bad feeling about my brother."

She stopped walking to look at him. "Why don't you call him on his cell and find out if he's okay."

He looked down. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He swallowed. "Ed was kidnapped yesterday."

"No…" She hugged him. "…Al, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was really worried and I didn't want to make you worry either."

"Al, if you know something like this happened. You should have said something. I think you should see the nurse. You look stressed. Come on lets go to the nurse's office."

&&&

Sena and Dr Donovan brought Ed in the medical room. "Let's get him on the table.

Ed yelled because of the contractions. Professor Starks came quickly in the room because he heard yelling. "What the hell is going on? What happened?"

"Gerald made a visit to Ed's cell to hurt him. I'll fill you in later but right now we need to make sure Ed's not bleeding." Professor Starks helped them with Ed. A few nurses came in the room because of all the commotion. Donovan pulled the ultrasound machine over to check the baby.

Ed was sweating on his face. "P-Please… don't let me lose my baby!"

Sena was crying and telling Ed to breathe and calm down.

"Nurse, please take Sena back to her cell we have work to do here." Donovan noted.

"No, please I want to know if Ed is going to be okay!"

Professor Starks looked at her. "We will tell you once we get him stabilize and pain free!"

The nurse took her outside and few of the guards were coming up the hall so she asked them to take her back. They took Sena back to her cell while the nurses went back to the room. The nurse held down Ed's arm while Donovan gave him pain medicine to stop the contractions. The pain subsided some not totally but Donovan was able to take the ultrasound without Ed squirming. The nurse put an oxygen mask over Ed's nose. Sena was lying on her bed worried about the baby and Ed. _That jerk, how could he hit him like that! I hope Ed's going to be okay._

&&&

Al got in the car with his dad following. Hohenheim closed the door. He spoke to the driver to take them home. He turned to Al who looked stressed and pale. "Are you going to be alright Al?"

"I think so."

He spoke calmly. "The nurse said your blood pressure was up a little. She said you probably had a panic attack."

Al grabbed his dad's arm with urgency. "Dad, I felt that something was wrong with _brother._ I don't think it was a panic attack!"

"What did you feel?"

"I just felt something bad…I don't know how to describe it. Sometimes when something really bad happens to one of us it's like, me and Ed can feel it."

Hohenheim massaged his shoulder. "Son, I want you to not worry. Roy and the army are doing everything they can to find Ed."

"Did you find out anything about Ed or where he could be?"

"No, but everyone is out there looking for him. Al I just want you to go home and lay down for a while. I'll brew some medicated anti-stress tea for you." Hohenheim was worried about Al, now. He didn't want Al to worry but he couldn't help it. He pulled Al close to him and comforted his son.

&&&

"How are you feeling Ed? Are you in pain?" Dr. Donovan asked. Ed nodded as the oxygen mask was over his mouth. "Ed, I want you to squeeze my hand so I can tell how much pain you're in. Squeeze it hard if it's a lot or squeeze it soft if it's not so bad." Ed squeezed his hand soft. Donovan needed to talk with the Professor about the ultrasound.

Ed took his oxygen mask off. "T-The baby how is the baby?" He said worried.

Donovan was calm. "Don't worry about the baby Ed, its fine."

"Then… why do I keep having contractions."

"Listen, Gerald upset you… you just need to stay calm. Put the oxygen back on. I want the baby to have as much oxygen it can. The nurse is going to watch your vitals I need for you to stay calm, I'll be right back."

Donovan walked out the medical room and two doors down was another lab but a surgical one. He walked in and closed the door. He picked up a scalpel and threw it up against the wall where it stayed stuck.

Professor Starks walked in and saw the scalpel and the look on Donovan's face. "I hope your not practicing; it's sort of dangerous to do that in here."

"Please, don't joke at a time like _this!_"

"Well I got the results back and it doesn't look good." Donovan grabbed the papers out of the Professors hand and started reading them."

"Would you tell me what the hell is going on Donovan! Why is Ed having contractions right now and what did Gerald do!"

Donovan was so pist, he folded the paper and placed his left hand on side. "That idiot punched Ed in the stomach. He _knew_ Ed was pregnant!"

"No wonder there is some hemorrhaging! What the hell was he _thinking!?_"

"I don't know what he was thinking but I want to talk with Gerald."

"You know we could lose…"

"Don't say that!!" Snapped Donovan. He sighed as he gave the paper back to the Professor and went out the room quickly.

&&&

Grandmother Pinako came in the back room where Winry was working on an auto mail part for a customer that needed it fixed. She put her tea down on the table. "Winry, what's going on? You've been sort of quiet since yesterday. Is there something going on?"

She sighed as she put her pliers down. Tears streamed down her face as she wiped them. Her voice sounded shaky as she spoke. "G-Grandmother Ed has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, who the hell would want to kidnap him?""

"The Professor that Ed worked with. He did this."

She walked over to Winry and hugged her. She held Winry and looked at her. "This is crazy! How could this happen? Didn't the Fuehrer see anything suspicious!? Or was he in the office sleeping."

Winry came out of her grandmothers arms and grabbed some tissues from the box on the table. "I don't know grandmother but Al called me this morning and told me what was going on. He said that they haven't found anything, but they are searching."

&&&

Three guards followed Donovan down the hall. He was quiet, but highly upset. He went in every room to look for Gerald. He came to the last room. It was a medical room with supplies for surgery and band-aids for any type of wound. Donovan came in the room and told the guards to stay outside. He closed the door. "It looks like somebody got there nose broke and chest slashed." Donovan said in a calm pist voice as he saw the bandages covering his nose and the deep scratch marks on his chest.

"That bastard broke my…"

Donovan quickly grabbed Gerald by the collar and pushed him up against the wall with a gun. Gerald yelled in pain as Donovan pointed it to his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you realize what the fuck you've done! I could care less if he broke your nose! He should have broken your ass! You hurt my baby and you put my experiment in a lot of pain!"

"I hate…"

Donovan punched him in the stomach. He bent over almost falling to his knees. Donovan pulled him up and pushed him back up against the wall with a rage of anger on his face and in his voice. "Isn't that what you did to Ed!? I could care less about who you _hate!_ If you want to fight with Ed, do it when he's done having the baby! Otherwise… don't touch him!"

Donovan let go of his collar and Gerald dropped to the floor. He looked up at Donovan like he wanted to kill him.

Donovan squatted down spinning the gun on his index finger. He spoke with a very cold tone in his voice. "If Ed dies or the baby, you die!" Donovan got up and left the room and closed the door. "Make sure he doesn't leave the building." He told the guards as he walked back to the Professors office.

Donovan walked in the office with the Professor looking frustrated. "Where have you been? We have an emergency!"

Donovan took off his lab coat. "I know that, let's prepare Ed for surgery."

"Are you sure about this? We could lose him and the baby."

"Look, we have to stop the bleeding with out harming the fetus."

"Remember Donovan we are not dealing with a woman."

"I'm very much aware of that. We have no choice but to do this if we want the bleeding to stop. Remember my little plan that I wanted to try."

"Yes…you're going to do that, now?"

"Yes I am. We do need to make sure that the baby is in the right position where it should be. Come on Professor we have a baby to save." Donovan said as he removed his white shirt and replaced with a surgical blue scrub.

&&&

At Central headquarters, in Roy's office. "I don't give a dam about some search warrant! I'm the dam Fuehrer and I have every right to search the premises. You tell those bastards to call me if they have a problem!" Roy slammed the phone down. "Dam it!" He grabbed his shoulder as the pain passed through it. He sat down with his free hand going through his hair. _I've never been so stressed and worried. I haven't heard any good leads and it's almost noon. _

Hawkeye walked in and saluted. "Sir I have some good news." His eyes shifted with a sexy mean look on his face that Hawkeye wanted to faint for. She never saw that look on Roy's face before. But she gathered her strength and put her feelings to the side.

"I hope it's better then what I've been hearing. I can't take another call with people saying they saw Ed here and there. They even said that he was seen being taken by a big hairy monster that ran off in the woods."

Riza almost laughed when he said that. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Dam, this feels hopeless!" Roy took his arm out of the slang that it was in.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Hawkeye, please, I know I shouldn't do this but I can't help it. I'm worried and stressed and in pain. I have a headache and I really don't feel like anyone telling me about my shoulder."

"Sir I like to fill you in on some good news."

Roy leaned back in his chair. "Okay." He said waiting.

"The soldiers found a brown van abandoned in the woods outside Central City."

Roy almost fell out the chair when he heard that. "What!" He sat up straight. "That's the vehicle Dr. Reed said he seen them drove off in."

"Here's a picture of that."

Mustang looked at the picture. "What ever search team that found this van, I want it dusted for prints, hairs, and blood from top to bottom. I want those results to run through the crime lab computer to see if it will match up to any criminal and tell them to put a rush on those results. I want the results in five hours and I want you to take this picture to Dr. Reed's office in Central Hospital. I expect an answer in a few hours about this picture."

Hawkeye saluted. "Yes sir." She left the office.

Hohenheim walked in with a frustrated look. "Are we being frisked before we can come in the building?"

"Have a seat Hohenheim. I'm sorry about that but we are checking anyone coming in this building. Since Ed was kidnapped here I'm not taking any chances on anyone coming through that door without some reason for being here."

"So, have you heard any good news?"

"Actually, yes, the good news is that they found the brown van that Ed was taken in."

"Good," Hohenheim was excited.

"The bad news is… Ed was not in the van and it was abandoned outside Central."

"So they could have got in another vehicle and left."

"Or, they could have walked on foot to where they were going. I have soldiers checking the van for anything."

"They may not be far."

"That's good if there not. I just was swamped this morning with phone calls, of sightings of Ed."

"You're giving your arm a break from the sling, I see."

Roy took two pain pills out the drawer and swallowed with some water. "I just took it out because I felt pain and I wanted to stretch my arm."

"Your shoulder still hurts?"

"Not really, it's my head. I had a rough morning."

"I had a rough morning too."

"I'm sorry this hasn't been easy for you, Hohenheim."

"Well, I had to go pick Al up from school. The nurse said he had a panic attack and his blood pressure was up a little."

"Poor kid, he really is worried about his brother, but who could blame him. Those two are so close. I wouldn't put it pass Al if he could tell if his brother is in danger."

"Actually, you're right."

Mustang looked at him strange. "What do you mean?"

"Al said he felt something wrong with Ed."

"I hope he's wrong about this. That's all I need, for Ed to get hurt and we can't protect him."

&&&

Ed looked up at Donovan as he lay there on the operating table. "What's happening to me? I feel drowsy."

Donovan was having his gloves put on by the nurse as he spoke to Ed. "It's the anesthesia taking effect."

Ed's voice was starting to drag. "Why… am I in another room? W-What's going on?"

"Don't worry Ed were going to fix everything. When you wake up everything will be fine." Donovan said with a calm look.

Ed's eyes closed as he fell asleep.

"Ok Professor it's time to get to work."

&&&

I know it's been over a month since I updated. I hope you enjoyed it questions and comments are considered.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemists or the characters.

The Accident chapter 27

Ed opened his eyes and slowly the room came in focus. The heart monitor was loud and clear as it sounded in the room. He saw a small square window that was high up on the wall. The rays of the Sun peaked in. His brain couldn't register the day or the time but it seemed like a new day had started from what like morning. The room had white walls and he was the only bed in there. A nurse sat across the room in green scrubs with her legs crossed looking at a magazine.

Ed felt weak and tired. His lower stomach felt sore with some mild cramping. He swallowed with a feeling of soreness in his throat.

_My throat is sore. Why is that? He felt his hair down it wasn't in his usual braided pony tail. Last thing I remember was asking that doctor why I was feeling drowsy. Oh no, the baby! Now I remember, that traitor Gerald punched me. No, it can't be! Ok… calm down, I'm getting over excited. I don't know if I feel the baby but why do I feel other things. What did they do to me? _

Ed looked under the sheets and lifted his hospital gown shirt. He had white bandages going across his lower abdomen. _No wonder I feel pain. What did they do to my stomach? He didn't tell me they were going to do anything._

Ed didn't like any of this. He looked over towards the nurse. He spoke in a scratchy voice clearing his throat. "Nurse, could you please come here?"

She put her magazine down. She got up quickly and came over." "It's good you're awake. Is everything ok?"

Ed sighed as his voice was weak and shaky. "N-No what h-happen to me? Why is my throat sore? My stomach hurts. What happen to the baby? I don't know if it's there anymore."

"Calm down Ed. You had surgery on your stomach to stop the bleeding."

"Bleeding? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen, I'll get the Doctor and he will explain." She turned to go to the door and Donovan came in. "Hi doctor, Ed is awake now."

"I was just coming to see if he was." He smiled as he walked over to the bed where a tired and weak looking Ed laid. "Good morning Ed, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone ran over me with a large truck."

"The anesthesia will go away."

He winced. "What did you…do to me?"

"You had surgery on your stomach to stop the bleeding that Gerald caused."

"Don't remind me of that bastard. When I get better I'm going to...!"

"Stay calm." He interrupted I can't have you fighting while you're pregnant."

He looked at Donovan sadly, like he lost something precious to him. "The baby, I almost forgot. Is it… gone?"

"No it's not gone. You're still pregnant and we manage to stop the bleeding before your body decided to abort it."

Ed closed his eyes and sighed. "Good I thought I lost it."

"No, but if Gerald hit you again there would have been no way of us saving the baby. You have strong abdominal muscles but Gerald hit you pretty hard."

The memory of what Gerald did made Ed mad and Donovan saw his facial expression.

"For the next forty eight to seventy two hours we have to monitor your condition to make sure there's no more hemorrhaging. All you need to do is stay in the bed. There will be different nurses coming to watch you off in on during the day to stay with you and check your vitals and so will I and the professor."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost nine in the morning."

"Are you kidding? Nine in the morning, it's…"

"Yes, it's a new day. You went into surgery at about three in the afternoon yesterday, we finished in three hours and you've been out since six-thirty yesterday evening. The anesthesia had you really out of it."

"A three hour surgery and I'm out for over twelve hours what the hell kind of drugs did you give me?! He winced.

"I suggest you calm down and not worry, the baby will be fine and you won't experience any pain if you don't upset your self."

Ed gave him a hard look. "How do you expect me to feel? I wake up and my throat is sore and I have cramps and I can't really move that much because it hurts. It's not like I knew what you were going to do before I had surgery!"

"Ok you have every right to ask questions and be a little angry but I don't want you upset or you could start bleeding. Right now your body is very fragile and sensitive and if you over do it you can set yourself up for an abortion. If I go back in, it's to remove the baby and hopefully save your life in the process."

"If I lose this baby that means you let me go."

"I rather not answer that right now. But I will answer this, the reason your throat is sore is because we stuck a tube down your throat during surgery so you can breathe with comfort. The soreness will go away but in the mean time you can have some ice chips for a little while until you're able to eat."

"This isn't fair I hate this crap!" Ed winced and the heart monitor jumped.

"Ed, what did I tell you? Are you in pain or angry."

"Both! Dam it! H-How could you do this to me! How could you get me pregnant and put me through this annoying pain."

Donovan spoke sternly. "Would you stay _calm_ or you could lose the baby and possibly bleed to death. If you continue this I will have to sedate you. If you want this baby you need to stay calm."

Ed sighed as he looked at the Doctor.

Donovan sat on the bed and pulled back the covers and lifted Ed's shirt to look at his bandages which had a little blood on them. "I know you're in pain but I have something that will fix that." He took Ed's arm. "This will sting." Ed winced as he injected the small opening of the IV with the painkiller. "I just gave you pain medicine. That should stop the cramps. You have anymore questions."

"No, leave me alone." He pulled Ed's shirt down and got up and left ignoring Ed's dirty looks.

&&&

Mustang was in his office at home, when his door opened to Hohenheim walking in. "Hello Roy."

"Hey Hohenheim, good to see you, have a seat."

"Thanks for inviting me over. It's better than going to Central."

"I know, this way, they won't have to frisk you before you come in. But anyway I have some news about the van. They ran finger prints through the crime lab and found two criminals that were in prison."

"So has anyone arrested them two?"

"No, but we are looking for them. We also came across the finger prints of the Professor. The two strands of blond hair we found belonged to Ed."

Hohenheim sighed as he felt a knot in his stomach go up to his throat. "No leads as to where they could be."

"I know this is frustrating for you and Al. We are doing our best to find Ed. I'm really trying to stay calm in all this but it is frustrating for me too." Mustang got up and stood by his tall wooden cabinet with his arm in a sling. "I wish I was more attentive to Ed and the Professor."

"Listen, you can't blame yourself for this. No one knew what the professor was up to."

"I should have been more observant when he started asking questions about Ed and having a tour of Central."

"What! You're telling me he asked questions about Ed."

"Yes, when Ed was in the hospital, because, he took too many pills during that time."

"Took too many pills? Ed didn't tell me this!"

"I thought you knew?"

"No."

"Well anyway I'll tell you about that later but it's just I was too busy being worried about Ed. I didn't think anything of the professor asking questions."

"This is what happens when you let your two teenage boys live alone. How could I be so stupid?" "Hohenheim we can't watch Al or Ed twenty four seven but…"

"Roy, it's my fault. I did ask you to watch over them but I'm their father. The professor was just playing it cool so he could worm his way in and keep an eye on Ed. It should have aroused your suspensions but you were too busy doing my job."

Roy saw how Hohenheim was frustrated and down for making a bad decision. He switched gears to something else. "How's Al doing, is he ok?"

"He's fine I took him to school this morning. Listen, I have to go and run a few errands." He got up. "If I hear anything I will tell you what's going on."

"Thanks a lot Roy." Hohenheim left and got in the back seat of his car. He told the driver to take him to his house. _I've made a big mess of my life again. I hope Ed's ok._

&&&

Donovan came in the office where Professor Starks was.

"So how is our patient?"

"He's upset and bitchy what else is new."

"Upset? He didn't get out of control, did he?"

Donovan pulled out his chair at his desk. "No, I talk with him. He just wanted to know why no one said anything about him having surgery and I really didn't answer that but I told him that there was bleeding and we had to stop it." He sat in the chair facing the Professor.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be fine now."

"I gave him a shot for the pain, and I told him to stay calm or he could start bleeding. I don't think he's going to get highly upset."

"I hope not, you know he can really go off the handle."

"He want's this baby and he wouldn't do anything to harm it. I told him we will be checking on him off and on. He'll learn to get use to this place." Donovan said as he turned on his computer.

&&&

Havoc walked in the room where Sciezka and Lena was. "Have you found any leads on Ed yet?" Asked Sciezka.

He sat down. "I'm afraid not any good ones."

"I thought they found the van." Said Lena.

"They did, but all their coming up with is a few prison criminals some strands of hair and finger prints which proved Ed was in the van and so was the professor. They could be anywhere. The Fuehrer is really worried and hoping to find better leads."

Making a sarcastic joke Lena, put her hands together and layed her cheek on them."Yeah, he's missing his sweet Ed and there baby."

"Are we talking about this imaginary love fest between Ed and the Fuehrer again?" Havoc said.

Sciezka laughed.

"It's not imaginary, it's true!" Lena said folding her arms.

"You tell that to the fuehrer and he'll hit the roof and the way things are right now with Ed kidnapped, I don't think you should be saying that."

"Yeah, because that's his _lover_ were talking about! Remember it's a secret and know one is supposed to know."

Havoc ignored her snide remarks and arguing wasn't going to make things better.

&&&

Kira was sitting next to Al in English class. She noticed how quiet he was and the pale look he had. When the teacher was reading from their English text book, he didn't raise his hands to answer any questions nor had any questions about the lesson they were discussing. He seemed not himself.

She touched his arm. "Al, are you ok? She looked at him with concern.

He rubbed his right hand across his forehead. "I don't know… I-I don't feel well." He raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Elric?"

"Can I see the nurse I'm not feeling well."

"I'll go with you to the nurse's office." Kira quickly said to him.

"No it's ok, I'll be fine." He said gathering his books.

The teacher gave him a pass to the nurse's office as he left the room.

Now Al had Kira worried. Al was always cheerful. She noticed for the last few days he's been really down and pale looking. _They probably haven't found Ed yet. _

Al walked to the nurse's office with a terrible stomachache and a headache. He was really stressed out about his brother. He wished Ed was sitting in the living room at home and being the big brother like always to him. He would get on his case about always doing his homework like if he was his dad. Now, he doesn't have to do it anymore because he's well disciplined. Now his brothers body was used for an experiment to test male pregnacies. Thinking of all this stuff made Al sick. He went in the nurse's office and told her what was wrong. She checked his blood pressure and noticed it was sort of high and he had a fever of a 101.3. She immediately called his dad.

&&&

It was an hour later. Ed was lying in his hospital bed with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleep just resting. He wasn't in any pain. What Donovan gave him really worked. The nurse came over to the bed and checked his blood pressure again. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled. "You feel better?"

He spoke with a little weakness in his voice. "Yes, a lot better then before."

"That's good. Your blood pressure is normal." She took the black Velcro off his flesh arm. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes."

She poured him some water and gave him the cup.

He winced as he swallowed the water down his sore throat. "Thanks." He said as he gave her back the cup.

Donovan walked in the room. "So is our patience feeling better?" He said as he approached his bed.

Ed wanted to rip his head off for not telling him about the surgery. Even though that would trigger the heart monitor and cause him pain. He already complained to the doctor enough, so for his sake and especially the baby, being calm was the only solution.

"From what he said he's feeling a lot better."

Donovan looked at him. "So the pain medicine worked?"

"Yeah," Ed said calmly.

"I'm glad you're not in pain. That puts less stress on the baby. Nurse, I need for you to help me with something right quick. She'll be back in a few minutes Ed. So please, don't get out of bed."

He sarcastically spoke. "It's not like I'm in any shape to do that." Ed closed his eyes as Donovan and the nurse left out the room and went down the hall.

Ed's door opened and closed.

Ed opened his eyes because he heard foot steps that sounded heavy. "What the hell are you doing here!? You come to hit me again! I may not be in any condition to fight, but we will settle the score for putting me in this hospital bed."

He walked towards his bed. "Thanks for warning me, now I'm going to warn you. I'm not done yet either! If you think that a blow to your gut is going to keep me from finishing our fight! I'm just warming up!"

He walked over to the side of the hospital bed and Ed started to get scare. He didn't want what happen yesterday to happen again and Donovan told him if Gerald hits him he can't save the baby. "Stay away from me or…!"

"Or what!"

Ed pressed the button to call the nurse but Gerald knocked the device out of his hand.

"I didn't come in here to hurt you."

Ed didn't trust him and he threw his pitcher of water at him. He grabbed Ed by the collar.

Ed winced. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Gerald saw his bandages and put his hand on Ed's bandaged stomach to scare him and Ed's fist hit his jaw knocking him up against the wall really hard.

Ed yelled in pain and the heart monitor went off. Two nurses and Donovan ran in the room and saw Gerald getting off the wall staggering wiping his mouth and Ed turned over on his side with his knees bent yelling.

Donovan told the two nurses to see about Ed. "Youu!" Yelled Donovan as he grabbed Gerald by the collar and pushed him up against the wall by the door. "I told you to stay away from Ed!"

"I didn't hurt him!"

"Your not suppose to be in here! Do you realize upsetting him can cause him to bleed!? Guards!"

"I just talked to him! I think that bastard broke my jaw!"

"I told you if you mess with my experiment! I would kill you!"

"Doctor, Ed has blood coming on his bandages!"

The guards came running in.

Donovan shoved Gerald towards the gaurds. "Put him in lock down!"

The two guards grabbed Gerald as he struggled. "I hate you Elric!" They pushed him outside as the door closed.

The female nurse finally got Ed down to just groaning. Donovan quickly injected the I.V. with a pain killer. "We have to get these bandages off to find out if he broke his stitches. Quickly, hand me some scissors out of the drawer."

Ed let out low yell when he took the bandages off. Donovan was worried if Ed would start bleeding internally again. He told the other nurse to go get his anesthesiologist and two more nurses also the ultrasound machine. Everyone quickly moved. Donovan and the other nurse cleaned up the blood that was coming from several stitches that broke.

Starks walked in quickly with urgency in his voice. "They told me that Gerald tried to come in here again!"

Donovan looked up with blood on his hands and help written on his face. "Please, Starks, we have to make sure Ed isn't bleeding on the inside."

Ed groaned. "Please... don't let me lose my baby!"

The anesthesiologist came in with the other nurses he immediately injected the I.V. with a mild sedative to calm Ed down. Another nurse pulled over the Ultrasound machine. Starks told Donovan he will check to see if everything is ok and for Donovan to take a break. Donovan washed the blood off his hands in the sink.

Starks finished with the test. "He's not bleeding internally."

Donovan sighed. "Thank goodness." Donovan came back over to the bed where Ed was now unconscious and his heart rate coming back to normal.

The nurses stitched back up his wound and bandage him back up.

A guard came in quickly. "Sir, there are military soldiers in the neighborhood checking homes and businesses and their heading this way towards us!"

"What!" Donovan and Starks said as they turned to each other.

&&&

I hope to bring out another chapter during the time of college classes starting again. But stay with me, I'm not done with this story yet. As usual, review please.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 28

Ed jerked up in bed breathing heavy with worry in his voice. "Al?! W-Where are you?!" He looked around.

Lydia spoke calmly to reassure him. "It's okay Ed. Everything is alright your safe." She brushed his blond hair back out of his face as she laid him back down in the hospital bed.

"Where's my brother? D-Dad I-I thought they were…"

"Ed, its okay you just had a nightmare."

He touched his belly. "My baby what…"

"It's okay you still have your baby. We just had to rescue you from Donovan and Starks. They will get in trouble for what they did. Just relax everything is okay. You just need to recover from the surgery you had." She smiled as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

Ed closed his eyes as he lay there in bed. He opened his eyes and Lydia was gone. Ed turned to the other side of the bed to get out and Gerald was standing there with a knife and he plunged it into his stomach. He quickly sat straight up screaming as he grabbed his stomach coughing. Ed didn't know he had new stitches. "Oww! No… I'll get you for this Gerald!"

The two nurses that were in the room quickly calmed him down and refreshed his memory as to where he was at.

&&&

Al got in bed after his dad gave him some pain medicine and herbal medicine. Hohenheim pulled the blanket over him as he slid down in bed.

He laid his head on the pillows as he looked at his father. "Dad, did they find…"

"Don't worry about Ed. I want you to focus on getting better. The doctors won't harm him. They just want him to have this baby."

"But dad I can't…"

"Al, it's going to be fine there is no sense in stressing about this, at least, that's what I'm trying not to do. You can't let yourself become overwhelmed or you won't be any good to Ed when he comes back."

"I'm just scared for brother."

Hohenheim got on top of the blanket as he slid next to Al. He wanted his son to feel safe and that he is here for him.

Al laid his head on his dad's chest.

He kissed his sons head. "It's going to be alright son, just relax." Within thirty minutes Al was asleep.

&&&

Winry was upstairs looking out the window sighing as she thought about her favorite blond. She didn't hear from Al since yesterday and she wondered if everything was alright. _I hope the military is doing everything they can to find Ed._

"Hey Winry, what's up!" A young man yelled waving to her as he walked up her walkway.

Her thoughts disappeared.

He walked up to her house smiling. He was seventeen and his family just opened a tool shop, just a mile up the road. He had light and dark brown short hair and brown eyes and very gorgeous looks to match. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with khaki pants. He had a lean build and was a few inches taller then Winry. She came downstairs and opened the door.

He spoke as he walked towards her. "Hi, where have you been? I didn't see you this week."

She invited him in with a blank look on her face.

"I wanted to tell you we have those parts in that you asked for. Are you ok Winry? You look like your hurting about something."

She looked at him and swallowed. "It's not really anything to worry about. I can handle it."

"Are you sure about that?" He said looking at her.

"Listen I'll be fine it's just some family issues."

"Okay. Look, I came by to tell you your order came in."

"Why didn't you just call?"

"No one has answered the phone or returned any of my messages. That's why I came by to tell you. You told me that you were going to come by within a week to pick up your tools and the order came in a few days ago and I've been calling you for the past two days."

"I'm so sorry my mind has been occupied with things."

"I see. I have to go I'm pretty sure that whatever you're dealing with you want to be alone."

Winry's grandmother entered the room. "Hello."

"Grandmother this is Austin from the new tool store up the road. He came by to tell me about an order I placed."

She shook his hand. "You must be that young man that left a few messages that I told Winry about and she forgot to call you back."

"Grandmother, I did apologize for that."

"It's ok Winry I forgive you." He smiled. "I have to go and get back to the store I hope everything turns out okay. Don't forget to come and pick up your order."

Winry conjured up a smile as she waved to him leaving out the door. She didn't want to seem space out. Pinako went to see him out the door as Winry sat on the couch.

"Winry, are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know grandmother I haven't even heard from Al since yesterday. I hope everything is alright."

"Listen Winry, Ed is military trained; he is pretty good with getting out of situations that are difficult. I'm pretty sure Roy and his army, are doing everything they can to find him. Maybe you should call?"

"Al's not home from school yet."

"You said that Hohenheim has been there."

"Yeah he has."

"Then talk with him."

"That's a great idea. I didn't think about that." She said going to the phone.

&&&

"Donovan, are we going to have to use strategy C?"

"Not if strategy A, B doesn't work."

"They are coming this way and they will search the clinic."

"Remember Starks we are hidden underneath the clinic. If they only stay on the top floor were fine and if they don't… then we go to strategy B."

"Yeah, keep them from entering the door that leads here. That will be hard to do when military officials are looking for there Lieutenant. We both know Donovan that when something looks suspicious, they want to check it."

"Remember the door is covered by a wall and only way they open that wall door is to press the square panel and it opens to a scanner that scans your eye that has to be registered in the system. Only several people know about that. I have the van gassed up and ready to go if all else fails." He stood up. "I have to go check on Ed to make sure every things fine."

"Donovan?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried about Ed?"

"If he can't hold this baby… yes, I'm worried. I'm worried our experiment will abort this baby if we don't keep him calm. If you will excuse me I have to take care of something and see about Ed."

Donovan left out the office. Both Starks and Donovan told everyone to keep a look out for the military and to stay calm and do as they planned. About thirty minutes later the military came. They searched the premises but didn't go in any of the rooms that had patients in them. They searched all over the storage rooms and the room that had access to the wall, but they didn't find anything. So they left. Those who knew about that wall breathe a sigh of relief.

Donovan walked in the room were Gerald was. He had his hands chained up to the wall. Gerald looked at Donovan as he walked in.

"You just don't get it, do you?! When I said leave Ed alone I wasn't _kidding_!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt him I was only making my words clear to him!"

Donovan grabbed him by his chin.

"Owww!" Gerald yelled.

"Did Ed dislocate your jaw this time?"

Gerald yelled as Donovan moved his jaw back in place and it snapped.

"Y-You should have… left it." He groaned.

"I'm sorry if that was painful. You should have left him alone! Did you think he wasn't going to protect the baby? You caused my experiment a lot of pain and on top of that he broke some of his stitches because of you! You don't know when to quit."

Donovan pulled out his gun from his lab coat pocket. "Is their something you like to say before you die?" He smirked.

"You son of a bitch, you're making a big mistake!"

"Getting rid of you is not a mistake it's a good thing. I know you don't like Ed you hate him with a passion. I told you not to let your feelings get the best of you, and you did. So, it's good bye."

"Wait, don't …!"

There were two gun shots. Donovan came out the room and told his guards to dispose of his body. He went down the hall and into Ed's room. He walked up to his bedside. Ed laid there with his eyes open looking weak as Donovan looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you having fun watching me in pain?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I feel like I've been tortured. I don't like feeling like this."

"As long as you don't upset yourself you will be fine."

The nurse came in. "Doctor I need to talk to you."

He walked outside in the hallway. "Yes."

"I wanted to tell you that we had to calm Ed down before you came."

"Why, was he having an attitude, again?"

"No Doctor…he had a nightmare about Gerald stabbing him. He was upset and sort of frighten."

Donovan sighed. "I thought he upset himself again. I'll go talk to him. Everything will be fine." He walked back in the room towards his bed. "The nurse said you had a nightmare about Gerald?"

"Don't even talk about him! He's nothing but a traitor like Starks!"

"Remember what I said Ed. Don't get upset. I took care of Gerald and you won't be seeing him."

Ed sighed. "It's his fault I'm in this hospital bed. Gerald was someone I trusted and he betrayed me. I hope I never see him again."

He lied in the bed as his dark yellow hair drifted his shoulders.

The doctor picked up the end of his hair and looked at it. "You have such pretty hair. What a gorgeous young man you are. Tell me Ed is there someone in your life?"

"Yeah…" _Wait a minute! If I tell him it's Winry he might try and harm her. Ed thought for a moment on what he should say. _He thought quickly. "Yeah there is someone special to me. But I'm afraid the Fuehrer wouldn't like it if I started talking to another man. He's very jealous."

Donovan sighed with an attitude. "The Fuehrer, what the hell do you see in him? That son of a bitch doesn't know anything about liking anyone!"

Ed looked at him strange. "You guys went out or something."

"No! The girls I liked he had a habit for stealing them." He smiled devilishly at Ed. "I guess I'll steal his boyfriend." Donovan took out his gun and pulled back the revolver. He spoke with sarcastic cold words. "You better hope your boyfriend doesn't rescue you because if he does I would have to shoot him."

_This bastard is nuts! I think I made a big mistake! I hope Hawkeye comes to my rescue or Armstrong or Havoc. Please guys, get me out of here!_

&&&

"Sir, we searched Central and the clinics."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing,"

Roy sighed. He clinched his fist. "They have got to be out there somewhere."

"We are still searching the alleys and other clinics sir."

"Hawkeye I want you to insure everyone if there is anything suspicious or out of place please, look into it."

Riza looked at Roy as he sat at his desk. He had his chin cupped in his hand with his elbow on the desk. _He looks really worried. Ever since Ed went missing he hasn't been resting well. He's still healing from being shot. _

"Sir I think you need to go home and rest you look beat."

"I can't rest until I hear better news."

"If I hear anything I will call you."

"No Hawkeye its best that I stay a while longer in the office here besides, it's only noon."

"Okay, but if I see you in any sort of pain I will escort you off the premises and take you home."

Roy wasn't paying attention to any pain. He just wanted Ed and the baby back safe. Roy felt like it was his duty to look out for both boys.

&&&

Al walked out into the living room where his dad was on the phone talking to Winry. His dad looked up and smiled at him as he told Winry to hold on. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel better but not one hundred percent, but, it's better than earlier."

A knock came to the door. "I'll get it." Al said.

Hohenheim got back on the phone.

He opened the door. Kira was standing there. "Hey, are you alright? She hugged Al.

"I'm feeling better."

"I'm so glad I was really worried. I came by to give you your homework from your classes."

"Kira, you haven't met my dad have you?"

"No I haven't."

He took her hand and pulled her in the apartment as he closed the door.

Hohenheim just got off the phone. "Hello." He smiled at Kira while getting up from the chair.

"Dad I know this is sort of late but this is my girlfriend Kira."

He extended his hand. "It's nice meeting you, Kira. I'm glad Al finally said he has a girlfriend. I was wondering about who he was on the phone with."

"Sorry dad I should of said something." Al said feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't come to stay I just wanted to give Al his homework and see how he was doing."

"It was nice meeting you Kira. You'll have to come by more often so I can get to know you better, right Al?" His eyes shifted to Al.

Al scratched the back of his head as he smiled at his dad. "Yes dad." He walked Kira to the door.

"You have five minutes. Al, I want you to come back inside, because you're still not well. You can kiss your girlfriend goodbye." He gestured.

He went outside and closed the door. Al grabbed and hugged Kira. He kissed her. "I'm sorry I wasn't very good company today."

"Don't apologize for it Al, I understand. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

They kissed and she turned and departed. Al went back in and started doing his homework.

&&&

Sena was in her cell worried if Ed and the baby were doing fine. One of the guards came and brought her lunch. She immediately grabbed the cell bars. "Hey do you know anything about Ed or how's he doing!?"

"Only thing I know is that he had surgery."

She became even more worried. "Surgery?"

The guard walked out the room. She flopped on her bed. "If he went into surgery that means he lost the baby. No, it can't be!"

&&&

Roy was walking down the hall on his way home when Lieutenant Hawkeye ran up to him. "Sir, sir!"

Roy turned with his arm in his sling. "Hey slow down what's going on?"

"The soldiers said they found one of our men on the side of the road."

&&&

Review please.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 29

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

Roy looked at Hawkeye wondering what she found. "Who is it that they found?"

"They said it was Gerald and he seems barely alive."

"Was he conscious?"

"No, but they said over the phone that he was shot two times."

"Find out what's going on!"

"Yes sir." She saluted. "Sir, are you heading home?"

"Yes I decided to go home and rest. Let me know if you hear anything about Ed."

"I will." She smiled.

Roy saluted and smirked. He walked away.

Riza heart skipped. What a handsome man with such authority. She sighed.

&

It was a few days later and as usual no one heard nothing about Ed. Gerald was in the hospital unconscious and in critical condition.

Roy had a doctor's appointment that morning at Central hospital to get his bandages off his shoulder. He winced as the doctor stretched his arm.

"Have you been taking good care of yourself, Roy?"

"Well yes and no."

"You need to take care of that shoulder and keep it rested. I'm going to let you take it out of the sling for now. In three weeks I want to see you back here. If there is any infection inside wound do not hesitate to come in. I know your working hard but I want you to rest. You look tired and your blood pressure is up just a little. You have any questions?"

"No sir." Roy cracked a smile as hard as it was to conjure up one with all that was going on. He left the office and went upstairs to see Gerald. He walked in and stood over his bed and looked at him. "Has there been any change?" He asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry." Two intravenous bags one for each arm was hooked in to Gerald.

"Poor kid, taking a bullet to the chest and stomach almost killed you. I hope you wake up soon. We need to find out who shot you."

&

Al was looking at his locker door and the alchemy symbol that Ed made. He slammed his locker door. He hated that he hasn't heard anything in five days and Ed has been missing for a week now. Another headache and dizziness was starting to take place again. Al closed his eyes as he lean his back up against the locker. _Come on get a grip! Big brother is going to be fine._ He sighed. He went to the nurse's office to get some aspirin. He walked in as the door closed behind him.

"Hi Al, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get some aspirin. I have a headache."

"Just a moment," She said as she went into the medicine cabinet. Al looked at the table and saw the daily news paper he picked it up. There was an article at the bottom of the paper that read. **A Military Soldier found on a Deserted road. **Al gasped. He wondered if that was Ed. He dropped the paper back on the table and stumble back from the shock. He felt like he wanted to throw up and pass out. The nurse walked back in and scared him. "Mr. Elric, are you okay!?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his hand across his aching belly.

"Are you sure about that, you look like you're in pain." He put his hand down quickly and sighed. "I-I'm fine I just need to take some aspirin."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your father?"

"I'm sure. I just need to get some air."

"Al is there something going on that you need to talk about? I've watched you come in here for the third time not feeling well. Is everything fine at home?"

"Not really… it's my brother… he's been missing for a week and I'm really worried."

"No wonder your sick." She came from around the counter and felt his head. "You don't seem to have a fever. You want to lie down?"

"No I just need to get some air and eat lunch. It will probably get my mind off of things."

"If you're not feeling well please, don't hesitate to come back and I'll call your dad."

"Thanks." He took the aspirin and left to go to the lunchroom. He walked in and sat next to Kira.

"It's about time you get here were almost fifteen minutes into our lunch."

He cracked a smile. I'm sorry I was at the nurse's office."

She looked at him with concerned. "Are you alright, are you feeling like the other day."

"Yes,"

"Oh Al," She touched his shoulder.

"I saw today's paper. It had an article at the bottom that said they found a military soldier on the side of the road. I got scared and worried that it was my brother."

"Did you find out who it was?"

"I didn't read it."

"Al, it would do you a lot of good if you read it."

"I was afraid my brother's name would be in the article."

"Listen, why don't you eat something I'm going to get a newspaper?"

He grabbed her wrist. "No don't, it might be in there."

"Al if it's going to make you feel better its best that we look, other wise you're going to feel worst. I don't like you looking like this. I care about you too much to see you in pain."

One of the kitchen workers was taking a break and reading her newspaper. "Excuse me, could I borrow the front page?"

"Oh sure just bring it back when your done."

Kira came back to the table. She looked at Al as he had his head down with his hand rubbing his belly. He didn't even touch the box lunch she made for him. _He's really worried about Ed. I have never seen him like this. He's really stressed. I don't know what I would do if my little brother was kidnapped._ She touched his back as she sat next to him. He sat up. "Ok Al lets see…right here."

Al sighed with worry.

She read silently. "Al, I don't see anything about Ed."

"Huh?"

"It says here that they found a Captain Gerald shot twice on the side of the road. He's in the hospital in critical but stable condition."

"Let me see that." He looked.

"So much for assuming it was your brother." She said as she looked at him.

"Captain Gerald?"

"Do you know him?"

"I've met him once when he and my brother had a mission together."

"Look, I know you're worried but it's not going to do you any good to not eat. It looks like they haven't found Ed."

"I really hope my brother is doing fine."

"I think it's time to eat our lunch I didn't fix this to waste." She stared at Al.

"Who said anything about wasting." He smiled as he took the lunch.

&

Ed was sitting up in bed stuffing his face.

The two female nurses watched him eat. "I thought I was bad when I was pregnant." Spoke one of the nurses.

"I guess Donovan was right about Ed being hungry after living on ice chips and gelatin for four days, who wouldn't blame him."

Professor Starks came in and told the nurses to take a break. "Hi Ed. He said as he approached his bed. Ed didn't know he came in since he was too busy eating.

He wiped his mouth and looked up at him. Ed really didn't want to see him. "What the hell do you want!?"

"I didn't come to fight with you."

"Don't you see I'm eating?!"

"I thought you be finished by now."

"It's been twenty minutes. Also, I had seconds."

"I'll be back in ten minutes to take off your bandages and put new ones on."

Ed sighed as he left the room. "I want to get out of here. I hate this place it's been almost a week. Every since that surgery I feel so weak, I have to gather up my strength to get out of here. I've got to plan an escape.

About twenty minutes later Donovan came in and changed his bandages. Ed didn't want Donovan to touch him after the comments he made about stealing him from Roy. But Ed knew he put his foot in his mouth when he said that.

&

It was another two weeks later and Roy was frustrated with his soldiers for not finding Ed. Hoehenheim hired some men to go out and search for his son. Al had nightmares about Ed but his dad assured him to not worry and so did Kira.

Early that morning as Roy sat at his desk. His office door went flying open to reveal an angry Winry walking briskly towards his desk.

"Roy! Where the hell is Edd!?"

She scared the hell out Roy when she threw her wrench at him and it stuck in the wall next to his head.

"Where is my love!? Why haven't you found him!?"

Roy was spaced out and he didn't want to deal with Winry. "Calm down, and get a whole of yourself woman!?"

She jumped on his desk and grabbed him by the collar. "Calm down! It's been four fucking weeks! He is carrying our baby! Hasn't anyone got any leads!?"

He took her hands off his collar. "What the hell are you doing!? You better watch who you're talking too! Show some respect!"

"I never come in here like this, but I have every right to be angry! My love is out there being tortured by some crazy bastard! Don't you care!?" Winry broke down crying as she got off his desk and buried her face in her hands.

Mustang was hesitant about touching Winry, but he got up and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He had gentleness in his voice. "I'm sorry it has been like this. But we are looking."

Havoc, Lena and Riza walked in with surprises on their faces. Every one of them had different thoughts about what they seen.

Roy had his eyes closed comforting Winry he didn't know anyone was standing there. Riza heard the comforting words he was saying to Winry as she cried. He let go of her and reached in his drawer for a box of tissue. He handed it to Winry and she dried her eyes. He still didn't realize anyone was there. "Listen, when I hear anything about Ed, I will call you. Right now we just added more soldiers to the field and our search is twenty-fours. If I knew where Ed was I wouldn't be standing here. I'm just as worried as you."

"Fuehrer sir,"

He looked up. "Hello Lieutenant Havoc, how long have you guys been standing there.

"Just to hear words of comfort and watch you hug Winry." Said Riza smiling.

"Did you guys find out anything?"

"I was some suspicious activity. But it was checked out and it was false alarms. Also sir I was told that Gerald has been doing better and should be released from the hospital." Havoc said.

Winry sighed. "Okay you better tell me what's going on with Ed. Or next time I won't miss." She briskly grabbed her wrench out of the wall and left.

"Okay did I miss something here?" Lena asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's just Winry being Winry."

Roy sighed as he sat down.

Hawkeye walked up to the desk. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just haven't slept well for the past three nights."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"I'm really not hungry. I just want Ed to be found."

Armstrong knocked as he entered the door. "Fuehrer sir I have urgent news. Captain Gerald told me he could tell us where Ed is." "What!" Everyone said as they looked at him.

Roy was in surprised. "I thought he couldn't remember what happened to himself."

"He said he's starting to remember what happen and who shot him. He said that he could tell you where he's at."

"Havoc, Hawkeye! Let's go to the hospital! Major Lena, tell our men what you heard and to tell them to stand by! No one is to do anything until I give the order!"

Every one left for the hospital immediately.

&

Ed came back to his cell. He was able to stand and walk on his own. But he still was recovering.

Sena was so happy to see him. She couldn't wait until they left them alone so she could come across. She came over to Ed as he was lying down in his bed. She came in and quickly lay next to him. It happened so fast Ed didn't get a chance to say anything. She hugged him from ribs down. Ed winced as she hugged him.

She loosened her grip. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hold you tight. It's just… I was worried about our baby." She put her hand on his belly. "It's still there!" She smiled. "I can feel the heart beat really strong."

"Please be careful it still hurts."

"I will it's just… I'm really happy the baby didn't die…or you.

"Sena, I thought you knew."

"I barely got an answer out of anyone! Only reason I could tell you were still pregnant is because I can smell the warmness inside your stomach."

Ed looked at her strange. "That's really weird on how you do that but I remember you saying that before. It must be your animal instincts."

"You could say that's true. But I'm so happy our baby is alive. I will never let anyone do that to you again." She said rubbing his belly as she snuggled up closer to him.

_She seems very protective of me and the baby; it must be part of her animal instincts. _

Donovan was watching on the screen at what was going on. He looked disgusted. "What the hell is she doing curled up next to him!?"

Starks looked up at Donovan. "Oh come on Donovan, she misses him. It's really her baby."

"It's my project and it's my baby! I don't care if we did use Chimera DNA! Miss Kitten is too attached." He said as he eyed the screen.

&

Hawkeye, Havoc, Armstrong and Roy all came in Gerald's room. "Hey Gerald how are you?" Mustang asked. "I heard you know where Ed is."

"Yes I do. Starks and Donovan have him. Donovan is the one that shot me."

"Donovan?" Mustang swallowed. _It's not who I think it is._

Hawkeye looked at Roy wondering what's up.

Roy shook off Donovan's name. "Where are they?"

"Here in Central but the outer end. It's the clinic."

"That clinic, that's at the end of Central? We searched there."

"Sir we can have the troops storm the place right now." Riza said.

"No! We are going to make a surprise visit at the crack of dawn. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Get well then. We will have both men arrested for attempted murder and kidnapping. Now you can relax Gerald, justice has been served."

Mustang and everyone left the hospital and got in the car.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Riza wondering if Roy was fine or not.

"No, it's a mess!"

"A mess, I don't understand." Hawkeye said.

"I'll explain later. Hawkeye, I want you to swing by my house at one in the morning. I'm going down there to storm the clinic."

"Sir I thought you were going to leave that up to the soldiers." Havoc said.

"I am but I'm going with them. I have some unfinished business with an old friend."

Riza wondered what Roy was talking about.

&

Review please.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 30

At four in the morning, Donovan was up and dressed. He went to his office and turned on the light. He had some things to work on when his phone ringed. "Who could this be? Hello?"

"Hey doctor bitch, I'm still alive!"

Anger boiled in Donovan's tone. "I thought I got rid of you!"

"You almost did. But I survived! Just to let you know there's company coming! They know where you are! Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Gerald hung up.

"Dam it!" He slammed the phone down.

Starks walked in. "What's going on?"

Donovan quickly started gathering his stuff. "We got to get out of here! They know were here!"

"How is that!? They came here before and they left!"

"That son of a bitch Gerald lived! I swear if I see him again I'll make sure he won't get back up!"

"We better get out of here before they storm the place!"

Donovan and Starks ran around the office to get everything they could. Donovan ran to the van and put whatever he could use and the rest was deleted on the computer. Starks did the same thing to his computer.

&

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Ed, wake up!" Sena tapped him on the cheek.

He jerked up with a little sweat on his face. "No, stop it!" He said in heavy breaths.

"Hey it's okay." Sena sat up and wiped his face with a towel she saw. "You had a nightmare."

Ed sighed and laid back. "I can't believe he did that to me." Ed rubbed his hand across his belly.

Sena looked at him as she sat up on the side of the bed. She wondered if he was alright. "Is everything fine with you? Are you in pain?"

"No…it's just I had a dream about Gerald and what he did. If I ever see him again…"

She quickly interrupted him. "Listen Ed, you will not fight in your condition! Do you want to lose the baby! You should focus on getting well and not think about taking revenge."

Ed looked angry. "That crazy moron almost killed our baby! I'm going to have him and those nut crazy scientists locked up for assault and battery to commit murder!! He's nothing but a traitor! He sided with these bastards for them to do this to me! This was all but a plan to test and try male pregnancies and I'm the _guinea_ pig! I've been through hell ever since I found out I was pregnant. I've been betrayed and backstabbed!"

Ed, would you calm down! Think about our baby!"

"I am thinking about our baby! Ow!" He winced.

"Ed I told you to calm down."

He sighed. "I'm trying not to get angry but I can't help it." He took a deep breath as he tried not to think about what happen. He swallowed as he rubbed his hand across his stomach. "I'm ok I just need to relax."

She cared about Ed and their baby. With Ed being under age, she felt she needed to look out for him. _He doesn't know anything about taking care of a baby. But I know he's going to have to learn and staying calm is not a habit for him yet._ She smiled at him and pulled him close to her with out asking him. He was someone she had to protect.

_What am I going to do with Sena? Winry is not going to like her hanging around._

"Ed I know you're angry but every time you flare up like that it hurts not only you, but our baby. I'm not saying that they shouldn't be responsible for hurting you, but I don't want you to get hurt or our baby."

He sighed. "Your right I don't need to get highly upset. But I know that all of them are in trouble. Well, excuse me I have to get up and go to the bathroom."

She let go of him as he went to the bathroom. She watched him as he left. _He's a handsome guy with a definite attitude. I'm glad he's not talking about aborting our baby. I can't blame him for getting mad. I was angry when they turned me into this hideous cat._ She looked at her hands._ I'm glad the experiment failed and I didn't turn into the whole thing. I probably would have a chain around my neck. For some strange reason I can transform back into some of my human parts. I'm really started to connect to him. _

Donovan came in quickly. "Sena, where's Ed?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"When he comes back in I want you to tell him to gather up his things."

"Huh?" She looked at him strange.

"You too, gather up your things and put what ever you can take in these back packs." He handed her through the cell door where they deliver the food.

"I'm coming back in a few minutes for all of us to leave."

She nodded without saying a word. _Why are we leaving?_ She thought as she got up and went to gather some of her stuff.

Ed came out the bathroom.

Sena came back over. "Hey you need to gather up what you can and put it in this back pack."

"What for?"

"Donovan said we have to leave."

"Leaving? Where are we going?"

"Don't ask me, just pack."

"I know where this is going, he's running."

"Just grab your stuff."

Donovan came back in with the chains. "Ok people let's go."

"Where are we going?" Demanded Ed, as he looked at Donovan.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go. Sena, grab everything for Ed. He isn't cooperating."

"Are we going somewhere? They must have found us."

"Shut up!" He unlocked the cage and aimed his gun at Ed. "Sit down."

"You're not going to shoot me with that."

"Maybe I will if you don't do what I say! You're a young man you'll heal from it."

"You're talking nonsense! You won't hurt the baby."

"Shut up! Put your hands together or she gets it." He aimed his gun at Sena.

Ed gasped. "No! Don't...here." He held his arms out as he put the chains on his wrist.

"That's more like it."

He also put chains on Sena wrists. He took the backpacks and aimed the gun at both of them. "Go out the room and turn right."

They went down the hall and turned right to go down some stairs. Walking down two flights of stairs and then to a door. Donovan unlocked it and a white van was waiting behind it. He slid the door opened and Ed got in first and then Sena. Donovan opened the back doors and put their back packs back there. Starks was in the driver's seat with the engine running. Donovan closed the van door and got in and told both of them to put on their seat belts. He got up front and put his seatbelt on also. "Hold on guys, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Donovan said.

Starks drove up to a metal door and it opened to a tunnel. They drove through and the door closed.

&

It was six in the morning and Mustang gave the signal for them to storm the place. They kicked in the door of the clinic. No one was in sight. Mustang came in with Hawkeye right by his side aiming her gun. All you could hear was soldier's footsteps running all over the place. Roy and Hawkeye went into one of the exam rooms and saw a locked door.

Roy looked around. "I wonder where's everyone this place seems deserted."

"I wonder do they open at this time."

"I don't know but get that lock off."

"It's my pleasure sir." She fired at the lock as it fell off the door. She kicked through the door to a small room. He felt for a light switch. He found it on the right. He turned it on and saw a room full of medical supplies. Hawkeye covered him. "Please sir, be careful it could be a trap or someone in here waiting."

"I'm careful." He looked around. "Just one big room full of medical supplies there has got to be something here.

Hawkeye looked around and felt along the walls.

Two soldiers walked in. "Reporting sir." They said.

"Did you find anything?"

"No sir. No one is here."

"Go and check the outside and the inside of every room. Do not leave a room not looked into. Make sure everyone understands that."

"Yes sir." The two soldiers left.

"Fuehrer, I think I found something." She said pressing a panel that revealed a keypad and a scanner."

"I wonder if there's something behind this wall." He said touching the wall. "It feels hollow behind this wall."

"I'm pretty sure there is a code you have to put in."

Roy put his eye over the scanner. The machine clearly said access denied. "We don't have time for this! Over ride that thing!"

"Yes sir." She pointed her gun and fired. The machine sparked and the door opened to darkness. "Sir let me go first." She felt around for a light switch before she went forward. She hit a light switch and a row of lights stretched across the ceiling revealing ten stairs and a long hall with rooms on each side. It was quiet. They started checking different rooms.

Roy closed the door on one of the doors with a slam. "Dam it! What the hell is this! I don't see anyone. They must have known we were coming. Who tipped them off?"

"You don't think Gerald…"

"I don't think he would. He just told us where to find them. This better not be a wild goose chase or I'll…"

"Sir, I see something through this little window."

"Let's go in." Roy said without hesitation of grabbing the door handle.

They opened the door and found two big jail cells. Roy went up to the cell and opened the door.

"It looks like someone was here." Hawkeye said looking around.

"You mean living here." Roy picked up the silver pocket watch. "This is Ed's, he was here!"

Roy opened the watch and showed Riza. "That is Ed's watch." She walked over to the other cage. "I think Ed had company. There's a television and hair brush."

"They must not be here in this building. Let's go." He said anxiously.

As they came back out in the hall, two soldiers came up with several checking different rooms and anything that looked suspicious. "Sir we found something. There are some stairs that lead down to a lower level."

Another soldier came up. "Fuehrer sir, we found a lab with computers and a surgery room."

"Hawkeye, go see what's in both of those rooms."

"Yes sir." She left.

"Let's go down to the lower level." Roy put Ed's pocket watch in his pocket as he and another soldier went down to the lower level. He was discouraged as he walked down the stairs. _Oh Ed, where are you? There's something not right about this situation. Where is everyone? Could they have known we were coming? _

They went through a door where it revealed a big space like a parking garage but no levels or white marks on the ground. Roy looked up and saw an oval metal door. Four soldiers were trying to get it open by prying with a crow bar and a few others were looking for a master control switch.

"There must have been a car here. I can smell a little bit of gas fumes." Roy said. He looked over at his men trying to open the door. "Come on, get that door open!"

"Were trying sir, but it won't budge."

"Step aside." Roy snapped his fingers and the metal door caught on fire and melted. When the smoke and fire cleared with douses of water by the soldiers.

Roy walked to the edge of the door where it was melted. "It looks like they escaped in this tunnel." He sighed. "I can't believe this another chase. Okay men, I want you to find out where this tunnel leads. Three of you go get a few of our vehicles and go through this tunnel. I'm going out there on the main road to find out where they could be headed. Maybe we can trap them." Mustang went back upstairs to the front door of the clinic. He went outside where Hawkeye was. "What did you find?" He asked.

"Everything you need to perform surgery and no sign of Ed. I had five of the soldiers take the computer towers out of the lab so we can find out what's on them."

"Great, let's now go drive out of Central to the back woods. I have some men on there way." They got in the car with Hawkeye driving. Roy picked up his radio phone and alerted helicopters to go searching in the area of the back woods. "I won't go to sleep tonight until I find Ed." He said determined.

&

Review please.


	31. Chapter 31

&

I don't own fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 31

The van was flying at fifty five miles an hour with everyone holding on. It had been that way for the last thirty minutes. Ed let out a long sigh as he slid down on the seat. He rubbed his belly.

Sena was sitting an arms length from him. She looked at him strange. "Ed, is every thing okay?"

He lifted his head as he sat up. He sighed sickly. "I'm going to throw up."

Sena looked around and saw a brown paper bag behind the seat. She quickly got it and gave it to Ed. Just in time before he threw up. She found a box of tissue and gave it to him.

"I hate cars that move too fast, it makes me sick." Donovan turned and saw what was going on.He noticed Ed was sick and he immediately took off his seatbelt and got up. "Move over!" He said rudely to Sena as he got between them. He was concerned about Ed. "Did you just throw up?"

Ed looked up at Donovan and spoke tiredly. He didn't want him to touch him. "Yeah…look, I'll be fine. I don't adapt too well when I'm in a fast moving car or anything that's moving to fast. He winced. Why the hell… are we going so fast for anyway?"

"Listen you need to lie down your still recovering from that surgery. It's only been four weeks. Sena, move behind us in the next set of seats so Ed can lie down."

"You didn't answer my question. Why are we going so fast? Can't he slow down?"

Donovan sighed. "Starks could you…"

"I know I'm slowing down."

Ed stretched out and Sena got a blanket and gave it to Donovan to put on Ed.

"How did you know I was a little cold?"

"I didn't, Sena just gave it to me. Are you cold?"

"Just a little," He sighed.

Donovan didn't like the way Ed looked and he didn't want Sena all over him. "You can keep and eye on him from where you're sitting."

"But Ed needs…"

"Look, Ed's still recovering and he needs his rest so, _don't_ bother him!" Donovan got up to go back to his seat.

_What a bitch! He acts like I'm going to harm him."_ Sena said in her thoughts as she stayed in the seats behind Ed while he rested.

They finally arrived to another clinic but this one was hidden underground.

Starks got out. "I finally can stretch my legs."

Donovan noticed that Ed and Sena were sleeping so, he got out the van and closed the door.

They were outside of the clinic. They didn't go underground yet because the entrance was covered with tree limbs. "You think they will find us."

"I don't know Donovan; they just might figure this place out. If Gerald tells them where were at."

"He can't say too much because if he gives them too much information, they will figure out that he was involved." Donovan said.

Sena groaned as she sat up. She peaked over the couch and saw Ed sleeping. _He looks so happy and innocent when he sleeps._ She stared at him.

Ed winced as he grabbed his stomach.

A worried look came over her face. _The van isn't moving anymore. What's wrong?_ She gently shook him. "Ed, talk to me. What's wrong?" She said looking over from behind him.

He woke up and turned his head as he spoke with a scratchy voice. "What is it?"

"Are you in pain?"

"No…Why?"

"I just saw you… never mind. Your not feeling sick anymore, are you?"

He sat up. "No, I'm fine, as long as the van doesn't move at fifty miles per hour." He looked at the windows. "Are we parked somewhere?"

"Yeah… some where. It looks like a lot trees and grass."

"I believe the military found us." Ed said as he looked at Sena.

"I hope so. I didn't leave your silver pocket watch for nothing."

He looked surprised. "You left it." He smiled. "Good idea Sena. There probably on our trail now."

"I hope so I'm tired of being pulled around like luggage."

Ed wrapped the blanket around himself more. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"No it's warm in here."

"I'm cold." He closed his eyes and shivered. He swallowed as he laid back down.

"Ed, are you feeling okay."

"I'm fine it's nothing."

Donovan opened the door and came in. He sat next to Ed. "Well this is where we get off at. Are you feeling better?" Ed looked at him as he sat up. "I'm fine."

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little,"

"Are you sure about that?" Donovan said as he was about to put his hand on his stomach.

Ed put his hand their like if he was protecting his baby from Donovan. He scooted back. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" He said as he ran his finger across Ed's brow where he picked up sweat. Donovan looked at his finger tips as he rubbed them together. "For someone that is cold you sure are sweating."

The van door opened. "Donovan, we got trouble! There are helicopters approaching!"

Donovan pulled out his gun and aimed it at them. "Alright you two let's go and no funny business."

They all got out the van and Starks had two doors open to some underground stairs everyone walked down with Starks closing the door and locking it. Donovan turned on the lights that revealed a big hallway and different rooms. Everything was dusty. Starks went to go check certain rooms that they could hide out in. Donovan told them to stay in the hallway as he went to check other rooms.

Ed leaned up against the wall feeling tired. He was sweating. "I feel dizzy."

"Ed, are you okay you don't look so good." He turned to her almost fainting and she caught him. "Ed, what's wrong? Your arms, their warm,"

He looked at her weakly. "I need to sit down. I don't feel so good."

There was a light brown couch in one of the rooms that one of the doors was open to. He leaned on her as she took him in the room and helped him to the couch. He sighed as she put his feet up on the couch to stretch out. She took a few of the brown couch pillows and put them behind his head. "Is that better?" He nodded.

She looked at Ed sweating on his face and his neck. "You must have a fever Ed." She noticed he had his hand under his shirt. "Are you in pain, and please tell me the truth."

He nodded as he closed his eyes. Ed took his hand from under his shirt.

Sena gasped as she saw a little blood on his hand. "Ed…your hand is bleeding!"

"Bleeding?" Ed wiped his hand. "I don't have any cuts on my hand." He lifted his shirt and moved his pants down a little. "The surgery cut it looks infected. No wonder it hurts."

"Ed, you need Donovan to look at this." She got up but he pulled her wrist.

"Listen, I don't want that bastard touching me!"

"It's not an option Ed! Our baby could get sick! Don't be ignorant."

"Why are you two in here? Didn't I tell you two to wait out in the hall?" Donovan walked in towards the couch.

Ed pulled his shirt down.

"What's going on!?" He looked at Ed. "Move over Sena." He touched his head. "I knew something was wrong. You're burning up." He looked at Sena. "Are you trying to care for Ed knowing that he's sick?"

"No, I-I wasn't I just found out."

"It's not her fault. I'm the one that didn't say anything."

"Get me my black bag in the hallway." He told Sena. She hated it when he ordered her around like a slave. He lifted his shirt and saw the red line beneath his navel really red and oozing with blood and pus. He sighed with worry. "It looks like your surgery wound is infected."

Ed swallowed as he looked at him sweating. "Why is that infected? It's been four weeks now."

"This sometimes happens when a person has major surgery. Don't worry I have medicine that will take care of that." "Oww." Ed winced.

Sena gave Donovan his black bag and he quickly opened it up and administered medicine to Ed's surgery scar. Ed jerked when he applied the medicine but Sena held on to him. Ed's front bangs were matted to his face. Donovan took his temperature and it was 101.7. Donovan didn't like what he read and got worried.

"What's his fever?" Sena asked as she stroked Ed's hair from his face.

"Its 101.7, I'm going to have to give him a shot to bring that fever down. But we got problems right now it seems Ed's military has found us and their outside." He gave Ed a shot in his arm and then got up. "You two stay on that couch I'll be right back." He took his gun out of his pocket and closed the door.

"Sena, listen to me."

She moved to the side and sat where Donovan was sitting facing him. "What is it?"

"Don't say a word about being the mother of our baby."

"Why not, it's going to come out…"

"Listen, I'll say something. When the military see's a Chimera they always lock them up." He swallowed as he looked at her. "If they take you away don't refuse. I will have the military release you."

"Ed, they may not listen."

"Don't worry… Fuehrer Mustang will listen to me."

"Don't even talk about him!"

"Did I say something bad?"

She looked to the ground. "No."

"Then what's going on?"

She was silent.

"Okay never mind. Look, don't worry." He took her hand and laid it on his stomach. "It's your baby too. I'm not going to let them keep you away from our baby."

They both jerked when they heard glass break by gun fire.

"It looks like the war has started."

"Sena listen, have you ever done alchemy?"

"I studied it and dabbled a little but I really wouldn't call myself an alchemist."

"What are you able to do?"

"Ed I'm really rusty I don't know. Since I they experimented on me with animal DNA, I don't know if it can be done anymore."

"If you can remember…

He bent over and drew a transmutation circle in the dust on the floor and touched it and it glowed. He fell back on the couch and winced.

"Ed, are you okay? Don't do this you could…"

"Sena! I'm weak… but I've given you a head start. I usually don't have to… make a transmutation circle. I would just put… my hands together. But since Doctor Crazy took my arm off… and put a fake one on. He made it difficult for me. If you face any danger… use your alchemy to manipulate the situation to get away or protect yourself."

The door flew open and in rushed several soldiers with their guns drawn.

Sena threw herself over Ed. "No Ed, I don't want to leave you!"

He spoke in his tired voice. "Don't worry about me I'll go to the hospital and me and the baby will be fine."

"Move away from him!" One of the soldiers yelled.

He whispered in her ear. "Remember what I told you."

She got up and put her hands up.

"Oh, it looks like a Chimera. She's cute." One soldier said.

Ed raised his voice with the little strength he had. "Please don't hurt her! She's not a threat!"

They put handcuffs on Sena.

Havoc came up to the couch looking worried. "Hey man you look weak, are you alright? You had us scared."

Roy and Hawkeye walked in. "Fullmetal!?" He passed by Sena and looked at her strange. Hawkeye noticed the look on Roy's face. He turned his head back to where he was heading and quickly raced to the couch. He spoke softly to Ed as he looked at him preciously. "Hey, are alright?"

"I just want to see my family."

Riza didn't like how Ed looked. "You don't look to good, Ed."

"What do you expect Lieutenant he was kidnapped." Havoc said.

Ed sat up.

Roy told all the soldiers to scatter out and search the place.

One soldier ran in and said that Starks escaped.

"Find him! I don't care if you have to search this whole area!" Roy ordered.

Havoc left the room with the other soldiers while Riza and Roy stayed and helped Ed get up.

"Just, lean on me." Roy said.

"My, you're burning up." Riza said feeling his head.

"Ah…oww! Ed stopped and bent over.

"Edward!" Yelled Roy and Riza.

Ed was hanging on Roy's side holding his stomach. He was sweating and talking in heavy breaths. "Guys…I don't feel so good there's something wrong…I need to go to the hospital." He said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Riza pulled him up. "Come on Ed be strong. Don't faint here!" said Riza.

"Sorry Fullmetal but your in no condition to walk." Roy scooped him up like dirt and carried him.

"Fuehrer, be careful with him. He's fragile.

"I will."

They carried him to the car. Roy got in the back seat with Ed as Riza got in the front to drive. Roy laid his head on his lap while they drove. Roy touched his hair and notice how wet it was. _He's burning up I wonder what could be causing him to have a fever._ Ed was in and out clutching his stomach_. What could be wrong with him? I hope they didn't hurt him. Maybe he got sick from something._ Roy's thoughts were cluttered with questions. "We better step on it Hawkeye there's no telling what sort of condition Ed's in."

"Yes sir!"

He looked at Ed as his head rested on his lap. "I'm surprised that Ed mention about going to the hospital. He never says he wants to go to the hospital."

"There must be something wrong sir for him to say that."

Ed groaned off and on. Roy couldn't help but lift his shirt to see why Ed was in pain. He knew it had to be the baby probably causing it. He gasped.

"Is something wrong sir?" She said as she looked in her rearview mirror.

"Ed's bleeding through these bandages. He reached under the seat and got a box of tissues. Roy wiped what was coming through the bandages.

"Is Ed okay?" Riza asked.

After three seconds of silence from Roy he spoke. "I wonder what happen to him. Maybe this is the cause for him having this fever."

"I wonder did they take the baby." Riza said.

Roy tapped Ed lightly on the shoulder. "Ed? Wake up, talk to me."

"He opened his eyes looking feverish and tired. "W-What is it?"

"Why do you have a bandage on your stomach?"

He sighed with wiriness. "Donovan did surgery."

"Surgery!?" Riza questioned.

"That's what the hell I like to know!" Roy said with anger.

Ed was going out again. "Ed!" Roy shook him a little.

"What?"

"Why did you have surgery?"

"I was bleeding."

"Bleeding? Did he fall?" Riza asked as she drove.

Roy looked at Ed lying in his lap. "Did you fall or what happened?" Roy looked for an answer from Ed. Ed closed his eyes and winched in pain. "Oww!"

Roy threw his hands back. "Okay I get it! Just lay still." Roy looked up at Riza who was driving. "I don't think he's going to say anything else. He's in too much pain. I'm glad were almost here." He said looking out the window.

As five minutes of silence passed, Ed turned his head back and forth. "Stop it! Don't come near my baby! Don't hit me!"

"Ed!" Roy shook him softly. Ed tried to get up but Roy gently pushed him down." "Its okay you had a nightmare."

Ed was in breaths as he rested on Roy's lap, looking directly at him. "I hate what… he did to me!"

"Who? Who did what?"

"Oww!" He almost curled himself into a little ball as a sharp pain hit him.

Roy wiped his head and held him so he wouldn't fall off his lap. Roy did everything he could to calm him down. Ed slipped back into unconsciousness. Roy became stressed from watching him react from his pain and nightmares. He looked at Ed as he moved his hair out of his face. "What the hell did Donovan and Starks do to you?"

"Is everything calm now?"

"I guess, if he doesn't have another nightmare. I think they traumatized him. Roy reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly. "Hello, can I speak to Dr. Reed. Hi Dr, it's the Fuehrer. I call to tell you I'm almost at Central hospital I have Ed."

Dr Reed immediately asked. "You have Ed! Is he all right?"

"Well, he's burning up and he's in pain. You will, okay." He hung up.

"What did they say?"

"They said they will have a gurney waiting for him at the emergency room entrance." He looked at Ed who was unconsciousness. Roy was worried. He picked up his hand to check his pulse. He pulled his sweaty hair out of his face. "Fullmetal hang in there! Don't die on us!"

"What's going on!?" She said worried.

"His pulse feels weak." Riza turned the corner to the hospital quickly and Roy opened the door before Riza completely stopped. He was scared to death for Ed. He held on to Ed so he wouldn't slip out of his arms. They pulled the gurney over to them before Roy got to the doors. Roy gently laid him down. Ed opened his eyes and looked at Roy.

Ed said breathlessly. "Thank you."

&

I know that's a cliffy but I should update on this one within a week.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

A/N: I did say it was going to be a week. I would like to thank those that have been reviewing. I wasn't supposed to drag out the story this long. By now Ed should have had his baby by now. But on with the story.

The Accident chapter 32

It had been two hours later since they brought Ed in to the hospital. Roy called Hohenheim and Al as soon as they took Ed in. They arrived ten minutes after Roy called. Sitting in the hospital waiting room, for an answer from the doctor was murder on the conscious for Hohenheim, Roy, and Al. Even Riza was worried about Ed and the baby. She always thought Ed was a pain in the ass sometimes. But ever since he became pregnant she worried for him and the baby because Ed was careless.

Roy walked from the window towards Hohenheim and Al.

"Goddamit! What is taking them so long back there! It's been two hours! We should know something by now!" Roy fussed.

Riza walked in with cappuccinos for all three men. She heard Roy as she entered the waiting room. Riza walked up to him. "Calm down sir it's going to be okay let's try to keep it together."

"Lieutenant, it's been over two hours. We should know something by know!"

"Here drink this it will calm you. You need to be awake. It may be a long day and night."

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He took the coffee and sat in the chair next to Hohenheim.

"Are you guys okay? You haven't said anything too much since Roy told you guys what was going on."

Al and Hohenheim took their cappuccinos. "All we can do is wait. I'm pretty sure there trying to get his fever down. I'm just glad he's back safe." Hohenheim said calmly.

"Me too, I think I'm all cried out." Al said.

Dr Reed walked in looking at everyone. "Can I have all of you come with me, I want to talk privately?"

Everyone got up and walked down the hall. No one said anything all you could here was nurses and doctors talking to each other and the smell of bleach and alcohol. They went into his office were his desk and chairs and a long light brown bench. Everyone sat down.

"Okay Doctor what the hell is wrong with Ed is he going to be okay!"

"Sir, it's going to be alright, let's hear what the doctor has to say." Riza said eyeing Roy as she rubbed his shoulder. She wanted him to stay calm. From listening to the tone in Roy's voice he was more worried then anyone in that room.

"Listen, I'm worried just as much as you all are. Ed has a high fever of 102.7. He has a surgery incision that's infected. He's dehydrated, with a little anemia."

Hohenheim and Roy sighed with worry.

"Is my brother going to be Alright? What about the baby?"

"The baby heart rate has slowed down."

"What! No it can't!"

"Al, Let's calm down it's going to be alright!" His dad said looking at him.

Riza was holding Roy's hand as he ran his hands through his hair again. "Doctor, does that mean the baby is not going to live." Asked Riza.

"I don't know it's all up to Ed. Were trying to break his fever and at the same time administer pain medicine and keep the baby alive. It's hard on him because his body has been through a trauma from the surgery. I don't know what caused his bleeding but from the ultrasound, they needed to repair the placenta."

Al voice cracked with tears. "Brother… no!" His dad pulled him close to him. "It's going to be alright Al. Let's just pray that they both pull through."

"All I know is Ed had a nightmare while we were in the car. He was in and out of consciousness about someone trying to hurt him." Roy said.

"Maybe someone did try to hurt him. But when they have to repair the placenta it's because of some damage has occurred. I don't know if he fell or someone punched him. Did you catch Starks?"

"We did but he got away. My men are looking for him. We have Donovan in custody and we have nurses being question that worked at the clinic."

"I hate to give bad news but that's part of my job. Today and tonight is a critical night and we must break his fever."

Roy looked at the doctor. "If Ed loses the baby will he be fine."

"Look, if he miscarries he's going to bleed. But if the bleeding is really bad that's where it's dangerous and he could die if we don't stop it. But, we will do our best to not allow that. I have him in ICU where we can keep an eye on him around the clock. Lydia is with him and she will be leaving later this evening."

"Can we see him?" Said Hohenheim.

"Yes but only for five minutes. He's in and out of consciousness and the main thing I _don't_ want him to do is get upset. If he get's upset he could throw the baby into cardiac arrest and bleed to death. I'm sorry to say but Ed is very sick for right now. Our main concern is to get his fever down."

Roy buried his head in his hands as Riza rubbed her hands across his back. Al started crying as he buried his head in his dad's chest. Hohenheim felt overwhelmed by all the news but he was trying to keep it together for Al.

Al wiped his eyes and looked at the Doctor. "Can we stay with Ed tonight? Al asked.

"Yes, I will only allow one person to stay and the rest of you have to go. I know all of you are worried. But I don't want anyone crowding Ed because if he see's you looking worried, he might worry and I do not want him to get upset."

"Dad, can I stay?"

"No Al, I am."

"But dad, I'm just as worried too. I want to be with him."

"Al I need for you not to get sick. I want you to go home and go to school tomorrow. I'm going to have my two nurses to come by and stay with you tonight."

"But dad…"

"Listen to your dad Al. We need you well. Your brother said something to me when I found him. I asked him if he was alright he told me he just wants to see his family. He didn't even answer the question. Just go home and relax Al we want you well when Ed see's you."

"Son, if there's any change I will call you."

He sighed. "Okay dad."

Everyone left the office. Dr Reed allowed all of them to go in to see Ed at the same time. The doctor closed the door everyone surrounded his bed. Ed had two IV's running in his flesh arm and the heart monitor for him and the baby were beeping. Hohenheim could tell that the baby's heart beat was not that strong like before. Roy whispered under his lips that he was sorry. Hawkeye heard him.

The young teenager laid there like if he was in dream land. His hair draped his shoulders.

Lydia walked in. "Hello." She smiled at everyone. "I will be taking care of Ed this afternoon and this evening. I put his hair down so it won't be a bother to him."

Ed opened his eyes and he saw everyone around him. He said in a weak voice. "Hey,"

"Brother." Al smiled.

"Hey son, how's it going?" Hohenheim pulled up a chair.

"Hey Fullmetal," Roy smiled.

Ed closed his eyes again.

"Okay I think it's time that you all go. I want Ed to rest. Fuehrer I suggest you tell everyone that Ed is not to have any visitors today. I strictly enforce that. Maybe tomorrow if his condition is better. Hohenheim you said that you were going to stay."

"Yes I am."

"I'll see you tomorrow dad." He kissed Al on the head and said He said he'll call later.

Roy whispered in Hohenheim's ear about talking later on. The two men hugged each other.

Everyone left as Hohenheim stayed. Lydia said she will be checking in and out. She left with the doctor. Hohenheim slid his chair close to the bed and took his son's hand. He started to cry and apologize to Ed. He wished he had been more protective. He reached over on the dresser to grab some tissue to wipe his eyes. He didn't want Ed to see him upset.

Outside the hospital Roy and Hawkeye seen Al to his dad's car and the driver took him home. Roy and Riza walked to their car to take Roy home. Before she opened the door for Roy she spoke to him.

"Sir, could you tell me what is going on? I know your upset about Ed but it seems to me like if you had something to do with this."

He sighed heavy. "Hawkeye there's some stuff you probably need to know. Let's go back to my place and talk."

She opened the door as he got in and she closed it. She got in the front and started the car she could tell in the rearview mirror that Roy was drained and tired. She noticed he was rubbing his shoulder where he got shot at.

"Are you alright, back there?"

"I'm just tired. My shoulder just hurts."

"You need any pain medicine sir. I've kept some in the compartment up here.

"Sure why not." He agreed.

&

Sena sat in Centrals jail worried about Ed. Some of the soldiers passed by the square window of her cell whistling at her and saying perverted things. Sena ignored their stupid remarks. All she wanted to know was the baby and Ed doing fine. She thought about the alchemy that she could do. She knew the transmutation circle she had used long time ago. But she never kept in practice to perfect her skills. _Maybe this is a good time to practice, no one's in here._ She concentrated and started to draw on the dusty floor. She practiced and practiced but nothing happened. She became frustrated and tired. She got on her bed to lye down. _I hope Ed and our baby is doing okay._ She thought.

&

Roy and Riza sat at the table in office. The servant served tea while they talked. Roy told Riza about some money that was donated to Starks and Donovan's clinic. He decided to tell her everything that went on over a year ago.

"Sir, are you going to tell Ed?"

He sighed. "Yeah…I have no choice. He's going to find out about it and it's better to hear it from me then hear it from someone else." Roy put his head down on the table and slammed his right fist. He had tears in his voice.

"How could I be so stupid!? I made some dumb decisions to cover his ass and he lied!"

"Come on sir it's not the end of the world."

He looked up and wiped his face with his white glove. "Hawkeye you don't know who I have to face when _he_ finds out."

"You think he will understand?"

"He might but I don't know."

"Sir you don't look too well I think you need to lie down. You look like your going to pass out."

Riza got up and helped Roy to his bedroom. She helped him out of his jacket and shoes he took off his shirt which left his sleeveless white shirt on. Riza helped him in the bed. She felt bad for him with all the crap that's riding on his shoulders. Looking for Ed was mind boggling for him. He loved Ed like if he was his little brother. Even though Ed didn't like him looking over his shoulders at times. Roy was worn out and Riza could tell it was emotionally and physically. "Are you comfortable sir?"

He sighed. "Yes." He said as he looked at Riza.

"Listen, I will stay here sir as long as you need me."

"Thanks Riza." He said as he rested on the pillows.

"Riza, could you please tell the other soldiers to not visit Ed until we give the go ahead."

"Yes sir I will."

"Hawkeye I want you to go home and rest it's been a pretty long day and I'm pretty sure you're exhausted from this morning."

"I am but I will stop by headquarters before I call it a day." She kissed Roy on the cheek and departed from his room. Before she left she told his servants that Roy wasn't feeling well. The servants said they will check on him. She got in the car and went to Central headquarters.

&

Al called Winry and she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Winry."

"Hi Al, did they find Ed?"

"Listen, that's what I call for. They found him."

She gasped. "Is he alive? Is he at home?"

"Winry slow down. My brother is in the hospital."

"The hospital! No… he's hurt isn't he!" She started crying.

"Winry it's going to be fine. He has a high fever from an infected surgical scar."

"Surgical scar! You mean to tell me they took my love and cut him open! I'll kill those son-of-bitches! I have to see Ed I'm going to get on the next train!"

"Winry you need to calm down!"

"Calm down! Did anyone catch those creeps!?"

"Yes they did. One did get away but there's a man hunt looking for him."

"Well I'm still coming down there."

"You can come but, you can't see Ed."

"What do you mean I can't see Ed! I've been waiting for this day and I can't see him! That's bull…"

"Winry, the doctor has him in ICU."

"ICU? He's that bad."

"The baby's heart rate is down and the doctor doesn't want anyone to upset him. If that happens the baby could go into cardiac arrest and he could bleed to death. Winry I was only allowed five minutes with him just enough time for him to say hello. He's in and out of consciousness. Only dad was allowed to stay with him tonight. He can't have any visitors."

"That's not fair!"

"Winry I don't like it either. But if we want Ed to get well we have to follow doctor's orders. He said we can visit tomorrow if his fever is down."

She sighed. "I'll take a train out this afternoon."

"I'll see you this evening." Al said as they hung up.

&

Lydia took the thermometer out of his mouth it read 101.7. "That's good it's going down."

"How's his fever?" Hohenheim asked.

"It's at 101.7."

"That's good his fever has dropped and the baby's heart rate has increased." Ed opened his eyes as he saw his dad and Lydia. Hohenheim saw him. "Hey son, how are you feeling?"

He spoke with a little scratchiness in his voice. "I feel like crap. I feel cold."

"I'll get you an extra blanket." She left the room to go in the hall closet.

He moved and winced. "Son, take it easy be careful when you move."

"I am dad but I feel stiff in one place." He looked over at the heart monitor. "Why are there two different heart beats?"

Hohenheim pointed. "This one's for the baby and this other one is yours."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes but the heart rate did slow down because of the fever. But it has gone up since your fever has come down."

He touched his belly and he winced.

"Ed your stomach is very tender right now. Just try and keep your hands down. Are you in pain?"

"A little,"

"She gave you some pain medicine over a few hours ago. What ever you do don't get upset. Just stay calm. You can put yourself and the baby in a critical state if you get upset."

Lydia came back in and gave Ed two extra blankets.

"Here we go." She put the blankets on him. "Is there anything else?"

"Can I get some more pain medicine?"

"Yes in twenty minutes. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It's just a little aggravating."

"I would give it to you. But being pregnant does have its limits."

"I understand I don't want to hurt the baby."

"We don't want that happening either. I'll be back in twenty minutes to administer that pain medicine."

"Is there a bathroom around here?" Hohenheim asked.

"It's right down this hall." She pointed as they went out the door. His dad said he would be right back.

He looked down at his stomach. I hope you're going to be okay with medicine going into my body. He closed his eyes and the door open to his room.

"Hello Ed."

Ed's eyes shot open because he recognized that voice. He came towards the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my…"

He quickly sat on the bed and covered his mouth. "Shut up. I'm the one that told them where you were. That Dononvan nut, shoot me because of you!"

Ed looked at him and swallowed he didn't want to get upset like his dad told him.

He looked at Ed. "It looks like the doctor didn't take good care of you." He smirked. He jerked his hand towards Ed's stomach. Ed jerked and tried to move his hand but he was hurting him and the monitors went off. Ed bit his hand that covered his mouth as he groaned. Gerald jerked away. He held his stomach with both hands to protect his baby. Even though, he dealt with the pain and he didn't scream.

Hohenheim came back in the room when he saw Gerald sitting on the bed trying to hurt his son. He grabbed Gerald as four nurses came running in the room. He punched Gerald in the face. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing!?"

Hohenheim was going to grab him again. But he got up and ran. Hohenhiem yelled for someone to get him. A few male nurses and security guards ran after him.

The nurses kept telling Ed to breathe and stay calm while they checked him. He winced as he gripped his hands into the sheets. He didn't want to lose his baby but he was afraid that it might happen. He didn't scream but groaned. They quickly gave him a painkiller. The heart monitor for the baby was dropping." Hohenheim stood there looking at his son in pain as they talked and examined him. One of the nurses took Hohenheim out of the room. He didn't want to leave but he had to let them work. He sat on the bench in the hallway worried with tears coming from his eyes. "Please Ed, be okay."

&

Review please.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 33

Hohenheim sat out in the hallway tapping his fingers on his knee with worry. Thirty minutes had passed. He wanted to know if Ed and the baby were going to be okay. He wanted to pound that guy again for trying to hurt Ed.

Dr Reed walked out the room looking upset. "Hohenheim, lets talk in my office." He went down the hall with the doctor.

He couldn't take anymore bad news about Ed. He had to protect his son. "Can I see Ed?"

"You can see him after we speak."

They walked into his office and he closed the door. Hohenheim took the chair in front of his desk. Dr Reed sat down looking angry. "It was strictly enforced to the Fuehrer that _no one_ was allowed to see Ed! Why the hell did you let that idiot upset Ed!"

"Doctor, I just went out to the bathroom and when I came back I saw this guy trying to hurt my son. Is Ed okay? Please, I want to hear about my son."

He sighed. "Ed is fine. His fever did go back up and the baby heart beat was dropping again. It's good your son didn't scream. Or we would be in the surgery room right now doing a dangerous abortion. Ed is calm and the baby's heart beat is starting to go back up slowly."

"Thank goodness." He sighed.

"I want to find out who the hell that guy was."

"I don't know who he is but he better not come back in my son's room or he'll be sorry."

"I told security to not let anyone in that room but you. No other visitors until I talk to the Fuehrer."

"Is Ed really going to be okay, doctor?"

"He will if no else doesn't come in the room and upset him."

"Thank you doctor,"

Hoheheim got up and left Dr. Reed's office. He was more worried about Ed then he was worried about the guy that tried to hurt Ed. He wasn't going to allow anyone else to hurt his son or his grandchild. He entered the room and saw the same thing like before but this time they had the oxygen cords wrapped around his ears. It went into the tip of his nose. Lydia was sitting by his bed. Hohenheim went over to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"Have you talked to the doctor?" Asked Lydia.

"Yes and he's pretty upset about what happened."

"Yeah and he chewed me out and everyone else for not watching who comes in here."

"I'm glad my son is fine."

"Do you know who that was?"

"No I don't know. Did you ask Ed?"

"No, he was in two much pain."

"I have to find out and report this to Roy."

Ed started to wake up he opened his eyes. Hohenheim looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Hey son, are you feeling okay?"

"Please, dad, keep that idiot away from me! I don't…"

"It's alright Ed calm down. No one's here, he's gone, and there is security outside your door." Lydia assured him.

"Stay calm Ed, remember what I said earlier don't get upset." His dad assured him.

"That bastard tried to kill my baby again."

His dad looked at him strange. "Are you saying he tried to hurt you before?"

Ed swallowed and winced. "Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He works for the military …ow!"

She got up. "Okay, you need not to say anything else." Lydia made clear. "Your in pain and you need to calm down or the baby's heart rate will drop. You've had enough excitement for once and you don't need anymore."

"Son, don't talk about this, will talk about it when your fever goes down."

Ed closed his eyes he felt scared he hated what Gerald tried to do again. _I feel so weak. I have to get well so I can have him arrested for putting me through this._

Hohenheim got up and went out in the hall to call Roy but his servants told him that he was sick. He knew Roy had been working overtime looking for Ed. He called Riza.

She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Riza it's Hohenheim I need to tell you something."

"Is Ed okay?"

"He's fine for now but someone came up here and tried to hurt Ed."

"What! Who is this person?!"

"I really don't know but Ed told me he was in the military."

"Are you sure? I just told everyone at the dorms and headquarters to not see Ed right now."

"Someone disobeyed orders and tried to hurt my son."

"Did Ed tell you a name?"

"That I tried to find out but my son had a little setback because of that punk. He tried to tell me a few minutes ago but he started having pains again."

"Oh no! Is he going be alright?"

"He's going to be fine for right now it's just he can't tell us anything. I called Roy but his servants told me he was sick."

"That's true, his shoulder was giving him trouble and he's exhausted mentally and physically from all this. I had to see him off to bed."

"Maybe I should send a few of our officers to guard Ed's door."

"We have a few extra guards circling the floor and one standing outside. I saw the idiot that tried to hurt my son and I punched him."

"Could you describe what he looks like?"

"He has dark hair like Roy; he looks like he's around twenty or twenty one."

"There are a lot of guys that have dark hair. I would have to see a picture of the person to know who it is. When I find out, he _will_ be serving some jail time."

"I hope he doesn't come back or he'll end up being a patient here at this hospital."

Riza could tell that Hohenheim wasn't going to stand for anyone else hurting his son. "If anything changes with Ed I will call you. Tell Roy to feel better."

"I will." They hung up.

&

The next day at the hospital it was normal as usual for doctors, nurses, and patients. Lydia came in the room to see her blond pregnant patient. Hohenheim was sleep on the lounge chair. They put it in the room so he could be close to his son. She pulled up a chair next to Ed's bed with his chart writing down the blood pressure readings and other stuff. Ed's hair was a little messy in the front. He opened his eyes and saw Lydia writing stuff on his medical chart.

He had a little scratchiness in his voice. "Lydia."

She looked up. "Well good morning." She smiled. "How are you feeling today? Does your tummy hurt?"

"Yes." He winced as he looked at her. Lydia, can I talk to Roy?"

"Let me take your temperature and give you some pain medicine first. I don't know if Dr. Reed will let anyone see you and if he does they can't stay long."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I have to give you a urinal. You're not allowed to get out of bed. It's ICU policy."

_That's really great!_

She took his temperature and gave him a urinal. He gave her back the urinal. She poured it out in a special flushing system they have in the room. She came back to the chair. "It looks like your fever is at 100.5. It looks like everything is going back to normal."

He sighed. "Can I see Roy? I need to talk to him about that bastard that tried to hurt me again."

"Look, I don't want you distressed. I know that you need talk to Roy but I want you calm."

"Lydia, that guy is responsible for me having to have surgery."

She stared at him. "What?"

"That's why I need to talk to Roy."

"Listen, Dr. Reed has to approve that you can see him. After the catastrophe yesterday he isn't allowing you to have visitors. Your fever has to come down and you have to stay calm and as your nurse I will not allow you to hurt your baby."

"Okay, I'll stay calm.

"Ed, are you giving Lydia a hard time?" Hohenheim said as he walked towards the bed.

"No. I just want to talk with Roy about what happen."

"If your feeling up to it and if Dr. Reed allows it."

"I'm feeling up to it just still hurts."

"I'll get your pain medicine and I want you not to worry will see about the Fuehrer coming up here today." She said, leaving the room.

"Dad can I go somewhere and start my life all over again."

"What!" His dad looked at him wondering where that came from but, in a way he couldn't blame him for feeling like that. "Son what happened while you were kidnapped?"

"Starks, Donovan, and Gerald, that's what, happened."

Hohenheim was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Did you say Donovan?"

"Yeah, did I say something wrong?"

His dad swallowed. "Uh, no… Forgive me son I have a lot on my mind with all that's happen."

"Are you sure you're alright dad?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hey guys did you miss me I have a few shots for you Ed."

"No please I don't…"

"I'm not going to inject you, but the IV silly."

He sighed. "Ow… that burns."

"It's just the antibiotic for the infection and pain medicine."

"Relax son it'll pass."

&

That same morning Riza opened the car door for Roy as they headed to Central Headquarters. "Are you feeling better sir?" She said as she drove off.

"I'm as good as I'm going to feel."

"Are you going to see him today?"

"I think so." He sighed. Roy's phone ringed. "Hello, Dr. Reed. He does, okay bye."

"Is Ed alright?"

"Yeah, he said Ed wanted to see me. It's good he's awake. Why don't we make a stop at the hospital before headquarters?"

"Yes sir. Sir, I forgot to mention someone came in Ed's room last night and upset him."

"What! Why wasn't I told this! What happen?"

"Sir its okay Ed is fine. His dad punched the guy and he got away."

"Did they find him?"

"Hohenheim said that Ed told him he was from the military and I told everyone last night in the dorms and headquarters to not see him."

"What's the person's name?"

"Hohenheim asked Ed but he was in too much pain to tell him."

Roy sighed. "If I already don't have enough to deal with, _now_ I got some idiot disobeying orders."

They arrived at the hospital. They both went in and caught the elevator up to the seventh floor. They got off the elevator and walked in. "Ed was sitting up having some oatmeal for breakfast.

"It looks like your feeling better then yesterday. You scared me and Hawkeye have to death." Roy said as he and Riza approached his bed.

"Hello, you came quickly." Ed said as he wiped his mouth.

Lydia walked in with Hohenheim. "You're here already." She said. "Hi Roy, Riza."

Roy pulled up a chair next to Ed's bed. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"Yeah it's about that traitor…"

"Hold on. Traitor, are you saying we have a traitor in the military."

"Yes we do."

"There shouldn't be any traitor and how we found you is we got a tip from Gerald."

Ed squeezed the plastic cup of juice that was in his hand and it splattered. He was angry. "That son of bitch Gerald is the one that caused me to have surgery!"

"What!" Said Roy and Riza.

"Calm down Ed or the monitors can go off." Lydia said rubbing his shoulders and taking the plastic cup.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You guys get into a fight."

Ed explained what Gerald did and how Donovan had to fix the problem. He also mention about what Gerald did after he had surgery and yesterday in his hospital room. He didn't tell them about Sena he wanted to hold off on that until he got out of the hospital. Roy was furious when he heard what all Ed told him. Hohenheim felt bad that he wasn't there to protect his son.

"How dare that monster hit you like that you could of lost the baby and bleed to death! He should be arrested and thrown in prison for his crimes!" Said an angry Lydia,

Roy stood up trying to contain his anger. "Fullmetal, get some rest don't worry about this, will handle it from here." Roy and Riza left out the room and out of the hospital with silence. When he got to the car he pounded his fist on the hood. "Dam it! Dam it! I'm going to kill that Gerald! Why didn't I see this coming!?"

"Sir you didn't know he was working with Starks and Donovan."

He covered his face with his hands in disgust as he put his back up against the car. He sighed. "I have to talk to him." He opened the car door. "Hawkeye, let's get to headquarters I need some answers." They both got in the car and left.

&

At headquarters Mustang walked down the hall with a plain face he was mad, hurt, and furious. "Hawkeye I want you send our men to find Gerald I want him brought back here and put in jail."

"Yes sir."

They took the elevator to the basement where they hold prisoners for trials. They got off and walked down the hall. It was sort of quiet but there were guards walking and talking to other officers. They came to a desk where Sergeant Briefs was. "Fuehrer sir," He saluted.

"At ease Sergeant I came to see Donovan."

"Yes sir." He got the keys and opened up the cell door that led them down a hall with other jail cells across from each other. They came to Donovan's cell. The Sergeant opened the cell door as they went in. The Sergeant gave the keys to Riza and left.

Donovan was dressed in a blue jump suit sitting on his bed. He stood up. "What the hell do you want? Aren't you happy enough to see me in jail? It doesn't satisfy you enough that you have to come and look… brother." He smirked.

&

Sorry about the cliff I should be updating soon.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 34

"Youu… son of a bitch!!" Roy grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "How could you kidnap Ed and put him through that kind of hell! I've been holding back from coming down here but I can't believe my own brother would do something like this!!"

"Sir, please, your hurting him!" She pulled Roy off of Donovan.

Donovan coughed to catch his breath. He glared at him. "You want to kill me now!"

Riza got in front of him. "Sir you're angry and I understand, but fighting won't solve anything!"

Donovan went and sat on his bed looking angry at Roy. Roy caught his breath and calmed down. "I can't believe my own brother would stoop this low to perform male pregnancies after what I told you!"

"You and Hohenheim did provide the funds!"

He walked towards Donovan with Riza stopping him from wanting to jump his brother again.

He pointed at him. "_You_ told me that it was for the clinic you were building! You lied to me! I was stupid enough to believe you!"

"Older brothers do have that sort of effect."

Roy wanted to pound his brother but Hawkeye stopped him again.

"Sir lets go upstairs this is just turning into a sibling squabble."

"Donovan, were not done talking!"

"Could you tell me how your love is or boyfriend?"

"What!"

"How is Ed?"

"None of your business!" Roy turned and left out of the cell with Hawkeye following. She locked the door.

Donovan gave his brother an evil look. They got on the elevator and went back upstairs. Roy leaned up against the wall of the elevator and ran his hands through his hair as he massaged his temples.

Riza was worried about him. "Are you alright sir?"

He sighed. "No, I want to crawl under a rock and wait for all this to blow over."

They got off the elevator. "Sir I'm going to have my men go look for Gerald."

"Good, I'm going to my office. I have some work to finish and a meeting to go to."

"I wonder why Donovan called Ed your boyfriend."

"It's just his way of playing mind games."

"Are you going to be alright sir?"

"Don't worry Hawkeye I'll pull through. I can't let my brother get to me." He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall.

_I hope he's going to be alright._ She looked, and then turned to walk the other way.

&

Later that morning Winry called Hohenheim to ask if she could see Ed. The doctor gave her permission and she couldn't wait to see Ed. She quickly came to the hospital to see her love she missed him so much. She walked in the room to see her love sitting up and his hair was neatly brushed in a ponytail not braided. She wanted to hug him and squeeze him to death.

He smiled. "Winry."

She came towards the bed and sat on the bed and hugged him around his neck. "Oh Edward!" She started crying. "I missed you so much."

"Winry you're… choking me."

She quickly let go. "I'm sorry I…"

He interrupted her with a kiss. Pulling her close to him and talking between kisses. "I missed you so much." He said. "I couldn't wait to see you."

She smirked as they stopped kissing. "Maybe you should get kidnapped more often if you feel that way."

He kissed her on the lips. "Only if it's by you,"

"Oh, stop acting like you guys are married" Al walked in interrupting with sarcasm. "You keep talking like that brother and you won't keep your virginity long."

"You're just mad because you can't talk like that with Kira!" Said Ed retaliating,

Kira walked in. "I heard that Ed, just for that, I'll withhold the candy I come to give you." She said walking in.

"That's not fair." He said looking innocent.

They all started laughing even Ed had to laugh. "Ow!" He rubbed his belly.

"You okay." Asked Winry.

"Yeah it just hurts when I laugh."

"Maybe our baby wants to laugh to." She smiled.

_How am I going to tell Winry about the baby's mother? I can't let them ship Sena off to a prison locked up. _He touched his stomach again. _I better tell the doctor that the baby has Chimera in it. Dr. Reed wanted to find out who the baby's mother is when he ran those test two months ago. Everyone's going to freak out. But I have no choice it's bound to come out sooner or later._

"Ed, Ed! Are you okay? I was talking and it looked like your mind was somewhere else."

"Oh nothing I'm fine."

She put her hand on top of his hand that touched his stomach. "I can't wait for you to start showing. You have such a flat tummy. How many months are you?"

"I'm a week passed three months."

Lydia walked in. "I thought I heard voices." She said as she walked in. "Where's your dad?"

"He went home to shower he said he be back."

"All of you have ten minutes."

"That's not enough time." Al complained.

"I'm sorry, but your brother needs his rest. The doctor will be coming in to exam and change his bandage. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Well brother we better make this quick." Said Al as he pulled up a chair to his bed and Kira sat next to Winry.

They talked and joked and asked Ed questions about what happened he said he didn't want to talk about his kidnapping and rather talk about that another time. Ten minutes passed and everyone left. Dr. Reed came in with Lydia and took off his bandages with Ed wincing. The doctor examined him before he put new bandages on. After the new bandages were put on, Ed asked if he could talk to both of them. They listened.

"While I was kidnapped I found out who the babies mother is." Lydia and the doctor looked at each other surprised. "Who's the mother?" Dr. Reed asked anxiously.

"Her name is Sena."

"Where is she?"

"She's locked up."

"She's in prison! Wow that's a nice place to be when she's going to become a mother soon." Lydia said.

"Actually she was with me when I was kidnapped."

"Why is she locked up now?" Dr. Reed asked.

"She's a… Chimera."

"Ah… ah…Chimera! Oh no!" Dr. Reed almost fell out of his chair. Lydia was shocked.

"She's more human than animal in case you're wondering." Ed tried not to get worried.

"Wondering?! Yes! They used Chimera DNA and yours. We have to defiantly keep and eye on the baby and its growth. I'm going to need a blood sample from her and I want to exam her. I'm sorry Ed I hope I didn't scare you it's just Chimera and human DNA? It's crazy!"

"Please don't say anything to anyone about this. No one knows. I'm going to break the news to everyone when I get out of the hospital."

"Did you tell the Fuehrer?"

"No, he doesn't know unless Donovan told him."

"Your case get's weirder and weirder. Dr. Reed said. "Ed, I might let you go tomorrow if all lights are green."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yes, as long as there's no infection or fever and from the looks of your incision it looks a lot better. Lydia will make an appointment for you to see me in five days and I want you to bring Sena. That should give you enough time to tell everyone about her. No lifting or exercising until I give you the all clear and do me a big favor."

"What's that?"

"Take care of yourself and the baby. Also take the prenatal vitamins that Lydia gave you."

"Yes sir." He said without giving any lip. Lydia and Doctor Reed left out the room.

Ed laid back and let his thoughts run. _He was telling the truth about him taking care of himself and the baby and if he wanted a healthy daughter or son he better do it._

Now that he found the mother of his child he knew if he was careless she would get on his case_. _

_It doesn't matter what someone says being responsible is part of growing up and I do have to take care of my baby. _

His dad walked in. "Hey son I brought the checker board with me if you're filling up to playing a few games." His dad smiled.

"Sure dad why not," He smiled.

&

Lydia sat in front of his desk as Dr. Reed closed his office door. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. DNA of a Chimera with Ed's DNA, Lydia, I want you to take really good notice when you make home visits to see Ed. To ask how he's feeling or if there's any change."

"Doctor, what are saying?"

"I'm afraid the baby might turn out looking like a hideous animal."

"Doctor he did say that she was more human then Chimera."

"I'll see after I run test."

"You're really worried about the baby looking like and animal?"

"Exactly, when there's animals mixed in with human DNA there's no telling what were delivering."

"Ed didn't say what she was."

"When he's alone ask him. I just want to know what were dealing with. There's no telling what Starks and that crazy Donovan have done."

&

The next day Dr. Reed let Ed go from the hospital early that afternoon. Hohenheim took him to his house to recover. Ed wanted to go home to his apartment but his dad strictly forbidden it for the time being. Hohenheim nurses took care of Ed while he recovered.

The next day Ed called for his dad, Al and Winry to his room. Everyone came and sat around his bed.

"I have something to tell you guys and I don't know how you are going to react." He said looking down. His dad lifted his chin up to face him.

"Whatever it is Ed, don't be ashamed to say it."

He swallowed as he looked at his dad. "I found out who the birth mother is."

"Really!" Al said.

"Her name is Sena."

That name sounds familiar. Hohenheim thought.

"Where is she?" Winry asked.

"She's in jail." "Jail! Wow this is great you get pregnant by a criminal." Winry sarcastically said.

"She's in jail because she's a… Chimera."

"A CHIMERA!" Al, Hohenheim and Winry said.

"Y-You got p-pregnant by a Chimeraa!" Said Winry as she fell back and fainted on the floor.

"Winry!" Yelled Ed.

Hohenheim got on the floor to check her. Ed wanted to get out of bed but Al stopped him. "Ed, don't."

"She's still breathing." Their dad picked her up and laid her on the bed next to Ed.

Ed looked at her worried as he touched her face. "I'm sorry Winry."

Al rubbed Ed's belly. "You're going to have a little pet."

"Al!" Ed grumbled as he moved his hand.

"Son what kind of Chimera is she?"

"She's a cat."

Al rubbed Ed's belly again and smiled. "You're having a kitten."

"Al this isn't funny."

"Enough with the jokes Al," His dad warned.

Winry started to wake up She sat up in a daze. "What happen?"

Ed looked at her. "You fainted. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I remember now you were saying you got pregnant by a chimera."

Everyone was silent as they looked at her.

"It's true?"

"Yes, Winry." Ed spoke plainly.

"A Chimera I can't believe what I'm hearing this is ludicrous. What the hell were those bastards thinking? It's sounds comical."

"Winry it may sound crazy but it's real. The Chimera is mostly human and she talks like us."

"That's a relief I thought you would have to put her on a leash." Al said.

"She's not a wild animal, Al! She's the one that I had a fight with when I went out on that mission and I ended up in the hospital."

"When was this!?" Hohenheim demanded an answer.

"Well dad it was three months ago."

"I don't care if it was a week ago! You don't hide anything from me! I don't care if it's a headache! You tell me what's going on! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes." Al and Ed answered without any back talk or sarcasm.

He stormed out of the room.

"What got under his skin?" Winry said.

"Dad's been worried ever since Ed was kidnapped."

"Also he's been very over protective. He didn't even let me go back to my apartment." Ed fussed.

The nurse Centea came in. "Hi Edward it's time for you to take your pain medicine. You all look surprise is there something wrong?"

"My dad just stormed out of here complaining about us not telling him anything."

"Your dad has been up under a lot of stress he wants to make sure that you both are protected. He's your dad. Dad's worry about their kids, he wants you guys to be safe. Or you rather have him not care."

"I agree with her guy's… grandmother, get's worried when I go down the street to the store."

"Hello, can I speak with the Fuehrer. Hi Roy its Hohenheim have you talked to Donovan?"

&

Riza passed by Sena's cell. "Hey guard!"

Riza stopped. "You can talk?!" She walked to her cell door window.

"I want to talk to Roy."

"You know the Fuehrer."

"He's the Fuehrer?" Sena questioned.

"Yes."

"I want to talk to him. I want to know if Ed's okay."

"You made friends with Ed?"

"Well yeah we had cells next to each other."

"Ed is doing fine he was sitting up having breakfast a few days ago in the hospital. But he's home now with his dad." "What about the baby?"

"Its fine, you know about Ed's pregnancie?"

"Yeah I found out from Dr. Donovan."

"Are you guys going to let me go?"

"I'm sorry we don't let chimeras roam the street."

"I'm not that much chimera I'm mostly human."

"I can see you only have the cat ears. Well I'll tell the Fuehrer you want to speak with him but the judge has to give orders to let you go."

"Okay." She said calmly.

&

The next day Ed got up and asked his dad to take him to headquarters.

"Son, don't you think you're pushing it."

"Dad I need to talk to Sena and I need to tell Mustang about the Chimera. In two days dad I have to take Sena to my doctor's appointment. Dr. Reed wants to examine her. I promised dad when were done I'll come back home and rest. I'll be careful this time I won't over do it."

"Okay son get dressed and I'll have the driver take us."

"Thanks dad."

&

In Roy's office Riza walked in with Sena. Roy got up from his desk and came around it. "Sena it's really you?" He said as he got in front of her. "What happen to you?"

She slapped him with a piercing sound that was heard across his office. Riza was shocked.

"You lying skirt chasing bastard! You're the one that put in the money for this kind of experiment."

Riza pulled out her gun. "Keep your hands down."

"It's okay Hawkeye I deserved that." He said rubbing the side of his face.

Riza blinked twice. "Huh."

"At ease Lieutenant, would you sit down Sena, and please, don't slap me anymore."

She sat in the chair facing his desk. "Slap you! I should have you locked up for doing this to me!"

He sighed as he leaned up against his desk. "I didn't know that Donovan was doing experiments!"

"You funded him!"

"He lied to me! He said he was building a clinic not experimenting in the lab with chimeras and male pregnancies. Hawkeye, could you go get Donovan I want you to bring him up here."

"Yes sir." She left.

"I didn't know he did this to you. Why?"

"For his sick enjoyment. Now I'm stuck like this. So how long do I stay in jail?"

Roy rubbed his temples he turned to go behind his desk to get a few aspirin out of the drawer. "I don't know what's going to happen. I have so much that's going on I can't say."

"Are you alright you don't seem like yourself."

He swallowed the water. "It's just a headache nothing I'm not use to."

"So you're the Fuehrer now. You must have a lot of stress."

"Stress has been a real bitch to me lately." He said as he came back around the desk.

"What happen to us Roy? We use to go out and like each other. You were always dating different girls but I guess I was wrong about you. I couldn't have anything with a man that's running after different women. Then I met Donovan he seemed nice until I found out what he was up to."

"That bastard brother of mine is always fucking up everything for me!"

"Brother? He's you're…"

"He's my older brother."

Riza came back with Donovan in handcuffs. He sat down in the other chair across from Roy's desk.

"Well, well it's kitty."

"It's Sena wise ass!"

Donovan looked around at his office. "Oh brother you have made it big with this big huge office. How many women or should I say _men _did you have to fuck to get this place."

Roy grabbed him out of the chair. "You better stop acting like the big shot here! Do you realize you are facing serious charges!?"

"Sir, let's not let him get the best of you." Hawkeye said folding her arms.

He pushed his brother back down in the chair.

A knock came to the door as it opened with Ed walking in and his dad following.

"Ed, what are you doing here I thought you were recovering!" Roy complained.

Sena turned around. "Ed!" She got up and hugged him before he got to the desk.

He smiled. "Sena please be careful I'm still sore."

"Your okay!"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I heard that you two were fine from the lady guard."

"Oh you mean Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes."

"Excuse me Sena." Ed walked towards Roy. "I have something I have to tell you."

"You could have told me over the phone."

"I had to do this in person." Ed turned his head and looked at Donovan in disgust.

Donovan looked at Ed and smiled. "There's my gorgeous blond."

"I'm not your gorgeous blond! You make me sick!"

"Ed, ignore him he's just up here for questioning. What is it?"

"I came to tell you that …Sena is the mother of my child."

&

I have to end with a cliffy. But review please. I'll try and update soon.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own fullmetal alchemist or characters.

I like to thank everyone for reviewing and those that don't.

The Accident chapter 35

Mustang swallowed hard when he heard what Ed said. He thought it was a joke then he laughed. "You're kidding Fullmetal, right."

"No… I'm not kidding, I'm serious sir."

Roy stopped laughing, it was hard for him to absorb this. His tone of voice changed. "You mean to tell me you are pregnant by a _Chimera_!"

"I'm really more human Roy."

"Sena, please don't speak now!" Roy ordered because he was becoming angry. Donovan sat there like he was innocent. Roy looked at his brother and quickly grabbed his brother out of the chair and slammed him down on top of his desk. "This is a fucking joke! You lied to me so you could perform something sick as this! How could you brother! How could you hurt an innocent person!?"

Hawkeye and Hohenheim had to restrain Roy because he almost choked Donovan to death. Roy put his head on the wall pounded it with his fist.

Ed thought to himself. _That's his brother. Just to think about it they do like each other only Donovan's hair is not as dark as Roy's. _

Donovan sat up rubbing the back of his head and throat from Roy slamming and choking him. Roy was angry and hurt. Riza calmed him. He put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He said worried.

"We need to clean this up." Donovan said.

Roy quickly turned around and gave him an evil glare.

Hohenheim looked at Donovan. He spoke to him coldly. "If I were you I would say nothing right now. If it were left up to me I would have you SHOT AT DAWN!"

Donovan said nothing he just sat back down in the chair.

A knock came to the door it was Havoc. He walked in. "Sir I don't mean to interrupt but theirs a message from the government. They said that the General is coming down here in a few days."

"The General!" Roy and Donovan said.

Ed saw the looks on their faces knowing that it must not be good. Ed heard that the General is a high ranked officer in the government that oversees the Fuehrer.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Sir." He left.

Roy walked to the front of his desk trying to collect his thoughts. "We have a big problem on our hands and this may not look pretty."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ed.

"I rather not say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ed, you just got out of the hospital you don't need to stress."

"Is the General going to do something?"

"Go home Ed and get some rest." Ed looked lost and confused when he said that.

"This is a big mess that has to be cleaned up and I need to tell the General the truth."

"You better start with your relationship with your boyfriend first! I'm pretty sure he would want to hear that! You have good taste brother he is hot." Donovan said as he looked at Ed lustfully. "You know brother I did have some fun with him."

Roy walked up to Ed and planted a kiss on his lips. Everyone in the room gasped and Lena walked in to hand in some papers and she caught it too. Her eyes became like saucers as she dropped the papers.

Donovan stood up angry. "Stop it!"

Riza pointed her gun at Donovan and ordered him to sit down. Riza didn't understand why Roy would kiss Ed but she knew he better have an explanation for it. Ed pulled away with a surprised look on his face at Roy. Roy grabbed Ed's wrist and looked at Donovan. "He's my property so keep your hands off!"

_I was just joking when I said we were dating but I never thought he would kiss me_.

Roy went and sat down at his desk with an angry Donovan looking at him. "You bitch! You have to steal everything I own."

"You never had Ed! Take him back to his cell Hawkeye!"

Hawkeye grabbed Donovan by the arm. Donovan looked at his brother angry. Ed was still in shock as he touched his lips.

Roy looked up. "Can I help you Lena.

She was nervous as she held the papers in disarray. "H-Here are the p-papers that need to be signed. Sir did you…" Roy looked at her like nothing happened. "Did I do what?"

"N-Nothing sir." She walked out quickly.

Hoheheim was confused.

Sena was quiet and confused. _When did Roy start kissing guys?_

"Sir, why did you do that?" Asked a confused Ed.

"I'll explain later."

Ed didn't no what to think, but he hopes Winry never finds out. He wasn't going to let him get away with that kiss but he came here to get permission for Sena to go with him. "Sir I need to take Sena to see Dr. Reed in three days."

"I can't do that Ed. The General is coming and he's probably or should I say he knows about what's going on."

"When will the General be here?"

"Probably in two days and I have to meet with him to explain this."

"Can I come to help explain?"

"No… you don't want be here for that." Roy sighed as he covered his eyes with his hands. "I have so much on my mind I don't know where to start. What I don't understand is how my brother combined DNA of chimera with human DNA."

Hawkeye came back in the room.

"Son, I think it's time we leave. You need your rest."

"Don't worry about the General I'll take care of what I can." Said Mustang.

"I want to be here to help explain Mustang it's not your fault!"

"Ed, there's more to this story then what I'm saying I've made some big mistakes and some of this is my fault."

"Let's go Ed." His dad said. Ed sighed and said goodbye to Sena. Hawkeye took Sena back to her cell.

Ed got in the car with his dad confused about what Roy said. He wondered why Roy blamed himself for what happened.

"Son I don't want you to worry about the General. Dr Reed told you no stress."

"I know dad it's just…why is Mustang taking the blame for some of this?"

"It's not for you to be concerned. I just want you to get well for right now. If there's anything he has to say, he'll say it in the right time."

&

Three hours later Hohenheim came to Roy's house. They were sitting in his private office; both men were having a drink.

"Roy, give it to me straight what's the General going to do."

"Hohenheim it's like this he might suggest Ed get rid of the baby."

"I was afraid you might say that."

"He might have Ed have the baby and then the government takes it or they'll make him get an abortion."

"Roy you know that's a dangerous surgery and Dr Reed has forbidden it! Ed could die."

"I'm not suggesting this; I'm just giving you the facts. Ed belongs to the military and what ever the military demands from him they will get it."

"As his father don't I have a say in this. He isn't eighteen yet."

"You do have some say but the Chimera is the military and government's property and since the baby is half it belongs to us."

"This isn't right I don't want my son's child taken to a lab and destroyed!"

Roy swallowed his drink and put his glass down. "I don't want that either, I wish this would just blow over. My older brother is nothing but a liar! He lied to both of us! Have you told Ed yet about giving him money to fund this sick project?"

"No, I'm going to wait until he's feeling better. Roy we didn't know he was going to trick us."

Roy rubbed his fingers across his head as he was sitting at the table.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He sighed. "No I've been having terrible headaches everyday. I've been under so much stress lately it's been outrageous."

"What's been bothering you the most?"

"This thing with my brother and now the General is coming down." He laughed. "Things are really going to explode now."

"Does the General make you shake that much?"

"Yeah, cause I always looked up to him. Before he joined the government and now that I'm Fuehrer, I've always tried to make sure this country is run right. Now I've got to explain what Donovan has done. I'm so angry at him I feel like beating him to a pulp."

Hohenheim reached in his pockets and pulled out some herbal medicine.

"Roy this is a relaxing tea and herbal medicine for headaches. It helps me at times when I have stress and headaches. Just take it four hours from now so the alcohol will be out your system."

"Right, I don't want to mix alcohol with medication."

"I've been meaning to ask you what was that kiss all about?"

Roy knew he was going to have to explain that sooner or later. He explained to him what he did it for and why.

"Do you believe he said those things?"

"I'll ask him when he comes back to work."

"I got to get home and do some studying for my medical license."

"How's that coming along?"

"It's great just a lot of reading and late night studies." Hohenheim got up and left.

Lydia walked into Ed's room closing the door. "Hi Ed." She smiled as she sat on his bed next to him. It seems like your obeying doctors orders with staying off your feet."

"I did go out today to talk with Mustang about Sena but I also promised my dad that if I did I would have to stay in the bed when I get home. I get restless being in bed all day."

"Don't I know? Anyway, how did it go with Sena?"

"Not good, the General is coming down and Mustang said no."

"Then we have a problem and who is the General?"

"He's a high rank officer that's above the Fuehrer. He has to report to him about any incidents that happen in the military."

"Did he find out about you and the Chimera?"

"I think so that's why Mustang is under a lot of stress. I told him I could come to help explain and he said no." "Perhaps Dr. Reed can talk with the Fuehrer about Sena."

"Well good luck with that because he seems to not want to change his mind."

"Let's examine you to see how everything is." She said as he lied down and lifted his shirt. She put her gloves on and removed his bandages. "It looks like your surgery scar is healing. I think one bandage will do." She said as she put it on his scar. "Oh, Ed!" She said softly.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No silly, you're starting to get a little pouch. Look your starting to show."

"Is that bad?" He said worried.

"No." She touched his belly.

"You see this fat part here. The baby is growing."

"No wonder my pants felt a little tight today. How many months did you say I was?"

"Three months and a week, don't, be careless and irresponsible you are pregnant and you have to pay attention." She rubbed his belly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not that much."

"Make sure you take it easy and get plenty of rest." She said as she pulled his shirt down.

She wrote down in her notebook everything she did in her exam. Ed was quiet. She looked up. "Do you have something on your mind? Or any questions." She looked at him like if he was her son.

"I was just sort of concerned about what Mustang said."

"What did he say?"

"He said the General is coming and he would have to explain and it's for me not to worry."

"Okay, that's good, so don't worry."

"Lydia, were talking about the government. What would happen if they take the baby from me? Roy didn't say, but I can't help but think about that."

"Stress, is not good for you. Don't worry about it if the Fuehrer didn't say anything about that then you shouldn't be concerned."

"Okay I won't worry about I'll just leave it alone like they told me and they would take care of it."

"Yes they would."

The next few days were stressful for Roy he was going to be meeting with the General that day. Roy let Dr. Reed exam Sena in her cell he didn't allow her to go out. Ed also went back to see Dr. Reed for his appointment. Everything was okay and he could return to work within a week's time if he stayed on bed rest for a few more days. Since the General was coming Ed, wanted to find out what was going on.

Hohenheim dropped him off at home later that morning. His dad had to take his test to get his medical license so he was going to be gone for four hours. So, Ed sneaked out the house to go to headquarters he had to know what was going on. One thing the military loves to do is hide secrets and he was having that. He ran away from the house hoping no one saw him. He put his sunglasses on with his short sleeve black shirt that button down the middle and his blue jeans with elastic in the waist. His dad took him shopping for maternity clothes but his seamstress and maid redid the pants to a masculine look.

&

Roy was sitting at his desk not feeling well. He sat back in his chair with his eyes closed. Riza came to his desk to give him some medicine for his head and stomach that was giving him trouble all morning.

"Sir, do you want me to stay with you."

He took the pills as he swallowed the water. He sighed. "No Hawkeye, but you can bring my brother from his cell." She looked at him uncomfortably. "Sir, do you think that's a good idea. You're already sick he's not going to make things any better."

"Hawkeye I don't give a dam right now. He knows who the General is and he knows not to get stupid. The General does want to see him."

"Yes sir." She left to get Donovan. Roy relaxed in his chair for the few minutes of peace he had. He hoped this meeting wasn't going to take all day. He could feel the stress in his body. His door opened and in came Donovan and Hawkeye.

He sat at his desk. "Good morning my…"

"Shut the hell up! Don't talk to me! You've done enough to get lock up for the next thirty years."

"You've always hated me!" Donovan retaliated.

"Hated you… I can't believe I looked up to you! Donovan, please, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity! You take this like a joke!"

A knock came to the door. Roy got up and took a deep breath as he rubbed his aching belly. Riza didn't say anything but she looked at Roy worried. _I hope he's going to be okay. He's been feeling sick since I picked him up. I hope he holds up." _

"Roy you don't look so good." His brother noticed.

"Like you give a shit to how I feel."

Havoc walked in saluting. "Sir, the General," Havoc left closing the doors.

The man walked in like he carried all authority. He had raven hair with grey mixed, he was tall and slim with a thick build and handsome. He was dressed in the army uniform similar to the Fuehrer's but with more metals on his uniform. Everyone saluted including Donovan. Hawkeye dismissed herself to let them have their meeting.

Donovan turned his chair to the back of the desk. Roy pulled up a chair and sat next to Donovan.

The General took his hat off and placed it on the desk and looked at both men. "I would like to know what in the hell has my two sons gotten themselves into!"

&

I'm sorry, but it's a cliffy but I'll try give an update really soon.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 36

Roy was in physical pain he didn't want to answer him. He wanted to call off the meeting and go home.

"I heard something about Chimera's, male pregnancy, experimenting in a lab. What's going on Roy I thought we put an end to the whole Chimera thing! I thought there were no more experiments like that being performed."

"Dad there wasn't any of that going on until brother lied to me!" He said looking at Donovan.

He stood in front of both of them. "Please prove me wrong because my government officials are asking questions.

Roy sighed as he explained everything to the General. He told him the truth about everything. Donovan opened up his big mouth and said that Roy and Ed had something going on in secret. The General heard all of this and he was totally blown away by everything that was said. He didn't like raising his voice unless it was necessary. But he talked with authority and strength. Ed came to the door and heard talking he cracked the doors and listened to get better volume. No one in the hall was able to see him because he was behind the first set of doors before you entered Roy's office.

"So Donovan you went and lied to your brother about building a clinic when all along you were performing experiments. Son, have you lost your god dam mind!"

Donovan swallowed. "Father no I…"

"Quiet when I am talking!"

Ed whispered as he looked through the crack of the door. "Father? The General is their father."

"I can't believe my oldest son would experiment with human DNA and Chimera. What were you thinking!?"

"He funded it so I was able to do it!"

"You lied to your brother Donovan! You made him believe it was for something else! I can't believe this! Two humans were involved one was changed into a chimera and you took a teenage boy and you forced pregnancy on him with Chimera DNA!" Their dad was running his hands through his hair. "How? Just how, am I going to explain this to the government!?" He looked at Roy. "And _you_… are having relations with this young man!"

Roy tried to explain. "Dad. No. you…"

"Quiet when I'm talking! My two sons are alchemist and both have served in the military. You have disgraced me with ridiculous news! So one is experimenting on him and one of you is fucking him!"

"Dad it's not like that!" Roy quickly said before his dad closed him down.

"Man he's chewing the hell out of them! That bastard Donovan deserves every word." Ed smirked.

"My two son's who me and your mother have raised well are performing experiments and one is having relations with a young man." His dad sat down and shook his head. "You know who I feel sorry for in all this mess it's the young man Ed and the Chimera! And second I feel sorry for you Fuehrer for being lied too and I feel sorry for my oldest son because he's lost his dam mind! I don't know what to do here! I have to report back in the next few days with what happened and we have to have a private trial about what were going to do about this. Since it's against the law now to do experiments on animals and humans we may have to get rid of the baby you created."

Ed gasped. _No, they can't get rid of my baby! I won't allow it! _

"Dad that's impossible an abortion would kill Ed."

"Son we have to undo what's been done."

"Dad I don't want to make that suggestion."

"It's not for you to make it's for me to make that decision." Roy didn't want this to happen. This is what he dreaded. Donovan didn't want what he created to go down the drain he wanted to see the outcome of his experiment.

He looked at Donovan. "I'm sorry son, but performing illegal experiments calls for jail time and the experiment destroyed. Since Sena is human and Chimera we may have to lock her away or will have to decide in the private trial what we should do. Ed, well…were going to have to take the baby from him at birth if it can't be removed."

"Dad, please, no! You can't!" Roy pleaded.

Ed ran through the doors with anger clinging to his voice. "You won't take my baby! I'll fight you to the ends of the earth if I have to!" Stopping at the couch with a stubborn look of assurance at the General,

The General turned around and got up. "Who are you to come barging in with out permission!"

Roy looked shocked. He stood up. "Lieutenant Major, what the hell are you doing here!? Didn't I tell you not to come!?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt and disobey orders sir, but, it's not fair… you can't take my baby! It doesn't belong to you! It's mine!"

The General walked towards Ed. Roy was giving sign language for him to be quiet.

"State your name." He said as he stood in front of him.

He saluted. "Lieutenant Major Edward Elric, sir!"

"At ease, so, you're the one that's pregnant."

Ed swallowed. "Yes sir."

"Aren't you angry at what my son has done to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Wouldn't you want to get rid of it?"

"I did at the beginning and I asked but it can't be done because abortions haven't been done on men. The doctor said that I may not survive the operation because of the loss of blood."

He sighed as he turned his head to look at Donovan. "Son, do you realize what you have done to this young mans life."

"Yes… I have, I…"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!" He said as he shouted at Donovan which echoed around the room. "As far as I'm concerned you have no idea! What you've done!"

Roy was quiet. Whenever his dad raises his voice everything in the room gets quiet. It even scared Ed a little.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant we may have to take the baby it's against the law for you to carry half animal and human."

"Please General it took me a long time to get use to this but now that I am… I enjoy every minute of it. We know that men don't get pregnant and have babies but sir I'm happy to be carrying it."

The General looked at him. "Son do you realize it takes responsibility to raise children it's not a bad thing but it's something you have to be ready for. Look your young you've got the next five years to think about having children when you're a little older."

Ed had tears in his voice. Ed touched his stomach. "Sir, I love my baby and I don't want to give it away. What was done to me shouldn't have happened."

The General could tell he wanted to keep the child and it would devastate him if they took it away. The General sighed. "Listen I'm a man that goes by the law I don't believe in abortions unless it's life threatening. You don't know if the baby may turn out to look like a hideous monster. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Yes and no. But do I have a choice?"

"May I touch the baby?"

Ed nodded.

He felt his stomach. "It seems like you carry a strong child. Does it hurt?"

"If I don't stress it won't."

The General moved his hand and walked towards Roy and Donovan. "I have to think about all these things and I will let you know tomorrow afternoon. I want statement from Ed. Also I want to see this Chimera Sena and if she talks I want a statement from her."

"Yes General." Roy said feeling responsible and under pressure.

He turned around to walk towards Ed. "I'm very sorry I didn't introduce myself." He stopped in front of Ed. "I'm General Maxwell Donovan, Roy, Mustang."

"Sir," Ed saluted and then turned to leave he was afraid and not very happy.

"Dad I'm going to have Donovan taken back to his cell."

"Father, don't I get bail?"

"I'm sorry son but you're a danger to the community and I don't trust you."

Hearing that, felt like a left hook to the jaw for Donovan.

Roy called Hawkeye's office. She came to the room and saluted the General and took Donovan back to his cell.

Roy took off his blue jacket and put his head into his hands as he faced the window. He was stressed.

"Son, are you feeling alright you didn't look too well when you were sitting in the chair."

He turned around. "I'm just stressed, tired, and angry!" said Roy expressing himself by the moving of his arms.

"I wasn't going to come in here screaming and yelling but I didn't like what I heard. I know that you have a lot riding on you but you can't let this job overwhelm you either. If it's too much maybe I can appoint another Fuehrer."

"Dad I've always wanted this job but I'm just upset about everything and I want to prove myself worthy to fix this situation."

"Son… what's to prove you are worthy of this position."

Roy felt dizzy as his dad was talking he started to stagger he tried to sit in the chair but he passed out. His dad caught him. "Roy! Roy!" He laid him on the floor.

Hawkeye came running in. "What's going… Roy!"

"He passed out when I was talking to him."

"General lets take him to the infirmary."

&

Ed went in the house and went up to his room. He got his luggage out and started packing. He had to get prepared for whatever decision the General was going to make. He wasn't going to let them take his baby or throw it away like garbage.

Al walked in and saw what was going on. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm getting prepared to get as far from here as I possibly can. I can't let the General take my baby."

"Ed slow down no one is going to take your baby."

"The General had a meeting with Mustang and Donovan he has to decide whether to make me have an abortion or take my baby at birth!"

"Ed he might change his mind and not do nether."

"He said he has to think about what decisions he has to make and as soon as he does I'm taking off so no one can find me."

"Stop this! You can't take off, how are you going to take care of the baby?"

"Al I can't let them take my baby and destroy it! It's against the law to experiment with human and animal DNA! I tried to get rid of the baby since I found out but the answer was no!" Tears became his voice. "Now I've grown attached to it. I can't let them take it from me! They can't!"

Al grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed. "Ed get it together don't lose it. Stay calm."

A knock came to the door and their dad stepped in. "Hey what's going on? I hear loud talking and crying." Hohenheim said as he came and stood by the bed.

Ed wiped his eyes.

"Ed, Al, who's leaving?"

"Ed was packing because he got scared about what decision the General will make."

"Did Roy talk to you?"

"I overheard the General talking in their meeting and I came in the room and I asked the General not take away my baby."

"What were you doing at that meeting? You were supposed to be home. Roy told you not to come; he said he was going to take care of things."

"It looked like to me that the General had the upper hand. He said he would think about taking away the baby."

"If he said that, why are you packing?"

"I'm afraid of the answer; he said if I can't get an abortion they would take it as soon as it's born."

"Ed listen, we don't know what's going to happen you just can't assume that there going to do this. You shouldn't have gone to that meeting I knew you would get upset! Why do you have to be so stubborn? You know what the doctor said about stress. Now put your luggage away and start being responsible!" His dad demanded.

Ed got up off the bed and walked towards his dad. "It's not right for them to do this to me! Dad you can't let them take it away!" Ed didn't care he was worried about the baby.

"Ed calm down before you get sick! I won't have you going to the hospital again." Hohenheim put his hands on Ed's shoulder. "We will find out the answer to what the General has decided when Roy calls us. Until then, don't worry about what the General will say. No answer has been decided." He embraced his son to calm down.

&

The General and Riza waited out in the waiting room for an answer from the doctor.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye has Roy been like this before?"

"No sir, but if your talking about stress, he's been under a lot of it. He wasn't feeling well since I picked him up this morning. He's been having a lot of headaches lately and it really increased when Ed got kidnapped by Donovan. He's been really blaming himself about what happen to Ed. He felt bad about investing money into Donovan's project that he lied about. Then with Captain Gerald betraying the military and working with Donovan. Gerald had hatred towards Ed and he almost killed his baby. Roy and Donovan have been going head to head with each other ever since he locked Donovan up. Donovan would make stupid remarks and upset Roy. He didn't take Roy seriously."

"This is a mess. Major Elric interrupted our meeting and raised his voice about keeping the baby."

"I'm sorry General I'll have him disciplined."

"No leave him alone he's worried about his baby. He's attached to it and I was talking about getting rid of it. I can't blame him for being protective. Where is Captain Gerald?"

"We are still looking for him."

"You make sure he's found."

"Yes sir."

"My son," His dad sighed. "Now I'm worried, he's been under too much stress. He needs to handle things one at a time and not lose it."

"When Roy found out that Ed was pregnant he found a doctor to take care of him and a nurse that comes by every week to see him."

"So Roy took care of the situation with Ed. He didn't tell me that he appointed a doctor. I was so frustrated with both of my sons I didn't care to ask Roy what he was doing about all this. Although, he did tell me about what happened with Ed getting pregnant and the kidnapping."

The doctor walked in the waiting room. "Are you relatives of Roy?"

"Yes!" His father immediately got up. Hawkeye followed. "How is my son doing?"

"His blood pressure is up and he's exhausted and dehydrated. He was complaining of head and stomach problems. I ordered some test for him. He is awake but in his case as being in a high position, it's good to keep his stress to a minimum. I've already talk to him about that. We want to keep him here overnight to run test and keep an eye on his condition."

"So he's going to be okay." Asked a concerned Riza,

"Yes, for now, he's fine. I just don't want him stressing about nothing."

"Thank you doctor, can we see him."

"Yes right this way."

The middle aged doctor led him down a hall to a private room. Roy was lying in bed with his eyes closed he had a blood pressure velcro wrapped around his arm and an IV in the other. His dad pulled up a chair on one side and Riza on the other. "Hey son, how are you feeling?"

He opened his eyes and spoke with a voice of fatigue. "I'm okay I guess."

Riza touched his hand and spoke to him gently. "I told you to get some rest sir and you didn't listen to me."

He sighed. "I know it's my fault for over doing it."

"Roy, I want you to take it easy and don't worry about being Fuehrer I can take over your position until you get on your feet."

"Dad you didn't come down here to take over my position."

"Son, don't make me call your mother, which I have to do and she's not going to like this."

Roy winced.

"Son, are you in pain?" He said worried.

He swallowed. "Yes."

"I'll go get the nurse." Riza got up quickly.

General Maxwell brushed the hair out of Roy's face telling him soothing words to calm him.

The nurse came in and gave him some morphine through his IV. "This may make you sleepy but it will help you relax and take away the pain." The nurse said.

Maxwell looked at his son anxiously. Roy was his youngest and last child he was his baby. He didn't want anything to happen to him. There was another brother and sister in front of him but Donovan was the oldest. Maxwell was proud of all his children, he and his wife did their best to raise them well.

"Would you like any water son?"

"Yes." He breathed a tired sighed.

He poured him some water from the pitcher that was sitting on the tray. His dad held the cup for him as he sipped the water.

Riza never seen Roy look so weak and exhausted, but he was strong with his job and resting, is what he needed.

"Listen son, Riza and I are going to let you rest and I'll come back tonight. I know Riza will help me."

Roy nodded.

The General and Riza headed out of his room and out of the hospital. Both of them walked back over to Central Headquarters. They went up to Roy's office. Maxwell sat at his desk. "Riza I want to hold a meeting tomorrow with all high ranked officers. We are going to find this Starks and Gerald, I want this search expanded."

"Yes sir,"

"I also want to talk with Lieutenant Major Elric about giving me a statement of what happened to him."

"I will let everyone know sir."

Maxwell was upset he didn't like his son in the hospital suffering from stress. "I want to get to the bottom of this so that my son can have a peace of mind. Now, I have to call his mother."

&

It's another ending. Any questions or confusions about the story just email me.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 37

At Central headquarters the next day, officers were talking among each about rumors they heard. Some were saying the General was taking over for good and that Roy got fired. Some said it wasn't true, others, didn't know what to believe.

The General walked in the hall with Hawkeye following. Everyone got quiet. Walking up to the podium he spoke in the microphone. "Good morning. I am General Maxwell Mustang, if some of you don't know; I am Fuehrer Roy Mustang father. I came to have a meeting about the incident with Lieutenant Major Elric and the Chimera that was involved. I won't go over details of what happen because I pretty sure everyone here knows. Fuehrer Roy Mustang yesterday early afternoon fell ill and I'll be taking over for a while until he gets better. My focus is to catch the culprits that caused Major Elric problems. My son Donovan Mustang was involved in this and will be punished along with Professor Starks and Captain Gerald. I know that there has been a search for Starks and Gerald but I want this search going deeper. I want surveillance video of any bus stations and train stations and any motels within the last month. I want pictures plastered around town asking for anyone with information about those two. I want this plan to start today. Is everything clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

&

Hohenheim and Ed went to see Roy in the hospital.

"Hi Roy, how's it going?" Hohenheim said as he sat down in the chair.

"It must be an epidemic going on? I just got out of the hospital a week ago so being around you must be rubbing off."

"Very funny Fullmetal just so you know, I get to go home today, not like _you_, who they end up keeping for four more days."

"Hey, I'm pregnant what do you expect!"

"No argument there." Roy said laughing.

"Riza told us what happen. You should take it easy and get some rest and keep your stress to a minimum like I keep drilling in my sons head." He said as he looked at Ed. Ed rolled his eyes. They all talked for a little while and then Ed and his dad left.

Maxwell and Riza came to the hospital to get Roy who was ready to go home. They took him back to his mansion and his dad and Riza made sure he stayed out of his private office and went to bed.

His dad helped him into bed. "Son, I want you to take off for a while and all calls have been forward to your office." "Dad come on, I'm not helpless." "

Your mother is coming down to stay a few days and take care of you."

Roy got upset. "Dad! I'm not ten years old I have servants who do look out for me!" With that Roy triggered a sudden headache. "Ow!" He rubbed the side of his head.

"Son, lie down and take it easy you're going to give me a heart attack. See what stress can cause you? This is why you have to take off for a while."

Roy rubbed the side of his head as he lied down.

"Sir, are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

Roy sighed from the pain. "Yeah…my pain medicine,"

Maxwell was worried about his son. He never saw him like this.

"When is mom going to be here?"

"I'm picking her up tonight at the train station." Maxwell stood by the bed looking at Roy. "I'm going back to the office now, remember, I'll be back tonight. All the servants know what to do so just relax."

"Thanks dad and you to, Hawkeye." He smiled at her.

"Sir." She smiled and winked at him.

He kissed his son on the head and left with Riza.

Riza wanted to hold him and take care of him but sometimes it felt like Roy looked at her like a friend more then anything.

Later that night Roy's mom Rena Mustang came and took care of her son. She had shoulder length raven hair. She's a slender woman and is very sweet, until you piss her off, which wasn't very often. Roy was pampered and treated like he was fifteen. His mom always babied him and sometimes his dad would too.

Roy was annoyed. "Mom I could feed myself. I'm not paralyzed."

She placed his plate on the table and sat on the bed next to her son. She rubbed his arm. "Son," She smiled. "Just shut up. Let me be helpful."

"Mom don't you want to rest you had a six hour ride. You know I can get up too."

She continued to sit on the bed next to him. "Roy, your father told me about what the doctor said. No stressing or you could get an ulcer. I won't, have my son getting an ulcer at an early age." She smiled and cooed at him. "This is why your tummy is hurting a lot." She said rubbing his belly. Roy cracked a sheepish grin at his mom he didn't want to upset her. He just had to let his mom be mom.

&

The next day Maxwell walked into Donovan's jail cell. His son looked depressed. He closed the door as the guard stood outside. "Son I've been meaning to talk with you." He sat next to Donovan.

"Don't tell me, you came to finish what Roy started."

"No, your brother is at home being taken care of by your mother."

"What's wrong with baby brother, is he alright?" Only time Donovan would say that is when he was worried about his brother.

"Your brother is feeling a little better he just fainted after you left."

"I knew he wasn't feeling well. I even asked him and he told me to shut up."

"Donovan your brother has been under a lot of stress with his job and now with this happening with you it's really hit him hard."

"So it's my fault that he's sick!"

"Donovan you can't deny that you are some of the blame for his sickness. I was told that you haven't cooperated with your brother since he arrested you. The rest of blame falls on him. He's going to be fine if he keeps his stress to a minimum or he can develop an ulcer and migraines if he keeps it up. Son I'm not going to let you out of this jail. What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Dad…I was only trying to see if men could get pregnant since it was always a myth. I studied it for a while and did a lot of research while in the military science lab. I went from being a doctor to a research assistant. Then Starks joined me and so did Reed. Roy said we had to stop our research and told us we could no longer do this. Starks and I thought otherwise and Reed, well, he bailed. He's a doctor now doing gynecology. I wanted to see the outcome of Ed having the baby."

"Your brother told me he almost lost the baby because of Captain Gerald."

Donovan snorted. "That sneaky bastard almost caused Ed to have a miscarriage! I had to quickly repair the placenta before Ed hemorrhaged."

"Son, I want you to be examined by a psychiatric doctor."

"Dad, come on, I haven't lost my mind that… much."

Maxwell looked at him like if he was kidding.

"I got so deep into this; I… didn't want to stop."

"Experimenting on a young boy to see if he could get pregnant is not logic thinking. We will talk later." Maxwell got up and the guard opened the door.

&

Ed walked into Roy's house. He whispered to himself as he followed the butler. "I see Roy is living well with servants."

He walked into Roy's room. Roy was sitting up with five pillows behind his back. He was reading. He looked up. "Hey fullmetal, nice to see you,"

His mom came from the bathroom. "Hello." Roy's mom looked at Ed as she extended her hand as she smiled. His mom pulled over a chair and Ed sat down in it. "Your name is Fullmetal? Wow that's a weird name."

"Mom this is Ed it's just a name that was given to him by Fuehrer Bradley long time ago, he's an alchemist."

"An alchemist? So young and handsome to be an alchemist,"

Ed blushed.

"Mom, he's the one that is…"

She squealed with excitement. "You're the one my husband told me about that's pregnant! I get so excited about babies! Oh…how many months are you gone? Are you showing? Let me see!"

Ed was bombarded with questions he didn't know what to say. "Uh…miss…eh…I'll show you." He moved his red coat back.

She touched his belly. "You must be in your early months. But the heartbeat is very strong."

"I'm almost four months."

"I hope I get a chance to see what you're having."

Ed looked sad as she moved her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? I hope I didn't upset you."

"No it's just…the General said he's going to take my baby away. He said he would think about it first but I'm pretty sure of what his decision is."

"Ed, you don't know that. My dad can change his mind."

"I don't usually get involved in my husbands work but I may say something about this one. I'm going to go to my room for a while why you two catch up on things." She got up and left.

Roy sighed heavy. "Thank goodness."

"What's wrong with you? Is she that bad?"

"No, my mom is great. She likes to baby me and I hate that."

Ed laughed. "You should enjoy all the pampering you can get. I miss my mom doing that for me. That's one of the things I really loved about her."

"I forgot your still seventeen. That's a big difference from being twenty six." Roy grabbed Ed's wrist. "I almost forgot. You owe me!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ed said as he pulled away from Roy.

Roy grabbed his wrist again. "Remember what my brother said about me being your boyfriend! What the hell is up with that!?"

Ed was red in the face. "Uh…that wasn't nothing."

Ed change subject. "So what the hell is up with that kiss…?"

Roy quickly kissed him as he cut off his words.

Ed pulled away. "You pervert! Eww…yuck!" Ed wiped his lips as he moved away from him.

Roy gave him a devious look. "So I'm your boyfriend, right!"

Roy smirked. "Well boyfriend, payback's a bitch!"

"Okay Mustang whatever medication you're on it's got you going crazy. Look I have to go I start work tomorrow and I'm going to be real busy." Ed quickly headed to the door.

"Bye shrimp!" Roy yelled as Ed closed the door. That made Ed mad. If Roy wasn't sick he would punch his lights out for saying that.

&

A week passed by and Roy went back to work. His dad extended his stay so they could have the trial. Rena Mustang went back home after taking care of her son for a week. Roy loved his mom but he didn't want to be treated like a baby. Roy took it easy and didn't allow stress to become his life everyday. Hohenheim and Roy told Ed about investing money into Donovan's work and that they were lied to. Ed didn't worry about it but was relieved that His dad and Roy weren't in on it with Donovan. Ed trusted them but Donovan told him so many lie's that he almost believe him.

The next day Ed was at work outside training several new alchemists. He was doing different demonstrations of his alchemy. A lot of the new alchemists were really amazed at his work. After a few hours of demonstrations Ed came back to his office tired. He walked towards the desk when a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Riza walked in. "Hey pregnant man, how's the demonstrations coming."

"Its fine I'm just tired."

"You look tired…"

Ed leaned up against his desk as he grabbed his stomach.. "Oww!"

"Ed what's going on!?" Riza said worried as she quickly approached him.

"I-I d-don't know…ow!"

Riza put her arm around his shoulders. "Just breathe."

Ed was scared. "Riza could… you take me…to the hospital… something's wrong! Ow!"

She helped him out of the office and into her car and straight to the hospital. Riza thought he was in labor but it was way too early for that. She had to keep an eye on the road and watch Ed double over in a lot of pain. She was worried and scared for him. She got to the hospital and took him straight to Dr. Reed's office. Lydia saw them and had them go to emergency downstairs. The doctors took him back immediately. Riza was worried sick. She became gentle to Ed since he's been pregnant. She called Hohenheim and Roy. They quickly came down to the hospital.

"Riza!" Yelled Roy and Hohenheim, as they quickly came into the waiting room.

Riza was in tears as she cried into Roy's chest. Roy was very sensitive to her as he looked at her. "Listen it's going to be okay I'm pretty sure it's nothing too bad."

"I'll try and find out something from one of the nurses." Said Hohenheim.

Riza wiped her eyes and told him what happened as they sat down.

&

Sorry about the cliffy I will update soon.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 38

AN: I apologize to all my readers that this chapter maybe little rushed because I would like to move it along. I was only expecting to do about twenty five chapters but I added as I went along. So I do apologize for that. I was going to do a sequel to this but I'm not for sure. Then I just might end it in the next upcoming chapters and call it quits with this story. I put a poll up for everyone to vote on should I do a sequel to the story "The Accident." reviewing or not I like your vote. Thank you.

At the hospital Roy, Riza, and Hohenheim waited for the Dr. Reed to see them. It had been a good two hours and Riza was really worried. She hoped Ed didn't lose the baby. Dr. Reed walked out to greet them, he asked that they come to the room where Ed was. Roy put his arm around Riza's shoulder he could tell she was really concerned but she was calmer than earlier. When they walked in the room Ed was lying in bed with an intravenous going in to his flesh arm. Dr. Reed closed the door.

"Is Ed going to be fine or is there…"

Dr. Reed interrupted Hohenheim's anxiousness before he finished. He walked over to the bed and tapped Ed.

Ed opened his eyes. "Yeah," Then he saw everyone.

"I'm not trying to scare any of you but Ed used too much alchemy that's why he was having cramps."

"He what!" Yelled Riza, "You…you…lain brain! Don't you know not to over do it with the alchemy!?"

"How was I supposed to know that alchemy could cause contractions!?"

"Idiot!" Riza was heading towards the bed to slap him but Roy grabbed her. "Come on let's not get out of hand." He said holding both of her wrists, while looking at her.

"Ed you have to be careful. It's more than you in that body."

"Dad I wasn't trying to hurt the baby I was giving alchemy demonstrations and then I felt it after I got in my office."

Riza was crying on Roy's shoulder.

Ed felt bad. "I'm really sorry Lieutenant I didn't mean to scare you."

Roy gave her his handkerchief to dry her eyes. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Ed. She grabbed him with a tight hug. "Don't you scare me like that again?" Ed was afraid she was going to slap him but she didn't.

"I'll let you go home but you better be careful or I'll put you on bed rest until you have the baby." Dr. Reed made clear."

"Yes doctor." Ed spoke with no complaining.

Riza got up. "Take care of yourself and I'll see you at work tomorrow. Ed saluted. Riza and Roy left.

"I'll have a nurse come in and remove the IV. Take it easy Ed and only two demonstrations of Alchemy." Dr. Reed left out the room.

"Why does everyone have to come down on me so hard!?"

"Ed you have to be responsible for the baby inside you. Think of being gentle to a defenseless baby. Meaning, take it easy with the things you do."

"I understand." He said.

&

The next day at work Lena stopped Ed in the hallway. She never did confront him about that kiss with the Fuehrer. "Hey I need to ask you something."

"What is it Lena?" Ed said annoyed.

"Why was the Fuehrer kissing you?"

"Do you really want to know about that?"

"Yeah…is that his baby you're carrying?"

Ed started laughing.

"What's so dam funny!" She said aggravated.

"You are. The Fuehrer only kissed me to piss off his brother Donovan who seems to have a thing for me. About dating the Fuehrer that was a _joke_ so I could throw you off! This is not the Fuehrer's baby."

"Then who is it?"

"It's my baby." Sena said walking up.

"S-Sister! Sena? What the hell! What's up with that covering on your head?"

"I put that covering on her head to hide her ears. She turned into a chimera by a failed experiment. I got into a fight with her and she got me pregnant."

"You mean to tell me you're carrying my niece or nephew!?"

"Yes." Ed looked at both women. "Your, sisters?"

Sena kissed Ed on the cheek. "Yes, we are."

"I-I'm related to Lena."

"Yeah, sort of, I take it that you two don't get along."

"No we don't!" They both said.

"Well you're going to have to. We have a baby on the way and that's too bad." She said patting his belly, which was starting to show. "I came up here to see how the baby and its father are doing." She smiled.

"I-I don't believe this! This is insane!" Lena said confused.

"Believe what you want. She's the mother."

"Where the hell have you been?! We have been worried sick about you."

"I was kidnapped and turned into a chimera Lena! I'll tell you the rest at mom and dad's house tonight because I'm meeting them. The General gave me permission to stay with Ed until the trial is over.

"Okay I'll see you at mom and dad's house." She turned on her heels and walked away with her arrogant attitude.

&

A week later at the trial, the General decided that Ed can keep the baby as long it doesn't turn into a wild animal. As for Sena, she was civilized enough to not be locked up. So the General suggested that the military buy her a house so she could live a normal life and look out for her needs since the military did have some blame for her being a Chimera.

They caught Gerald a week after the trial, hiding out in another city. He had a trial and was found guilty for attempted murder on a military officer, which came with a heavy sentence of fifteen to twenty years. Starks was still on the run and they didn't catch him yet.

Donovan was taken back home with his dad and ordered to stay in a mental institution where his parents can visit and keep an eye on him.

&

Ed was now seven months and his stomach was the size of a volley ball. Dr. Reed told him that he was only going to carry it for seven months. Ed was on maternity leave from work. He wanted to stay until the seventh month but Roy said no, he wasn't going to scare the hell out of him going into labor. So everyone was waiting for the cranky blond to go into labor at any time.

Ed was in his room putting some things into a small wooden chest. Sena walked in and saw the chest and wondered what it was for.

She sat on the bed. "So what's in the chest?"

"Some stuff I made for our daughter or son."

"So have you been thinking of a name for our baby."

"I have and I put it inside this chest as a surprise. I was going to ask you what name you wanted."

"I don't know what ever you want. You should name the baby because, I did get you pregnant."

Ed put the chest down and sighed uncomfortably as he ran his hands across his belly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sena asked.

"Yeah… the baby is just moving around a lot. You know, in another week I'm going to be eight months and Dr. Reed said I was due at seven."

"Sometimes the babies come late."

"Come late? I thought this was going to be over with a week ago. I'm getting tired and my back is starting to hurt." "You have been cranky but you look so cute she said hugging him and rubbing his belly. I can't wait to see our baby."

Sena grown to love Ed and was at the point now she would do anything for him. With cat DNA she was like a servant to him. Winry would get jealous but Ed assured her that he loved them both but his love for Winry ran deeper. His love for Sena was more of a friendship love. He didn't want to treat her like a pet but sometimes Sena treated him like her master. Ed had two women that loved him very much what more could you ask for.

Hohenheim made Ed stay at his house where he had a nursery set up for the baby. Lydia knocked on Ed's bedroom door as she walked in.

Sena got up. "I'll leave you two alone."

Lydia came and sat on the bed looking at his small but round belly. "How's it going?"

"I'm ready to have this baby now."

"I know, Dr Reed said you are going into your eighth month. He told me that you might take it full term."

"Full term! You mean I have to carry this baby around for another month! I read something about inducing labor." "The doctor did think about that but you're a male and he doesn't want to cause any complications."

"Now I know how women really feel."

"It won't be long Ed next thing you know you will be having the baby."

Ed wanted to have the baby now, not in a month in a half. Lydia examined Ed and left. Walking around the house with a plump belly was something he learned to get use to. He was fussy and his back would hurt. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat. The refrigerator stayed loaded full of food. Hohenheim always kept the refrigerator full but extra full for Ed's cravings.

Al and his dad walked in the kitchen where Ed was eating a banana. "Feeding the baby I see." His dad smiled.

Hohenheim was happy to be a grandfather soon. He couldn't wait to hold his grandchild. He would turn on the intercom at night in Ed's room to hear him incase he went into labor.

Al enjoyed sitting next to Ed so he could feel the baby move if it did. Ed was bored because he really couldn't do too much of anything.

&

A month in a half later at Hohenheim's house Roy was sitting in the living room talking about how things were going with his brother. Both men were having drink when Ed came out to the living room with one hand on his back and the other on his belly. "D-Dad I think it's time."

Both men almost dropped their drinks getting up out of their chairs. Hohenheim yelled for Al and Roy called Sena to meet them at the hospital. Hohenheim helped Ed to the back seat of the car while Roy drove. He sat next to his son and Al got on the other side of Ed.

"Oww!" Ed yelled as the labor pains were coming. Hohenheim told Ed to breathe.

"Dam it this crap hurts!"

"At least you get to have the baby now." Al smiled.

Ed looked at him angry. "Oh, shut the hell up! It's late! He said seven months! Not nine! Oww!" Ed bent forward and yelled at Roy. "Dam it, are we at the hospital yet!"

"Just breathe Ed."

"Dam it dad, if I breathe any harder the baby going to come through my mouth!"

"At least you won't be yelling anymore."

"Al, don't make me hurt you in this car!"

Roy couldn't help but giggle at Ed he was on the war path.

"All right you two it's not time to have a fight! Ed just keep breathing were almost to the hospital.

"Oww! It hurts!"

Al grabbed Ed's hand. "Just squeeze my hand brother when it hurts."

"I wonder how far you are dilating."

"Dad… I don't care! I just want them to get this baby out of _me_ when we get there!"

"I would want it out of me too if I scream like you." Roy commented.

"Go to hell you bastard! Oww!"

"Ed calm down and breathe!" His father fussed.

Lydia was waiting outside the emergency room with a wheel chair because Hohenheim called Dr. Reed. Ed was taking his breaths as he winced.

"Hey did anyone call Sena!?" Al asked.

"Yeah I called her. She was out with Winry, their on there way." Roy said as he pulled up to the hospital.

Al opened the door as Lydia pulled up the wheelchair. Ed move across the back seat into the wheel chair. She took him back to the emergency room where the doctor was waiting. Two nurses helped Ed get undressed and ready for surgery. Dr. Reed gave him an epidural to ease the pain while they helped him changed. Ed was lying in a bed dilating at nine.

His dad, Roy, Al, Sena and Winry all came in the room. Ed was sweating. Both girls and Ed's father were dressed in scrubs.

"Are you ready to do this?" Sena smiled.

"Yes… I'm tired of carrying this baby, it was fun but how in the hell do you women do this!?"

"It's not easy Ed but remember their bodies are made to carry the babies not you." His dad said.

Dr. Reed walked in with Lydia and a few other doctors and nurses. "Ready Ed?"

"I guess so."

"Let's do this then." He looked around. "I'm sorry but only Hohenheim and Sena can stay the rest of you have to leave."

"But I'm his girlfriend."

"Sorry, but your underage and I don't allow minors here. Only two people are allowed to stay and that's Ed's father and the mother of the unborn baby."

Ed took her hand. "It's okay Winry I'll see you later." She kissed Ed and left with everyone else. "Dr. Reed I really wanted Winry to stay. I want her to be with me, this is going to be my first and last time."

"Ed we don't allow minors in the waiting room its standard procedure."

"Dr. Reed I'll be responsible for Winry she's almost eighteen." Said Hohenheim.

Dr. Reed rolled his eyes. "Okay… if everyone agrees."

The nurses and doctors looked at each other and said it was okay.

"Alright but she can't get close to him until we say so."

"I'll get her." Said Sena.

As the doctors prepared their surgical instruments Hohenheim took Ed's hand. "Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine I just want to have this baby. Dad… I wanted to tell you that I have a chest in my room with the baby's name in it. I carved the names out of wood and a little alchemy. I don't know what I'm having but I left a name for a boy or girl."

"I can't wait to see what name you gave." His dad smiled at him.

Sena walked in with Winry. She smiled at Ed and kissed his hand as she approached the table. "I'm so happy now I get to see the baby."

"Okay everyone, were ready." Dr. Reed smiled.

Lydia came by Ed's side. "Your going to do great just relax." Lydia patted his shoulder and put the oxygen cord around Ed's nose. The IV and the heart monitor were in place and the doctors started the c-section.

&

Down the hall Roy and Al waited in the waiting room. "So Al, are you going to join the army like your brother?" "No, I'm going to college to study more alchemy, I might think about becoming a doctor like my dad or maybe an alchemy teacher."

Hawkeye walked in. "Hey, did Ed have the baby yet." She said excited.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Said Al.

"It's good you weren't in the car with us taking Ed to the hospital, you would have slapped him."

"Most likely, I would have ignored him. Labor pains are nothing to play with. I heard it from some women who have children."

&

Back in the surgery room Dr. Reed took out the screaming infant and laid it on Ed's chest to see.

"Ed it's a girl!" Lydia said, excited.

Sena looked at her baby girl and kissed Ed on the cheek. Ed was tired and he was happy. "My baby girl, I'm so glad to see you." He said as he touched her hands smiling.

Winry and Hohenheim had tears come their eyes.

"Congratulations, we have a girl!" Said Sena

"Lydia took the screaming baby with the other nurses and cleaned her off.

The heart monitors went off. "I…I…can't breathe." The nurse quickly comforted Ed.

"His blood pressure is falling!" One of the nurses said. We have a bleeder here!" Dr. Reed said as the other doctors helped him stop the bleeding.

Sena and Winry became confused as to what's going on. Lydia got Hohenheim, Winry and Sena out of the surgery room quickly. Winry and Sena started crying and wanted to go back in. "Edward!" They both yelled looking towards the surgery room.

Hohenheim grabbed both women and took them down the hall. He was worried too, but he had to keep both women calm.

"No! I want to go back in there!" Yelled Winry struggling under his grip.

"No Winry! They have a situation with hemorrhaging. We have to let them work!" He said as he held on to them as they went into the waiting room.

&

I know it's a cliffy. I will update soon.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

The Accident chapter 39

A/N: I extended this chapter because I don't think I'm going to make a part 2. It's really not a good idea and people really didn't vote. Anyway more chapters ahead, on to the story!

It had been one hour and everyone in the waiting room was on edge. It was quiet and all you could hear were sighs and fidgeting. Riza sat between both girls trying to keep both of them calm, they were scared.

Hohenheim broke the silence. "It's been one hour and nobody has come out here." He said worried.

"I hope brother is going to be okay." Al said worried.

"That's one thing about your brother Al, he's a strong young man." Roy assured him. Roy looked at Hohenheim. "Hohenheim, you're a doctor now. What do you think is taking so long?"

Everyone was quiet as they waited for an answer. "I can't give you a diagnosis but from what I heard in their earlier, there was some hemorrhaging starting and Ed couldn't breathe and his blood pressure was starting to fall. The main thing is to stop the bleeding."

"What would happen if they don't!?" Asked a fearful Al,

"Al don't think the worse, Dr. Reed is a good doctor he's going to do his best to save Ed."

"Dam that Donovan for doing this to him!" Sena said as she gripped her legs. "I hope he regrets ever doing this to him!"

Roy was quiet he wasn't going to defend his brother. He loved him but he deserved every word.

"O-Oh… E-Edward." Winry started to cry. Riza put her arms around both girls. They loved Ed and they didn't want anything to happen to him.

Another ten minutes had passed and everyone sat with worry in their hearts waiting for an answer. Dr. Reed and Lydia walked in and everyone immediately got up and crowed around them. Dr. Reed and Lydia could see the urgency and worry on every face.

The waiting room was empty and no one was there but them. From the look on Dr. Reed's face he looked tired and not too happy.

"Is Ed okay?" Hohenheim asked looking for good news.

Dr. Reed sighed. "Ed's in a coma."

There was gasp heard from everyone.

"He went into cardiac arrest and he lost a lot of blood. We were losing him. But he is stable right now."

Hohenheim sighed and sat down in the chair as he held his chest.

"Dad, are you alright." Al looked at him as he sat next to his dad.

Lydia came over to him. "Are you alright Mr. Elric?"

Riza went to get him some water.

"I'll be fine it's just hearing the news just stresses me."

"It's going to be alright, Ed's not gone." Dr. Reed assured everyone. "Are you going to be okay?" Dr. Reed looked at Hohenheim.

He spoke nervously with tears. "M-My s-son…" He started crying with his head in his hands. Sena and Winry rubbed his shoulders as they stood behind him. They comforted the man. Everyone looked at Hohenheim with concern hoping he wouldn't pass out. Al never seen his dad cry, all the times when Ed was kidnapped he was strong for him when he was worried and sick. He'd been holding up for a while now, but every person has their limit. Riza gave Hohenheim the water as he wiped his eyes.

"Doctor, how long is Ed going to be like this?!"

"Roy, it's different with coma patience's. He could be like this for a day a week or a month. Ed lost a lot of blood were giving him a transfusion. The blood loss caused Ed to go into cardiac arrest. You all have to remember the pregnancy was hard on him. Roy, your brother took a big risk impregnating him."

Roy felt bad. He felt some of this was his fault for trusting his brother.

Sena swallowed she felt it was her fault too. The thought of the fight played in her mind. She covered her mouth and started crying. "I-I'm sorry it's my fault for hurting Ed! I should have never listened to Donovan!"

Lydia comforted Sena to not blame herself.

Roy sat down as he head fell into his hands. Riza walked over to him. "Are you taking the blame too?!"

He looked up at her with a look of hurt. "What can I say… my brother caused a lot of mayhem." He blew a breath, he was mad. "I'll make sure he stays in that Mental Institution and _never _get out!"

"Sir I think your dad is going to make sure that happens." She sat next to him touching his shoulder. "Blaming yourself is not going to help Ed. The purpose of your dad taking Donovan is to keep an eye on him where they live. He caused you and Ed a lot of grief and many others."

"But I was looking out for him… and I sent him into a trap…"

"…That your brother caused…" She added. "Roy, putting your self at fault is not going to bring Ed out of his coma. Donovan used you and Hohenheim for his sick game. Now he's locked up and it's time to carry on with your life. I don't want you back in the hospital again like before."

"I understand it's really stupid to worry about this. He is gone and now it's time to start with a clean slate and move on." Roy knew it wasn't going to change anything worrying again. He didn't want that stress on him like before.

"Listen I'm sorry to bring up the past but let's put Donovan behind us and let's think about Ed."

"Is the baby doing okay?" Al asked.

Lydia smiled as she stepped next to Dr. Reed. "The baby is doing just fine she weighed a good nine pounds."

"Nine pounds!" Everyone said.

"Yes nine pounds." She said.

"Brother did eat pretty well."

Everyone laughed.

"Yes he did." The doctor smiled.

"Can I see my son?"

"Yes, I'll let you all see him but I want you all to talk to Ed so maybe it would bring him back to us."

Everyone went down the hall to Ed's room. As they all walked in looking at the comatose blond hooked up to a heart monitor, IV and a blood supply bag. Hohenheim pulled up a chair and took his son's hand. Lydia brought the baby in and gave it to Sena. She looked at her daughter sleeping. Al and Winry pulled up chairs on the other side of the bed. She took Ed's metal hand and kissed it. "My love." She smiled.

Sena walked over to Riza and gave the baby to her, she held it for a bit and gave it to Roy.

The little girl opened her eyes. "Riza, she has gold eyes like her dad." Roy said.

"She does?" Sena asked as she looked. She never saw the baby's eyes open.

Roy handed the baby to Hohenheim. "Here grandfather, she has golden eyes like her dad. She's going to be like her dad."

Hohenheim smiled as he took his grandchild. "She just might." He said. Hohenheim held his granddaughter and handed it to Al and Winry.

Al looked at Winry and then Sena. "Winry, Sena, what are you going to name the baby?"

"Your brother picked a name for her." Sena said.

"He did?"

"Yes Al, he told me before they did the surgery." His dad said.

"What did he name her?" Al asked.

"I don't know, he said the name was in a chest he had made for a girl or boy."

"I saw a chest in his room and he told me it was a surprise for the baby." Winry said.

"I think we need to find out what her name is so we can do the birth certificate." Lydia said.

"Well look guys me and Hawkeye are going to leave I'll let everyone know that Ed had the baby." Roy came by Ed's bed and looked at his soldier he couldn't help but feel bad for what his brother did. Riza kissed Ed on the head and told him to wake up. They left.

"Hohenheim are you going to stay for the night?" Sena asked.

"Yes…I want to be by my son when he wakes up."

"Dad… can I stay with you?"

"No I want you and Winry to go home I'll have my driver come and pick you up. I want you to be well rested when your brother wakes up. He's going to really need us."

"Don't forget I'm helping too." Said Sena.

"I'm sorry Sena I didn't mean to exclude you. I almost forgot that the baby has a mother."

"Dad why don't all of us take turns watching him."

"Son, it's a good idea but you have school and final exams coming up, I don't want you to miss."

"Listen, I'll take turns with Hohenheim, that way both of us can rest. I'm pretty sure Winry would take turns with us." "Yeah I took off some time from working. Grandmother has her nephew helping her with the automail store."

"I'll stay here tonight with Sena if she wants to stay. Winry, you can come back in the morning."

"That's fine, just call me if Ed wakes up."

"I will." Said Hohenheim. Al gave the baby back to Hohenheim.

"She sure is heavy." Al said.

"All that eating Ed did, he really fattened her up." Winry said smiling.

"We better go Winry."

Winry kissed her love on his lips. She loved his soft lips. "Please come back to us Ed." She said, and then turned and left with Al.

Sena went and sat were Winry and Al was sitting. She touched the side of his face. "Ed…don't leave us please come back." She almost had tears in her voice. She cleared her throat.

"He does have some color to his face since he's been receiving the blood." Hohenheim looked at his granddaughter as she opened her eyes. "What pretty eyes you have. You do look like your father and mother."

"She looks more like Ed then me."

"She's a part of both of you."

As the night went on both of them was expecting Ed to wake up. But it didn't happen.

&

_The blond laid face down on the white floor. He got up dressed in blue scrubs with bare feet. "Hello! Is anyone there!?" Ed started walking. "Where the hell am I?!" He looked down. He touched his stomach. "My baby, where's my baby?! I'm not pregnant anymore!" He looked up and saw Sena, and Winry side by side. He walked towards them and the more he did the further away they would get. "Hey, where are you going? Don't leave! Sena, where's our baby! Noo!" He reached out and they both disappeared. _

_He turned and behind him was Al and his dad was standing. "Brother, were waiting for you. Your daughter is waiting." _

"_I-I know but I can't get out of here!" "Go towards the door." His dad pointed behind him. Ed turned around to look. "Door? I don't see a door!" He turned back around and they were gone." Ed put his hand on both sides of his head as he fell to his knees. "Please…how do I get out of here!?" He looked down and saw blood on his clothes. He lifted his shirt and saw some blood coming through his stitches. "No… stop it!" He used his shirt to wipe the blood."_

&

It was ten in the morning and the heart monitor started beeping. Hohenheim and Sena were already awake. "Ed!" Sena gasped as he was wheezing. Four nurses and a doctor came in. One of the nurses escorted out Sena and Hohenheim quickly in the hallway.

Sena was scared. "Don't tell me he's going again!"

"I don't know let's hope everything is alright." Lydia and Dr. Reed came in the room quickly. Hohenheim and Sena saw them.

"I hope Ed comes out of his coma. He can't die! He has a daughter who needs her daddy."

"It's going to okay Sena let's not think the worst." Hohenheim said as he held her. They walked down to the waiting room.

&

"Yeah dad he had the baby. Oh… she's beautiful she has eyes like her father."

"So how's Ed doing?"

There was a three second silence. "Dad… you see…"

"Son what happen!? Is there something wrong!?"

"He's not well." Roy finally spat out.

"What happen with Ed?" His dad wanted to know.

"He's in a coma." "That can't be…why is that?"

"He lost a lot of blood dad. He went into cardiac arrest. The doctor said for us to talk to him. I feel sort of responsible but I'm not trying to think like that but… I can't help it!"

"Roy it's not your fault. Understand… you didn't get him pregnant it was your brother who created this mess! He experimented with a life and look at what happened! This is why we forbidden these kind of experiments. Now your brother is locked up in a mental institution for the next twenty years. After that, he may be allowed to go out after a metal evaluation. He's not allowed to go near Ed or have anything to do with the baby or Sena. So don't blame yourself. Donovan wanted you to be at fault. In the end Roy, it's really Donovan who's guilty, not you. Son, you can't be responsible for something you didn't cause. Listen I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you again." His dad made clear.

"Yes dad." Roy understood his father and felt he shouldn't be punishing himself for his brother crimes.

"Roy I know you love your brother and you have every right to feel bad for him. Don't worry about Donovan he's well taken care of. You have a city to run and I expect you do your best."

Roy felt a lot better. "Thanks dad I really appreciate your advice." He smiled.

"That's what your old man's for. Please keep me informed about Ed. Your mom and I do want a picture of he baby." "I'll send you one." Roy said. They said their good byes and hung up.

&

Hohenheim and Sena had been waiting for an hour now. Al and Winry stepped in looking worried. "Hey dad, what's going on!? We tried to get in Ed's room and the nurse told us we couldn't come in."

"I-Is Ed okay." Said a worried Winry,

"I don't know it's been over an hour now and no one said anything."

Winry sat in the chair and started crying. She loved Ed and she didn't want him to leave her. Sena comforted her.

"Did you go to school Al?"

"Yes I did it's just I ask to leave early because of Ed. I got my homework from my other classes."

"That's good."

"Dad, what happen to brother for the doctors to come in the room?" He said sitting next to him.

"We were just sitting there and the heart monitor beeped loud. He started gasping for air. The nurses quickly came in and told us to leave and as we were leaving I saw Doctor Reed and Lydia go in."

Al sighed and sat back in his chair. He was worrying again and that he didn't want to do. But… it was his brother. He spoke under his breath with worry. "Brother."

Another thirty minutes went by and Lydia came in with Dr. Reed they sat next to Hohenheim. Sena and Winry came closer so they could hear.

"Ed's doing fine for right now we just had a scare with his blood pressure."

"His blood pressure?" His dad asked with shock.

"Yes…his blood pressure elevated because he has a fever. His surgical area became infected. We cleaned it up and gave him some antibiotics, he's fine right now. There is some good news to this. It looks like he may come out of his coma. I saw his fingers move."

That was some news that everyone was happy to hear.

Hohenheim closed his eyes. "Thank goodness."

"His vital signs seem more responsive then before."

Sena and Winry hugged each other and Al hugged his dad.

"Just keep talking to him." Dr. Reed said. "You all can see him now." He said getting up and leaving with Lydia.

Everyone went back to Ed's room pulling up chairs and surrounding his bed. Winry held his automail hand and smiled at him. He had more color to his face and he looked better.

"The nurses must have cleaned him up." Sena mentioned.

"I believed they did." His dad said.

"Dad, we went into the chest that Ed made. We saw the name it's really pretty. I left the name he carved out of wood at home."

"So what did he name her?" His dad asked.

"Winry smiled. "He named her Elle Trisha Elric."

Hohenheim was happily touched. "He used his mom's name."

"He also had another name in there incase it was boy. He was going to name him Edward Hohenheim Elric."

"I didn't think your brother would name anything after me."

"I guess he changed his mind. You two have gotten along so far. He's not as snappy as he was with you."

The nurse walked in with the baby and Sena took her. "My beautiful daughter, how are you." She said as she cooed at her.

"Oh nurse." Al spoke up.

"We have the name that Ed picked for her." Al gave her the piece of paper.

"Thanks." She smiled as she left.

Each one of them played with Elle. Later that evening Hohenheim and Sena went home to take showers and rest. Roy came to visit with Riza, Armstrong, and Havoc. They all held the baby and talked to Ed. Later that night Sena and Hohenheim came back so Winry and Al could go home. The next few days were frustrating for everyone. They wanted Ed to come back to them. Later that afternoon Sena was holding the baby as Hohenheim was reading a book, when Al and Winry came in. They sat down next to Ed's bed side.

"Any change dad?"

"His fingers moved a little."

"At least that happened."

"I haven't seen anything." Said Sena.

The baby started crying. "Hey what's wrong?" She said holding her daughter looking to see if her diaper needs changing. "Your clean you don't need changing."

"Maybe she's hungry." Winry said.

"I just feed her five minutes ago."

"Can I hold for a while?" Sure, maybe she'll stop crying." Winry took the baby and held her for a while and she started crying after she held her five minutes. Winry comforted her and she didn't stop.

"Maybe she's sleepy." Said Hohenheim.

"I'll hold her." Said Al, "Maybe I'll rock her sleep." Al tried and none of it worked so, he handed her to his dad and she cried more. He handed her back to Sena. She held her for a little while but she kept crying.

"I wonder what's wrong." Asked Winry concerned.

Everyone was concerned and wondered if it was something wrong with her.

"Maybe I'll lay her next to her father." Sena put the baby down next to him. She took his arm and put it around the crying baby. Elle's little nostrils moved like she smelled something and she stopped crying.

"Did you guys see that?" Sena said.

Winry and Al didn't really notice but Hohenheim did. "Hmm…she knows her father's scent. Just like animals know who their masters are." He said.

"You don't think she has some animal instincts." Sena questioned.

"Maybe…but that doesn't mean she's going to turn into an animal." Hohenheim made clear.

"I hope not…you know what the General said."

"Sena, let's not think like that. We need for Dr. Reed to exam her to see if any of that plays a roll in her genetics."

"I agree with the animal instincts dad…just look at her…she's quiet."

"She misses her father." Sena sensed it from her daughter.

"But dad we all been here in the room. I'm pretty sure she's probably seen him."

"Maybe…but she knows his scent and that's the first and only scent she knows when Ed carried her. Sometimes Ed would talk to her when he was pregnant and not hearing his voice or smelling his scent scares her. Al…Ed hasn't held his baby at all."

"Wow you sure take notice." Said Winry.

"I watched Ed and Sena and I did some research as well into male pregnancy with chimera experimentation. Animals and humans are totally different but combining their DNA is crazy. But Sena was already human, so with her animal DNA and her human DNA, is probably is in her daughter. That's why she knows who her mother is which is going to be confusing to her when she gets older. Which, I will talk to Ed about this, but Sena…" He looked at her. "…You would have to ask Dr. Reed to do a blood test on Elle to see if what I said is true, I could be wrong."

"I'll talk to him about it." Sena wondered if what he said made sense because it sounded like it. Everyone notice the baby touching Ed's arm.

"She's such a darling." Winry said.

The baby started crying. Hohenheim rubbed her arm.

&

_Ed was sitting in the middle of a white room. He heard a baby crying. He stood up. "It sounds like my baby crying." He walked forward and came to a wall. He put his ear up against the wall. "Don't cry I'm coming." Ed hit the wall it was solid. "My daughter, I'm coming! Your father's here! Dam it, this wall is too solid. I-I don't know how to get through this wall." Ed rammed his body up against the wall and it cracked. He tried it again and it cracked some more. _

"_Oww!" He grabbed his flesh arm. "Dam it! That hurts. I have to get to her. Dam this wall!" He pushed on it and small pieces of the outside wall fell. It was concrete and wood. He heard the baby still crying. "How am I going to break through this?" Ed looked at his other arm. "I could use my alchemy. I'm coming!" He touched his metal automail and formed it into a blade. He sliced at the wall and it opened up and he saw darkness. Ed stepped back. "Noo!" He heard his baby crying again but not behind the wall it was the other wall. Ed was surrounded by four walls, he already broke one so he tried another one and another one. He sat down he was tired as he faced the last wall. "Please…this has to be it. I have to get to my baby." He broke it and their came a bright light. He heard her voice more closely. He kept walking towards the light until it consumed him. _

&

I know it's a cliffy but I will update soon.


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 40

Ed opened his eyes, as he turned his head. "Elle," He said softly. She stopped crying as Ed rubbed her face. "My daughter,"

Everyone in the room watched in awe. All you could hear was crying and everyone touching him and saying how happy they are to see him.

He moved his hand from the baby. He started gasping for breaths because all his physical feelings were present. "Oww!"

Hohenheim pressed the button for the nurse. "Let's move back guys he's in pain and were crowding him."

"Ed's it's going to be okay son." His dad said.

"I-It… hurts!" He winced.

Winry held his hand. "It's okay Ed."

Sena took the baby.

The nurse walked in. "He's awake!" She said shocked, she called Dr. Reed and took her stethoscope and checked his heart and lungs.

Winry let go of Ed's hand as she stepped back from the bed. "Winry, come over here. Other doctors and nurses are coming in." Hohenheim said.

Everyone stood back on the other side of the room and watched as Dr. Reed and Lydia came in with another nurse. "Ed, look at me." Dr. Reed said as he flash a light in his eyes.

"That…light."

"It's okay Ed I know it hurts just bear with us." Lydia comforted him.

"Uhh…my…baby."

"She's fine Ed." Lydia rubbed his hand.

The baby started crying. Sena tried to keep her quiet and calm. She sensed from her daughter that she felt something wrong and wanted to be with her father. They examined Ed because he was complaining of having cramps. The doctor told the other nurse to get the pain killer. She went out the room and came back with some morphine. It was just enough to kill the pain and not get sleepy. He wanted Ed awake. Lydia adjusted the bed. The two nurses helped Ed sit up.

"Take it easy Ed. Your weak and you have been in a coma for three days." She sat next to him. "We had to exam you first before we could give you some pain medicine. You did have your baby in case you forgot."

"I…heard her…calling…me."

She smiled. "You answered. Welcome back."

The morphine helped but his throat felt dry. "Can I…have some water?"

She got up and poured Ed some water. Everyone was so happy to see him awake. He swallowed the water and gave the cup back to Lydia. She put it on the tray.

The blond was weak from all that happen. "Can I hold… my baby?"

Sena gave the baby to Lydia. The other nurses left while Dr. Reed went out in the hall to talk with his dad. Everyone came by the bed.

"I'm going to stay right here Ed. Remember, you just woke up from a three day coma, I don't want you to drop her."

"Yes." He said. She handed him the baby. He held her as he spoke gentle to her. "Elle that's what I named you."

"That's a pretty name you gave her."

"Yes I carved her… name out of wood… and alchemy."

"I went into the chest you made for her and we told the nurse a few days ago." Al mentioned.

"I haven't been paying attention guys I must have missed it on the incubator."

"Why is Ed talking slow?" Winry asked.

"Because, that's how coma patience's are when they wake up, he's been out for a three days. He's not bad considering people who are out for two or three months. It will clear up in the next few days."

Al and Winry came to the other side of the bed and each kissed Ed on his head. "Welcome back brother you gave us a scare."

Winry wiped her eyes. "We didn't know when you were going to wake up."

The baby opened her eyes and Ed smiled at her. "You have my eyes."

Ed spent almost an hour with his baby. But the doctor told him that he needed to rest and let someone else take her. It was a happy moment for all of them to see Ed awake. Roy, Riza came later that day with some of the other soldiers. Riza took a picture of the baby and a picture of the baby with Ed. They were glad that he came out of his coma.

The next day Lydia helped Ed get out of bed and walk around, Hohenheim helped her Ed. He used the walker to get around. It was hard considering the c-section and being in the bed for four days. His dad and Lydia both walked on each side of him. They took Ed down the hall to see his baby in pediatric ward where all the babies were. Ed looked through the window and saw his Elle sleeping.

"I think she's happy now Ed that she seen you." His dad said.

"I'm glad to see her too dad. I was happy to hold her. Can I sit down for a moment?" He said tiredly.

His dad pulled the bench over as he gently sat down. "You okay." They both asked.

"My stomach hurts a little."

"It's getting close to take some pain medicine. The baby is a sleep and you need to rest. We wanted to take you out the room so the blood can circulate and to undo any stiffness in your body." Lydia explained to him.

Ed was glad to see his daughter even if he couldn't hold her now. Hohenheim was not worried anymore now that he's awake. Ed went back to the room with his dad and Lydia helping him. He got in the bed slowly and he noticed his hospital gown was damp in the chest area.

"Lydia why is my chest area damp I noticed it was like that last night."

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow and Lydia sat on the bed and looked at his chest. "Let's slide your gown down for a moment. He took his gown off to reveal his chest. She touched his nipples.

"Ow."

She smiled as some white liquid escaped his nipple. "Oh Ed," His dad giggled a little.

Ed looked at both of them. "What's going on!? What's so funny!?"

"I'm sorry Ed but you have milk in your breast."

"Milk! I don't even like milk! What am I doing carrying milk!?" He said in shock.

"Ed it's not for you it's for the baby. It happens when you get pregnant."

Ed closed his eyes and sighed. "This is embarrassing. I thought my body didn't support anything like that."

"We have to talk with Dr. Reed about this. It's not strange for women but for men it is. It's mainly hormones."

"Son, don't feel too bad I'm pretty sure if you like to breast feed you can."

Ed slid his gown back on frustrated and embarrassed. "I'm not going to breast feed, it's the milk bottle for Elle!" He made clear.

"I will be back with some pain medicine."

Ed wasn't going to do any breast feeding. He loved his daughter but there was no way he was going to do that.

Three days went by and Dr. Reed let Ed go home. At home the nursery that everyone put together was ready and waiting. It was a room with yellow blue and pink colors of circles, all over the place.

The doctor made it clear for Ed to rest and no heavy lifting for three weeks. Lydia said that she would come by and check on Ed and the baby a week from now. During the time in the hospital, Lydia showed Ed how to change diapers and basically, how to take care of Elle. Sena was right there to, so she could know what to do as well.

A week later had passed and Ed was in the bed holding his daughter as he fed her. Elle loved being with her daddy. The milk bottle emptied out and Elle's cheek was lying against Ed's nipple she brushed her mouth against it and starting sucking through his shirt thinking that it was a milk bottle.

He spoke gently to his daughter. "No, no, Elle I have to get you another bottle of milk." She started crying and Ed really didn't feel like getting up. Hohenheim nor Al were at home. He calmed his daughter. "This is embarrassing I feel like a woman. He looked at her "Okay… I'm only going to allow this once." He lifted his shirt and let her suck from his breast. Ed felt strange but his daughter enjoyed it. When she was done he cleaned her mouth off and burped her. She went to sleep in her father's arms. Ed pulled down his shirt.

A knock came to the door and Sena walked in. "Oh, I have to take a picture of this." She got out her camera and took a picture of Elle sleeping in her father's arms.

"You and Al are just happy with that camera."

"Hey, these are memories. Anyway I come to take the baby off your hands for a while. I'm pretty sure you've had her for a while."

"Yeah dad and Al left for work and school and she woke up at seven this morning so I fed her and she went to sleep."

"You need to rest it's after nine and when she wakes up I'll give her a bath and feed her lunch."

"Thanks Sena. Its good Elle has two parents to help."

"Are you feeling okay? You need any pain killers?"

"No I'm ok for now. I'm just glad this pregnancy is over. I don't ever want to go through that again." He sighed.

She sat on the side of the bed. "So you don't want anymore babies?"

"I didn't say that it's just… I'm not getting pregnant anymore, that's Winry's job."

"I'm pretty sure she would love to have your children. I was only teasing about having another baby." She smiled as she took the baby from Ed and put her in the crib in the nursery next door to Ed's room. She turned on the speaker like radio so they could hear the baby when she wakes up. Ed laid his head into the four pillows resting comfortably.

Having the baby and slipping into a coma was enough traumas done to his body. Being a dad felt so weird for Ed. He wasn't ready to take care of a baby but he had no choice. Abortion? Was defiantly suicide for Ed. Roy did offer adoption when he was three months but as months went by he refused the offer. Carrying Elle for nine months wasn't comfortable all the time but it was enjoyable to feel her move around sometimes. One thing he wasn't going to regret was having her here. He love his daughter more then anything.

As months went by Elle grew and learned a lot from her uncle, grandfather, dad and mom. When Elle turned five Ed married Winry and Elle was the flower girl in their wedding. Also at that age her dad and Uncle Al taught her a little bit of alchemy only enough to create. She had two different shades of blond in her hair. Her father's dark yellow and her mom's light yellow. She looked like her mom and dad. But it was more of her mom then anything. She was very smart with her numbers, alchemy and colors. At the age of seven Elle was a little taller then her dad when he was that age.

&

One afternoon while Ed was putting his shirt on Elle came in the room, with her hair in a ponytail. "Hi daddy," She smiled.

Ed knew that look on her face and the sound in her voice. "Hi El, you want something?"

"Ah, no."

Ed was in the mirror, his hair finally touched his shoulders again. Winry had cut his hair because of Elle. Lydia told him it would be a good idea because Elle grabbed it all the time.

"El, every time you sound like that it's either you want something or it's a question. "Okay daddy…why do you have that scar below your belly button?"

"Eh!" Ed always hid that scar and he hope she wouldn't notice it. "Oh El, when did you notice?"

"Uhh…three months ago."

_Shit I didn't want this to happen! I can't tell her now she's not old enough! _

"It was an accident that happened when I was out on mission."

"What happened?"

"Uhh." _Damn it! She's full of questions._ "Oh…I fell on some glass running."

She hugged him around his thin waist out of no where as she looked up at him. "I hope it didn't hurt a lot."

He looked down at her. "It hurt more then you know. Believe me it really did." He meant after having her.

Everyone made a promise before Elle turned a year old, that she wasn't suppose to know about how she was born until she was old enough to understand. Ed finished putting his hair in a ponytail it was his day off.

"Come on let's go outside and play." He smiled. The blond was now twenty-four years old. He still served in the military but now, doing undercover work. He was more dangerous than Lieutenant Hawkeye. Part of his training was learning how to use different guns and combat skills. He worked with a team of men who handled dangerous cases like serial rapist, drug lords and gangs. Some of these criminals have been on the run for years. There job is to bring them back dead or alive.

Ed was playing Frisbee with his daughter. It was nice and warm out and several games with his daughter wore him out. He felt tired but at the same time he felt this strong urge to have Winry. He was playing with his daughter now and it wasn't time for that, besides Winry wasn't due until another three hours from the train station. Ed was sitting down in the backyard at one of the picnic tables while his daughter went to pick some flowers for stepmother Winry. Ed was irritated as he crossed his legs and wiggled his foot. He never had the urge to have sex this bad.

Two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Winry took her hands down as she kissed her husband. He grabbed her and laid her on the picnic table. He didn't ask her about why she got home so early. She stopped kissing him. "Ed, if we keep this up, we could end up having sex outside here."

"I've missed you Winry…let's go in the house." He said desperately.

"I was only gone for three days. Wait a minute, where's Elle?"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

She looked at him sweating. "I see you can't wait."

"No I can't but I'm going to send her to her mother's house down the street." Ed went in the house and quickly called Sena and asked her to take Elle for a few hours.

"Sure Ed I was just going to call you and ask if she like to spend the night with her mother for a few days."

"Sure I'll ask her." When Ed got off the phone he called his daughter. She quickly went in the house and packed a few of her things and Sena came by and took her.

Now they were alone and clothes went flying everywhere while they were in the bedroom. They didn't care as long as every desire of each other was fulfilled. They went from the bed having sex to the bedroom floor. When it was over both of them look like they work out hard at the gym, especially Ed he was in more heat then his wife.

"That was awesome!" She said like if that was the best meal she ate. "Winry smiled at her husband as she lied next to him. "I've never felt like this. You must have been practicing before I got home."

He kissed her. "No… I didn't plan it. It just came out of nowhere."

"That's a new one. Well whatever you did I am totally satisfied."

He felt weird and satisfied but at the same time he felt like his body had a mind of its own. _Maybe I'm exaggerating._

"Are you okay Ed? You seem like you're surprised."

"Eh… no I just feel strange."

"It's strange because we haven't made such good love like that." She said kissing his chest. "You have to teach me how to do that again. I really feel that our sex has taken a new flight. You were _great_ Ed. Just for that, it's a master dinner for tonight." Ed was listening to what Winry said but he was worried about the feeling he felt.

&

Far away in the mental institution where Donovan was, his dad walked in to his small bedroom where their only allowed a bed, dresser and television and a spot where visitors can sit.

"Hi son, how are you?"

"I'm fine it's the same old crap everyday."

"You look a lot better as each day goes by."

"I'm feeling better with the medication and the therapy."

"Well listen, I have to go. It's been a long day. Love you son. If you need anything just call." He kissed him on the head and left.

Donovan got out his notebook and looked in it and smiled.

&

To be continued. Review please.


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 41

**Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't going to do a sequel to this but there is some more stuff that I'm not finished with. So I am. I've never dragged out a story this long before and it's not like it can't happen because I've seen plenty of stories going in chapters one hundred and more. I would take this into further chapters but the ratings have to change. Some of the scenes are rated M. I will announce the name of the sequel in upcoming chapters which will be soon. Now I will stop talking. On to the story. **

The next day at work Ed was practicing in the shooting gallery dressed in all black with his two gun holsters on his sides. Ed quickly pulled both magnums from his sides and shot at his targets. Hawkeye and Roy watched from a distance.

"Fullmetal has really grown up he's not so short anymore." Roy teased.

"Yeah and he looks sexy when fire's those guns like that."

Roy folded his arms. "Don't let his wife hear you say that."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"I'm not interested and Winry knows that. Whoever thought that he would be married with a daughter at his age? I thought he still be single."

"He's really into his work." Mustang said.

"I taught him well and so did the other soldiers." Riza said. "I never knew he would take up a dangerous job."

"Fullmetal loves to kick ass. He and a group caught some dangerous criminals last month." Roy bragged.

"Whatever the police can't handle our task force can." Smiled Riza.

Ed put his gun down, he was tired and had a weird feeling come over him again. He shook it off and put the guns back in their rightful place he went back to his office.

Roy and Riza left also as they headed back to Roy's office.

&

Later that day, Winry was taking some meatloaf out the oven. She put it on the stove. When she turned around she touched the lips of her husband. He wrapped his strong arms around Winry and picked her up. She started giggling. "Honey your home."

"Yes I couldn't wait to see you. Is dinner done?"

"It just finished and it's ready."

"Let's skip dinner." He said kissing her neck. "Let's have dessert."

She laughed as he snuggled his nose in her neck. "Edward, you are a sex freak."

He laughed "Only for you baby, only for you."

He carried her out the kitchen and they went to the bedroom. Elle was not there she was spending some quality time with her mom. They made passionate love. Ed was an excellent lover and so was Winry. Ed enjoyed having sex more than usual. This went on for three weeks almost every other night sometimes for six days straight. One day while his wife was out of town for a few days. Ed felt weird again this same feeling was going on for over a month and now his stomach was feeling weird and uncomfortable sometimes. Sometimes he couldn't sleep because of night sweats, headaches and horniness. He even would wake Winry up to have sex. She didn't like that and it only happened twice.

That morning when he got up he called Dr. Reed.

"Hello."

"Dr. Reed its Ed."

"Edward! How's it going!? I haven't heard from you in the last few years. How's Elle?"

"She's fine."

"Does she need to see me for anything?"

"No it's not her…it's me."

Dr. Reed could hear the concern and worry in his voice. "You? I'm gynecologist Ed. I don't specialize in men. You have to see a medical doctor. Only when you were…"

Ed interrupted him because he didn't want to hear that word. It was embarrassing enough that it happened. "Doctor! Listen, I don't mean to interrupt… but…I'm having these weird feelings and they won't go away."

"What sort of weird feelings."

"I've been having sex like a wild animal with my wife almost every night. It's like, my body is out of control. I can't sleep, I'm having night sweats, and I even begged my wife to have sex at two in the morning. Which is unusual because were sleep at that time."

He giggled. "Ed, being a sex freak for your wife is nothing weird."

"Dr. Reed this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry Ed, look, to make you feel better just come in today and I'll draw some blood."

"Okay thanks, anything to stop worrying about this."

Ed hung up he was not only worried but afraid. He wasn't concerned about getting pregnant, though it did cross his mind but he canceled that thought. Dr. Reed knew about his body and DNA more then anyone. He felt weird going to see him in a gynecologist office. His dad… he didn't want to bother. He helped him in the first five years of raising Elle. Why worry him. Ed arrived at the hospital. His office was on the fourth floor. Dr. Reed loved having his office there. He had more access to the equipment and that way he would have the results faster. He always had his office there since he found out Ed was pregnant.

Ed waited until the nurse called him back. He sat in the exam room on the table. He still didn't like hospitals but he learned to get use to them. The last time he went to see the doctor was when he had to take a physical to join the task force. Dr. Reed walked in. He shook his hand and talked to him about his symptoms. The nurse came in and took two tubes of blood. Dr. Reed examined him and did an ultrasound because Ed complained of having pain in his belly. Ed was glad that the entire tests were done.

"You can wait out in the waiting room or just stay in here." Dr. Reed said.

"Ehh…I rather just stay in here. Coming to a woman's clinic is a nightmare for me. I'll come for Winry but not sit out there by myself." Dr. Reed went out the room and Ed sat on the table reading a magazine.

&

Lydia walked into the lab where Dr. Reed was looking at Ed's ultrasound test. "Hmm..." He circled a small round spot that was a size of a quarter. "What in the world is that?"

"What are you looking at?" Lydia asked. "I'm looking at Ed's ultrasound test."

"He's here?"

"Yes he came in complaining of night sweats, headaches, stomach pain, and a heavy sexual drive."

"A heavy sex drive!? It's normal to desire sex when you're married."

"I know but he said he's been acting like a wild animal in heat. He said he even woke up his wife a few times to have sex at two in the morning." She looked at him strange. "Don't even ask me about that one." He said.

She looked at the new image. "That's not a tumor, is it?"

"I don't know. Let me pull up his last ultrasound when he was pregnant."

He pulled it up on the computer to compare. He studied the test when Ed was pregnant and found the same thing but very much hidden. "See this here Lydia." He said pointing and circling the quarter size image. "Why didn't I see this?"

"The baby is in the way that's why."

He sighed. "I need to look closer at what this is. Maybe an MRI will give me a better look."

"You want me to talk to the tech?"

"Yeah, I need to do one right now."

It was almost an hour and Ed was looking through more magazines. He was starting to get bored.

The tech came in the room. "Mr. Elric?"

"Yeah," Ed looked at him.

"The doctor ordered for you to take an MRI."

"An MRI? Does that hurt?" You would think by now a man that works for the task force wouldn't be afraid of any test.

"No, you just lie down and we take pictures and play music through a set of headphones."

"That sounds painless to me."

"This way sir,"

Ed left out the room and went into another room down the hall. When the test was over, he went back to the exam room. He forgot to ask what it was for. He went back to reading his magazines hoping everything was alright.

Dr. Reed had the MRI pulled up on the big screen computer in no time. Lydia walked back in. She saw the images that the doctor was looking at. He was shocked. "Dr. Reed what the hell is that!?"

"I don't know and I sure hell don't like it."

"It looks like something metal."

"Yeah it looks like a microchip." He clicked the image to turn diagonal. "I need to go to my books and look this image up." He said.

"Dr. Reed, how did Ed get this thing inside of him and it's in the same place from the older image."

"I wonder if this was there when Ed first found out he was pregnant." He went back several years and pulled up the ultrasound image from a six week pregnancy. He scanned and found nothing. "Look at this from six weeks into his pregnancy. I see nothing on this image and here's the baby."

"So when did it show up?"

He checked all other images going into the fourth month. Dr. Reed compared the third and fourth month pregnancies. "Look here when Ed was three months and look when he was almost four. This is when that metal micro thing showed up. I hate to say it but this has Donovan written all over it."

"So during that time that's when Ed was kidnapped." Lydia said.

"Exactly! This is when Donovan did that surgery, he must have put this in him."

"Since Ed is in the military you don't think the military planted that? You know how top secret they are."

"Lydia they don't need to mark Ed. Ed was always in and out of the hospital a lot because of sickness, accidents, and carelessness. Roy wouldn't put anything in him where the baby would sit and if he did it would be in the arm or hand."

"Why would Donovan put some microchip in his stomach? Was he experimenting?"

"Donovan already experimented on him. I don't know, but why experiment again? I believe this is why Ed is having outrageous sex cravings and all the other symptoms."

"I'm confused. Why put something like that in his stomach when he was pregnant? Also, why would it give him trouble now? How come not during the pregnancy?" Lydia asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know what to tell Ed. I can't prescribe him anything until I find out what the hell this thing is."

"Maybe you should ask Donovan."

"Lydia that bastard is crazy and I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Your right about that,"

"Lydia, could you go in my office and get my medical book on body attachments, maybe there's something in that book that can give me an answer."

"Do you want me to tell Ed anything?"

"Yeah ask him if he has anything else to do today and if he doesn't to hold tight."

"You know he's going to get suspicious."

"Too bad, he can handle some wait time if he wants to know what's wrong." Lydia left out the office to get his medical book.

&

Ed was lying on the table nodding off. The door opened to the exam room. "Hey there!"

Ed opened his eyes and Winry came in and got on top of him while he was lying down. He lifted his head but Winry pushed his head down gently. "Winry when did you come back."

"Shh…quiet I locked the door." She unbuttoned her blouse slowly.

Ed could feel his heart beating as sweat formed on his head. "W-Winry we might get caught here."

"Shut up I told you I locked the door." She revealed her precious jewels like a display. Ed's heart was beating faster. She grabbed his manhood. "Wow your quick." She smiled devilishly.

"Ahhh!!" Ed sat straight up screaming, sweating, and breathing heavy. He was hard like in the dream. "Damit!" He quickly crossed his legs to fight his sex drive.

Lydia walked in. "Hey I heard screaming." She looked at Ed breathing heavy and perspiring as he grabbed his chest. "What's going on?"

"Oww!" He rubbed the lower left of his stomach.

"Ed what's going on?"

He talked between breaths. "I-I don't know… I fell asleep and I had this dream of my wife coming in here to have sex."

Lydia tore a piece of a paper towel and gave it to Ed. Ed wiped his face and clenched his stomach. Lydia looked at him and saw the symptoms that Dr. Reed was talking about.

"Lydia what's going on? D-Did Dr. Reed say anything yet."

"No he's going over your test right now and he wanted me to ask if you were busy today."

"N-No…Ellie is going to be with her mom today. She's taking her to the carnival and Winry's out of town. It's my day off, I'm not doing anything."

"Good. Are you alright?" His breathing was calmer now. "I don't know. My heart has stop racing and my head has stop spinning." Lydia you don't think I have a disease, do you."

"No Ed I don't think so."

"Oww!" He rubbed the lower part of his stomach.

She went in the cabinet to get a cup. She put some water in it.

"Here, drink this." He swallowed the water. He sighed.

She looked at him worried. "That dream was really rough on you."

"Yeah."

"My first time seeing you since two years ago, you really have grown up physically."

"All of that training I've been…d-doing." He winced. "I keep having this pain. I hope I didn't pull anything."

Lydia knew that was where that microchip sat. _Why would Donovan put something there? Is it to make Ed suffer or maybe it's…no that can't be besides he would…that might be it. She had to talk with the doctor._

"Ed listen, take it easy and lie down."

"Lydia can I just go home, Dr Reed can just call me about the results."

"Ed you can't, you have to talk to Dr. Reed before you go. Listen give us thirty more minutes. Just relax." She rubbed his shoulders.

"Okay." He laid back down.

She walked out the room and quickly got back to the lab. Dr. Reed was looking through the book that Lydia gave him from his office. He looked up from his table. "Did you talk to Ed."

"Yes I was on my way there and I heard a scream."

"I thought I heard something like that. It sounded like one of kids having an injection."

"It was Ed waking up from a dream."

"Don't you mean a nightmare?"

"He said he dreamt his wife coming in the room wanting to have sex with him. When I entered he was covered in sweat with heavy breathing."

"It sounds like someone reached their climax."

"He did. I saw him holding his chest and having abdominal pain, where I believe that thing is at. I had to calm him down."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he wanted to go home. He suggested you call him to find out his test results. I told him to give us thirty minutes. Dr. Reed he didn't look so good after that episode."

"We better work fast because so far I looked in this book and I don't see any microchip, if it is a microchip."

"Doctor I believe Donovan may have put that thing there to cause Ed to get pregnant again."

"Lydia, you may have a point but it's impossible for that to happen. Remember Sena stuck her claws in him to deliver her eggs to him. That's why the lab they had a fight in was a set up for Ed to get stuck with those needles."

"But why is he having uncontrollable sex urges? Have you asked him that when he's done having sex is his need satisfied?"

"No I haven't asked that but we have to find out why he keeps doing this. It's normal to have cravings to have sex but not the stuff he was telling me." He looked through the last of the pages as was talking. "Dam it! This book tells me nothing!"

"Maybe it's not in the medical books maybe it's something that Donovan cooked up. You worked with him doctor. Can't you remember what kind of a person he was?"

"Lydia he was a doctor, scientist…" He searched his mind. "An Alchemist too," Dr. Reed said as he remembered.

"An alchemist?" Lydia asked.

"Yes. He told me that he could do alchemy."

"I'm lost. What are we going to tell Ed? He's not going to like this thing we found."

"We tell him were not done yet and we give him something for pain and send him home."

"Dr. Reed you sound like the quote "Take two aspirin and call me in the morning."

"Lydia all we can do is give him something for pain and send home. The important thing right now is to find out what that chip is and why is it causing him so much problems. I don't want to talk to Donovan because he might not tell me anything. Going to Roy or his dad may trigger them to think that I'm bringing false accusations."

"Doctor, you said that he had to be the one to put this in him."

"I believe he did. The only doctors that have done surgery on Ed are me and Donovan."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I think I may have a solution to our problem but we can't tell Ed."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Hohenheim Elric."

&

Sorry about the cliffy. I'm bad with that but we will continue sooner.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 42

**Thanks to all who have sent encouraging reviews, which are all of them. **

**In the last chapter the doctor did discover this metal thing that Ed was carrying around and he doesn't know what it is, and no he's not pregnant. If you look back in chapter 26 when Donovan mention to Starks about this plan he wanted to try. It was that thing. I'm not going to get into details but as the story unfolds you will see what they are talking about. **

"Hohenheim? I know Ed's father is a doctor, but how is his dad involved."

"Lydia, before I met Ed I heard about Hohenheim Elric being an alchemist. I don't know if he still is but he's a doctor now. I want to find out if he knows anything about this microchip."

"You think he can help?"

"I hope so, or we have to tell Ed about this _thing, _that, I have no clue, in what the hell it is!"

"Ed's an alchemist too."

"I know, but his dad knows more."

"Doctor what are we going to tell Ed?"

"Just follow my lead." They both left out the lab.

Ed was lying down wondering what could be wrong with him. Everything was calm now and he was back to normal. Lydia and Dr. Reed walked in.

Ed sat right up with a look of worry on his face. "Doctor, please…am I at deaths door!"

"Ed you're far from there."

He breathed a sigh and furrowed his brow. "Then what in _hell _is going on! It's been two hours!? There is no way you can tell me that everything is fine!"

_Still has that sharp mouth and attitude,_ she thought.

"Ed I need to research some stuff but I will give you some pain medicine and advise you to take cold baths or cold showers until I find out what's really going on."

Ed looked at both of them suspiciously. "Don't give me that bullshit, you two are hiding something! If you think I sat here for two hours to be told some shit about pain killers and taking cold showers don't you dare play me for a fool! I'm not seventeen anymore I'm a grown man now."

Lydia looked at Dr. Reed like what are we going to do now. "Your right Ed you didn't sit in here for two hours to be told some bull. Since you are grown up now and now a father and husband there is a problem but I can't tell you what it is, because I don't know what it is. That's why I suggest you take cold showers and pain killers until I find out."

Ed looked worried again. "Y-You don't know what it is? I'm not a sick man am…"

Dr Reed interrupted. "No Ed, you don't have any sickness but I need to talk with another doctor about this. If you give me at least forty-eight hours I should get back with an answer."

Ed was speech less and worried.

"Ed, don't worry." Lydia said.

"That's easy for you to say I feel like my body has a mind of its own. Like if something is controlling it. Please hurry and find out what it is."

Lydia hugged him. "Ed, if anything happens that shouldn't, give us a call."

"We mean that Ed." Dr. Reed made clear.

Ed slid off the table and stood up. Taking in all of this information with no answer was hard to swallow. "I don't want anyone to know I came here today. Especially Winry and Elle, I'll talk to them when I find out what's going on."

"Here is the prescription for the pain killers." The doctor handed to him.

Ed took the paper. He went out the room and left out the hospital. He couldn't ask anymore questions, the doctor didn't even have an answer.

Dr. Reed went back to his office as Lydia followed. He closed the door. He sighed as he sat down. "That's the closes I could get in telling him. I couldn't explain something that I have no clue in what it is. I have a few more appointments today and that's it. I need for my stand in doctor to take over for me the next few days. I have to talk with Hohenheim."

"Doctor wasn't there a Hohenheim Elric over thousand years ago that did witchcraft, alchemy and held ties to the philosopher stone?"

"Yes it was… I wonder is Hohenheim related to him. I never did ask him that."

"I better get going I have a lot of work to finish. You want me to call Ed later to see if he's okay."

"That would be a good idea. He left out of here looking worried."

"Who could blame him, he looked awful when I came in the room after that bad dream. Anyway, I have to run." She left.

He got on the phone and called Hohenheim.

"Hello."

"Hey Dr. Elric."

"Hi, is this Dr. Reed?"

"Yes it is."

"How's it going!? I haven't seen you or heard from you in a while?"

"I've been a busy man."

"Me too, it's been busy."

"Dr. Elric I was wondering, if I could come by your house tonight and talk to you. I don't know if you can help me but I need an answer to a microchip that was put into one of my patience's and it's giving him a lot of trouble."

"Yeah sure you can. About six,"

"That's perfect I'll see you then." They hung up.

"A microchip?" He thought. "He'll explain about that when I see him."

&

Ed walked in his bedroom and took one of the pain killers and put the rest in his drawer. He got in the bed wondering what Dr. Reed could be researching. _It must not be good if it's going to take two days. No more dreams no more wet dreams. That was horrible to wake up feeling like that and Winry wasn't really there._ Ed looked at his arm that he lost in the forbidden alchemy ritual. Winry made that arm for him using fake skin and plastic parts. He could still transmute things into metal but he still had to be careful and not be reckless. Ed asked her to make him something that won't scare Elle or leave her asking millions of questions. The phone ringed. He sat up as he pressed the talk button.

"Hello."

"Hi baby, how are things going."

"Oh it's fine."

"I called earlier and no one answered."

"I was out taking care of some stuff."

"Is everything alright, you sound tired."

"I'm just lying down. It's my day off I might as well take advantage of it."

"You do work hard." She twirled her hair with her finger and spoke erotically to him. "Baby, when I get home I'm going to have to make it up to you for sexually starving you for two days."

Ed could hear his heartbeat through his chest when she said that. His breath was speeding up. He was shaking a little. "S-Sweet heart, W-Winry I'm really tired I-I have to go." Ed quickly hung up.

"Okay I'll talk later." She said as she looked at the phone strange when she heard the dial tone. "That was weird."

He laid back and crossed his legs to calm himself down. He grabbed the sides of his head. He sighed. "Please, please, please, please, stop it!!" Everything was quiet. The urges stopped. He put his hands down. "I'm not even with Winry and what she said just made me crazy! Okay Ed you have got to get control of yourself! I love sex but I can't act like I don't get any! I have to sleep this off." He turned the light off.

&

Later that evening at Hohenheim's house, both men were sitting in his office talking. "You said that you have a patient with a microchip that's giving him trouble."

"Yes…you're probably wondering, why I just don't remove it."

"That did cross my mind."

"That's true but I don't even know if it's a microchip or something else. Also it's in his stomach attached to his reproductive system."

"What the hell! Who would put something like that there? That's dangerous."

"Hohenheim…it's your son that has it."

"What!!" He stood up. "Dr. Reed what the hell is going on!? Why is Ed carrying around something like that! When did this happen!?"

Dr. Reed was bombarded with questions from an upset and worried dad. "Slow down…I didn't want to alarm you over the phone. I brought some ultrasound images for you to look at."

Hohenheim sat down he was worried and confused. "Does Ed know about this?"

"Ed doesn't know about that thing in his stomach. He called me this morning and asked to see me. He said he was having headaches, heavy sex drives and abdominal pain. He said it's been going on over a month. He told me his sex drive is out of control. Lydia was on her way to the exam room and she heard him scream I heard a scream too but I thought it was one of kids getting a shot. She walked in and said he looked awful. He was sweating and holding his chest and complaining of pain. He said to her that he had a dream about his wife coming in the room and exposing herself."

Hohenheim started laughing. Dr Reed was surprised. "I'm sorry Doctor it's just… the sex drive? His wife coming in the room and exposing herself," He laughed. "It's a wet dream."

Dr. Reed wasn't laughing. "Okay I have to agree it sounded funny when I first heard it. I think this thing is causing Ed's body to react like this. I came to you because in my medical book of device attachments I couldn't find no pictures of that thing inside Ed. What's really scary about this is…on the ultrasound images that microchip is present when he was pregnant."

Ed's dad didn't like what he heard. "That's not good. My goodness, this is serious!" He got up and went over to the computer. All jokes aside, he wanted to know what was going on with his son. "Let's look at the images doctor."

Dr. Reed handed him the memory stick. "Pull that chair over here Doctor so we can look at this." Hohenheim saw the images as the doctor pointed out the dates and when the quarter size image showed up. They looked over the images for thirty minutes looking and talking.

Hohenheim was confused. "Doctor this is crazy what is that thing doing in my son. I wonder if the military had anything to do with this."

"Hohenheim, that's not the case here. Why would the military stick that chip in his stomach when Roy knew he was pregnant, and if they did, they would put it in his hand or arm?"

"Your right about that, Roy wouldn't do that, he looks at Ed like a little brother."

"No he wouldn't hurt Ed but Donovan would."

Hohenheim sighed."Oh god! Why didn't I think about that! That bastard! I should have known!"

"I don't mean to bring up the past but he did surgery on Ed during the time he was kidnapped. That's why I came to you. I wonder does alchemy play a roll in this?"

"It might have something to do with this but who knows what that crack brain was thinking. Alchemy and medicine are not supposed to mix but it can be put together depending on the situation." Hohenheim didn't want to go with that theory just yet. He pointed to the dates on the images. "I can tell that this image doesn't have it until he was fourteen weeks."

Hohenheim got up and went to his book shelf. He pulled the same book out that Dr. Reed looked in earlier and some old books. Both men looked through the medical books and couldn't find anything. After an hour went by they were tired.

Hohenheim closed the old medical book. "I don't see anything! Where did he get something like that?"

"He is a scientist, doctor and an alchemist. Who knows where he got his information from?"

"That's it!"

"What's it." Dr. Reed looked confused.

"Maybe it's in one of the alchemy medical books."

"I thought that the two are forbidden to use together. Is there is a link between the two?"

"I rather not say there is a link but alchemists have used medicine and alchemy together. We don't know if Donovan used both. That's the mystery about this." Hohenheim reached off his bookshelf his book of alchemy and medical science. He walked towards his desk flipping through the pages. "Here it is!" He said sitting down next to the doctor.

&

Al answered the door to his dad's house. He still lived with his dad. Ed walked in. "Hi brother, are you alright you sounded desperate over the phone." The two sat down in the living room talking. Ed explained everything that was going on with him for the past month. Al couldn't help but laugh. Ed didn't like it but it did sound funny to him too. Only thing is the symptoms were real.

"Ed you need to relax, I'm pretty sure Dr. Reed is working on your case. He said not to worry."

"Al it's hard not to worry. My body is going crazy."

"At least Winry hasn't taken notice."

"Not yet, but I'm surprised she's not worn out. I didn't want to say anything to dad about this, he get's worried."

"That's no lie there."

"Does dad have company over? It sounds like he's talking."

"Yeah…I don't know who it is, I believe it's probably someone he works with."

Ed got up. "I'll say hi to dad before I leave."

&

He pointed to the page, reading it out loud. "This flat alchemy chip that is used to store information and manipulate situations in the body,"

"That's the answer right there! To manipulate his body, this is why Ed feels like he does." Dr. Reed pointed out.

"So Donovan chose to use that as a way to control his reproductive system, but what for?"

There was a knock on the door and Ed walked in. He was surprised to see Dr. Reed and the doctor wasn't expecting Ed to show up.

"Hi dad, what's going on?" He stared at the doctor. "Care to elaborate on this, Dr. Reed."

"Ed I told you I…"

"Son, this conversation really is none of your business!"

"Wait a minute…I've seen those looks! What's going on? What are you two hiding?"

He stepped over by the computer and saw the images. His dad pushed the screen down.

"Edward! Stop this! Were busy!"

"Yeah… you're busy alright! Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on! I'm not naïve to what I see." Ed looked at both men waiting for an answer.

&

I will continue in the next chapter and a sooner update. Review please.


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 43

**Thanks to all that reviewed and didn't. Also to 'Your fan' whom is anonymous, I am working on a yoai fanfic for Ed/Roy and it is a Mpreg, it's my first yoai. It should be out sometime early this year if you're interested in reading it. Anyway I decided to post two chapters this time because I have some college classes coming up that are going to keep me sort of busy. So, my updates may come three weeks apart or longer. I assure you all I haven't forgotten about the story because there's a sequel to this. Time to stop talking now, on to the story.**

"Ed, I told you that I would get back with you when I'm done researching this!"

"You didn't tell me you were going to discuss this with my dad!"

"I wasn't going to tell you that! Who or where I research is none of your concern!" Dr. Reed made clear.

"Son, were trying to find out some things and I really appreciate it if you let us do our work." He said irritated.

"Dad… could you at least give a little bit of comfort to my worries." Hohenheim turned to Dr. Reed. "Dr. Reed, do you want to share with him some of the information. He does have a right to know."

He sighed. "Well… he does have that right, okay."

Al walked in interrupting. "Excuse me, what's going on? I hear Ed's big mouth!"

Ed gritted his teeth. "Shut up Al!" Ed walked away from the side of the desk and stared at his brother for his stupid remarks. Then he turned and faced both men in front of the desk.

"Let me explain, some of what I now." Dr. Reed explained the images and Hohenheim explained some as well.

Ed was upset. "You mean to tell me I have some alchemy chip in my stomach! Is this some sort of sick joke! Where did that thing come from!? Why aren't you discussing how to get rid of this thing!?"

"Son, were still trying to research how this thing works! We can't just take it out because it doesn't belong there! There could be risk involved."

"This is why I don't like telling you half the story! We are not done with this!" Dr. Reed didn't like Ed asking questions at this time.

"Brother, calm down let them get the information."

Ed had to calm down and realize that his dad and Dr. Reed are doing there best. He spoke calmly as he looked at both men. "I have one question before I leave."

"What's that?" Dr. Reed asked.

"Who put that thing there?"

"I believe Donovan may have done this."

Ed threw his hands in the air expressing his feelings. "I knew it! Donovan! Dam it! Why did I ask! For some reason I thought about him but I wasn't for sure! Now I am!"

"I would like to be wrong but, it's been there since you were fourteen weeks into your pregnancy." Dr. Reed said.

"What! Your telling me I've been carrying this thing around since I was almost four months!" Ed's breathing started to pick up. He put his hand over his heart. "I-It could have hurt…my Ellie! H-How could that bastard do this to me!" Ed covered his mouth as he dropped to his knees. Tears were escaping his eyes. Hohenheim came over and comforted his son. Al comforted him also and so did Dr. Reed. His brother and father helped him up to the couch and huddle around him. He sipped some water that his dad gave him while they talked to him. Ed wasn't quite over the issue of the kidnapping and what Gerald did. All those chain of events brought up some bad memories that he would like to forget.

Ed looked to the floor. "This is one nightmare I want to go away."

"Son I want you to go home and rest. I'm not going to allow you to live this nightmare over again."

Ed looked at his dad with sadness. "Dad before I go. Do you think he did this so I could get pregnant again?"

Dr. Reed immediately answered, "Ed let me reassure you. You are not pregnant and there is nothing there to cause any pregnancy."

"Son…let's not get ahead of ourselves let us finish researching this so we can find out what's going on because right now some of this is speculation."

"I have to talk to Winry I keep this from her."

"Son I wouldn't want you to keep this from her. Tell her the truth. For now we have some work we have to finish and I don't want you stressed out about this. In a few days we should hopefully have an answer. In the meantime, just do what Dr. Reed told you."

Al got up with his bother and walked him home a few blocks away. The two men went back to their researching.

"Hohenheim I believe Ed touched off on something."

"About what?" He said holding the book of medicine and alchemy.

"Being pregnant, even though, there is nothing present at the moment,"

"It does sound suspicious but I can't say."

"From hearing all the symptoms he talked about it makes me suspicious of…never mind."

"Tell me… what's on your mind."

"I was thinking that maybe with all the sexual cravings… his body is wanting something."

"It's obvious that he wants more sex."

"But think about it Hohenheim that alchemy chip is manipulating his reproductive system. He's craving for sex and he's having it. So why is his body asking for something he's already getting."

Hohenheim was listening to Dr. Reed's words and he started to make sense. "So are you saying that his body is craving for more then sex."

"Precisely, I think we need to think scientifically. The way Donovan looks at this. If you were out to prove that males could have babies, what would we do and how far would we go to prove it."

"You know Donovan well."

"I worked with him and we worked on that male pregnancy project together."

"Okay, if the chip is manipulating why is his sexual thirst not satisfied?"

"That, we have to find out."

"Dr. Reed this just might take more then two days. We need to find out why Ed's body hasn't fulfilled its purpose. His sex drive has gone through the roof. It seems to me that his body is searching for something that will complete everything."

&

Later that night Ed couldn't sleep. His dad told him not to worry but he couldn't help it. He got up at one in the morning, pulling out a mystery book that he been reading in bed on some nights. No one was at home but him. Winry would be back tomorrow afternoon and so would his daughter. He talked to himself out loud as he put his book down. "Why do I have to get caught up in another problem? I thought I wasn't going to have to hear his name again! Why does that man keep doing stuff to me! He got off easy getting locked up in a mental institution. I hate what they did to me! I hate that lousy no good traitor Gerald for harming my baby. Now I got this stupid shit stuck in my gut. My life is a living nightmare again!" Ed put his head into his hands as he felt the stings of his past.

&

The next day Ed went to work, he smiled and laughed with the guys but he still was angry. Winry called while he was in his office and said she was at home. Ed's heart started pounding loud in his chest, he could hear it. He quickly hurried up and got off the phone. "Honey I have to run I'll see you in a few hours. It's really busy in the office here and I have to turn in a few reports on some criminals."

"Okay honey, kiss kiss." She said as both of the phones clicked.

Ed winced as he sat at his desk. "Uhh! I can't…take this!" He said crossing his legs as he looked down to the floor with a hand covering one eye. "How in the hell am I suppose to work with this desire coming over me." Ed took a deep breath to calm down. When he was calm the chip started to give him pain. The blond bent forward.

Roy walked in and closed the door. He looked at Ed skeptically as he approached his desk. He heard that noise before. "What's wrong Ed?" He asked concerned as he quickly came around the desk.

Ed took a deep sigh.

Roy grabbed him some water and gave it to him. "Here. What's going on Fullmetal!?"

"It's nothing Roy."

Roy looked at him strange. "It looks like something beyond that."

Ed sat up and put the water down. "I'll be...fine." His breathing was starting to slow down because the pain decreased. "If you're not feeling well Ed you can take the rest of the day off. If you want we can go to the infirmary…"

"No! No more doctors!" He snapped.

"If I didn't know you well I would say you're pregnant again with that tone." Roy laughed.

Ed looked at him and spoke viciously. "How dare you! How dare you joke like that! I hate what he did to me! That's why I'm in pain! It's his fault!" Ed's words were pain to Roy. He calmed down from firing at Roy.

Roy could tell something wasn't right about Ed. He never talked like that to him unless it was something wrong. "Ed what's going on with you!?"

It just dawn on him what he just said. "I-I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to go off like that. I don't know. I…"

"Ed, why don't you take a few days off, your not sounding well?" He came in front of his desk. "You don't look well either. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine I need to just go home and take my pain killers."

"Pain killers!?" _There is something going on._ "Seriously Ed I need for you to take a few days off from the task force you've been working hard."

"Alright… if it will make you feel better I will." Ed got up from his desk and grabbed his stuff.

Roy walked out the door. "Have a good evening Fullmetal." He said as he closed his office door heading back to his office worried. Roy got to his office and got on the phone. "Hello is Dr. Reed there? He's not, no, I don't need to leave any messages I'll call back another time." Roy hung up and called the doctor's cell.

"Hello, Dr. Reed here."

"Hi doctor its Roy."

"Roy? What a surprise I haven't heard from you in a while."

"It's been a while. I have a question." Roy asked without wasting anytime.

"Yes."

"It's about Ed. I saw him in pain and I was wondering if you know about it or have seen him."

"Roy you know we are not to discuss private medical information."

"Doctor I'm sorry but the last time I remember Ed taking pain killers for his stomach was when he overdosed and found out he was pregnant." Roy heard Hohenheim's voice in the back. "Is that Ed's dad?"

"Yes…were busy right now."

"Why don't you ask him to stop by we need to ask him some questions about his brother." Hohenheim suggested.

"Roy could you…"

"I heard him. What's going on?"

"Ask us that when you get here." They hung up.

"I sure will." He said as he got up and locked his door to his office.

&

Ed walked in the door and was greeted with a kiss. "Hey stranger." She said as she talked between kisses. Ed dropped his backpack and closed the door with his foot. Winry just couldn't wait to get all over her man.

They stopped kissing. "I'm so glad to see you, Winry." He smiled at her.

"I made dinner but you can have desert before dinner." She whispered in his ear erotically.

Immediately his heart started beating in his chest when she said those words to him. His breathing slightly picked up. _Not again!_ While he was thinking Winry was already lifting up his shirt kissing his stomach going up. He was already sweating with more coming. _Oh no! If I refuse…but I can't re…fuse. _He was taken in by his drive. He had to have her. He quickly lifted Winry up and carried her to the room. All you could here was the pleasure and passion of their sex.

About an hour an a half later Winry was sitting in her jean shorts and her green checkered pajamas shirt on the side of the bed with her legs crossed. "Dam! That was good!" She closed her eyes and shook with excitement. "Dam… I'm ready to do it again!" She looked over at her husband whose hair was down. He laid there shirtless, gorgeous, as he slept. She sighed. "I guess there won't be seconds." She got up and went on the other side of the bed and kissed his head. "Sweet dreams honey." She said as she walked out their bedroom.

&

All three men were sitting in Hohenheim's office. "Okay I'm ready to hear this what's going on?"

Dr. Reed and Hohenheim explained about what was going on with the research and with Ed. Roy had a hard time taking in what they were saying. It hurt him to hear that his brother did this. "An alchemy chip, that can manipulate?! My brother put this in him?"

Hohenheim pulled up the image and both men explain it to Roy. They showed how far Ed was along in the pregnancy before and after the alchemy chip was put in.

He sighed. "What has my brother done? What was he thinking!? No wonder Ed was in pain. He jumped down my throat. He must know about this?"

"He does know about it." Said Dr. Reed

"Dr. Reed you said that the alchemy chip is causing all these symptoms?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yes, it has to be."

"I want us to see Ed in action."

Dr. Reed looked at him with caution. "Hohenheim…you want to watch your son…in heat. I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not talking about watching him have sex with his wife I'm talking about how he's driven into it without his wife touching him. That dream he had triggered it, right."

"Lydia said he was mess when she came in the office."

"Let's get my son over here and his wife. I want to know what really happens."

"Are you sure about this…"

"Dr. Reed I know Ed told you the symptoms… but, were dealing with something strange here that we have to see with our own eyes. From what the book says, that alchemy chip is used to manipulate situations. Donovan used it to manipulate Ed's body. Hearing you describing his symptoms is not good enough I want to see it. Dr. Reed we can't treat this like a common cold. With a cold we know the warning signs. With this we really don't."

"I agree with Hohenheim. I don't trust my brother. There's no telling what he did to Ed."

"We need to talk with Ed." Hohenheim pulled out his cell phone and called Ed.

" Hello." Winry spoke.

"Hi Winry."

"Hi Mr. Elric."

"How's my daughter in law? How was the trip?"

"I'm great and the trip was fine."

"That's good. Is my son there?"

"Yeah, but he's sleeping."

"I would hate to disturb him but could you wake him up it's very important."

"You sound serious."

"You could say that. I don't know if he told you about what's been going on."

"No I don't have any idea." She said walking in the room and tapping Ed.

"Ehh…Yeah."

"Honey your dad is on the phone."

"He is?" He had to gather his thoughts before he took the phone. Winry stood there wanting to know what was going on. He took the phone. "Hello."

"Hi son I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but I need for you to come by the house."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now, and bring Winry." Ed looked at Winry as she stood there wondering what was going on. "You must have solved the problem?" Ed said.

"Not exactly but I need for you to come by."

"Okay dad, give me twenty minutes." They hung up.

She looked at her gorgeous shirtless husband sit up. "Ed what's going on? Your dad said there is something going on."

"There is and I didn't have a chance to tell you because you grabbed me at the door." She sat on the bed sitting next to him. "Winry for over a month now I've been sexually out of control with us."

"Sexually out of control? I really like it." She smiled.

"It's been overbearing for me. I really love it but it felt like my body had a mind of its own."

"What are you saying? I'm sort of confused."

"Winry if you remember every time when I have crazy moments I end up having sex with you. Even that time in the middle of the night. Now it's like…even worse. Every time you speak to me sexy it drives me wild. I have this uncontrollable desire to have sex."

"To be honest it has been crazy but it's been good. If it's driving you wild then maybe we should slow down."

"That's going to be a problem because, I can't."

"Maybe you need to see the doctor about this."

"I did with Dr. Reed and they found something that you're not going to like." She sighed. "Ed, are you! Please not…"

He took his wife's hand and kissed it. "No it's not like that." He looked at her. "He told me they found an alchemy chip that I've been carrying since I was a three and a half months pregnant."

"Ed! How is that? And what the hell is an alchemy chip!"

"That's something my dad is going to have to explain to you." He sighed as he shook his head from the thoughts of what happened. "Dam him! That bastard Donovan did this to me!"

She hugged her love. "I'm sorry Ed this happen. I'm sorry that creep did this to you." She let go of him. "So your dad is doing something?"

"Yeah, with Dr. Reed. Let's go to the house so my dad can explain everything to you." Ed got up and got dressed and Winry changed her shirt. They both left.

&

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 44

Ed walked into his dad's office with Winry. He sat on the couch looking at everyone. "Why are you here Roy?"

"I was worried about earlier when you got sick and said you were going home to take pain killers."

"You got sick earlier? When did you start taking pain killers" Asked Winry looking surprised. "Yeah… I did forget to mention that." Ed smiled at his wife, he really did forget.

"Winry I told him to bring you so we can explain everything. I want to show you both on my computer what this thing looks like." Dr. Reed told them to look at the computer. They both got up.

Ed looked at the screen wondering what that quarter size image was. Dr. Reed explained about the image and the dates of when it appeared. His dad explained to him about what he found in the Alchemy and medical book of definitions.

Ed sat down in the chair with his head in his hands. Winry rubbed his shoulder. He was upset. He looked up. "Doctor can't you remove this thing."

"I'm thinking about that but I'm not for sure yet."

"Ed we want to see the symptoms of what you're dealing with."

"Here? In front of Roy!?" Ed looked at him like if he was a stranger.

"No son I have a lab downstairs that I want to test that in."

"Dad can't I just tell you."

"Yes but I want to see it as well."

Ed felt embarrassed. "Okay." Ed spoke without arguing.

"I'm not going downstairs, its better if I stay up here."

"You're just jealous because your sex life isn't what it used to be."

"Says who?" Roy smirked.

His dad looked at the two. "Let's not argue. Were not going downstairs to watch you have sex, this is a different approach."

"I better get going, you don't need me anymore, do you?" Roy asked.

The doctors looked at each other. "I don't think so." Dr. Reed said.

"See you later. Have fun Ed." He left. Ed decided to ignore his comment. Roy was quiet and pist at his brother for another mess he created.

Hohenheim, Ed, Winry with Dr. Reed went down to Hohenheim's lab. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights to a white room and a table in the middle of the room. The table converts into a chair. There were other tables with microscopes and glass measuring tubes on different tables.

Ed looked around. "Did you remodel this room?"

"Yes I did. I had some major upgrades added." Hohenheim walked over to the table. "The table here that converts into a chair is digital." He picked up the remote and the table did convert into a chair. "Okay Ed, sit down in the chair." His dad said.

Ed sat in the chair. His dad put the blood pressure Velcro around his arm. Winry went to sit down at one of the tables. "Keep still son while the machine takes your blood pressure." His dad wrote down the readings. "It's good, 116 over 74.

"That's good." Dr. Reed said standing beside Hohenheim, then he looked at Ed. "Okay Ed, this is where things get strange, think of something that causes you to have that urge."

"Winry," She looked at him blushing.

Hohenheim watched the sexy smile she gave him and that's when it started again. Both doctors noticed how Ed's heart rate started to go up. He started sweating. He wanted to get up.

"No, Ed, don't! Stay there!" His father ordered.

"She…I have…to have…her." He shook his head. "What am I'm doing…I can't!" He crossed his legs to fight it. That was when he was when the chip reacted and sent him a sharp wave of pain. He bent over. "Oww!"

Winry got up to help.

"No Winry, we have it." His dad said.

"Calm down Ed." Dr. Reed said.

Ed was sweating.

"Just clear your mind and take deep breaths." His dad told him.

Winry bit her lip as she looked at Ed worried. She wanted to get up and help him. She had to trust both doctors and besides, they were all the help he needed. Both doctors were huddled around him to calm him down. Hohenheim printed out the readings. Ed lifted his head slowly with his eyes closed. He sat back in the chair. He was still in pain but it was slowing down. Dr. Reed noticed how Ed was touching the area where the alchemy microchip was.

Hohenheim came over and gave the paper to Dr. Reed. "Son, are you okay?"

Ed opened his eyes. "I-I…think…so. Uhh!" Ed bent back over again.

His dad pulled out of his pocket, what looked like a round piece of white candy sealed in a plastic thin covering. His dad opened it. "Here Ed take this. It will make your stomach feel better. Let it dissolve in your mouth." Ed placed it in his mouth.

Winry got up. "Can I tend to my husband?"

"I'm sorry Winry, go ahead." She quickly went to the chair and scooted in next to him as he leaned on her.

Hohenheim came over to one of the tables with a microscope on it. Dr. Reed was standing there looking at the blood pressure readings before and after.

"So what do you think?" Hohenheim asked. "

I see a change in his blood pressure and heart rate. I noticed that when he refuse to give in. He started having cramps where the alchemy chip is."

"I noticed too."

Ed was sitting up now looking a little tired. Both doctors came back over. "So Ed, how are you feeling?" Dr. Reed said.

"Tired…I hate when that happens."

"This is what you experience when you refuse or it doesn't matter."

"Only time I experience pain is when I refuse to have sex. If I have sex I won't have any pain."

His dad asked. "Son when you're finished having sex are you satisfied."

"Yes… but a few hours later I feel like I want to do it again."

"Hmm, this is strange. I don't get it." Hohenheim said.

"Dr. Reed do you have any solution to this?" Ed asked wanting an answer.

"I'm just as baffled as your dad. I'm starting to get suspicious about what you said and what Lydia said earlier."

Ed looked at him strange. "What I said?"

"I believe Donovan put that their, for you to get pregnant again."

Ed looked at both doctors worried. "Please don't tell me that! D-Dad, do you think that could happen again!"

"I have to agree with Dr. Reed I've been avoiding that answer but your body is searching or waiting for something to happen."

"I'm going to need to take some blood and run a full check on your reproductive system and take pregnancy test like before." Dr. Reed suggested.

Ed became upset. He got up. "This is impossible! I can't believe this! No way, am I going to have another baby for that sick man!"

"Ed calmed down! No one said you were pregnant, but we have to run these test to make sure your not. We didn't see anything on the MRI or the ultrasound. When was the last time you had sex?" His dad asked.

Ed looked at his wife. Her face was pink." Ed sighed as he turned back to both doctors.

"I know its private question son." His dad said.

He spoke embarrassed. "A few…hours ago." Then he looked worried. "You don't think it could have happened then, do you?"

"If you think you're pregnant…we won't know until about a week." Dr. Reed stated.

"Oh no… not again."

"Ed we still can't say because you need the eggs from Winry. For the record are you taking any birth control?" His doctor asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well you don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

Ed sat back in the chair with an attitude.

"We still need your blood son, in the meantime, I suggest you two be careful about having sex."

Winry and Ed looked at Hohenheim strange."

"I mean take your birth control and don't miss. Ed you're going to have to have more self control until we find a way to get rid of that thing."

"Do we stop having sex?" Winry looked confused.

"I would prefer you two pull back and don't have sex all the time." Dr. Reed suggested.

"Are you alright son?"

"No!"

"What's wrong?" His dad asked.

"This is ridiculous like that crazy bastard Donovan! He must have wanted me to get pregnant! I've been carrying this thing around now for eight years! Dad…how are you going to get this thing out of me!?" Ed was tired as he rubbed his brow. "I'm confused…my head hurts. I can't deal with this. Let's go Winry."

"Son before you leave we need that blood sample." Ed gave his dad the blood sample and left. He didn't like any of this and wanted to strangle Roy's brother. On there way walking home Ed was quiet and angry. When they got home he changed his clothes and told Winry he didn't feel well. He went to bed. He lost his appetite and didn't bother with dinner. He just wanted to be alone.

An hour later his wife went to check on him. She didn't like the feelings she felt earlier. She sat on the edge of the bed as she kissed him on the head. He turned over on his back. She rubbed her hand gently across his stomach. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Your tummy still hurts."

"No."

"Did you sleep?"

"No…I can't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If you got pregnant, you know it's our baby."

He touched the side of her face as he spoke calmly. "You know I love you Winry. But I don't know if I can handle having another baby. I love my Elle with all my heart but I prefer you have the baby then me. Isn't that what girls do?" He spoke like if he meant nothing. "I'm just an experiment to try another pregnancy on."

"You're my husband not someone's toy. I really don't want that happening to you again. When your dad is done running these test. You want us to start making our own baby."

"I don't know right now, maybe." He said kissing her.

"I want to be ready when you are." She said getting up. "I'm going to go turn off the lights so I can go to bed. I've been meaning to ask you, is Elle coming home."

"She was going to but Sena took her shopping and she loves to shop. She'll bring her home after school tomorrow." Winry walked out the room. Ed sighed with anger. _That bastard! I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me! Again!_

The next day at eight in the morning, Ed was having breakfast even though he didn't feel like it. Sleep was not his friend and his wife could tell. "I heard you get up at two this morning, are you feeling alright."

"Not really, I feel like history is repeating itself."

"Ed, Donovan's not here and he can't hurt you anymore."

He put his fork down and sighed. "I know he's not here but he put that alchemy chip in my stomach! He knew what he was doing and then he put it there when I was pregnant with Elle."

"Wasn't that when you started bleeding…"

He grabbed the sides of his head before she could finish. "Yes he did! Please! I-I don't want to talk about Gerald!"

Winry could see the anger and hurt her husband was spilling out. He looked at her as he spoke with venom. "That son of bitch Gerald caused me to bleed and that fucking lunatic Donovan had a chance to plant that thing inside me! I hate both of them!"

The tone in his voice was scary to her. She spoke to him with concern and love. "Honey?" She touched his hand. "Don't hurt your self like this. Both of them are locked up and they can't harm you anymore."

He calmed down. "I'm sorry Winry I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just that…they hurt me and I can't just seem to forgive them." He got up. "I have a headache I can't eat anything. I'm going to lie down."

A knock came to the door. Winry got up and answered it. "Daddy!" His eight-year old ran in and jumped in his arms excited. He kissed his little girl. "Hi El! I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy!"

Sena came in and closed the door. Elle was taller then Ed was at that age.

She snuggled under her head on the side of her dad's neck. "I ask mommy if I could see you before school started." "I'm glad you came, I missed you too." He swallowed to keep from breaking down. He hugged his little girl and kissed her.

Sena sensed something not right. Even the look on his face didn't seem right. She whispered in Winry's ear. "Is Ed alright? He doesn't seem like himself."

She whispered back. "He isn't. There's some stuff that's going on and it's got him really fired up."

"Is everything okay at work?"

"That's fine it's about…listen, when you take Elle to school come back here. I'll tell you what's going on."

"Okay." She nodded. "Elle, we have to go or were going to be late.

Ed stood on one knee looking at his daughter. He rubbed her yellow blond hair that was the color like her mom's and some highlights of his on his cheek.

She smiled at her father. "When I come home later can we play a board game?"

"Only when the homework is done."

"Do I have to?"

He nodded.

"Okay." She kissed her dad on his cheek and left with her mom.

Winry closed the door and came to Ed's side as he was on his knees crying. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be alright Ed. Where going to get through this,"

"I don't want that crazy lunatic to do this to me! I can't let El find out about this or see me like this!"

"It's going to be okay. She won't, not now." She helped him get up. They went to the bedroom. Ed got in bed as Winry went to the bathroom medicine cabinet. She came out the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Here take this for the headache," He took the two pills and water. He slid down in the covers. Winry kissed his lips. "Why don't you get some sleep you look worried and bothered. I want you to understand. No one has said anything about any pregnancy you can't worry about something that hasn't been confirmed. I don't like you like this Ed. Get some rest so when your daughter comes home she can play with her daddy."

He took a deep breath. "Okay I'm not going to worry. I just need to rest right now." He closed his eyes.

&

To be continued.


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 45

Ed went to sleep as Winry and Sena talked over a cup of coffee in the living room.

"Dr. Reed said that Donovan had to have put the alchemy microchip their." Said Winry.

"Poor Ed, he must be torn up about this."

"Yes he is. He didn't sleep too well last night or hardly eat any breakfast. He's worried that he could be pregnant. His dad and Dr. Reed are working on this so they can get rid of that thing."

"Donovan is one sick person! If I'm not mistaken Donovan used alchemy with some of his experiments and the chip he used is manipulating his reproductive system. I believe he knew he might not be around Ed so he put that chip inside of him to see if he could produce."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but he would need an egg to complete it." Sena mentioned.

"What's so weird about this is…how is he going to get the egg?" Winry wondered.

"That I don't know." She said sipping her coffee.

&

Al and Hohenheim were having breakfast. "Dad you think Ed is going to be okay?" Al asked with concern.

"I hope so, I can tell he's hurt but what can I do but comfort him. Dr. Reed and I are trying to find a way to see if we can remove it."

"So…your going to cut him open like, when he had Elle." Said Al not to sure.

He swallowed his coffee. "It's not necessary to open him that wide. There are different ways it can be done without doing major surgery. That alchemy chip has been there since Ed was four months, which is a long time. By now it's most likely has fused with his body."

"That's going to make it more difficult to remove."

"Yes it is. I'm going to need to call your brother and have him come by this morning. We need to discuss with him how were going to remove this."

"I hope this is the right solution."

"It should be."

"Dad do you think Donovan put that inside Ed to get pregnant."

"If I didn't… I believe it now. It needs to be removed. I don't want him pregnant again, he could die."

Al got worried. "Dad, don't say that!"

"Al you know what happened last time. I don't want that happening again I thought we were going to lose him for good. He stayed in that coma for three days. It's miracle he woke up. I want this thing out of him as soon as possible."

&

Ed lied in bed looking at the ceiling. "I can't sleep." He was about to get up when felt tightness on his wrist. They were strapped to the head board. He laughed. "Come on Winry I'm not in the mood for our erotic sex games. Winry!" He called.

The door opened as Winry walked in dressed in a white nurse's uniform with the skirt two inches above her knees. She strutted over to the bed with her nice curves swinging. "Hey babe." She smiled with a sexy voice.

Ed loved every thing she was wearing. "W-Winry I-I love what you're wearing but…"

"Shh." She quieted him as she laid him back and lifted his shirt and rubbed her hands across his stomach. He laughed. "Hey I'm ticklish."

She smirked at him very sexy. The look and the tone of her voice changed. "He's ready!"

The door opened up and Donovan walked in quickly with a needle. "I have the eggs right here!" He smiled coming towards the bed to jab Ed in the stomach.

"Ahhh!!"

Winry quickly ran in the room to find her husband breathing heavy and sitting up. "Ed!!?"

He slid over to the other side of the bed, sliding away from her. "NO! Stay away!" He lifted his shirt looking at his belly. He pulled his shirt down and looked at Winry.

"Ed what's going on!? What's wrong with you!?" He soon realized that she wasn't in any nurse's uniform just blue jeans and a dark green shirt.

He was breathing heavy, he looked terrified of Winry. "Is Donovan with you!?"

"Donovan?!"

He demanded. "I-Is he with you!!"

"NO! He's not here Ed!" She noticed that he was scared of her. He must have had a bad dream. "Ed it's okay. Donovan never was here, he doesn't know where we live, and he's locked up. Did you have a bad dream?"

He grabbed the sides of his arms and started crying and shaking. She didn't want to get too close to scare him but she had to comfort her husband. She touched his shoulder. He grabbed her and she slid down and he cried on her chest. She sat on the bed and held her husband and spoke with comforting words. Now, she was worried. He never has acted like this from a nightmare. This is really bugging him and it's getting scary. She reached over and grabbed a box of Kleenex and pulled a few out and handed it to him.

"Was it like the other dreams?"

He wiped his eyes as he spoke. "Not really, it was a little different. I dreamed that I was waking up and my wrists were strapped to the headboard. I thought you were playing one of our sex games. So I called you and you came in with this sexy white nurse uniform on. You started feeling on my stomach and you said something about being ready and Donovan came in with this long needle talking about he had the eggs and he jabbed me in the stomach. That's when I woke up."

She touched his face softly as she looked in his eyes. "Ed I wouldn't do any such thing. Are you worried that I might get you pregnant, which is impossible?"

He touched her hands. "Winry! What that lunatic _did_ was _impossible _but he pulled it off!"

"Listen, why don't you try lying down again..."

Ed was scared. "Winry, No! I can't sleep now! I might start dreaming the sequel!"

The phone ringed. Winry grabbed the phone off the dresser. "Hello, hi Hohenheim. Yes, he's right here." She handed Ed the phone. "Your dad,"

He took the phone and a deep breath before he spoke. "Hello."

"Hi son I need you to come to my house in twenty minutes."

"You found a cure."

"We need to discuss some information about the microchip."

He spoke disappointed. "That's not a cure."

"It leads to one."

"Okay, I'll be their soon." They hung up.

"What did your dad say?"

"He wants to talk to me about the microchip."

"That's good maybe their trying to find a way to get it taken care of."

Ed got up. "I hope so. I'm sorry Winry I didn't mean to scare you."

She put her arms on his shoulder and pulled him in to her. "I love you, I know you were scared." They kissed and Ed changed his clothes and they left.

&

Kira and Al were making out on the couch. He was lying on top of her. "Mmm, I've missed you all week Kira."

"Me to, I've been really busy with training for an RN."

"I'm glad we have a chance to be romantic."

Ed and Winry walked in the front door quickly passing by the couch. "Get a room!" Said Ed.

Al looked up. "Don't you know how to knock when you walk in other people's houses!?" Al complained.

"I'm in a hurry." He said walking down the hall with Winry following. She waved to the couple as she turned and caught up with her husband.

"My brother and his attitude,"

"That doesn't change much." Kira said as she kissed Al ignoring everything and getting back to their business.

Ed walked in the lab in the basement. "Hi dad,"

He got up from his desk. Dr. Reed walked in. Winry went to sit down.

"Hello Ed." Dr. Reed spoke.

"Hi…did you guys find out anything."

"Well we ran test on your blood and there's no pregnancy present and everything is okay. But we want to try and take it out." Said Dr. Reed.

"Today?" Ed asked

"If it's possible. We have to do it in the hospital incase there are any complications."

"How are you going to remove it?" Winry asked.

His dad spoke. "We talked last night about making a small incision in the lower abdomen or going through the navel to remove it."

Ed looked at both men he didn't like hearing that. "I don't like being carved on like some thanksgiving turkey and going through my navel sounds even worse!"

Dr. Reed didn't like what he said, he folded his arms. "Then how in the hell you think were going to get it out, through the mouth!"

"It sounds better then cutting me open." Said Ed, sarcastically.

"A typical smart ass! Where trying to help you Ed not make it difficult! If you noticed and I think you have I didn't make another cut on your belly because Donovan already did. I just went through the same incision that was already there! I didn't want to leave you with another surgery scar. This time were making a small one that will be less noticeable."

"Son, don't worry, if we make the incision it will be no longer than the length of my pinky. If we go through the navel it's laparoscopic and just some stitches on the inside and out of your navel and that's it. Both have very short down time most likely one week."

"Okay, If it can be done today let's get this over with. I want this thing out the sooner the better."

"I'm glad you're comfortable with that." Dr. Reed said. "Well, I'll go call the hospital and ask them to get a surgical room ready for this afternoon." Dr. Reed said leaving the room.

"Do I have to stay overnight?" Ed asked.

"Maybe…depending on how well everything goes." His dad said

"Dad, are you going to do both procedures."

"If one doesn't work the other one should."

"I think we better get home and talk to Elle about this." Winry suggested.

"Before you go son I don't want you eating anything right now just drink water."

"What time do you want me to be at the hospital?"

"Be in Dr. Reed's office at five, at Central hospital. If anything changes I'll call you." Ed and Winry left.

&

Mom, look what I been making for daddy." Elle said as she came out the door of her school.

"Ohh…that is so pretty. Daddy will really like that."

"I hope he doesn't forget to feed the plant. Last time he forgot and it died!" She said not so happy.

"I'll remind him." Sena smiled to assure her daughter.

They started walking home. "Mom?"

"Yes."

"Is daddy okay?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know I get this weird feeling in my stomach that daddy was upset."

"Maybe daddy was tired or didn't feel well."

"I guess," She said not really understanding.

They stopped walking because Sena was concerned. "You said you get a weird feeling like if something is wrong." "Yes…and what's so strange is that everyone has different smells about them. I can tell when it's Uncle Al or grandfather, Winry, daddy and you."

Sena had a flashback of what Hohenheim said when Ed was in a coma about the baby knowing the smell of the parent. Sena hoped that Elle wouldn't get any animal instincts but it seems that it did come to reality." "Elle you just have a great smelling nose." She said wiggling her daughter's nose. Elle laughed.

&

Ed closed the refrigerator drinking a glass of water.

"Sorry babe if you didn't get to eat today."

He looked at Winry swallowing. "It's okay I really wasn't that hungry."

"Are you going to tell Elle?"

"Yes, I can't shove her off to her mom's house and avoid it even though, that sounds good." She walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I don't think that will work. When she doesn't see her daddy for a while she starts to miss you. Have you thought of what to tell her?"

He turned around to look into her eyes. "The truth, except the part about the alchemy chip which will be difficult for her to understand and something I wouldn't tell her."

The door unlocked and in came his little blond. Ed turned around and gave his daughter a hug. He kissed her head. "Mmm…my El! How was school?"

"It was good. I have something for you but you have to close your eyes and no peeking."

Ed closed his eyes. She got the flower from her mom. Winry was smiling.

"You have to hold out your hands and put them together." Ed put his hands together and she placed the brown pot in his hands. "Okay you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and was surprised. "A plant! You got me another plant!" He was surprised and so happy. He loves almost everything she brings him home. "Thanks El, I promise I'll take care of it this time." He kissed his little girl. "El I need to talk with your mother and if you have homework you can get it started."

She frowned. "Now?"

"If I give you a snack you can eat it while doing your homework. When it was just me and Al living together homework was important, unless something comes up or if I tell you to do it after dinner."

"Alright." She said grabbing a snack from the fridge as she headed to her room."

Sena sat down at the table with Winry and Ed following. "So you want to talk to me, I hope it's not nothing serious." "Actually it is."

"Ed I talked to Sena this morning about what's been going on." Winry mentioned.

"So you know about the alchemy chip."

"Yes."

"Well no point of taking this out a mile long. I have to have surgery to take it out."

"So Dr. Reed is going to remove it."

"Yes, and my dad."

"When?"

"Today I have to meet my dad and Dr. Reed at the hospital later this afternoon."

"That's pretty fast."

"I know I just want to get this thing out of me. Dr. Reed and my dad also want it out. It's messing up my sex life and it's making me crazy."

"I presume Donovan wanted you to get pregnant again."

"That crazy asshole is locked up and he's still making my life hell."

"Ed he only left that in you so he could continue his research. He can't do anything to you."

"I know he can't it's just…having this thing inside me makes me feel like I'm pregnant all over again. We have to talk to El and tell her. Don't tell her about the alchemy chip."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"That I have something wrong with my stomach and the doctor has to fix it. I'm not giving her details."

"I understand Ed. I don't want Elle to worry and if you want her to stay with me tonight that's fine."

They called Elle to come to the kitchen. She sat down at the table across from her parents. Ed and Sena explained to her about the surgery.

"Is that why this morning I felt something wrong?"

"Huh?" Ed looked confused. Then he caught on to what she was saying. He looked at Sena. "This…morning I wasn't feeling well. That's why you felt something wrong." He smiled at her. "It's going to be okay El."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not really."

She got up and came around the table and hugged her dad. She laid her hand on his stomach. "Are you okay daddy?"

He saw how concerned and considerate she was as her light brown and gold eyes looked at him. She asked. "It doesn't hurt?"

"Honey, I'm fine." He said rubbing the back of her hair.

"When you come home can I take care of you?" She asked pleased to do it.

He looked at Winry.

She looked at Ed smirking and then to Elle. "Of course you can I need all the _help_ I can get." She said it like Ed was going to be a handful.

Ed looked at her strange. "Winry?"

"I don't know how you're going to be."

"I know but I don't want to scare El."

She smiled. "I know, Elle, he's not going to be a problem. So if I need your help I'll ask."

Sena giggled.

"Sweetheart, daddy has to go now." He said.

"Can I go with you?"

"It's going to be a while Elle. Plus you have school tomorrow." He moved her blond bangs out of her face. "If it's not late you can see me but if its pass your bedtime, will talk tomorrow. Now give me a kiss goodnight and listen to your mom." She kissed and hugged her father. He got up and Elle watched her dad head towards the door.

"You know there's plenty in the fridge." Winry said.

Sena hugged Ed. "Good luck Ed I hope this works out for you."

"Me too."

They both left and got in the car. Sena closed the door.

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

"Sure dear what makes you think not."

"I think he's scared."

"Listen, everyone get's a little scared before surgery. The doctor gives you medicine to calm you down and it's not really serious so he may be home tonight."

"Okay…I'm going to go finish my homework." She left and went in her room.

&

Ed got to the hospital and went up where Dr. Reed office was. He walked in and his dad and Dr. Reed were talking. "Hey son, right on time."

"Yeah." He said worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I had to tell El and I didn't want to tell her I was having surgery."

"Son, Elle's eight and she's a smart bright young girl I'm pretty sure she's heard of someone having surgery. Since you're a new dad you don't want her to worry."

"I know because there's going to be a lot to say in five to six years."

"Son…let's not focus on that now let's get you ready for surgery and get this thing out of you."

"Okay, I'm ready." He said changing his attitude.

The nurse came in and told Ed to follow her. He kissed Winry. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him.

He left with the nurse. Winry felt knots in her stomach from worry.

"Don't worry Winry he'll be fine." His dad said.

"Tell that to the knots in my stomach."

Dr. Reed laughed lightly. "Theirs a waiting room down the hall and when it's all over will come and talk to you."

"Okay." She smiled.

Hohenheim kissed Winry on the head before she left down the hall. The two doctors went to go change into their scrubs.

&

Small fingers were typing on the keyboard. Elle was looking up surgery on the search engine on the internet. Elle has her own computer that her grandfather Hohenheim bought for her. "Hmm…surgery…a medical treatment that involves operations or manipulations, my daddy said that there was something wrong with his tummy. He didn't even say what it was. I won't find out what the problem is if I don't know what their taking out. Forget it, I rather instant message my friend." She started talking to her two friends that were hanging out online.

&

In the surgery room Ed was already under the anesthesia and Dr. Reed and Hohenheim were ready to start cutting with three other nurses. Dr. Reed made the incision not to far from the other incision. The two doctors opened him up and saw the alchemy chip it was covered deep down under some veins and flesh. They cut through and Hohenheim saw something he didn't like.

"Dr. Reed I don't know if we should touch this."

He looked confused at Hohenheim. "Why? Its right here, we can take it out."

"Don't you see that blue glow?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."

"It's alchemy."

Dr. Reed was hesitant and confused now. "What are you saying?"

Hohenheim was unsure about the surgery. He wondered if it could be a problem. "This may give us trouble…I'm not for sure but let's see if we can take it out."

"Okay." Dr Reed took his surgical instrument to remove it and the heart monitor went into code blue.

"His blood pressure is falling quickly." The nurse said urgently. The nurses and doctors worked quickly to get the shock pedals.

Hohenheim pushed the shock pedals on his chest. "Clear!" He said. Ed's body jerked from the electric shock. The heart monitor showed his heart beat again. His blood pressure was going back up. Dr. Reed and Hohenheim sighed with relief.

Dr. Reed was upset. "I don't get it! Why did he flat line! This is just a mild procedure!"

Hohenheim was quiet.

"Hohenheim what the hell is going on!? Do you know something!?" Dr. Reed asked waiting for an answer.

"Let's stitch him back up."

"That's not an answer!"

He looked at the doctor worried. "Doctor…that chip has alchemy written all over it."

"It's an alchemy chip." Dr. Reed said as if no big deal.

"It's an alchemy chip that's controlled by alchemy that's why the blue light is surrounding it. Doctor let's talk later we need to close up the incision."

Hohenheim and Dr. Reed closed the incision. Dr. Reed told the nurses to finish up as they both left. Hohenheim changed his clothes in the changing room. He sat on the bench quietly with thoughts running through his mind. It scared him that his son went into cardiac arrest.

Dr. Reed had to take his feelings into consideration. "Hohenheim, let's go back to my office and talk."

&

I don't know anything about surgery at all. Only what I researched and the rest is made up. I hope you liked reading this. To be continued.


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 46

Dr. Reed sat down at his desk. "Could you tell me what you mean about alchemy surrounding that chip?"

"It's like this, Donovan put a protection shield using alchemy around the microchip, so that no one would touch it. From what I seen if we go in there and try to remove it. It would cause his body to shut down. He deliberately put that thing there so he could make Ed pregnant again. Donovan is a very smart man but foolish at the same time." He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He felt like he failed.

"Are you okay Hohenheim?"

"No, I'm not, I'm worried about Ed. I feel like I wasted my time. I need to see if he's alright. Can we talk on our way?" He said getting up.

"Yeah sure let's go. He should be in recovery right now."

The two men got up and went around the corner and down the hall to the recovery room.

"So that chip is surrounded with an alchemy shield? How are we going to remove it without cardiac arrest involved? You practice alchemy, you have any ideas?"

"We have to break the shield before we can remove it. If I would have researched this further he wouldn't have went into cardiac arrest."

"Hohenheim you can blame yourself we did the best we could. I didn't see any glowing blue light on any of the scans."

"I didn't either."

"It's good we did take the risk so now we know what's really going on. I don't know a lot about alchemy. All I know is Donovan used it."

"Ed is not going to like this. He really wanted this thing out of him. I have to figure out a way to remove it."

"You don't know how to get rid of it?"

"I don't remember how to turn it off. I use alchemy but I don't use that kind of alchemy unless it's for something extremely necessary that needs to be protected."

They walked in. His son had the heart monitor with the blood pressure Velcro on and the IV cords going into his flesh arm. With, the oxygen cords going into his nose. He opened his eyes to blurriness and saw his dad and Dr. Reed standing over him. He was tired and his voice was groggy from the anesthesia. "D-Dad?" He winced from the pain.

Dr. Reed told the nurse to give him some pain medicine. Hohenheim saw his blood pressure was 100 over 65. "His blood pressure is low." His dad said pulling up a chair next to his bed.

Dr. Reed noticed it too. "It is, but it should be coming back up soon."

The nurse injected the opening of the IV cord with pain medicine.

His eyes were coming into focus now. "Why does my heart feel like it took a dive! I feel weak."

"Son, I want you to rest I will talk about it later."

The weak alchemist looked at both of them. "Did something happen?"

"Later son, get some rest."

"Can I go home then?"

"No Ed, you can't. We have to monitor you closely tonight." Dr. Reed insisted.

"Can I see Winry?"

"Yes, I'm going to go get her." His dad said as he kissed him on his head.

"Okay, dad."

Dr. Reed gave the nurses instructions about Ed before they left.

Winry was sitting in the waiting room looking at a magazine. Hohenheim walked in and they went to Dr. Reed's office first. She sat down as Hohenheim closed the door.

"So how is Ed doing?"

"He's fine right now but we ran into some trouble." Dr. Reed said.

She looked at both doctors. "Trouble? What sort of trouble? What happen with Ed?"

Hohenheim spoke with calmness. "We didn't remove the chip."

"What! I thought that was supposed to happen."

"We couldn't because it's protected by an alchemy shield."

"An Alchemy shield?"

"We tried to remove the microchip and he went into cardiac arrest." Dr. Reed said.

Winry covered her mouth and started crying. "No! Edward!"

Hohenheim rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay Winry he's alive I spoke to him in recovery. He doesn't know what happen. He said his heart felt like it took a dive and he felt weak and that's all. We gave him some pain medicine and told him he has to stay tonight. I didn't tell him about what happen because he would get upset and right now were trying to get his blood pressure back up."

She wiped her face with some tissue on the doctor's desk. "What are you going to do about the chip? How are you going to get that thing out of him?"

"I'm going to research this in my alchemy books. That shield is only used for extreme cases. Donovan used it on Ed so that no one could remove the chip. It's now a matter of destroying the shield without killing my son. We all need to talk to him tonight, right now the anesthesia is coming off of him."

"Or maybe in the morning before we send him home." Dr. Reed recommended.

"I think we should get this over with." Hohenheim said worried.

"We should, but he was in pain and pale looking, it's not a good idea."

Hohenheim had to think for a moment. "You are right, tomorrow would be better."

"What if he asks questions tonight?" Said Winry.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Dr Reed said.

"Ed's not going to sit to well tonight with that answer." She said.

"Winry we have no choice he's going to have to. He's a big boy he can wait." Said Dr. Reed.

"Or we can give him something to help him relax for the night." Hohenheim said.

"I don't want Ed heavy sedated."

"Winry, we don't want him asking questions, until tomorrow." Said Hohenheim.

"Okay…whatever you want to do." She agreed to it because she knows how Ed can be.

Hohenheim, Winry and Dr. Reed all went back to recovery. They walked in. "Where's Ed?" Dr. Reed asked looking around.

"We moved him to a private room upstairs." Said the nurse in the blue scrubs,

"What's the room number?"

"It's 405." The nurse said.

"Thanks."

They all went upstairs. They walked down the hall with brow walls. They went into his room with the heart monitor beeping and the blood pressure Velcro all hooked to him and his IV. Winry pulled up a chair and sat down. It had been a long time since she seen him look pale and weak, like, when he was in a coma years back. She kissed his lips as she sat down.

He opened his eyes. Speaking tiredly, "Winry…I'm so glad to see you." She held back her tears because of the cardiac arrest that happen.

"Me too, I'm glad you're okay."

"How do you feel son." He pulled up a chair next to Winry.

"Weak and tired,"

"Are you in pain?" Winry asked concerned.

"Not really, I just feel so weak like I can't move that much."

Hohenheim looked over at his blood pressure readings. It was 108 over 70. Blood pressure is looking good."

No one said anything to Ed about the surgery and hoped he wouldn't ask until the next day. Ed didn't ask any questions he was just in and out of consciousness for the rest of the evening. Winry called Sena and told her that Ed was okay and she was going to stay all night. She didn't mention about the cardiac arrest and Elle had already gone to bed. Dr. Reed left and said he would be back in the morning. Hohenheim decided to go home and rest with Winry's convincing that he looked exhausted. Winry stayed at the hospital all night.

&

The next day Winry had adjusted the bed in an upright position for Ed to be comfortable last night. He woke up wincing as he moved in the blankets as he complained about the pain. Winry got up off the little couch in the room. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay?"

"N-No…my stomach…hurts." He winced grabbing the sheets.

She pressed the button for the nurse. She walked in. "My husband is in pain."

She could tell from the stressful look on his face. She went out and immediately came back with some morphine. "This may make you drowsy but it helps with the pain." She gave him the medicine and left the room.

Winry held his hand. "It's going to be okay Ed." His breathing calmed down. She kissed him and pulled his blond bangs back. "Hey baby, are you alright now."

"Yeah, I don't remember too much last night because I felt really tired and weak. Did dad and Dr. Reed tell you how the surgery went?"

"Your dad and Dr. Reed said that they were going to stop by this morning and talk with you. So you have to ask them." She said hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

"I hope they get here soon. I would like to go home. What time is it?"

She opened her cell phone. "It's 7.00."

"Could you call El for me so I can talk to her before she goes to school."

"Sure," She dialed the number and gave him the phone. She was glad he didn't ask anymore questions and hope that Dr. Reed and Hohenheim get here soon.

"Hi El!" He smiled as she picked up the phone.

Winry loves to see the smile that lights up his face when he talks to his daughter or when he talks to her.

"Daddy, are you coming home today?"

"I should be later on."

"Well if you do, can I can serve you dinner in bed?"

"That's sweet of you dear. I'll ask Winry to help you with that." He smiled.

"I have to go now and eat breakfast before school starts. Mommy says she wants to talk to you."

"Okay sweetheart, I love you."

She got off the phone with him and Sena took it. "Hey Ed, I'm glad things worked out for you."

"Me too and now I don't have to worry about becoming pregnant. It's a big relief. Anyway thanks Sena for staying the night."

"I love to."

They hung up. He closed the phone and gave it back to Winry.

Dr. Reed and Hohenheim walked in. "Hi everyone." Both men said.

"Hey," Ed said.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Dr. Reed,

"I feel better, a little tired and not so weak."

"That's good to hear."

_Thank goodness they showed up._ Winry thought.

"Son we need to look at your incision."

Winry moved out the way and sat on the couch. Both doctors examined him. They pulled back the blankets over him.

His dad sighed. "I have something to tell you."

Ed looked at both men suspiciously. "Okay…did something happen last night."

Dr. Reed spoke. "Yes we couldn't remove the microchip."

"What! Why not!"

"Ed, hear us out before you lose it."

"It's too late for that! I thought that was what the surgery is for!"

"Son we couldn't because it's surrounded by an alchemy shield."

"No…not that thing!"

"Yes." His dad said.

"Couldn't you work around that?"

"No…we tried to remove it and you went into cardiac arrest. We had to revive you."

Ed closed his eyes and cringed. "This can't be happening! How are we going to get this thing out of me!? I'll get pregnant if you guys don't do something!"

"I looked in my books of alchemy last night."

"What did you find?" Asked a desperate Ed,

"It's complicated right now."

"We have to find a way to get that thing out of him or those weird sex cravings are going to stick around." Winry said as she sat on the bed next to Ed and rubbed his shoulders. Ed was upset and fraught, she had to keep him calm.

"I have to find a way to break the shield without you going into cardiac arrest. Their may be one way to do it but it's not guaranteed."

"What's that?" Asked Dr. Reed.

"Sorcery."

"I don't know about that dad. That was painful the last time but if it comes to it, so be it."

Dr. Reed wondered what they were talking about. "Alchemy with sorcery? You can use those together?"

"I don't care I'll try anything right now as long as I don't get pregnant."

"Son…this is going to take some time. Using alchemy and sorcery together may kill you."

"It didn't when we went through the gate."

"Ed we took a chance and it only worked because we were in it. If we do that again we leave this world and no telling where will end up."

"You have power dad! Can't…"

"NO! I won't risk it! We use other options! I'm not gambling with your _life_!"

"I'm lost now. I thought this was a medical situation not alchemy and sorcery. From the way things sound you two have done this alchemy and sorcery multiple times."

"We have." They both said.

"I have no idea how were suppose to get rid of that alchemy shield but we have to research this to find the answer."

"I agree with Dr. Reed. We need to research this. So that means you need to keep taking the birth control and have less sex. Don't even make plans to get Winry pregnant." His dad said.

"This is just great! I have to use extreme caution _now_, when it comes to sex!" Ed folded his arms pouting like a spoiled brat. "I'm ready to be discharged. I want to get the hell out of this place!"

"Ed, take it easy your still recovering." Winry said.

"I understand your frustrations son but we can't hurry along something that needs to take time."

"Dad, how long is this supposed to take! A month! Or two! Maybe four! By then my body would know how to get the egg from Winry!"

"That's it!" He scared Ed and Winry, even the doctor jerked.

"What are you talking about?" The doctor wondered.

"When dad does that we just gave him an idea."

"Maybe that's what your body is waiting for son, an egg."

"An egg? Good luck in figuring that out!"

Winry was confused. "I don't get it. How am I going to get my eggs in Ed?"

"It could be that when Ed has his strong urges, instead of giving you his sperm his body is receiving. I believe the birth control is keeping you from getting Ed pregnant. That's why the urgent sex cravings. I believe the microchip is designed to pull the egg over to you." His dad said.

"Dad I have a question here. If I'm looking for an egg then I can't get Winry pregnant so that means I can have all the sex I want."

"Son, are you listening, both of you still have to use caution. If Winry releases any Eggs and you catch her at the right time it's _you_ that get's pregnant not her. That's why I highly recommend you keep taking that birth control."

Ed sighed with worry. "This is scary and complicated I don't think I want to have anymore sex."

"Son it's going to be alright. You can still have sex it's just not a lot.

"I have a headache from listening to all this. It's starting to confuse me. I want to go home."

"Okay son Dr. Reed has to discharge you but I have to get home so I could work on this."

Dr. Reed looked at the both of them. "I'll get the nurse to get the discharge papers. I want you two to lay off the wild sex. What ever you do, take your birth control everyday. From what I'm hearing about Ed's body waiting for an egg I wouldn't miss taking that birth control, he could get pregnant."

Ed was scared even more as he heard what the doctor said. He didn't like this it just made him hate Donovan more. Hohenheim left the room and so did Dr. Reed. "Winry, I don't know how to get through this. It's torture to have this alchemy microchip inside me."

"I guess cold showers are on the list of things to do." She said. Ed laid back and sighed.

Ten minutes later a nurse walked in and gave them instructions about what to do and what not to do. He signed the papers and Winry helped Ed get dressed and a nurse came in and wheeled Ed out to the car. The nurse helped him in the car and closed the door. Winry drove as Ed sat quietly in the car on their way home. He was pissed about the whole thing.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like I wasted time having this surgery."

"Ed you didn't know about the alchemy shield. Neither did Dr. Reed or your dad."

"I know I'm just so tired of this merry-go-round bullshit with Donovan. He did this to me and all he get's is sent off to a mental institution! While I have his baby and several years later my body is fixed to have another experiment!"

She looked at him smiling. "At least it will be our baby."

"Winry I want to us to have a baby but _I_ don't want to have it."

They pulled up in the drive way. She helped her blond get out of the car and into the house. They went to the bedroom. "Ow!" He winced as he sat on the bed. Winry helped him change clothes as he got into the bed.

"I forgot to do something."

"What's that?"

"I need to go pick up your prescription pills. Listen just stay in the bed and I'll be right back."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Winry grabbed her purse and left. Ed heard the car leave and he slowly got up. He left the bedroom taking his time. He opened the doorway to his garage. He opened a locked white cabinet door and pulled out his gun which was loaded. It was a hand gun. "I thought I never use you but I need answers and I'm going to get them!"

&

To be continued. Review please.


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 47

Thanks for reading my story! We are getting towards the end. I do thank you for reviewing and those that don't.

The next four days were rough on Ed with the failure of the surgery. He tried to get his mind off of it but it ate at him. Winry left yesterday for Resembool to help her grandmother with an emergency automail job for a critically injured patient. His dad was busy working on finding a solution to the alchemy chip. He didn't talk to Ed but he did call to see how he was doing.

Ed didn't like being in the bed but he was starting to feel better. Sena and Elle came in the door. She ran up to her dad who was sitting at the kitchen table to kiss him. She knew he couldn't bend over that well. She stood on her toes to do it. Elle was almost tall enough to not stand on her toes.

"Hi sweetheart. How was school?" He smiled at his daughter.

"It was fun except homework tonight."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to look up an animal on the internet. The class had to choose an animal from a list our teacher has and we have to do a report on how big it is and what city or country it's from or how many babies the mom has."

Ed looked at her. "How many babies? Are you guys learning about animals getting pregnant?"

Sena looked at him like why did he ask that.

Elle looked strange at her father. "No daddy. The teacher doesn't teach that. But I've seen a pregnant lady before if that's what you mean." She smiled.

Ed was nervous on the inside. "H-Honey… let's not use the p word around here."

"Okay…I better start my homework." She walked away thinking nothing of it.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What's going on Ed?"

"Nothing…I just don't want her learning what pregnant means." What he really meant was he didn't want to hear the p word. It was bad enough that he could get pregnant again and that's what he didn't want.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Sena smiled.

He looked at her seriously. "Sena…there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay." She looked at him strange at she sat down at the table.

"My dad and Dr. Reed didn't take out the microchip."

"They didn't!? Then what did they take out?!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!!? Ed, what was all the surgery for!?"

"The microchip is protected by an alchemy shield."

Elle was listening at her door when she heard her dad say alchemy shield.

"An alchemy shield?" She said as she looked at Ed.

"Yes. They didn't even know it was there. When they tried to remove it, I went into cardiac arrest."

"Cardiac arrest!? Oh no! Ed!" Sena get's worried when things happen to Ed.

He whispered as he looked towards Elle's bedroom door. "Sena? Elle will hear you!"

"Sorry." She lowered her voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really, I'm just angry about all this. My dad is at home _busting_ his brains out to find a way to break the protective shield without killing me in the process."

"So without him breaking that shield you stay the same."

"Yes and I could…you know."

"Really…Winry will be happy."

Elle stopped listening and quietly closed the door.

"Yeah, but I won't. It's too dangerous and painful. I'm not going under the knife again."

The phone ringed and Ed got up to answer it until he felt some pain.

"You want me to get it?"

Ed sighed. "No…I can move much better today, besides, it's good that I walk around. He picked up the phone as he sat on the couch in the living room. "Hello,"

"Hi son."

"Hi dad,"

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm am."

"I was calling to let you know I'm still looking for a way to get the shield off without using any sorcery involved." "Did you find an answer?"

"Actually no."

Ed's heart felt like it dropped to his feet. He sighed heavy.

"Son I know you're disappointed. I know you want this to be solved."

"Thanks dad I appreciate what you're doing." He got off the phone with his dad, he wanted an answer and he had to get it. "Sena could El spend the night with you I have something I need to take care of."

"Ed, where are you going in your condition? I know it wasn't some deep incision but you have to be careful."

He got up. "I will call Winry. She won't be home until tomorrow."

"That's not an answer! You're ignoring me."

"Okay…I'm going to say this and after I say it don't ask anymore questions."

She folded her arms. "I don't know."

"I need to find some answers about this alchemy microchip."

"Why didn't you say you were going to the library?"

He was quiet.

"You're not going to the library, are you?"

"Remember I told you not to ask anymore questions."

"Ed this isn't funny. You should be recovering not driving around town."

"Sena I'll be fine. Kiss El goodnight for me," He grabbed the car keys. "Thanks."

Sena shook her head. Ed went towards the garage and got his gun. Sena peeked out the door and saw what he was doing in the garage. She couldn't believe her eyes. He got in the car and left. Sena closed the door and wondered where in the hell is he going with a gun to get answers. Ed got on the freeway and headed out of Central.

&

Maxwell walked into the weight training room. "Hi Donovan."

"Hi dad, I didn't think you were stopping by today." He put the fifty pound weights down.

Since Donovan has been locked up for eight years some of those years, he's been working out and developed a nice body. He was wearing burgundy sweat pants with a burgundy shirt. One of the things that his mom bought for him, He looked like Roy but with light brown hair and glasses. "My younger brother and sister have been visiting off and on. I think Roy will never come and see me."

"I asked him and he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I guess he's still angry."

"Probably…you gave him a hard time Donovan and you kidnapped and impregnated a military officer. That officer was an underage minor at the time."

"Dad he was seventeen he's almost an adult. Anyway what did Ed have?"

"I'm sorry son but you were told not to have any contact with Ed or the baby. I can't discuss with you what happen with him or the baby."

"I guess I will never know."

One of the orderly's came in to tell him that his exercising time was up. He got up and went back to his room with his dad following. His dad went in the room with him as the orderly left.

"Have you tried to call your brother?"

"No…I don't think he wants to talk to me."

"Maybe you should call him."

"I'll call him maybe tomorrow when it's early."

"Are you feeling any better from all the treatments?"

"It's been working fine. I just get bored sometimes."

"The psychiatric doctor told me that they recommended you to do other activities, like playing games and now they have computer games for you to play."

"We did talk about that…I guess I'll try it."

"Well son I have to go it's getting late and I need to get home and have some dinner. I'll see you later."

They both got up and hugged each other. He left.

Donovan changed his clothes and put on his blue dark shirt and his dark blue pants it's what they wore before they went to bed. A knock came to his door. "Come in." He had his back turned as the door closed.

"You sick bastard!"

Donovan turned around immediately. He was in total shock then, a devious smile came on his face. "You must be Edward all grown up." He checked him out from his feet all the way up to his hair in a short ponytail. Donovan smiled. "Dam! You look hot!"

"I didn't come here to talk about how hot I look! I want you to tell me about that stupid Alchemy microchip that you put in me when I was pregnant!"

"I knew this day would come. He looked at the date circled on his calendar."

Ed looked at the calendar on the wall with a date circled. "You knew!"

"I knew because I rigged it to activate at this time."

"How do I get that shield off?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't like anyone messing up my plans!"

"Plans!? So you did want me to get pregnant again."

"Well of course I do. You are the perfect experiment for male pregnancies."

Ed grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "I'm not some fucking experiment! Tell me how to get rid that thing!"

Donovan didn't like to be shoved but he didn't mind Ed doing it. "You can't get rid of it."

Ed let him go and stepped back he didn't trust Donovan up close. "What is that suppose to mean!"

"It's waiting for an egg. So tell me…you did have the baby. I can tell your stomach went flat again."

"Stop staring at my body! That's none of your business!"

"I've been locked up for eight years…don't I get to know what my creation is doing."

"She's doing fine and going to school!" He snapped.

"So they let you keep her."

"Yes…they did!" Ed pulled out his gun and aimed it. "Tell me, you insane freak! How do I get rid of this thing!?"

"You can't! Once you have another baby it will turn itself off. Then it leaves your body. Why don't you put that gun away before someone get's hurt!"

"I should splatter your brains all over this god dam wall! I almost died having my daughter and I almost died getting this chip removed!"

"I said it can't be removed unless you reverse things and doing that will be painful!"

"This is what you did to me! You and that no good bitch Starks! He lifted his shirt showing the white bandage over his smooth skin with his abdominal muscles showing a little.

Donovan hugged himself because he was thrilled to see his body. The lunatic almost had a nose bleed. "Uhh…Ed…don't make me rupture all over myself."

"You mental bastard! Sorry to ruin your erotic fantasy but I'm married to a wonderful woman. I don't like _you_ or _want you_! So you better just get over your fuck up gay fantasy with me!"

Donovan didn't like what he said he was pissed and jealous, he killed the erotic thrill of him. He glared at Ed as he pressed the button by his bed. "You better get the hell out of here before the orderly's catch you!"

"Dam!" Ed put his gun away.

Two men came in the room immediately. Donovan pointed towards Ed. "He tried to hurt me! He has a gun!"

The two men grabbed Ed as he struggled. They put his hands behind his back. "You won't get away with this! I'll find a way to get this thing out of me!" He yelled as they struggled to take him out the room.

The door of Donovan's room closed. He punched the wall. "Dam it! He almost died giving birth? That wasn't supposed to happen! Dam him! He's married!?" They took Ed down the hall.

&

Maxwell was eating dinner when the house phone ringed. His wife got up and got it. "Hello. Yes he's here. Honey it's the mental hospital."

He wiped his face with the napkin as she handed him the phone. "Hello,"

"Hello this is one of the doctors here at the metal ward. We seem to have a problem with one of Donovan's visitors that came to see him and showed some reckless behavior. That's what Donovan said.

"Was it his brother Roy that came to see him?"

"No this person has blond hair and goes by the name Ed."

"Ed! Oh no! Is my son alright?"

"Yes he said he was fine."

"Could you just hold him there until I get down there!?"

"Yes."

He hung up and sighed.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"It's Ed! I don't know what in the hell is he doing here! He's not allowed to be around Donovan." Maxwell kissed his wife and left out the door.

"I'll keep your dinner warm."

He got in his car and drove to the mental hospital.

&

Sena was worried about why would Ed take a gun who was he seeing to find and answer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Elle coming to the couch. "Mom, I'm going to bed."

"Okay dear." She said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Where's daddy?" "He went out for a while but he told me to kiss you goodnight." Sena said kissing her again.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

"Honey, what makes you think that."

"I have this feeling that says so."

"Well I'm worried about your dad. He's still healing and I don't like him gone for very long."

"Okay, goodnight." She went off to bed.

Sena punched the pillow that she was sitting on. "Ed, where in the hell did you go!"

&

Ed was in the room with his hands cuffed behind his back. The orderly stood by the door with his arms folded. He was a tall guy dressed in black scrubs.

"Could you cuff me to the table besides my hands behind my back!?"

"No! You stay in that position!"

"It's not comfortable in this position! It's making my stomach hurt."

"Being cuffed doesn't make your stomach hurt!" The orderly said firmly.

"I had surgery!"

"Yeah right!"

"It's not a joke! If you want, you can lift up my shirt and look."

"So you can try something."

Ed threw his head back and winced.

"Stop pretending!"

"I-I'm n-not!"

The orderly came over and lifted his shirt and saw the white bandage. He pulled him up out of the chair and unlatched the hand cuffs on one hand and brought the other one around. He cuffed both hands to a metal latch. He sighed. "Thank you, that's better."

The psychiatric doctor walked in and put his wallet on the desk. "You're a task force agent and bounty hunter? What the hell brings you up here threatening my patient?"

The orderly looked at the doctor worried when she said bounty hunter.

"Your patient experimented on me and left an alchemy microchip in my body! I didn't even know it was there until I went to the doctor! I wanted to find out an answer as to why he put it there and how to get rid of it."

A knock came to the door. The orderly opened it.

"Doctor? Maxwell Mustang is here."

"Send him in."

Ed look surprised when she said that. _Dam it! This is bad!_

Maxwell walked in with an angry look on his face. "Thank you for changing your mind about the police." He said to the doctor. He stood there looking at Ed. He was about to say something when the doctor spoke.

"I would like to know about this alchemy microchip. I've never heard of anything like that."

"An alchemy microchip." Maxwell looked at the doctor and then to Ed. "What the hell is going on here, agent Elric! What is this talk about an alchemy microchip!"

"That's what I kept asking Donovan. That lunatic didn't really give me a straight answer!"

Maxwell pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ed. "Tell me what's going on?"

"A month ago I kept having these crazy sex drives that were out of control. It really irritated me a lot where it got to the point of hearing my wife's voice would make me crazy. When I refused to have sex, pain was the consequences. So I called Dr. Reed and he took an ultrasound and took blood. So he found on the ultrasound that I had this mini microchip in the lower part of my abdomen. He found it on all the ultrasounds all the way back to when I was pregnant and kidnapped by Donovan."

Maxwell wasn't happy.

"Dr. Reed had to talk to my dad because he couldn't make sense of it. My dad told him it was an alchemy microchip that is used to manipulate the body, he put in my reproductive system."

"Did they figure out why my son put it there?"

"For me to get pregnant again,"

"This is outrageous! I thought my son only did what he said and that was it."

"My dad and Dr. Reed tried to take out the thing four days ago, I went into cardiac arrest sir."

"Cardiac arrest from a microchip?" The lady doctor said.

"Yes, it has a protective shield on it with probably alchemy written all over it. Donovan told me in his room that the shield can't be removed until I get pregnant again. He said he was expecting this day. He even got it marked on his calendar!"

Maxwell sighed heavy. "This is absurd I thought he was getting well."

"Well this is an area were going to have to work on with Mr. Donovan." The doctor said.

"You should have told me!"

"I wasn't thinking about that. My dad is at home busting his brain researching this and all he had to tell me today was that he hasn't found an answer! Do you realize I have to be careful having sex because I could get pregnant again! I thought this nightmare was over!"

"Ed have you been to any sort counseling for all this?"

"No I figure it wouldn't do me any good."

"Ed it would do you a lot of good! There's some grieving that needs to be done."

"Please! Why do I have to live this nightmare over!"

"Agent Elric I strongly recommend you take counseling. A lot has happen and you need to heal and if you don't do this I will have you removed from the task force."

"Sir, that's my life!"

"Ed I believe all the suffering will stop if you try to go to some sessions. Think about Elle. You want to be in your right mind raising her, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good I'm going to talk with Fuehrer Mustang and let him know what happened."

"What about the gun you have." The doctor said.

"A gun!?" Maxwell was shocked.

"Yes I brought a gun with me to make him tell me the truth."

"You can lose your job for this! Coming into a hospital and threatening a patient." Maxwell fussed.

"I know it was wrong but I needed an answer, sir. I didn't come to kill him."

"You better get some help or you will lose your job!" He said strongly.

"Yes sir."

"Are you going to still need the police?" Maxwell asked the doctor.

"No…as long as he promised not to come back."

"I don't want to come back here."

"I'll see to it that he doesn't." Maxwell said. He stood up. "It's time to go."

"You can take him out of the handcuffs." The doctor told the orderly.

Ed slips his hands out of the handcuffs. The orderly looked at him shocked. "Y-You could have escaped at any time."

"Yeah I could of but I told you I didn't come here to hurt anyone. Besides, when you've been working for the task force for a long time you learn to get out of these." Ed smirked rubbing his left wrist.

"Y-You're d-dangerous." The orderly said scared.

They gave Ed back his badge and his gun in a plastic bag. Maxwell walked out to the car and made sure Ed got in and drove away. Maxwell got in his car and left as well.

It took an hour for Ed to get home which was almost midnight. He walked through the door.

Sena grabbed and hugged him real tight. "Ed! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine Sena."

She let go of him and punched him in the arm.

"Oww." Ed massaged his upper left arm.

"How dare you take a gun out of here and leave me scared and worried! What did you do and who did you hurt!" She demanded an answer.

"Sena please calm down I didn't hurt anyone! I just needed an answer about the shield that surrounds the alchemy chip."

"You better tell me what went on! And hold off on the bullshit about the library!"

He sat down on the living room couch and told her everything.

"Ed, how stupid! Pointing a _gun_ at a metal patient is idiotic! Roy is not going to let you slide for this!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

She calmed down. "Ed…it seems like Donovan did tell you something to go on. You better tell your dad this."

"I am." Ed looked at her with a plain, but, sad face. He took her hand. "Sena, I'm very sorry you had to see me with a gun. I know it was stupid but I needed an answer. I'm sorry I scared you and made you worry. I wanted to hurt him but I couldn't. Revenge won't take away the pain he caused me. I have to talk to Roy tomorrow. I need to take a leave of absents from the task force. I have too many nightmares about what happen to me and I need to talk to someone. I better get to bed…I'm tired." He got up and felt dizzy almost falling.

Sena quickly caught him. "Ed! Hey, are you alright!" She said worried.

"I-I feel dizzy."

"Just lean on me, Really Ed, you had too much excitement for the day, you need to lye down." She took him to the room.

&

I will continue.


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 48

The next day later that morning, Ed got up and showered and ate some breakfast. When he was done, a knock came to the door. He opened and Roy and Riza walked in as he stepped back. "You're early." He casually said.

"You know what the hell I'm here for so don't screw with me!" Said an angry Roy.

Ed closed the door and faced Hawkeye and Roy. "Good morning to you too,"

"Good morning Ed." Hawkeye said calmly.

He looked at Ed. "Spare me the sweetness. How could you head off to that asylum and confront my brother! And with a gun!!"

"I'm sorry Roy I wasn't trying to hurt him or anyone. It was stupid and wrong and I needed an answer!"

"You needed an answer!? My brother is _not_ himself!"

"How do you know!? Have you talked to him lately!?"

"No, I haven't, and that's not the point! I hope you know there's disciplinary action for this! Making a move like that could cost you your job!"

Ed was quiet he didn't say anything. He loved his job. He didn't have any other career on his mind but a Task force agent. He trained a lot and went away for eight weeks of boot camp for this. Ed went into his bedroom and brought back his badge and gave it to Roy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm turning in my badge."

"I didn't say for you to turn in your badge. Hawkeye decides your punishment, not you!"

"I was turning it in because I should take a leave of absents."

He shoved the badge back at him. "I said Hawkeye decides your punishment! And taking a leave of absents doesn't mean turning in your badge! Do you think this is a joke!?"

Ed took back his badge. "No sir."

Roy sighed and calmed down as he talked to Ed. "The General told me what happened last night and he said he recommended counseling so you could get past what happen. What my brother and Gerald did to you was horrible but that doesn't give you the right to go pointing guns to get information. My dad could have asked him those questions and then told Dr. Reed. Ed, you are not to go near my brother again! When the judge made his ruling he was told to not have anything to do with you or the baby and that doesn't mean for you to go see him! Stay away from Donovan! Don't, go near him! Do you understand!?"

"Yes sir." Ed said calmly looking at Roy. He didn't want to fire back at Roy it would get him in more trouble. Besides, Roy would be right.

"My brother has this sick agenda towards you and I don't want to see that again. My dad said that you talked to Donovan and he told you about the alchemy chip. I don't know if what he said was true but my dad is going to talk to him today. Also, how could you go up there and your still recovering, you look tired."

"I felt a little better yesterday but when I got home that was a different story."

"Well were going to go over your disciplinary schedule."

"Disciplinary schedule?"

"Yes! What did you _think!?_ This was going to last for a week! Oh no…what was really going to happen was the asylum was going to call the police and file charges against you for harming a patient, carrying a gun, and attempted murder! Which all charges carry a heavy sentence of six to ten years in prison! Maybe more. Fullmetal, don't be stupid! You have a daughter that's eight and by the time you get out she will be on her way to college, or about to finish. It's good they called my dad or you would be in more trouble!" He sighed after scolding Ed's. "Okay, Lieutenant General you can read him his schedule."

"Starting Monday you are to report to me at eight in the morning for cleaning duties."

Ed frowned. "Cleaning duties!"

"Yes. Since you work for the task force you can help the people that keep the weapons clean and our supply room, laundry room, and the uniforms cleaned. You understand?" Hawkeye said.

"Yes m'am."

Roy also spoke again. "To add to that list, counseling also starts that day as well with Mr. Crane Grinstin, who is our military psychiatrist. He will help you with all this horrible stuff your feeling. If you fail to show up at any of your sessions without a serious reason I will have to fire you. I hope I'm clear to you Fullmetal!"

Ed swallowed. "Crystal, sir."

"You can't work for the task force Ed, if you don't deal with the problem, it interferes with work and family." He said.

"So…how long is my punishment?" Ed was afraid to ask hoping it wasn't going to be the next five years.

"I'll leave it up to Hawkeye since she is in charge of the Task Force." He looked at Hawkeye waiting for an answer.

She was hesitant. "I-I haven't decided yet."

Roy looked at her strange. "Lieutenant General?"

"Sir, it just happened last night I need some more time to decide. I only had enough time to put his disciplinary schedule together."

"Alright, I understand." He patted Ed on the shoulder. "Ed, get some rest and don't worry. I'm pretty sure when my dad talks to my brother, he's going to talk to Dr. Reed. Let's go Lieutenant." Both of them left out the door.

Sena was walking up the front door path when she saw Roy and Hawkeye leaving the house. They passed by each other and spoke. She just got done dropping off Elle to school. When she saw them she knew Ed got a scolding. She walked in the house and closed the door. "I just saw Roy and Riza leave…is everything okay?"

Ed folded his arms. "Not really…I got in trouble."

"I was expecting this. What happened?" She asked concerned.

He sat down on the living room couch and so did she.

"I have cleaning duties for the Task Force."

"So they have you cleaning, what?"

"Uniforms, guns, bathrooms. Also I have to see the psychiatrist too. If I miss my therapy sessions for stupid reasons, I lose my job." Ed said disappointed.

Sena sighed. "Well it beats going to jail and missing our daughter's birthday, graduations, and her first day at college. That all is a big part of her life and without you in it, she's going to be sad. I hope you learned from this Ed. Don't do anything stupid like that again."

He sighed. "I know."

"Ed is everything okay?"

"I felt scared that I was going to lose my job and become a loser father to Elle."

"Ed you're not a loser. You are good father to her. I think you expect too much from yourself."

"I just want to be a good example for her, she's everything to me."

"Ed…you suffered a lot. I think you should focus on getting better and wait on your dad and Dr. Reed for the answer. Why don't you get some rest you look tired." Ed got up and went to lie down he felt like he accomplished nothing but, to almost lose his job and Donovan got away with everything.

&

Elle walked to her teacher's desk to turn in her paper. "Teacher?"

"Yes, Elle." She smiled.

"What is cardiac arrest?"

"Oh honey that's when your heart in your chest starts slowing down and you're dying."

"Dying? Meaning you leave and don't come back."

"Dying is different from die. If you die it means you leave your body. If you're dying your getting close to die."

"Is that why people have funerals."

"Yes, when a person dies they have a funeral where people come and they say goodbye…but, the doctor can try and save you if you're in cardiac arrest. Did something happen?"

"No…it was something I heard my daddy mention to my mother."

"Maybe someone they knew when into cardiac arrest."

"I guess. Thank you teacher," She went back to her desk. _If I heard right I thought my daddy said he went into cardiac arrest. If he did like the teacher said the doctor did something to save his life or he wouldn't be here._ She thought to herself.

&

"Donovan, what is an alchemy microchip?"

"W-Why do you want to know?" He said hesitantly.

"I want to know what went on in here last night with Ed."

"Ed came in and we had a few words and he threatens me with a gun."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not really, he just scared me with the gun."

"Son you're a real smart man. Ed isn't any threat to you."

"He pointed a gun at me last night! Don't you think that scared me!?"

"Yes…and no because you like Ed."

Donovan looked surprised at his father.

"Donovan I was told by Ed and Roy how you act when Ed is around and I'm pretty sure last night you were happy to see him and ask questions about the baby."

Donovan was busted he couldn't hide anything from his dad. The parent that helped raised him, he couldn't hide everything from him.

"Tell me the truth son. You know something about that alchemy chip. Isn't the reason you're here is to get better and not get worse. If you want to get out of this place you can't pretend with these doctors it doesn't make your mental sickness go away if you don't tell the truth."

"I don't like discussing my private business."

"Donovan you have no private business with Ed or anymore crazy experiments. That all ended when you got arrested."

"Don't remind me I hated what happen."

"So you don't feel bad for impregnating a male along with kidnapping and other charges that could get you put away for life."

"Okay dad, I do feel bad about what I did. I hurt him and I caused a problem for him and it's my fault."

"Then tell me what the hell this microchip is and how does it work!"

Donovan sighed. "I only gave Ed a little information last night."

"I don't want what you gave Ed I want the truth!"

"I did give him the truth last night it's just…I didn't tell him everything. The alchemy microchip is something I used to perform another male pregnancy. I implanted it into Ed when he was almost four months pregnant. I used alchemy as a shield over the alchemy chip because I didn't want anyone to bother it."

"Son, how do you remove the alchemy chip?"

"You can't it's protected by a shield."

"How do you turn the shield off?"

"You can't…he has to become pregnant first."

Maxwell got up from the chair and walked across the room. He ran his hands through his dark brown and gray hair. "Dam it!" He turned around and looked at his son. "What the hell have you done Donovan!? No wonder he came here to threaten you! He wanted an answer! I don't agree with him coming up here to get an answer with a gun but look what you did!"

Donovan became nervous. "I-I'm sorry father I-I didn't mean to hurt him I just wanted to prove a theory!"

"What the hell were you expecting from this!? A noble peace prize for research!" Maxwell saw the fear in his son's eyes when his temper flared. He shrieked back like a scared animal, he was afraid his father was going to hit him. Maxwell calmed down. "Son what's wrong? I'm not going to hit you. I'm just angry. Did someone do something to you?"

Donovan swallowed and straightened up like nothing happened. "No…I'm fine."

"No your not! Son, I never hit you in a way of abuse. We grounded you and we pop you on the butt with our hand but…"

He grabbed his head. "Please dad I'm fine! I don't want to talk about this! I'm starting to get a headache!"

Maxwell didn't like the look on his son's face or the reaction he felt. His dad sat down and spoke calmly. "Donovan, look at me."

He looked up at his dad putting his hands down.

"Is there anyway that shield can be turned off."

"Dad…I can't think right now I can't even remember."

"Could you try to remember?"

Donovan thought of what he did in the surgery room to Ed. "Okay…the only thing I do remember. If you override the shield it can be painful or deadly."

"Son, how could you put that into him and put his life at risk."

"Because…I was expecting him to have another baby, not kill him."

"What happens to the shield when he does have another baby?"

"It will turn off and the microchip leaves his body in the urinal tract and he can't get pregnant anymore."

"Son you are a _sick mess_. If you think there going to let you out of this mental hospital in ten years you have got to be kidding. I don't know what happen to you but you're not telling the psychiatric doctors everything.

Maxwell was upset about what Donovan said and _he now _had a headache. "Son I want you to talk to the doctors about this. This is not the Donovan that we raised. Something happen to you and I don't know what it is but it has caused you to go over the edge. I have to get back to work. He got up and kissed his son's head and left.

&

Ed was at his dad's house in his office. "Ed how could you do something so immature and stupid! I wanted an answer too, but that's not how to get it! You could have lost your job and went to jail! Then your daughter!? She would have been devastated!" His dad fussed.

"Monday morning I have to report to Lieutenant General Hawkeye for my duties and my counseling sessions."

"I should have had you see a therapist after you recovered from having the baby."

"It's alright dad, besides…I didn't get much information out of Donovan. Anyways…I don't even know if he told me the truth."

"What did Donovan say?"

"He said that the shield around the microchip can't be removed until I get pregnant."

"What!! That's ridiculous! You can't get pregnant again! He's out of his dam mind!" A knock came to his office door. Hohenheim opened it. "Hi Dr. Reed, come in."

"Hello. Hey Ed, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better."

"I just talked to General Maxwell about last night. I'm surprised you would pull something like that!"

"You can save the preaching, my dad and Roy have already done that."

Dr. Reed looked at Hohenheim. "So, you know about the shield?"

"Ed said he couldn't get much out of Donovan but he told him that he can't remove the shield and removing the shield could be painful."

"Maxwell sat down with Donovan and had a talk this morning. He told me what all that was said."

Dr. Reed told both men what was said between Maxwell and his son.

Ed was scared. "I guess he was telling the truth. What are we going to do dad? How are we going to get this shield turned off without me dying?"

"I don't know son but we have to try something or that microchip will continue to give you problems."

Ed put his head in his hands. This was ridiculous to him he just wanted an answer to get rid of that thing. Not for everything to become more complicated.

Dr. Reed crossed his legs. "Hearing what Maxwell told me, leads me back to stage one again. I'm not an alchemist, I only studied a little of it when I went to college."

The young alchemist looked at his dad. "Dad, why don't we use alchemy to turn off the shield? The shield was created with alchemy."

Hohenheim looked at Ed not liking the idea. "Ed I don't want to do that. That can cause you a lot of pain and it could put you one inch of losing your life."

"Then maybe you need to use sorcery."

"Ed I don't want to use that! You could _still_ loose your life."

He became angry. "Then, what the hell am I suppose to do! Get pregnant! If I have another baby…there's no telling what could happen! I can't even get an abortion! His voice started to become teary. "My daughter! I won't see her again. I don't want to die now. I haven't even seen my Elle go to high school or even start college or get married."

His dad touched his shoulders and shook him a little. "Ed! Get a whole of yourself! Don't fall apart! I will do my best!"

He started crying more. "I hate that bastard! I could kill him for his sick twisted game!"

He held his son to his chest. "It's going to be alright son don't worry I'll figure out something." Hohenheim didn't want to use Alchemy and sorcery together, but…he just might have to.

&

To be continued.


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 49

A/N:The sequel to this story will be coming soon and your going to have to look for it in the rated M section. Anyway questions about the story or this chapter please email me. Thank you.

It was quiet in Hohenheim's office now, he told Ed to go home and not worry about anything. Hohenheim looked in the book that he didn't want to look in, it was his book of alchemy and sorcery. Dr. Reed was looking in a book of alchemy to refresh his memory. He felt sorry for Ed and what Donovan put him through. He worked with the man but he didn't realize he would cause some much damage. Donovan was always into his work for the military but deceiving the military with lies, it was crazy. The doctor thought.

Hohenheim was reading one of his spells. Some were temporary and some were not. He sighed. "I need something that's going to be for good or to buy us some time." Looking in his book and reading different incantations made him weary. He didn't want to use the wrong spell or it could change Ed's life and maybe take it. A knock came to his office door.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey Al." The tired man spoke as he put the book on his desk.

"I thought Ed was here?"

"He was…he went home."

"Is he okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Not really, he's worried that were not going to find a solution to Donovan's nightmare!" Said the frustrated man.

"Dad…does Donovan have a weakness to this alchemy microchip."

"Donovan's father said that the shield can't be removed until Ed get's pregnant again then it leaves his body. If we try to destroy the shield with alchemy alone he might die."

"To bad we couldn't use soul exchange for that."

Looking at his son strange. "Al, that is the most dangerous thing we could do to Ed. You can't invade his body while he's still in it."

"I'm talking about keeping his body alive."

"Al come on, Ed will be gone. You want me to open up the gate and cause more mayhem. Son, I'm not a god I'm limited in what I do."

"Well… what about freezing the shield or neutralizing it."

Dr. Reed was listening to all this and it made him suspicious of what the Elric's are capable of. His dad looked at him as he got up. "I never thought about that. If we freeze the shield maybe that will break it and somehow maybe we can neutralize the microchip to shut it down."

Dr. Reed looked worried as he got up. "You know you two are scaring me with all this alchemy and soul exchange. It makes me think twice about you Elric's. I don't like this Hohenheim it sounds dangerous and creepy. Remember the timing on this. We touched the shield before and Ed went into cardiac arrest."

He looked at Dr. Reed. "It is dangerous but we have to remove it quickly before Ed goes into full cardiac arrest or he'll be a corpse."

"Dad can't you buy yourself some time with a spell to maybe trick his body and the microchip. So it will give you enough time to remove it without cardiac arrest."

"You're brilliant Al! That sounds great! I guess alchemy and college classes are paying off."

The young alchemist smiled with honor.

"Okay this all sounds like a plan but how are we going to trick a shield into thinking that were not bothering it." Said Dr. Reed looking confused.

"Since alchemy was the source for creating it. We use alchemy to destroy it combined with a spell." Said Hohenheim.

"Combined with a spell?" Dr. Reed questioned. "I thought those two were dangerous to use."

"They are, using alchemy alone can cause a problem but alchemy and sorcery combined together is dangerous, all depending on what spells I use. It has to be done right. I used it on Ed before and it was painful."

"I don't know dad, Ed may not like this."

"Ed has two options Al, he can get pregnant, or he can have it removed with alchemy and sorcery together. I don't want to hurt him either way but we have to undue this."

"I don't know what part I'll have in this but I can't do alchemy or spells."

"You're his doctor and you have a part in this."

"So, are we going to make an incision or are we going to leave him closed for this strange procedure."

"We need to make an incision on him. My spells need to deal directly with that microchip, doing it over the skin with no incision may damage vital organs."

"So dad, when are you going to do this?"

"Dr. Reed since you have permission to use the surgery room, I'll leave it up to you."

"When can you be ready to perform this?" Dr. Reed Asked.

"About a week from now, that should give me enough time to get myself prepared and look over everything."

"So when are you going to tell Ed?" Asked Al,

"Tomorrow, he has enough on his mind right now with disciplinary action for going to that mental hospital seeing Donovan."

"What! When did this happen!" Said Al looking surprised, "Why would brother want to see him after what he tried to do!"

"To get an answer. He pulled a gun on him and got caught by the orderly's"

"That's brother for you."

"Well your brother got himself in extreme hot water. As a Task force agent he almost lost his job. Now he has cleaning duties, and was ordered by Roy to see the military psychiatrist to get over what Donovan did to him."

"At least he didn't get fired."

"I believe Roy would have fired him but, he sympathized with Ed."

"Well…I better get back to my office, I have some appointments and I will get back with you about the surgery for next week." Dr. Reed left. Hohenheim sat down at his desk he was tired from all the researching and the emotional rollercoaster ride with Ed.

&

Winry was at home listening to Ed as he told her what he did and how he got in trouble. She wanted to strangle him for his unwise thinking. She held her husband as he laid in her lap looking at her. "Ed, please promise me you're not going to see that crazy lunatic again!"

"Winry, I can't go see him again, I'll get fired. Anyways I don't want to see him." He sighed as he got up to go to the bathroom medicine cabinet. He opened it and took two pills and swallowed some water. He closed the cabinet door.

"Are you pain?" She said coming behind him rubbing his shoulders.

He rubbed the lower back of his head. "I have this major headache right now and I need to lie down before my head falls off."

"Why don't you do that and I'll check on Elle to see if she needs help with her homework."

Winry kissed him on the back of his head. Ed went to bed and took his hair loose while Winry went to Elle's room. She walked in as Elle was putting down one of the models that she made with alchemy.

"Hi Elle. What are you doing?" Winry smiled.

"I was looking to see how solid my kitty cat model was."

"Oh it looks cute. What did you use?"

"Alchemy with sand."

"That's just like your dad. When we were kids he did the same thing but it was moving and I got scared and started crying."

"You knew my dad since you were kids. No wonder you married him."

Winry cheeks were pink. "Yes! I love my Edward with all my heart."

"Is daddy sleep it seems quiet."

"Yes he's lying down. He's tired."

&

Donovan was in his room walking around, frustrated. "He said he almost died. How could that be? Maybe it is true that male pregnancies are nothing but nonsense. He isn't a woman. He has to get pregnant one more time. I would love to see that happen and make sure he doesn't loose his life over it. Dam it! I wish I wasn't in this place! It's so dam impossible to escape." He said.

&

The next day Ed was eating breakfast with his daughter while Winry slept in. She was tired from her trip from helping grandmother at the automail shop. Elle finished all her cereal and got up to clean her bowl. She was almost nine and 4'9 now. Ed wasn't even that tall at her age.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Elle said.

"Okay." Ed put his bowl in the sink and ran some water in it when the phone ringed. "Hello."

"Good morning son." Hohenheim said cheerfully.

"Hi dad, what's up?"

"I have some stuff I need to tell you this morning. Could you come by?"

"Yeah, when I drop Elle off at school."

"Okay, see you then." They hung up. "He was in a good mood. He probably has good news. If it is I hope it works this time."

Elle came out of the room with her little backpack. "Okay daddy I'm ready."

"Just a minute El." He went in the room and tapped her. "Winry?"

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband mesmerized. "Mmm. Hey gorgeous."

"Hey," He kissed her. "Listen…I'm going to drop El off to school and I have to stop by my dad's I'll be back later." "Okay." She smiled at him. She was tired and went back to sleep.

Ed walked out the bedroom and into the living room and left with his daughter. They walked to school when they almost got up to the school door she hugged him tight around his waist. "I love you daddy."

He rubbed her back. "I love you to El."

She let go of her father and stepped back. A young boy her height walked up with black silky hair standing next to Elle. "Daddy this is my boyfriend from class." She really meant her friend.

He eyes almost fell out of his head. "Heh, heh…boyfriend?"

She smiled. "Yes, his name is Aven." He held out his hand to shake Ed's. Ed extended his hand not liking the idea of boyfriend. "Nice meeting you sir. If you don't mind…can I walk Elle to class?"

Aven is a bright eight year old who has a little crush on Elle. Ed didn't like Aven taking her to class. He didn't want anyone stealing his little girl's attention but him. "It's nice meeting you Aven but I like to walk with you guys." "Okay." He said looking at Ed and then turning to Elle smiling.

_I don't like him smiling at my daughter like she's some piece of candy._ Ed came between them. He walked both of them to class and made sure his El was to his left and Aven was to his right. Ed was being ridiculous. He kissed his daughter. He smiled at both of them. "Remember guys keep your hands to yourself." He turned and left. _I'll have to keep an eye on him._

Ed walked to his dad's house thinking about his little girl and how she growing up. Then out of nowhere. Bam!! "Oww! What the hell! He ran into a tree and hit his head. Ed rubbed the front of his head stumbling back." "Oww…Ugh!" He looked up. "Dam it! Dam tree!" He walked up to his dad's house and knocked.

Al opened the door with Ed holding the front of his head. "Hey brother, what the hell happen!? And why are you holding your head."

"I ran into the tree outside." He said walking in the house.

"Can you see?" He put his hand down.

"Yes, dam it! I can see! Where's dad!" He yelled irritated, carefully touching the red bump.

"Someone didn't have a good morning. Dad is in his office. You need an ice pack."

"No, I think… I'll manage."

"That looks like it needs an ice pack."

Ed ignored Al and went to his dad's office knocking on the door. Al followed behind Ed but Ed didn't know he was there. He wasn't paying attention. Hohenheim opened the door and Ed felt dizzy and saw two of him and he stepped forward and everything went dark. His dad and Al caught him.

"Whoa! What's going on?" His dad asked holding Ed in his arms. Al helped his dad lay Ed on the couch.

"It's that thing on his head." Al said.

"That's a nasty bump." His dad said looking with concern as he sat next to him.

"He ran into the tree out front."

"How? Eh…never mind, I don't know if I want to ask."

"He didn't really say."

Ed started to wake up. "Oww! What am I doing on the couch?" He said rubbing his head accidently hitting the bump. "Ow!"

"Al, get me an ice pack out of the cabinet's over there." Hohenheim said.

"Ed do you remember what happened?"

"I was walking in the door and I felt dizzy. Then I saw two of you and it went black."

His dad took his mini light out of his pocket. "Look at me Ed." He said flashing the tiny light in front of his eyes. "Dad?! That hurts!" The blond winced.

Al brought over the ice pack and gave it to his dad. He applied to Ed's head. "Ow!"

"It's probably a slight concussion nothing serious. Son, why do you get into these simple messes?"

"I like to know why he didn't see the tree when you're on the sidewalk and not the grass."

Ed gave him a mean look. "Go to hell Al! I wasn't thinking!"

"Sounds like you weren't paying attention either." His dad added. "What were you doing Ed?"

"I was thinking about Aven and El and I didn't see the tree."

"Aven and El?"

"Yeah, El's new boyfriend."

His dad chuckled. "Ed? Elle doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe a friend,"

"Dad I know he likes her. I see the way he looks at her."

Al started laughing.

"What's so dam funny!?"

"You moron! Elle's too young to date."

"Son you're taking this too far. Elle is only in the third grade soon to be in the fourth. It's not like she's sixteen." "He's going to steal all of Elle's attention from me!"

"No he's not. You're just a paranoid dad. No man can come and steal her attention from you. The first man she's in love with is you."

Ed was quiet, what he said made sense.

"I'm speaking of a daughter and father relationship. You're the first man she loves until, one day, it will be someone who will steal her heart not, to replace you but, for a relationship with a man she loves that resembles her dad. Remember Ed, you reflect the man she wants to marry someday. I'm not saying your perfect, but as a new dad, you have to be an example to her. Not trusting her and having an attitude with her friend is not setting an example and it leaves no door open for her to talk to you. Their kids, they only know as much as third graders. Let them have their friendship and ask Elle what she thinks of him.

In a few years Ed, she's going to start her period, maybe sooner and that's where you and Sena really have to talk to her even more. Young men are going to like her. You love her and coach her until she turns eighteen then, that's when you let her live life, and still be there for her. I made a big mistake not being the father I should have been. At least I had time to make up some of it before you two became adults."

Hohenheim made a lot of sense to Ed. Ed sat up holding the ice pack to his head. "I guess this is what I get for being stupid."

"It's really for being paranoid and not paying attention. Does your head hurt?"

"It does, I just feel a little dizzy."

"Stay on the couch and relax. I have some news."

"I almost forgot about that."

"I was looking over my alchemy and sorcery literature. I found a way for the shield to come down so we can neutralize the chip and remove it."

"Does that mean…alchemy and sorcery together?"

"Yes...I'm afraid so."

"It sounds good if it's going to work but dad that stuff is scary when it's combined, and painful."

"I know Ed. It took you two days to recover from the pain."

He sighed. "Dad, does opening the gate involve this."

"Actually no…I'm not doing that. Besides, we came through the gate to get back here. That's why I did what I did. Other then that, were asking for trouble. Last night while studying my alchemy and sorcery books, I found a way to trick the shield and shut it down at the same time."

"That's great, when do we get started?"

"I would say, in a week."

"Then this nightmare is over."

"I hope so son."

"Does that mean you have to go in again?"

"Yeah…the same place if you think it's somewhere different."

Ed sighed with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong son?"

"I'm worried about what I'm going to tell El, she's going to wonder why her dad went back to the hospital. I don't know how to hide this one."

"Tell her the first surgery didn't work and they have to do it again."

"That does sound better then explaining all this." The young alchemist removed the ice pack from his head. "Dad, since this is a painful process I don't want to go home and have Winry and El hear me scream I need a few days of down time. It's going to kill my wife and especially El if they see me like that."

"Maybe we should have the surgery here in my surgical room. That way, no one can hear you. The walls in the basement are three inches thick in concrete and there are no windows. Are you okay with not being in the hospital?" "Dad, don't even ask you know how I feel about hospitals. I'll make sure Sena keeps El away."

"Then you can't tell her about the surgery."

"Then I'll tell her I'm going on a trip and I'll be back in four days. I don't like lying to her but I can't tell her about this. It just get's into the secret we've been keeping."

"Don't worry I'll talk to Dr. Reed later today about this."

"Don't worry brother dad knows what he's doing."

"Dad, I just wanted to tell you that if something happens to me, please take care of El and Winry."

&

To be continued.


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 50

**A/N: Thank you to all that review and don't. I wanted to say to lileii I appreciate what you said and you are right. I will check my grammar more and be careful with what's possessive and not. One thing I hate about myself is using the same word over and I'm trying to expand in my vocabulary. Also, we are coming down to the end. We have one more chapter to go and that's it. I'm hoping the sequel doesn't stretch out this long. Also in the next chapter I will give out the name of the sequel if you are interested in reading it. Talking is done!**

"Ed, don't say such things. I'm hoping everything goes well."

"Dad I'm being realistic here. What if something does happen?"

"Ed, let's not go there. I'm going to make this work."

"Dad I know it's just…sometimes things go wrong."

"If the first plan fails I always have a back up plan."

"Stop worrying brother it's not good to say negative things."

"Al it's just...I don't want what happened last time." Ed was scared that he may go into cardiac arrest again.

&

"Roy was standing at his window looking out, thinking. He just finished signing some papers. He was thinking about what his dad said about Donovan. Roy hasn't spoken to Donovan since the trial. His other older brother and sister visits Donovan but Roy didn't, he still felt angry and embarrassed about what his brother did.

Hawkeye walked in to take his papers from his desk. "Are you finished with these?" She asked.

He walked back over to his desk.

"You feeling alright sir, you seem distant."

"I'm fine…I just have a lot on my mind." He sat down. "I'm finish with these."

He said looking very bothered. "Are you worried about Ed facing disciplinary action?"

"No…he can take care of himself."

"So you quit looking after him."

"No I still look out for him and his brother like if they were family."

"If it's not Ed then it must be…"

"Hawkeye please! Don't even talk about that son of a bitch!"

"Don't you think it's time to forgive?"

He sighed. "I don't know Hawkeye. It just makes me sick after what my brother did to Ed. Why did he do it? I use to look up to him and now he's a nut case!"

"Maybe there is a reason for all this. Have you asked him?"

"I don't remember asking him. Hell, I don't even want to talk to him. Maybe I'll find some answers to all this senselessness if I talk to him. I'm no better then Ed if I don't forgive him."

"Sir, talk to him, maybe it will make you feel better."

&

Ed was sitting on the couch between Sena and Winry talking about what his dad told him.

"So your dad is going to combine alchemy and sorcery together. That's sounds very dangerous. I never dabbled in sorcery, but alchemy with that…it makes me scared."

"Sena, my dad has done this before, only problem is, it can be painful after it's over."

"Ed you and your dad are going to give me a heart attack with all this sorcery, alchemy and surgeries! Why do you have to suffer after the surgery? I expect you to have some pain but not to the point of screaming."

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that like before when my leg was replaced. The suffering comes from mending everything back together. I'm sorry Winry but doing this is going to cost me. I don't want to feel pain. It's just…that's the only way."

She pulled Ed close to her landing his face in her breast. His face turned pink. "Ed…I wish there was another way."

He nodded. "Um hm. He smiled."

"Ed?" She pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

His face was pink.

"This is not the time for that! "Winry you shoved my face practically into your chest!

She moved his blond bangs. "Tell me, where did you get that bruise on your head?"

"That bruise is a long story that I really don't want to get into."

Sena started giggling.

"Edward! Can't you see I'm worried!?" She fired at him.

He touched the sides of her arms. "Winry, calm down. Don't fly off the handle, nothing has happened." He said massaging her arms. "It's going to be alright. I don't like this either but I don't have a choice."

"When this is over, let's take a vacation. I don't want to hear about an alchemy chip or Donovan's name. I just want you all to myself without any limits on sex."

"Okay." He said relaxing her head on his shoulders. Sena looked at the love birds, seeing the worry on their faces called for a vacation.

&

A few hours later Roy was putting some files away in his file cabinet when he looked up to see Ed knocking on his door. "Hi agent Lieutenant Elric. What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about the surgery."

Roy looked at him strange. "Surgery? You just had that."

Ed walked in looking at the dark hair man. He came to his desk. Roy saw the seriousness on Ed's face like it was nothing to joke about.

"Have a seat." Ed sat in front of his desk as Roy sat down at his desk. "What's going on Fullmetal? What is this about?" He questioned with concerned.

"My dad is going to remove the alchemy chip with sorcery and alchemy."

"Sorcery and Alchemy? Is that a wise decision?"

"Actually it's a painful decision. I don't want to do this Roy! But…it has to be done. Donovan used Alchemy to put a shield over the chip, my dad has no choice but to combine the two together."

"Are you saying my brother used alchemy?" He asked not happy.

"Yes, that's why I went into cardiac arrest because of the shield that…"

"Just a minute!" Roy interrupted. "You went into cardiac arrest!? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Roy I really didn't think of telling you at the time."

"Ed you almost lost your life because my brother made an idiotic! No wait! That's _psychotic_ judgment!"Roy was fumed. "He didn't even say he used an alchemy shield!"

"He wasn't going to. Donovan doesn't want anyone knowing his business."

"He has no business with you or anything else! Who told you this?"

"Dr. Reed talked with your dad. Your dad said he had a talk with Donovan the next day after I left the asylum. Maybe General Maxwell didn't want you to know."

He sighed. "This is why I haven't seen my brother. What was he planning on accomplishing behind an asylum! He wants to continue his insane work!"

"He wanted me to get pregnant again!"

Hearing that really hurt Roy he was blown away by what he heard. He thought maybe just maybe there had to be some change in him since several years have passed. "Okay…I know the alchemy chip was there but the cardiac arrest, the shield controlled with alchemy? What the hell was my brother thinking!?"

"I said he wanted me to get pregnant again. That's the whole point behind this."

"I guess my brother is a real lunatic after all." Roy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Roy…I thought your dad told you."

"No he didn't tell me. He just told me about the alchemy chip and when you showed up at the asylum."

"I thought maybe you knew about that. Well…I'll be reporting for work Monday it's just next Friday I have the surgery. It's going to take me about a week to recover from this. When my dad uses alchemy and sorcery together it has some painful side effects to it."

He spoke to Ed like his little brother. "Take all the time you need, I just want you back to your self."

"Are you going to be all right sir?" Ed looked at his superior officer worried. They haven't always got along but he cared for Roy like an older brother.

Roy sighed. He felt like he was going to be sick after hearing what Ed told him. The brother he loved and looked up to had a senseless agenda. He never acted like this when they were children growing up.

"I'll be fine Ed. It just seems like my brother hasn't really changed.

Ed stood up. "Listen I have to run. I'll see you Monday."

"Good luck Fullmetal on the surgery. No more cardiac arrest, okay?"

He smirked as he winked at Roy. "I'm hoping that won't happen."

"If it does I'll have to transmute your soul." He said sarcastically.

"Heh, heh, I don't think you want to lose body parts for equivalent exchange."

"Just kidding Fullmetal."

Ed smiled as he closed the door.

Roy was worried about Ed having to deal with another surgical procedure. He still looked out for him even as an adult now. He got on the phone and called Hawkeye. "Hawkeye I need for you to bring the car around. I have some where I want you to take me."

&

Donovan was changing his clothes in his room he just finished working out. He pulled his shirt down and turned around when two hands penned him up against the wall. "What the…!" He looked into his brothers eyes. "Little brother it's so nice…"

"Shut the fuck up! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Roy what are you talking about!"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about! Trying to get Ed pregnant again!"

Donovan pushed Roy off of him.

"Uhh!" Roy stumbled back.

"What I did was long time ago and it's none of your business!"

"It is my business when it evolves my soldier you impregnated! How dare you pull the same thing over! Do you realize you can kill him if he get's pregnant again or are you so busy trying to prove a theory! He's a man Donovan not a woman or are you too sick to realize that!"

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here after I haven't seen you in several years. How could you come waltzing in here with a no 'hello' or 'how are you doing'!"

"I have no reason to _ask _you that! When father told me about this Alchemy chip I was hurt! Then later I find out what that chip really was for. It made things more clearly in what you were up to! That brought me questions of why!" Roy smirked. "Come on big brother, what kind of sick agenda you got up your sleeve. Planning on more experiments with Ed's body behind an _asylum_! As far as I'm concerned you are _one sick twisted bastard_!"

Donovan punched Roy in the face and he hit the floor. Donovan hovered over him angry. "I think it's sick, that you didn't come and see me! I have gotten better Roy!"

Roy wiped his nose and got up and hit Donovan in the face. Maxwell came in and saw what was going on and wasn't thrilled. "What the hell is going on! Roy! What did you do?!"

"What I should of done, long time ago!"

Donovan was getting up off the floor.

Maxwell looked at both his son's "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine!" They both said in accord.

"Why didn't you tell me dad what Donovan did!"

"This is why!" Maxwell pointed to both of them. "I knew you would get mad and probably storm up here! This is what I didn't want, more fighting!"

Hawkeye walked in and notice something not right. "Sir is everything okay I thought you wasn't going to take long." Roy turned around.

"Sir! You have blood…!" She said worried.

"I know." He said wiping his nose with a tissue from his pocket.

"General Sir." She saluted. "Is everyone okay?" She said looking around.

"Hawkeye would you excuse us." Maxwell asked.

"Sir." She left out the room.

Maxwell looked at both his son's not happy about their behavior. "This fighting is ridiculous! You two should be ashamed!"

"I didn't hit Donovan he hit me."

"I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have said how sick I am!"

"After what you did to Ed! Then you have the nerve to say it's none of my business! You kept this Alchemy chip a secret and didn't even say anything about planting that thing in him! It's obvious you wanted him pregnant again! Then you trick us in believing that you're getting better! I hate to say this but I'm glad I didn't come to visit!"

Donovan glared at his brother. "So I guess I'm abandoned by my own brother. My other brother and sister don't feel that way!"

"They weren't there to see the embarrassment and shame you put me through. I looked up to you and it kills me to see you locked up in this place! I don't want this for you! I don't understand what happened to you Donovan but it's not normal!" Roy swallowed as he ran his hand across his head. He started to get a headache. "I have to go I need some air." The raven haired man left out of the room with his dad on his heels with worry. Roy didn't even know his dad was behind him. Roy walked up the hall and then leaned against the wall rubbing his hand across his head and then the middle of his stomach. His dad looked at him worried as he walked towards him.

"Son, sit down right here." There was bench in the hallway and Roy didn't say anything or argued with his dad. He sat next to his son and put his arm around his shoulder. Roy was upset and confused. "Are you okay son? Can I get you some water?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

His dad got a cup and got some water from the water fountain and gave it to Roy.

He sat there and swallowed the water. "I'll be fine dad, don't worry." He said assuring his father.

"Son, why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to talk to Donovan alone."

"So this can turn into a fight. I don't trust you two together, Donovan is a sick man. The doctors are working with him on this Alchemy chip problem. They want to find out why he kept it a secret. I know you have questions and so do I but I don't want you upset or making yourself sick over this. When you got sick several years ago it really worried me and especially your mother. That woman turned into your own personal nurse, I say she over did it."

Roy giggled. "She was too over protective and barely let any one stay long to see me. I love mom but I don't need her doing that again."

"Just make sure you don't get sick like that again. As I told you, keep the stress to a minimum. Donovan is locked away, this is his punishment."

Roy got up. "I better go. Just tell him goodbye for me."

"I will son." He kissed his son's head.

Hawkeye walked up. "Sir, is everything okay?"

"Hawkeye make sure my son goes home and rest. He's a little under the weather."

"Dad, I'm alright, no need to worry." He clairified.

They all departed.

Hawkeye started driving she looked in the mirror at her superior officer. He was looking out the window and was very quiet.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I guess Donovan wasn't too thrilled about you coming since he gave you a bloody nose."

"I'm fine he didn't break it."

&

Maxwell walked back in the room. "Is brother okay?"

"He just felt a little sick but he's fine."

"That's good he should have stayed home the nerve of him to come up here after several years to bitch about my experiments."

Maxwell looked at his son seriously. "Donovan, that wasn't some plain experiment. It wasn't mixing harmless chemicals together. That was Ed's life you played with. He almost died and then this alchemy chip you planted inside him, to have another baby. Son…this is not normal. Donovan, Roy is hurt and confused right about you. It's true he should have come to see you. I just hope you get better not worse."

Donovan was quiet. He wished no one knew about that chip. He wanted to end all this insane thinking about male pregnancies it's just deep inside he just couldn't fight the urge of wanting Ed to get pregnant.

"Son I think it's time you think really hard if you want to get well. If you don't…I won't allow you to leave this facility. His dad patted his shoulder and told him goodnight.

&

The next five days came and left, Ed wasn't thrilled about having the surgery. Even though, he just wanted to get it done and over with. Lying to Elle wasn't something he enjoyed but it was the only way he could protect her young mind. As explain to Elle he was going out of town and wouldn't be back for three or four days. Sena took her daughter to her house to stay.

The sixth day Ed was lying on the operating table in his dad's basement laboratory surrounded by Dr. Reed his dad and three nurses.

"It's going to be okay." Winry said. "I'll be upstairs." She kissed and left her husband.

"I'll be waiting brother." Al smiled as he left.

"Ready son."

"Yeah."

"Okay Mr. Elric I'll be giving you some anesthesia. Just relax." The nurse said.

&

To be continued.


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

The Accident chapter 51

A/N: Okay everyone this is it!

The blond opened his eyes to his old bedroom in his dad's house. The heart monitor was beeping as the IV dripped. The door opened and in walked his dad and Dr. Reed. "Hey son!"

"Hi Ed."

"How are you feeling?" His dad asked as he pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"Uhh…my head feels fuzzy." He started to sit up. "Oww…my stomach."

"Be careful moving around." His dad insisted as he looked at him.

Ed winced. "D-Did you…have success…getting rid of that thing?"

Hohenheim sighed with tiredness. "Yes…we did."

"It was hard Ed." Dr. Reed said being honest.

"Will give you all the details later, right now, I want you to rest."

"Where's Winry?" She's up in the guest room sleeping. She came earlier and sat with you for five hours."

"Wait a minute…I was out that long? What time is it?"

"It's eight at night."

"Eight at night! Dad, didn't we start this at nine…this morning?"

"Son it was a two hour surgery. It should have taken really one hour but will explain what happen later. It's true you've been out for several hours but everything is fine."

"Dad…can I have some pain killers please…this is really starting to hurt."

Dr. Reed came over to the IV and pulled out a seven inch syringe and stuck the IV.

Ed looked at the syringe and breathes a sigh. "I'm glad that thing isn't going into me." He rested his head on the pillow.

"I have a camera with an alarm that triggers if anything goes wrong in this room." He kissed his son on the head. "Just rest son, don't worry about anything."

The two doctors left out the room.

"I'm so glad that thing is out of me. Now I can live in peace with my wife and daughter and not have anything of Donovan's left inside of me." Ed spoke to himself.

&

Hohenheim went into his office followed by Dr. Reed. They both sat down. "It's been a long day." Said Dr. Reed.

"No joke here."

"Hohenheim…out of all the surgeries I have faced this has been the weirdest and most complicated."

"I usually don't use sorcery but that shield was hard to break. Donovan used intense alchemy. He was determined for Ed to get pregnant again." He sighed with hurt in his voice as he took his glasses off. "My poor son…he turned his reproductive system into a baby machine with that chip!" He sighed again. "This is why he hasn't gotten Winry pregnant! Thank goodness we were able to put everything back together."

"He should be fine with the high dose of morphine we gave him." Dr. Reed said.

"Well doctor since your sleeping here tonight I have a room upstairs two doors away from Ed's that you can have. My room is across from yours, I want to be next to my son incase he wakes up."

The middle age man got up. "Goodnight Hohenheim." He said leaving the room.

Hohenheim was glad this was over he didn't want to see his son suffer anymore.

&

Ed opened his eyes the next day to sunlight. "Hey sleepy head how are you feeling?" Winry smiled.

Sounding groggy, "W-What day is…it?"

"It's the next day."

"The next day, already? I must have slept all night."

"You did, it's eight in the morning."

"Oww!"

"I believe it's time for painkillers." Winry said getting up to get his dad. She opened the door and Hohenheim was coming in with Dr. Reed. "I was just about to come and get you." Winry said as the two doctors walked in.

"We figure Ed, would probably be awake." His dad said. They came by his bed. "Hey son, are you in a lot of pain?" "Y-Yeah…it hurts." He said he looking at his dad miserably.

He injected the IV. "You should start to feel better."

"Dad…when the shield was…down what happen to the…alchemy chip?"

"I took it out and checked for any other materials. We made sure there was nothing else inside you. I hate to say this but Donovan set your body up to have multiple babies. From what we saw you could have had about several more children."

"Several?! I thought one was it."

"From what we saw Ed, that alchemy chip was designed to leave your body, but not, until you had some more kids."

"So...this idiot lied about one when it was really more. I don't want to _ever_ in my life see that crazy bastard again!"

"Honey, don't get yourself worked up."

"I'm not trying to, it's just...hearing that is insane Winry!"

"Son, I'm glad it's over and you can move on with your life and maybe you two can have a baby."

"Thank goodness...now, I don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"Now that this chapter is closed we can take a vacation and not worry about anything." She said touching his gold hair.

"Before you two love birds take a vacation it's going to take a least a good two weeks to get back on your feet and another few weeks to get back into any heavy lifting."

"I'm not going suffer for this, am I?"

"I don't think so son. I figured that coming through the gate caused that. As long as the gate isn't involved I figured you bypassed the pain."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, I was worried about that."

The two doctors got up to leave. "Did you two want some breakfast?" Asked his dad.

"A little." Said Ed.

"You have to eat more then a little Ed if you want to feel better. It's not going to harm you to eat a nice breakfast." His dad said.

"Okay," Ed smiled.

As the two doctors left the room Ed kissed Winry's cheek since she was close to him. "Thank you."

"For what." She smiled at him.

"For being here with me."

"Now where would I rather be then next to my man."

"I love you Winry." He said as they locked lips.

&

A month had passed now and Ed was back on his feet and working under disciplinary actions that he caused. Ed had to serve three months of cleaning duties then he went back as an agent. It took a year and a half for the counseling sessions. Ed was in a lot of emotional pain after what Donovan and Gerald put him through. Now he was able to get on with his life without anymore nightmares or anger. Ed got use to Aven coming around his daughter and made sure they both kept their hands to themselves.

Sena and Havoc started seeing each other and sometimes Havoc would play with Elle when he was with Sena.

Roy still didn't like seeing his brother and wanted him to stay locked up until he was in his right mind. But, Riza encouraged him to forgive and not stay mad forever. Roy decided to write him emails every once in a while to show his love even though he wasn't ready to see him in person.

Al graduated from college and became a professor at East Central University teaching alchemy. He asked his long time girlfriend Kira to marry him and ten months later they got married.

&

It was now two years later with all the changes in everyone's life from Al getting married and now Elle starting middle school. Donovan was pacing in his room talking to himself. "I can't stand being in this fucking place! This is insane! They say I'm mentally unstable and would be a danger to this fucking society! Well…I got news for them I am sane! I haven't lost it!" He sat down on his bed. He clinched his fists. "This is all Roy's fault for keeping me locked up in here! I'll fix you little brother!" He laid down on his bed and reached under his mattress and took out the picture of Ed he had been hiding. He examined the picture as if it were the most precious thing. He held it close to his chest and spoke softly. "One of these days…I'll see you again."

&

That is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel will probably come out this fall. I was supposed to put a title to it but I don't know yet. I've written some of the story but no title, that's strange. Anyway, it will be rated M.

There is a story that I'm almost done with and it's an Ed and Roy fic and it's a yaoi and Mpreg. It surrounds their romantic relationship and other stuff they face. I called it "Our Wish" That will be out soon. See ya next time.


End file.
